Aylesbury Ambushed!
by muchbeddled
Summary: Former suitor of Marian, wimpy Martin of Aylesbury, is ambushed by Robin's gang in Sherwood. Sequel to You Must Have Had Suitors.
1. Chapter 1

It was not a particularly warm day, yet Martin of Aylesbury was perspiring profusely. Good God! If his driver didn't hurrry and get him out of this wretched forest soon, he'd likely ruin his new doublet! And he looked so splendid in it, too, and it had cost so much more than he could afford! Worth every half penny, of course... that is, if his nervous sweat didn't ruin it!

He called to his driver from inside his coach. "Please please _please _hurry along! Can't you go any faster? Why oh why did you have take this route anyway? Everyone knows the forest is full of outlaws!"

"My lord, the bridge on the main road is down. Everyone travelling to Nottingham this day must take this route."

Aylesbury pouted. "All the same, I urge you to hurry!"

It didn't matter to him that his coach was surrounded by men-at-arms. Ten hired guards did little to alleviate his nervousness.

And what awaited him at the end of his journey? Would that be any better? The Sheriff of Nottingham, vicious and unpredictable, had so far spared him, but Aylesbury quaked in his boots, wondering how much longer he might be spared. True, he said as little as possible at the Council of Nobles, escaping the Sheriff's notice, and he always showed unwavering support for his plans. His neck was safe...for now. At least in Nottingham. This ghastly forest might be a different matter!

"Hurry up!" he repeated, through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, the sound of cries invaded Martin's ears, and he nearly wet his pants in fright when his coach ground to a halt.

"What is happening?" he thought, too frightened to speak. He dropped to his knees to plead with his Lord for protection. "Please let me be safe!" he prayed. "Please, please save me!"

His ears were offended by a familiar voice. "This is an ambush!" it declared. Those proud, smug tones could only belong to one person...Robin of Locksley, now outlawed and styled "Robin Hood."

Martin wondered whether he ought to be more, or less frightened. On the one hand, he knew Locksley. Although never friends, he believed Locksley would be civil...perhaps. On the other hand, Locksley had returned from war a mad killer...the Sheriff had said so! War had warped his sense of justice, and he had allied himself with vicious outlaws and committed horrible acts upon the nobles of the shire.

And what would Locksley...no, Hood, do if he knew that he, Martin of Aylesbury, had been one of Lady Marian's suitors? Martin liked to brag far and wide how she had kissed him, how they had been betrothed, and how he had finally dumped her. At least, that was the version he liked to spread around. Now that he was about to meet Locksley again, face to face, he wished he had kept his mouth shut!

"This is how this goes," came another familiar voice, that of Locksley's faithful servant, whatever his name was...Lots, or Plenty, or Much...something like that.

"Be honest with us, and we take a tenth," came a rough male voice he did not recognize.

"So the poor can eat." Another male voice, younger and softer, but angry.

"Lie, or resist," a vicious voice, deep and frightening.

"And we take it all, gents." Another unknown voice, common, but affable and charming, with a smile behind it.

"So, what's it going to be?" Locksley's voice again, demanding, smug, and charming all at once.

"My lord?" The sergeant of the men-at-arms was visibly nervous. "They have bows. They're pointing arrows at us. I suggest we meet their demands."

"All of them?" Martin squeaked. He knew Locksley never missed a shot.

"All carrying bows or meeting all their demands?"

"Carrying bows! Carrying bows!" Martin screamed.

"All but the big man, who's carrying a staff, and the bold leader," the sergeant answered. "He stands unarmed."

Martin heard Robin's voice, clothed in amusement saying, "Well, well, well! Cover me, lads." Aylesbury shivered when he heard the sound of running footsteps approach his carriage. Lots or Plenty was crying, "Master? What are you doing?"

"My lord!" the sergeant shouted. "What are your orders, sir? What do you want us to do?"

Martin was too frightened to think of a command. Still on his knees in his coach, he compresssed his body into a tight ball, and covered his ducked head with his arms.

Fresh air and dappled sunlight streamed into the carriage as Robin pulled open its doors.

"I thought I detected your voice screaming, Aylesbury!" Stepping jauntily inside, he laughed. "What brings you to Sherwood? You really shouldn't be travelling through the forest, you know. You might be ambushed by outlaws."

Now that they were indeed face to face, Martin wasn't so frightened. Locksley was being kind...smug and self satisfied, but kind. Martin stood and took a good look at the former Earl of Huntington. His handsome face was dirty, and his hair looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in weeks.

"Funny, Locksley...very funny."

"Call off your men," Robin commanded.

"You first," Martin countered.

"Ah! But this is my forest! You are here as my guest. You go first."

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

Robin lifted amused eyebrows and smiled wryly. "Give us what we want, and no one gets hurt," he promised.

That was not what Martin wanted to hear, but he realized he had no choice. "Very well, Locksley," he agreed. "What do you want?"

"Like we said...one tenth. No more, no less."

"You're actually robbing me? You have sunk low! I've heard the stories of course, but I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Speaking of stories, I've heard a few myself." Robin stepped deeper inside the coach. Closing the door behind him, he moved slowly toward Aylesbury, his movements graceful and menacing as a cat stalking its prey.

...

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, tell me the truth. What happened between you and Marian while I was away?"

Robin's tone was friendly...wheedling even...but his eyes glinted with a hardness that made Martin shiver. Still, his face did wear a smile, in spite of his eyes looking so threatening. Perhaps it wouldn't matter. After all, it wasn't as if Marian had been his wife, or even his intended while he was gone. They had broken their betrothal just before he had left for war.

Martin hesitated, wisely wanting to avoid angering Locksley...he meant Hood. Hood's smile widened as he moved in closer. "Just between us men," he coaxed winningly, with a wink, "what happened?"

Martin couldn't resist Robin's inviting tone. "Care for some wine?" he asked, passing a wineskin and a goblet.

Robin took a swig of wine from the skin, and handed it back. Martin scowled distastefully, since he hadn't poured it into the goblet. Such rudeness! And to think...he had always been envious of Locksley's effortless manners in the past! Times had indeed changed!

"Well," Martin began nervously, "it all began at Christmastime, a few years after you'd gone."

"Christmastime," Robin repeated. "Go on."

"Yes. Well, we dined together, and danced, and there was..."

"Yes?"

"There was mistletoe."

Robin's eyes didn't blink, but they changed perceptably. They seemed to grow even harder than before. His smile remained frozen on his face.

"Mistletoe," he replied slowly, drawing out the word distastefully. "I see."

"Yes, and we kissed under the mistletoe, and it was all very festive."

"Go on."

Martin began to warm to his subject. Who would have ever thought that he, Martin of Aylesbury, would be able to boast to Robin of Locksley, the man all the ladies' eyes followed, about the amorous attentions paid him by the beautiful Lady Marian? It was rewarding!

"Well," he continued, pouring a goblet of wine for himself, "she obviously liked what I gave her, because the very next night, she wanted more of the same!"

"Indeed?"

"Yes! I was quite surprised, Locksley, when she pulled me under the mistletoe herself!" He leaned in closer, as if to impart a salacious secret. "There were people watching, of course, including her father, so we couldn't really be satisfied, if you know what I mean! Still, I counted to five, I remember, before releasing her."

"You counted?"

"To five," Martin bragged. "In my head."

There was a pause, broken by Robin chuckling.

"I can't say I've ever thought of numbers myself, when I've had the pleasure of her lips," he laughed. But then he grew serious again...deadly serious. "But I heard you were betrothed. I heard it for years, when I was in the Holy Land. Is it true?"

Martin smiled proudly. This was indeed satisfying! Locksley and he were like old friends, men of the world, trading stories about their exploits with women. He had never felt so masculine in his entire life.

"Be patient! I'm getting to that! I've a few more fascinating tidbits I think you'll be interested to hear first."

Robin folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight back and forth on his widely spread stance. "Tidbits," he repeated coldly.

"Yes, indeed! Just you listen!" The wine was doing its job, loosening Martin's tongue. "Well, that same evening, after we dined and danced, she surprisingly led me out of the Great Hall into the chilly castle courtyard, where we were all alone...all alone, mind you, and kissed me as I've never been kissed before or since!"

The smile on Robin's face faded completely away. "I thought I heard you're married now. Isn't your wife expecting a child?"

"Yes, but what has that to do with Lady Marian? I thought we were discussing her."

"Never mind. So, she kissed you...passionately." It had taken effort for him to say the last word. "Why?"

"Why? Why do you think, Locksley? Surely, you're no ignorant schoolboy!"

Robin drew a deep breath through gritted teeth. Although the sergeant had said he was unarmed, it wasn't completely true. His hunting knife was strapped to his belt over his right buttock. He pulled it out of its sheath now, and slid his fingers up and down its sharp blade, staring all the while at Aylesbury, his eyes fiery in their intensity.

...

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

"Master? What are you doing in there? Shouldn't you come out now? Master?"

Much's anxious voice interrupted Robin's "conversation" with Martin of Aylesbury. Robin had been enclosed in Aylesbury's coach a good while, and he hadn't even taken any goods or money from him yet. He really did need to hurry, as there were sure to be other parties travelling this road any moment now. His gang had destroyed the bridge over the main road deliberately to reroute all carriages through the forest today. If he didn't hurry, his gang might be overtaken by a larger party travelling with guards. Too many guards.

But he wasn't ready to let Aylesbury go yet. He hadn't learned everything he needed to know.

"Robin?" Much called again.

They all heard the unmistakable sound of hoofbeats plodding toward them...a large number of hoofbeats. Robin needed to get his gang out of here and to safety. He didn't hesitate. In an instant, without thinking, he seized Martin from behind, holding his hunting knife to his throat, and pulled the surprised whimpering and weeping Aylesbury out of the carriage.

"What are ya doing?" Roy asked, still aiming an arrow at Aylesbury's guards. "We don't need a hostage!"

"He's coming with us," Robin insisted, fire in his eyes. "I haven't finished with him yet."

Much looked alarmed, Will confused, Allan amused, but Little John and Roy were angry.

As soon as Robin passed them, his men turned and fled after him into the cover of the forest.

Robin dragged, pushed, and pulled the pathetically crying man over deer paths and brambles, through shallow streams and over rough stones, up hills and down ravines, until they arrived at his temporary campsite. As soon as they arrived, Robin shoved Martin to the ground. They were both breathing heavily.

"What did you mean to go and bring him here for?" Roy asked again. "I thought we were supposed to rob him."

Robin didn't answer. He hardly knew why he'd grabbed Aylesbury himself. No, that wasn't true. He knew why, and he didn't like the reason.

He was jealous. Dangerously jealous. Jealous of an unworthy fool. An unworthy fool who had been kissed passionately by his Marian.

His own unfulfilled desire to kiss her was eating him up inside. Nearly every time they met, she treated him with anger and criticism. Where was his lovely girl? Where was his lovely girl who had certainly teased him, and debated him in the past, but who nonetheless had always cared for him? He missed his friend...he missed his love, possibly even more now than when he had been thousands of miles away from her.

Yet were they really so far apart now? It sometimes felt like it. It hurt. Yet there were glimpses...indications they were still of like mind. This whole Nightwatchman business he had just discovered...didn't that prove she was willing to risk all she had to help others, just as he was? And more personally, she had saved his life with the perfect aim of her hairpin when he was about to be shot. She had tried to free him from the dungeons. She had kneeled beside him in the grass with her bow, shooting Joe Lacey's arm just as he had! As hard as that moment was, in ways it had felt just like the old days. And there was more...

What had she said to him that night he had hidden in her castle bedchamber? His heart swelled and stopped and rushed whenever he remembered that night. Had she been naked under the bedclothes? She seemed to have been naked, looking so gorgeous with her hair flowing loosely over her beautiful bare shoulders. His mouth had gone dry, his heart had raced, and his body had responded, but she had been unruffled. She hadn't blushed or flinched, just calmly held the covers to her throat, remaining composed, with such dignity! Her care and concern for him seemed so strong that night! Her words...her eyes challenged him to honesty. And she had told him, in a soft, confiding, comforting way, that there were still people who loved him.

Had she meant herself? He doubted it. Probably out of respect for the memory of what they once had been to one another, she had said it to be kind...knowing, just as Vaisey knew, that was what he needed most in his life.

He stared at the wimpering form of Martin of Aylesbury now, and shook his head in disgust. Disgust for the weak, pathetic excuse for a man, the dandy who cared for his clothing above all else. Marian had given this weakling her lips, and possibly even the promise of her hand? Again, he asked himself, "Why?"

"Alright, Aylesbury," Robin continued, while his men stood out of earshot, but close enough to watch them narrowly, "Tell me the rest. I really want to hear how you came to be engaged to Marian. You were engaged to her, isn't that right?"

"You are everything the Sheriff claims you to be!" Martin cried, angry and afraid. "You are a violent killer! Take me to Nottingham, Hood! For I shan't call you 'Locksley' ever again!"

"I'll take you to Nottingham, once you tell me everything I need to know."

Much approached them, offering Aylesbury his flask. "Here, drink this," he said. Turning to Robin, he cried,"Master! What have you done? And what are you going to do with him?"

"I just want to talk."

"Why, Robin? He didn't marry her, you know! He has a wife! I know we heard the stories in the Holy Land, but..."

Robin's eyes glowed with an intensity that frightened Much. He couldn't answer his loyal friend. He couldn't even face his fear. If Marian had kissed this simpering fool Aylesbury, what was she doing now with Gisbourne?


	4. Chapter 4

The Sheriff of Nottingham surveyed his assembled nobles through narrowed eyes. Not all were present. Someone was absent. Did they not know their presence was required here? Or were they just late?

"Gisbourne," the Sheriff barked in a clipped voice of command. "Who's missing from our little gathering, hmm?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne scanned the anxious faces of those in attendance and took a mental count. "The young fool Aylesbury, My Lord."

"Ah! Aylesbury! Yes! I thought our little party looked somewhat shabby today! We miss his elegant finery, don't we, Gisbourne, hmm?"

Sir Guy folded his arms across his chest and sneered in reply.

The Sheriff stood and slowly paced behind the table where his throne held court.

"What do you think could have delayed him, hmm? A fitting with his tailor for his new doublet, perhaps?" Vaisey looked at the faces of his nobles, expecting them to chuckle at his humor. The sychophants among them smiled or laughed nervously.

Lady Marian spoke, in spite of her father's gesture to urge her to remain quiet.

"My Lord Sheriff, his wife is expecting a child. Perhaps he was delayed because of it. It is unlike him to be tardy." Unlike someone else, she thought, who was always late! She pictured in her mind his grand entrance down the staircase at his one and only Council with Sheriff Vaisey, late as always, yet seeming to mock everyone else for his interruption to the proceedings! How very like him, the arrogant fool!

Vaisey was quick to seize the opportunity Marian unwittingly provided.

"A child? How very gratifying! My, my, my! Aylesbury must be doing very well for himself to be able to support a wife and child in such splendor! Perhaps an increase in taxes is warranted! What do you say, Gisbourne, hmm? Perhaps an increase of, shall we say, threefold would be merited?"

Gisbourne grunted a sneer in assent.

"Very well then! And, why not add a little sweetener? A fine for his tardiness! Yes! I like it! This is good!"

There was an interuption from the Captain of the Sheriff's Guard.

"Excuse me, My Lord Sheriff."

"What is it, you blithering oaf?" the Sheriff bellowed. "Can't you see we're in the middle of an important meeting?"

"My Lord, it concerns Lord Aylesbury. His guard has arrived without him. It seems he was waylaid and kidnapped enroute...by Robin Hood himself!"

A gasp arose, and a hush descended on the nobles present.

The Sheriff approached his Guard. "Robin Hood?" he asked, his eyes popping from their sockets. "Robin Hood has kidnapped a noble? One of our own? Are any of us safe? A clue...no! Gisbourne! We must bring the outlaw to justice! I want all our men to seek him out in the forest! We shall hunt him down and capture him, once and for all!"

...

Deep in the forest, Robin's men were grumbling. Roy was more vocal than any of the others.

"I thought the whole purpose of us destroyin' the bridge was to send nobles our way,so we could rob them! We haven't robbed a single one! Instead, we're bringin them here to entertain!"

"Never you mind, Dunderhead!" Much was quick to defend his master. "I'm sure Robin knows what he's doing! I'm sure he has a plan!"

In spite of his brave words, Much was unconvinced.

Robin, meanwhile, a slight distance away, was continuing to taunt Martin of Aylesbury, who was suffering through the worst day of his entire life.

"So, Aylesbury," Robin said smoothly, "you mentioned 'tidbits.' Just what were some of these 'tidbits?' "

"Let me go, Hood, you fiend!"

"Oh, you're free to go. I'm not stopping you."

"You know I can't find my way out of this wretched forest!" Martin screamed like a little girl as he swatted at a flying insect. "What was that? A bee?"

"You never were much of an outdoor type, as I recall," Robin laughed. But then his smile turned deadly. "So, Aylesbury, are you going to tell me what I asked to hear, or would you rather make the aquaintance of my knife again?"

Martin shrieked. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know whether you and Marian exchanged any more passionate kisses. Or anything else! Tell me how you convinced her to agree to be your wife."

"Alright, Hood, though I must say you've gone to a lot of trouble to get me to talk. I'd be happy to tell you everything, without you putting your grubby hands on me and holding me hostage!" He exhaled an angry sigh. "Hmm, let me think...oh, yes! Marian and I rode to Knighton Hall one day, even though it was snowing, and we enjoyed a tete a tete, so to speak, in front of a roaring fire." He paused for effect. "There was no one else at home. And I mean no one."

Robin's eyes were deadly. "That sounds cozy."

"It was! Oh, it was!" Martin's mood began to improve. "We talked...and kissed, of course."

Robin clenched his teeth and stared with unblinking eyes, remembering so many winter evenings he'd spent with Marian before the fire at Knighton. It hurt so badly he could taste it. "What else?"

"That's all. Isn't that enough? We weren't betrothed yet! I tell you, Locksley, I mean Hood, I began to question her virtue!"

With one quick fluid motion, Robin ran and delivered a swift hard kick to Aylesbury's gut. The noble doubled over in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

"Master, no!"

Much ran to stop Robin's brutal attack on Martin of Aylesbury. The rest of Robin's gang followed closely behind.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Stop, now," Little John commanded.

Robin turned to his men, smiled his disarming smile, then spun around to deliver one final blow to Aylesbury's surprised face.

"Take everything. And I mean everything," he smirked.

"But Master, why?"

Robin patted Much's cheek. "Because, my friend, he lied." Laughing, he turned and sauntered off, concealing his rage behind his cockiness.

His men stared after him, then at one another, baffled by their leader's fury over this helpless, pathetic noble.

"Everything?" Will asked. "He can't mean..."

"Not bein' funny, but I don't undress _men_."

"Come on," Roy said, already on his knees seizing at Aylesbury's clothing, "you heard him! He wants us to take it all. Fine rags like these are bound to fetch a worthy price!"

"I do not wear rags! Unhand me, ruffian!"

"You know, Much," Roy continued, "it's a good thing you never got to be a lord after all! He talks exactly like you, if you was a high and mighty noble."

Allan caught Martin's purse Roy tossed his way. "Good one!" he laughed, opening the purse to count the silver.

"He does not!" Much protested. "I'll tell Robin what you said, and you'll regret your...your..."

"Shut up!" Little John growled.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Will asked. "We can't leave him naked in the forest! He'll never survive!"

"Heartbreakin'! Do we care?"

Roy stopped. Martin was naked, save for his boots and his underpants. His fine linen under garments were embroidered all over with his family crest.

Allan began to laugh. Little John and Roy joined his infectious laughter. Will cracked a smile, and soon, even Much was laughing heartliy along. "Oh, very good!" Much gloated.

"How dare you laugh at my misfortune?" Aylesbury cried. "I cannot believe this!"

"See?" Roy said. "What's so different between what he said and your 'unbelieveables?' "

"I do not speak like Aylesbury!" Much huffed.

"And I do not speak like a common serf!"

"He's no longer a serf." Robin had returned, and surveyed the hollow chest of Aylesbury in his boots and embroidered undergarments with satisfied amusement.

"He's not Bonchurch, either!" Martin yelled. "And you're not Locksley! We all should have known, years ago, that you would throw away your peerless pedigree, Hood! Consorting with serfs! All of us raised our eyebrows and wondered at your friendliness to those lower than us. You've always preferred them, haven't you?"

"I'll have you know my master was boon companion to His Majesty, King Richard!" Much refused to hear Robin criticized.

"And who are his companions now? You, of course, the miller's idiot son he took pity on when your family couldn't keep you...a village peasant boy who should have been hanged for stealing flour, two ruffian outlaws living on the run in this wretched forest, and a smooth talking pickpocket petty thief whose lying tongue may get him into many a woman's bed-"

"It has," Allan confirmed.

"-but can't keep him away from the gallows."

"Well," Robin said coolly, "that may be so. But who's the prisoner now?"

"What are you going to do with me now, Hood?"

Robin smiled his devilish grin and chuckled mischieviously.

Much looked triumphantly at Aylesbury.

"You had better watch out, Fancy Pants! I know that look, and it always spells trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Much, do you remember all those songs you learned when we stopped off in Aquitaine on our way home from the Holy Land?"

Robin chewed thoughtfully on a piece of straw as he spoke to his best friend, all the while eyeing the indignant, nearly naked form of Martin of Aylesbury, with a highly satisfied smirk.

"Aw, no! You're not gonna let Cheeseboy sing to us, are you?" Roy would have none of it.

"Just to teach Aylesbury a few tunes. I thought it might help him with his wooing."

Much was excited. "I remember them all, Robin! Which is surprising, really, considering you never let me sing!"

"Well, I'm letting you sing now. Go on," Robin coaxed. "Teach him some love songs."

Much cleared his throat and began to sing, scaring all the grimacing, groaning outlaws away...all but Robin, who stayed, surprisingly, grinning almost evilly.

"Well," Robin invited Martin when Much's song was finished, "sing it back."

"What are you talking about? I refuse to take music lessons from an ignorant serf!"

"I told you," Robin reminded Aylesbury coolly, his voice dripping with honeyd threats, "Much is no longer a serf. I suggest you do as I say. Sing it back."

Martin glared back and forth between Robin and Much for a few moments, then wisely began to sing.

"Why, Much!" Robin cried, "Aylesbury has a wonderful voice! Almost as good as yours!"

"Master! You've never complimented my voice before! Do you really think I sing well?"

Robin laughed wryly in lieu of an answer.

Aylesbury grew more and more frustrated. He was actually holding up quite well, considering the terrible things he had endured today.

"Are you finished yet, Hood?" he asked. "I will remind you, I am not some common minstrel, sent to amuse you with tunes of courtly love from Queen Eleanor's Court at Aquitaine!"

"You are correct...you are not! But, now that you've learned the song and can sing it so well, how about I take you to Knighton, and you sing it to Lady Marian?"

"What?"

"You heard me! But I warn you, Lady Marian is a very discriminate music lover. Sensitive ears, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Aylesbury, are coming with me to Knighton tonight! You are going to stand under the lady's window, dressed just as you are, and serenade your lady love with the song taught to you so well by my friend Much!"

"Thank you, Master!"

"I will do no such thing, Hood! And, she is not my lady love! Do I need to remind you, I already have a wife? A wife, by the way, who's expecting my child!"

"Congratulations."

"Now that we've got that straight, I demand you release me, restore to me my things, and lead me out of this filthy forest! Ow! An insect just bit me!"

"Sorry. Some of them do that. Be thankful it wasn't a tarantula, isn't that right, Much? Nasty bites those spiders give. Takes weeks to heal."

"Hood! Let me go!"

"I do not think you're in a position to bargain, Fancy Pants!" Much proclaimed proudly. "Now, let's practice again. I wasn't satisfied with the finish. You need to build to the close...not fizzle out the way you did!"

...

Later that night, a miserable Martin of Aylesbury waited outdoors, lit by a full moon, wearing nothing but his boots and his embroidered underpants, under Lady Marian's bedroom window at Knighton Hall. Robin hid closeby behind a tree trunk, keeping an eye, and an arrow, on Aylesbury.

"Sing," Robin whispered loudly. "Now."

Martin was mortified, embarrassed by his appearance and frightened of Locksley's perfect aim. His only consolation was that this whole ghastly ordeal might soon be over.

He weakly lifted his voice in song.

"Louder," Robin whispered.

Martin sang louder. Before too long, Marian's face appeared at her window.

"What is happening out there?" she called down from her room. "Who is singing?" Her face registered surprise when she spied Aylesbury.

"Martin! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She quickly took in his appearance. Guessing that Robin was somehow behind this ridiculous serenade, she was torn between anger at him, and disgust at the sight of Martin's scrawny chest and arms. She'd had no idea how greatly the padding in his fine clothing enhanced his appearance.

Her father, cloaked in a robe, came from their house and ushered Martin inside. "Young man, are you hurt? We heard you were kidnapped!"

"It was Hood!" Robin heard Martin say, as he entered the Hall. "He's as mad as the Sheriff claims!" The front door closed behind him, sealing him safely inside, while Robin waited, disappointed his scheme was over and done with so quickly.

But it wasn't over yet. Marian, still leaning from her window, sensed his presence in her yard. She was furious as she whispered his name into the night.

"Robin! Show yourself!"

He was disappointed no longer. This was exactly what he longed for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening, Marian."

Summoning all his charm, Robin stepped from the shadows and greeted the furious lady whose venomous summons thrilled him beyond reason.

"Stay hidden! Don't you know we have spies watching our house?"

"I doubt it. Surely Aylesbury's caterwauling scared them all away. Besides, I thought you asked me to show myself. Which is it, Marian? Make up your mind."

"Grow up!"

Chuckling at her fury, Robin quickly pulled himself up and climbed onto the ledge outside her window. He hadn't been here in five long years, but he adored this spot! It held countless memories of enchanted hours spent in lovers' whispered conversations of dreams and promises. His heart was soaring. He smiled into her enraged eyes, positive his romantic mood would soon change hers. He was determined to win a kiss from her tonight.

Marian smelled the sweet wine from Martin's wineskin on his breath, and it only served to increase her ire.

"What did you mean by that ridiculous show? How dare you mock me? Not to mention what you did to Martin! What has he ever done to you to make you use him for your cruel sport?"

Jealous anger took the place of Robin's joy. "What has he ever done to _you_?" he asked pointedly_._

She stared indignantly at him. "How dare you?"

He was smiling again, flaunting his dimples and his little white teeth with their infuriating small gaps. His mild imperfection only served to make him all the more alluring, curse him!

"Didn't you enjoy his love song? I thought it would please you, Marian."

"You know I did not! What's wrong with you, Robin? Martin's a happily married man! How do you think his wife will feel, when she learns of this?"

Robin cringed. In truth, he hadn't even considered the unknown woman's feelings. Suddenly, his plan didn't seem so clever after all. It seemed a bit juvenile, and stupid. Make that a lot juvenile.

Marian echoed his thoughts, unaware she was doing so.

"Just how old are you, Robin? Your experience at war seems to have made you less mature rather than more so! I cannot believe His Majesty allowed you to lead his Private Guard!"

Her words stung his pride. His "experience at war" was something he felt she had no right to question. He had grown up more than she ever would, even if he didn't show it. His eyes glared back at hers.

"Well, anyway," he said, mastering his raw emotion, "his purse and clothing will go a long way toward feeding the poor."

"I suggest you see to it, then." Her voice was cold and clipped, her face hard and distant. She started to close her shutters, but he stopped her.

"Marian, wait!"

Against her better judgment, she paused, arming herself to resist him as she looked back into his handsome, appealing eyes.

"What?" she asked, impatiently.

He couldn't let her go...not again. Not like this. Not when they stood face to face alone at her window, just as they had stood so many times in the past, with a glorious full moon shining down on them, bathing her in its silvery beams!

"Marian," he began, trying to keep his voice steady, "have you forgotten?"

She drew a startled breath.

Of course she hadn't forgotten! No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't...couldn't forget! But why did he have to say it? He had forfeited the right, years ago! She summoned all her strength to resist him now, fighting off the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She wouldn't succumb!

As for Robin, he felt himself dangerously close to revealing his true heart. Brave in all things but admitting his innermost feelings, he readjusted his manner and hid again behind his well practiced flippancy.

"Forgotten what?" she asked coldly.

"You've forgotten what a good kisser I am," he bragged. "I have full lips, you see," he boasted, recalling Gisbourne's thin ones. "Gives me a decided advantage."

He made a move toward her lips, and she reared back in anger.

"Is that what you've heard, or did you figure that out all by yourself?" Thank Heaven he had made it easy for her to scorn him, the fool!

He laughed wickedly under his breath and grinned at her. Slamming her shutters closed, she left him all alone in the moonlight.

...

Marian pulled her robe more closely around her and hurried downstairs. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now, not with the anger bubbling inside her. It was better to see how poor Martin was faring.

She found him clothed in one of her father's robes, eating beef and drinking wine.

"Forgive me for not attending to you sooner," she apologized. "I wanted to wait until I was sure you were decent. Are you alright?"

Martin sniffed, and wiped away a tear. Now that his ordeal was safely over, he had broken down and cried. Sir Edward's kind attentions, as well as the wine and beef, had done much to ease his sufferings. Still, he felt wounded and violated, and he hated Hood and his filthy little outlaw gang with all his heart.

"I am fine, but I wasn't sure I would be the whole time I was captured. I thought he might kill me!"

"I'm sure you were very brave," Marian said.

"Oh, I was! I was! You have no idea how he's changed, Lady!"

She pursed her lips and nodded her head gravely. "Your wife must be worried sick! Has anyone sent word to her?"

"No. She'll be alright. No sense waking her up. You can send word of my delivery come morning."

He ate and drank silently for a time, daintily wiping his mouth and fingers. It was so good to be back in civilized society!

When he had finished, he desired to talk. Gossip had always been his favorite pastime, and now that he had a story to tell, he told it delightedly.

"He keeps company with ignorant ruffians. Vile, cruel, dirty, disgusting men, without any manners whatsoever. They sleep on animal hides on the ground, completely exposed to the elements! There's a big man, a brute, more animal than man, really. He barely speaks, but growls when angry. He's all over hair. And the Scarlet boy...you know the one...a peasant from his village. Hood enjoys how the boy looks up to him...hangs on his every word, as if he's a hero! Then there's a fast talking pickpocket from the south...thinks he's so funny! Everything's a joke to him! You know the type...a regular love 'em and leave 'em sort. Of course he brought along his sidekick Lots...when have they ever been separated? But the worst of all is a man called 'Roy.' He's the one who stole my clothes right off my back! He swears most fearsomely, and drinks ale like it's water! He's a hardened criminal...most scary, I assure you!"

Marian couldn't say a word, but merely shook her head in disgust. She believed she had met the hairy man and that 'Roy' once herself, a few years ago. Suitable companions for a fool! Her cheeks were flaming, as she recalled how close she had been tonight to kissing his "full lips!" She wished she had slapped them!

"And you know that song I sang? Oh! Forgive me! He made me do it! He had an arrow aimed at me, I tell you! It was most distressing! That song came straight from the Court in Aquitaine, where he'd had some adventures, let me tell you!"

"Adventures?" Marian asked. "In Aquitaine?"

"Oh, yes! He and Plenty visited there on their journey home. Plenty had lots to say, scolding his master for his behavior while there. It seems there was a woman, 'Marguerite' her name was, whom Hood had relations with. You know what I mean! Get this, milady! Their first encounter was in the library! Apparently, Plenty went looking for his master, and surprised them going at it quite enthusiastically amongst the books!"

Marian went pale, and her father mercifully interrupted.

"Young man! That is quite enough! Have you forgotten, you are in the presence of a noble maiden?"

Aylesbury stifled a burp. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "My sojourne in the forest must have temporarily wiped away my courtesy. But anyway, that wasn't the end of it! It seems they went at it again, but afterwards, this Marguerite kicked him out of her bed when he showed his new true self, acting all crazy and maddened!"

"That will be enough!" Sir Edward insisted. "You will say no more words on the topic before the daughter of this house! Do I make myself clear, young man?"

"Certainly, My Lord! Forgive my tongue! Being a man of the world, married and expecting a child and all, I sometimes forget a maiden's delicate sensibilities."

Martin shrugged. He really wanted to share more of the gossip Hood's babbling servant had offered, but it would obviously be better to wait until Sir Edward was not present. The father had no idea how experienced his daughter was! After all, she had kissed him quite passionately before they'd even been betrothed! Well, he was a kind old soul...let him enjoy his delusions.

Martin would just have to wait until breakfast to tell Marian the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian shut herself inside her room and leaned her back up against the door. She stood that way, unmoving, unfeeling, staring vacantly into nothingness, for a full quarter hour.

She felt numb at Martin's story about Robin's "adventures" in Aquitatine. Never mind that Aylesbury had deceived himself as to doubt her virtue, just because she had kissed him in the past. She was not offended, as her father believed, because Martin had spoken openly of philanderings in front of her. After all, she was not completely ignorant of such things...she had overheard filthy snippets of conversation between castle guards...she had witnessed the breeding of animals on her father's estate...she was not so shocked as to pretend to swoon or be offended by such talk. It was the specific _person_ involved that paralyzed her...not talk of the act itself.

She knew firsthand what a passionate nature Robin had. She had shared such a nature herself, when they had been a couple. But they had never crossed the lines of decency, though they had come close a couple of times. Both of them believed in honor, in virtue, in _God_ too much to dishonor their upcoming marriage vows, or to dishonor Marian's father, or especially to dishonor each other! It had not been so hard to wait...well, it had been, but they had remained strong, knowing that one day soon, they would wed and then...

But why dwell on this? They had not married! She needed to stop! Robin had obviously changed his mind about honor and virtue since he'd deserted her for the battlefield!

Marguerite! Marian hated her! She must be a woman of no shame...a tart! A strumpet who thought nothing of defiling a library! No doubt she spoke French, in a stupid accent. Marian pictured her older...much older than Robin...maybe even thirty!

She grew suddenly, overwhelmingly sad. Marguerite was no doubt prettier than she...thinner, finer boned and delicate. She was most likely fascinating, living at the sophisticated Court of Aquitaine! She probably wore elegant gowns and never forgot her riding gloves or had a hair out of place. She was certainly well versed in all the highly desired feminine accomplishments Marian lacked...music, sparkling conversation, needlework!

"And all I can do is fight with a sword and ride horses better and faster than anyone in the shire. Anyone but him," she added grudgingly.

It didn't matter. Why should it matter? She was who she was, and she liked herself anyway. If he had changed so much as to consort with indecent horrible women, acting indecent and horrible himself, what did it matter to her?

Still, she dreaded facing Martin alone tomorrow. He had whispered in her ear he had more stories to tell. Much as she dreaded hearing them, she knew she would listen with fascination to everything he had to say, or torture herself wondering what she refused to hear.

She let her body slide down her door until her bottom hit the floor, and buried her face on her raised knees, sobbing silently so that her father would not hear the anguished cries of her broken heart.

...

"Come along, Annie. You'll be safe here."

In the dead of night, Sir Guy of Gisbourne led Annie, her belly great with child, to a cottage hidden in the forest, just outside of Locksley. It was the home of Matilda, a midwife and healer, whom Gisbourne had heard was both skilled and discreet. He valued her discretion, for he couldn't let the Sheriff, or Lady Marian, know about Annie's bastard.

"Guy, will you stay with me?" Annie's soft voice sounded frightened.

"You know I'm needed at the castle."

"But when will I see you again?"

Gisbourne didn't answer. Annie was used to his silences, and his absences. He was a very busy, important man. She resigned herself to waiting for him here, among strangers.

One of the strangers entered the cottage and bustled up to her now. Annie could not help but like the friendly woman immediately.

"Now, let's have a good look at you," the woman said in lieu of a welcome, sizing Annie up with dark brown eyes.

"Ah, no need to worry," she said to Gisbourne. "She'll do just fine."

"I will?" Annie asked. "You could see I'm worried?"

The woman gave her a motherly smile. "It's written all over your face! But you just relax now and leave everything to me...and the babe! I've helped more babies enter this world than you've hairs on your head!"

She turned to Gisbourne. "Don't you worry, neither. I'll take good care of her, and the babe."

Gisbourne sniffed in disgust, sneered, and motioned with a swift nod of his head that he wanted to speak with Matilda in private.

"Take care of Annie," he instructed. "See that she survives."

"You've got nothing to worry about. She may look delicate, but she's of hearty peasant stock. She'll sail straight through this and be back on her feet the same day."

Gisbourne sneered at her words, and her familiar tone. Annie had done this to him...forced him into this horrible, humiliating situation!

"There's something else I want you to do," he continued meaningfully, placing a coin in Matilda's palm. "I want you to take care of the child."

"That goes without asking, or paying," Matilda chuckled. She suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute! You're not suggesting I raise your bairn?"

"I'm telling you," Gisbourne continued menacingly, "to take _care _of it."

Matilda's eyes grew wide, then narrowed in fury when his meaning became clear.

"Take _care_ of it?"

"Annie must not know," Gisbourne commanded. "Tell her it died on its own."

Without another word, or a "goodbye" to Annie, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the night.

"Slow witted, evil minded fox turd!" Matilda hissed after him. Recovering her composure, she rejoined Annie.

"Here," she said in her motherly way, "you can sleep beside my Rosa. Get all the rest you can these next few days...you'll be missing it after your babe arrives."

Annie eased herself onto the bed, without waking the young woman sleeping there.

"Fine man you've got there," Matilda said sarcastically.

Annie gave a romantic sigh. "He's wonderful! I'm to be his wife!"

"Is that so? Well, you just close your eyes and think pleasant thoughts. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Annie closed her eyes, and Matilda watched her drift off to sleep.

"Oh, I'll take care of your babe, you chiselled faced bastard," she muttered. "But not in the way you want!"

She spit, wondering how such a sweet young woman could have fallen for such a black soulled monster.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin made his way back toward his temporary camp in Sherwood, crestfallen and confused by Marian's rejection. What had he done wrong? For that matter, what had he done right? He'd certainly not impressed her by his mockery of Aylesbury! She had taken it as a mockery of herself, but that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

Marian had been completely cold, oblivious to his charms. What had happened to her over the last five years? She used to be so ready with her smiles! In the past, he could easily amuse her, and he would laugh and she would smile, gazing fondly into each other's eyes until his laughter died down, and he would press his smiling lips to hers. But it hadn't worked tonight!

She seemed to have lost her sense of humor. Everything was so serious to her now! He couldn't believe she hadn't fallen for his comment about being a good kisser because of his full lips! The Marian he remembered would have rolled her eyes and thrown him back a witty comment challenging him to prove how good a kisser he could be. He would have been more than happy to oblige, and she would have teased him some more...maybe saying he could definitely improve with practice, which would be just the comment he'd want to hear. And they would have practiced and practiced...hour upon hour, sometimes until the sun came up!

But here he was, the moon still low in its ascent, and he was all alone in the forest, for she had shut him out. Out of her room, out of her sight, out of her heart, out of her life! He just couldn't comprehend it. The bewilderment, the loneliness, the emptiness he felt were so intense, it felt as if he had been punched in his gut by LeGrand.

She needed to laugh again. Conditions were bleak...horrrible under Sheriff Vaisey and Prince John. All the more reason to find and grasp at fun, so she wouldn't grow old and grim before her time! Not Marian! Not his lovely, loving young woman!

She was spending too many hours in Gisbourne's company...that was the problem. No wonder she rarely smiled any more! The thought of her being in Gisbourne's company stole the smile from Robin's face as well.

Gisbourne the grim. Gisbourne the grasping, grabbing, greedy thief of everything that was Robin's. His house, his lands, his property! And now he wanted his lady as well? Not on Robin's life! He vowed he'd show Sir Guy of Gisbourne he couldn't have everything belonging to Robin. Robin would take all of it back...somehow.

Now, what to start with? What could he regain from Locksley that would benefit his men most?

He knew in an instant what he wanted first. His horse...his entire stable of horses. They were valuable, beautiful creatures...the finest steeds in all of England. He remembered when some of them had been foals. They were almost part of his family. Seeing Gisbourne dig his spurs into their sides left a bitter taste in Robin's mouth.

There was no doubt he felt helpless without his horses. All the distances he and his men covered, aiding and feeding the poor, were too far on foot. If they only had Robin's horses, think of the good they could do good!

The more he thought about it, the more he longed to have his horses again. But he and his men couldn't just walk into Locksley and demand them back. He'd talk to his men tonight and think up a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Under cover of night, Robin Hood and his men crept stealthily toward Locksley Manor. Their mission was to each take a horse from the stables and ride it to Sherwood, then travel through shallow streams and riverlets so as to not leave any tracks which might lead Gisbourne to their camp.

"Gisbourne has twenty-four men," Robin cautioned his five. "Which means, probably eight of them are awake, keeping watch. Pretty good odds, considering. We need to silence those eight, so they don't wake up the other sixteen."

"Shoot 'em with your bow...that should silence them." Roy's bluntness met with Little John's approval.

"No. We do not kill, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Not bein' funny, but I wish the Sheriff shared your ideas."

"It is dangerous," Robin warned. "But think of the benefit!"

"Master, how are we going to saddle the horses before Gisbourne's men wake up?"

"We aren't, Much."

"No saddles? That is revolting! How will we stay on?"

"Oh, His Lordship wants a saddle now, does he?" Roy mocked the offended and highly anxious Much.

"It's alright, Much," Will consoled.

"I am not 'His Lordship!' At least not yet! But when I am," Much laughed, "then you'll see!"

"Then I'll see what?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

"Stop...now." Robin peered through the darkness toward the back of his family home, trying to make out the positions of Gisbourne's guards.

"Alright," he decided, "split up...pairs. John, Roy...you handle the guards on the east side. Allan, Will...the guards on the west are yours. Much and I will take on the other two."

"That's only six, Robin," Will protested. "What about the two others?"

"Inside the house, or standing guard out front. Be alert, in case they come running. Once you're clear, meet me at the stables. Ian won't pose any threat."

"Who's Ian?" Allan wanted to know.

"Robin's stable boy." Much was quick to answer, but couldn't resist elaborating. "At least, he _was_ Robin's stable boy, back when the house was Robin's. Now, I suppose he's Gisbourne's stable boy, though I doubt he enjoys that very much!"

"Shut up!" Little John insisted.

...

The skill of Robin's men, along with the element of surprise, helped them to quickly dispose of Gisbourne's guards. In almost no time at all, all six outlaws were safely hidden in Locksley Manor's stables.

Ian awoke from the hay pile he called his bed and stood up, frightened out of his wits.

"Ian! Shh!" Robin assured him. "It's alright! It's only me."

Ian rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming. "Master Robin? Much!"

"How are you?" Robin inquired kindly. "Are you being treated well? Have you enough to eat?"

"Oh, come on!" Roy complained. "Get the horses and let's go!"

Ian's eyes grew wide. "The horses?" he gulped. "You can't take the horses!"

"Watch us," Roy sneered.

"They are my horses, Ian," Robin reminded him.

"I know, Master. But...Sir Guy will... When he finds out I let you take them, he'll..." Ian's voice trailed off.

"Heartbreakin'. Let's go!"

"No!" Robin stopped his men. "What will he do to you, Ian?"

Ian merely shook his head in fright. The horrible punishment was too dreadful to speak aloud.

Much offered a solution. "Well," he said brightly, "just don't tell him!"

"The horses will be gone, Much," Will explained. "How is Ian supposed to explain that?"

"Oh. Right."

"Robin," Little John began, his voice filled with impatience, "what do we do?"

Robin huffed out a sigh of frustration.

"Ian's right," he said. "We can't take the horses. Not this way."

"Not bein' funny, but isn't takin' the horses why we came here in the first place?"

"There's been a change in plan," Robin explained. Turning to Ian, he fondly smiled, handed him a stolen coin, and said, "It was good to see you again, Ian. Tell no one why we came, and I mean no one! Give my men and me a few moments to make our escape, then raise the alarm." He turned to his disappointed men. "Are you ready, lads? Alright, time to disappear!"

...

Sir Guy of Gisbourne contained his inner fury, as a trembling Ian was brought before him.

"Hood?" Gisbourne glowered. "Here? In my stables?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know, sir."

Gisbourne's sergeant stepped forward.

"Sir Guy, one of the men heard Hood brag he was here for his horses, just before he knocked him out."

Gisbourne remained still as he took in the information. After a time, he menacingly approached the stable boy. "And just what do you know about this?"

"Nothing, sir," Ian lied. "When I saw outlaws in the yard, I called for help."

Gisbourne's eyes shifted back and forth. Hood...here...right under his very nose! His frustration at failing to capture the outlaw ate at him, yet he was thankful Hood's plot to steal his horses had not met with success.

"If I may offer a suggestion, Sir Guy." Gisbourne's sergeant was a shrewd, clever man...much smarter than the master he served.

"What is it?"

"You and I both know, Hood does not give up. Were you to have your horses shod with an identifying mark, the outlaw would be easy to track, should he try again...and succeed, in taking your horses."

Gisbourne slowly nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed, imagining how sweet it would be to trick the clever Hood. "An excellent idea. See to it, Sergeant."

...

Annie lay in a bed in Matilda's cottage, her new baby boy asleep in her arms. She had endured a relatively easy delivery, yet the pain had been excruciating. But it was all over now. Now, she held the treasure...a beautiful baby boy to love.

Wouldn't Guy be proud? She couldn't wait to show him his son! She wondered sadly why he did not come to see her. Well, he hadn't heard the baby had arrived yet, and he was so very busy at the castle. Yes, that must be the reason. He'd come, as soon as he was able, she was sure of it. And he would tell her he was proud of her, and that he loved his son, and he would set a date for them to marry.

She wanted to name the boy "Seth," after her deceased brother. But she would wait first for Guy, to see whether he approved of the name. Surely he would come soon. If he did not, she would have to name the baby without his approval, and she didn't want to do that. The child needed to be baptised, after all.

She sighed. Often, it was hard loving such an important personage as Sir Guy of Gisbourne. But she soon found herself smiling again. Guy would come soon, and they would truly be a happy family.


	11. Chapter 11

Cantering on Vesper's back toward Lady Glasson's estate, Marian nearly turned her horse around to head back home more than once. Her head felt unusually light, and she wondered whether it was only her shorn hair, so cruelly chopped off for the Sheriff's amusement, or because her thoughts darted about in her mind like rapid swordpoints, making her feel so giddy.

"I need to see whether that woman is working out," she lied to herself. "After all, I wouldn't want to burden Lady Glasson with a lazy, ignorant, dishonest strumpet who won't do as she's told."

In spite of helping Robin by finding a place for his...his...his wench, (she was too well brought up to use the term "whore," even in her thoughts), she had no charitable feelings towards Annie. Robin had sent Will to ask if she could help them by securing a position for the young mother, and she had done her part, securing one as far away from Robin as possible.

She was still under the mistaken impression that Seth was Robin's child. Martin of Aylesbury's gossip had painted Robin as quite the satyr, and Marian was convinced that Annie was some woman he had picked up along his journey home from war, fathering a child upon her.

"He's made his choices...I've made mine. What does it matter if they're two different directions?"

Arriving at the wealthy widow's manor, Marian dismounted and was shown inside the house. She was pleased to be warmly greeted by Lady Glasson, a girlhood friend of her mother's.

"Ah! Marian! How lovely to see you! But, dear! Your hair! May I ask, child, what happened?"

"It is of no consequence. It will grow back."

"No, no, no. Tell me, please."

Lady Glasson took Marian's hands and led her to a seat, where she listened with motherly sympathy to the story of how Nottingham's Sheriff had punished Marian for feeding the starving villagers of Clun.

"Oh, my dear, you must be more careful! You mustn't repeat Robin's mistakes and anger your sheriff too fiercely. Think of your father! Think of your future! Give to the poor whenever you can, but do it wisely! Take care of yourself first!"

Marian smiled her little half smile, masking her thoughts. "Play it safe?" she thought defiantly. "Put myself first, while the poor are starving? I will not!" Still, she reminded herself she hadn't ridden all this way to argue with Lady Glasson.

"Madame, I came to thank you for agreeing to take on the woman I recommended. She needed a place. I don't know why, but apparently, her life was in danger working at the castle."

"Consorting" with Robin Hood had taken on a whole new meaning to Marian in this case. Shaking this wayward thought from her mind, she continued.

"I've come to make certain she pleases you. I wouldn't wish to burden you if she is not all she should be."

Lady Glasson smiled. "Why, Marian, she's a lovely young thing! Annie is quite a hard worker...very respectful and grateful for the opportunity to work for me. And such a devoted mother! I am very pleased with her, Marian. Would you like to speak with her, and see her child?"

Before Marian had a chance to answer, Lady Glasson summoned for Annie to be brought to them. In no time at all, Marian found herself facing the woman she believed had recently been Robin's plaything, and she tried to dismiss the bitterness in her heart as she watched Annie drop a graceful curtsey.

"Milady," Annie was saying, "Thank you again for finding a home for me and Seth. You were right when you told me Lady Glasson is a good mistress. We are very happy here!"

"I am very pleased to hear it."

Marian's cold standoffish tone contrasted sharply to the warmth in Annie's voice.

"Would you like to see Seth? He's napping now, but he's grown so since you saw him. And, if I may be so bold, milady, I would like to show you something else."

Marian pursed her lips tightly together, but nodded her head. Excusing herself from Lady Glasson, she unhappily followed Annie to the servant's quarters.

Her heart froze in her chest as she quietly stepped into the room where Seth lay sleeping. Robin's child! Robin's son! She looked into the sleeping face, feeling numb, yet remembering how wonderful it had felt to hold the squirming bundle in her arms.

"I am glad you are well here." She needed to get away. She couldn't breathe in this house.

"Here, milady," Annie whispered, so as not to wake Seth. "Here is what I wanted you to see!"

Annie handed Marian a miniature Saracen bow and quiver of arrows, fletched with Robin's signature striped feathers.

"What is this?" Marian asked, almost frightened.

Annie smiled proudly. "A gift from the outlaws. Isn't it funny? Will made it for Seth, but it was Allan's idea. Isn't it wonderful?"

Marian couldn't speak. She stared in painful fascination at the tiny Saracen bow and the striped feathers on the arrows.

"I must go," she said, finding her voice at last.

"Milady? Are you unwell?"

"I must go."

Summoning all her resolve, she walked, rather than ran, from the room. Returning to the main hall, she thanked Lady Glasson and asked for her horse.

"My dear, you can't be leaving so soon! You've only just arrived!"

"I must go," Marian insisted for the third time.

"But, my dear, please stay and dine with me."

"I cannot!"

Feeling extremely relieved to see Vesper being led to the front of the house, she quickly excused herself, mounted her horse, and rode furiously away.

Her heart and mind were numb with grief. Cruel, cruel, cruel world!

Her tears began to flow when she was a safe distance from the manor. "Grow up, Marian," she scolded herself. He was not worth all these agonized feelings. He was not worth all these sleepless nights. The only thing worth them were the people who needed her. She doubled her resolve to help them, even if it cost her her life. Sheriff Vaisey would have to do better than cut off her hair, if he meant to frighten her!

She made certain to avoid the forest on her way home. She definitely chose a different direction home than the one she had planned to take.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin walked alone through the forest, hard pressed to come up with a plan. He wasn't working on a scheme to trick Vaisey or Gisbourne this time, however. His thoughts tonight dealt with love, not thievery.

Nothing would please him so much as to cheer up Marian. She always seemed so serious and unhappy these days. Although she had good cause, Robin wished she wouldn't be. He had witnessed enough death to convince him that life was too short to waste on being miserable. Besides, it just wasn't like her.

The Marian he remembered, though earnest and much more reserved than he, had been very happy and ready with her lovely sincere smiles. But now, more often than not, he found her scowling at him.

So, what to do to bring the sparkle back to her eyes, the dimples back to her cheeks, and the gladness back to her heart?

His feet were leading him east, towards Knighton. As he left the treeline and made his way stealthily through a pasture, he heard the unmistakable bleat of a young lamb.

"Hey, little fella," he said, crouching down in the grass, "what are you doing out here all alone?"

The lamb was certainly small, but looked healthy enough. Robin doubted the shepherd had left it here deliberately. No, more likely, the lamb had simply wandered off, and the shepherd, due to hunger or despair in these trying times, had simply given up looking for it.

Gathering the lamb in his arms, Robin's face broke into a bright grin as he felt its warmth and the incredible softness of its fleece. The thought struck him how similar this situation was to finding Seth in the woods.

"Robin Hood...bold rescuer of all abandoned infants!" he said, laughing aloud.

His eyes took on a brighter gleam as an idea struck. Marian would like this. This was something they could share.

It was perfect! Marian adored animals, and who could resist a baby lamb, after all? She would be thrilled and delighted by his unexpected surprise. Besides, the little fella needed nourishment, and who better to give it to him than the kindest and sweetest lady of all?

"I hope you know how lucky you are," Robin told it, picturing Marian's lovely face and gentle touch tending the helpless creature.

He had reached her home. It was quite a challenge to climb up to the ledge outside her window with a lamb slung over his shoulders, but he did it. He glanced behind him to be certain he wasn't being watched, then climbed into her room through the open shutters.

Normally, Robin wouldn't enter her bedchamber...especially not when Marian was abed. But this was a special occasion, and he held the purest of motives.

He stopped before nearing her bed. He could hear her soft, steady breathing. What if she slept naked?

He was pretty certain she'd slept naked when he'd hidden in her room in the castle. He couldn't be sure, since she had held on so tightly to the bedclothes covering her, but he was pretty sure. He thought about it quite a lot, sometimes even when he was supposed to be thinking up his plans to steal the sheriff's silver.

Wouldn't it be something if she always slept naked? The thought of it excited him very, very much. He forced himself to remember how pure his motives were.

"Marian," he whispered, then placed the lamb on her bed.

The lamb immediately licked her face, and Marian sat up in alarm, awakening from a deep slumber. Robin was sorely disappointed to see she was modestly dressed in a plain white linen nightdress.

She looked confused as she tried to shake the sleep away. Speaking in a low whisper, she asked, "What ...what is this? And what are you doing here? You can't be here! Get out!"

"Bleat!" The lamb cried out in hunger.

"What is this?"

Robin boldly sat beside her on her bed, and reached out to pet the lamb's soft fleece.

"I found him all alone in the pasture, Marian, hungry, and I immediately thought of the Nightwatchman. Since you're so good at passing out food parcels to those in need..."

"Are you mocking me for helping Rowen and his family?"

Robin's eyebrows shot up. Had she helped Rowen? In more ways than having him win the silver arrow from Robin's perfect shot at the Sheriff's fair today? Which reminded him...

"So, Marian, what did you think of my shot? Pretty basic shooting, of course, but still, it was a clean bullseye."

She fixed her intense, unblinking gaze on him. She definitely wasn't smiling. Not even the merely hint of a smile. Far from it, in fact.

The lamb bleated again.

"I'm serious, Marian...this lamb needs your help. Can you get him some milk?"

She took a good look for the first time at the small baby creature on her bed. It was irresistible.

"Stay here," she ordered. "I'll be right back."

When she had gone, Robin treated himself to looking all about her room. Little had changed since he'd snuck in here years ago. Unless you counted Marian's treatment of him, of course.

She returned in no time, with a bowl of milk and a clean rag. When the lamb wouldn't drink from the bowl, she dipped the cloth into the milk and let the lamb suck the milk from it. Before long, the lamb's appetite was appeased.

"There," Marian said. "I've helped you again. Take your 'baby' and go."

He made no move to leave however. He hadn't completed his mission yet. She still hadn't smiled.

He grinned at her. "You know, Marian, that's the second time recently you've said those very words to me, or something very similar."

"And yet here you still are."

He chuckled. She sounded so sarcastic.

"I didn't mean the 'go' part. I meant the 'take your baby' part."

She glared at him. "What is your point, Robin?"

"My point, Wren, is-"

"Don't call me that."

He raised his eyebrows in feigned amusement and laughed lightly. "Wren" had been a childhood nickname he had given her, misunderstanding her name when they had been extremely young.

"Wren," he whispered teasingly, edging in closer on her bed.

"Stop it!"

They both froze as she realized she had raised her voice. Luckily, her father had not awakened. Or so they believed.

Although she was angry and unfriendly, Robin couldn't help being happy in her presence. He was having a wonderful time, until he noticed her wounds.

She had been petting the lamb without thinking, and the wound on her palm had opened, staining the white wooly fleece wiith vivid scarlet spots.

"Marian?" he asked. "What happened to you?" He firmly seized her left hand and gently turned the palm upright. He saw two gnashes...a shallow one on her palm, and a deeper, more dangerous looking one on the inside of her forearm.

"Gisbourne," she answered. "He caught the Nightwatchman delivering food parcels to Rowen's family, but I got away. Then, when the wound reopened and bled during the fair, I tricked him to believe I cut my hand instead."

"Some trick...your hand really is cut." Robin's face clearly showed his alarm.

"Marian," he resumed after a pause, "why don't you let me feed those who need extra food? I'm not comfortable with you being this Nightwatchman. It's dangerous."

"Heaven forbid that I make you uncomfortable! Listen to me, Robin of Locksley," and he thrilled when she called him by his rightful title, "what I chose to do or not do is no concern of yours. Do you hear me? Your life and mine are completely separate entities."

The lamb slept peacefully between them on her bed. They both laid a hand on its warm softness. With a lightening quick motion, Robin shot his hand out, clasping her uninjured one in his.

The feel of her hand was so wonderful and familiar! She trembled...with anger? Or was it anger coupled with something sweeter?

Her father's voice broke the tension, and added a different kind of its own. "Marian?" they heard him ask. "Is someone there?"

"For Heaven's sake, go," Marian begged. "He's angry enough at me, as things are."

Robin sighed, let go of her hand, lifted the lamb carefully from the bed, and moved quickly to the window. Just before he disappeared, he winked and said, "Sheep wool, Marian, and pleasant dreams."

His pun was so awful, she grimaced. It wasn't exactly the smile he had been hoping for, but he was delighted to see it all the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Marian resigned herself to suffering through yet another Council of Nobles, standing stoically behind her father's chair, while Sheriff Vaisey reigned vilely supreme.

Due to her public humiliation of having her hair chopped off, several nobles refused to speak to her. In fact, she almost felt like the "Lady Leper" the Sheriff claimed her to be, considering the way most of the peers avoided her. It came as no surprise that Martin of Aylesbury was too afraid to even acknowledge her presence.

Before the Sheriff made his dastardly appearance, Marian had approached Martin. She had heard the joyous news that he was made an uncle, and she wished to congratulate him.

"May I offer you my heartfelt congratulations," she began. "You must be very pleased."

Instead of being polite and continuing the conversation, Martin yelped and scurried away to stand behind his brother-in-law, the black-robed, dour-faced Lord Loughborough. They made no effort to lower their voices speaking about her public punishment and disgrace.

"Did I not warn you, Martin, that she would come to no good? Just look at her now! Shamed! Her hair cut like a boy's! Such a disgrace! Stay away from such violators of the Law, Martin! Guilt spreads by association. A man is only as good as the company he keeps."

"I don't want her to talk to me! I am not her friend! I hope the Sheriff realizes that!"

"He will, as long as you stay away."

"I will...I will. Never fear."

Marian rolled her eyes and turned away. No loss, really. Yet the insults still managed to sting just a little, even if they did come from quarters she didn't care about.

Trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of Vaisey. He strutted down the steps, proud to be in charge of this "little gathering," obviously looking forward to collecting the tax monies his nobles would provide. Of course, Gisbourne followed closely behind, his tight black leather making a creaking sound as he moved, his silver spurs jangling.

Marian noticed him look her way. His glance was so possessive, as if he thought he owned her. Gisbourne had made it very plain he wished to own her, but that was something she would never let happen. Let him go to his grave wishing! She utterly despised him.

The Sheriff stopped directly in front of her, eyeing her hair. Oh, wonderful! More taunting! More public humiliation! Well, let him give it his best shot. She wouldn't flinch.

And she didn't. Instead, she smiled a smile...a slow, dreamy smile. She hadn't meant to...it just happened, after the Sheriff remarked, "Oh! Look, Gisbourne! If it isn't our shorn sheep!"

Instantly, his words conjured up images of the little lamb Robin had brought to her. Caring for it had felt so warm...so fulfilling. The tiny creature had been so sweet, sucking milk from the cloth, then curling up in a soft little ball on her bed and falling asleep. What a special feeling!

Suddenly a thought struck her. How selfish she was, sending that Annie woman all the way to Lady Glasson's just to get her as far away from Robin as possible! No wonder he carried around baby animals! He must be missing his son!

She knew Robin had always been partial to children, and they in turn had readily worshipped him. He had such a protective, sheltering nature, and such a kind spirit. Years ago, when they had been betrothed, he had teased her that she had better watch out, for he wanted dozens of children. She had blushed at his implication, yet she also knew he was only slightly exaggerating. The more loving people surrounding him, the better. Now, she believed he actually had a son, but with no horse, he couldn't even go see him. How very sad for him!

The Sheriff's explosive screams woke her from her daydreams. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT, MISSY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Although Marian had no earthly idea what the Sheriff referred to, she bowed her head and answered, "Yes, My Lord."

"Good," Vaisey oozed, staring at her suspiciously. "Very good. And now, to business!"

He strutted to his chair and, with a groan, eased himself painfully onto his seat. "Now," he said, "first order of business...I have devised a plan to capture Robin Hood! What think you of that, hmm, my lords?"

His wicked eyes darted quickly back and forth, trying to discern who was pleased and who was not by his announcement.

Marian studied Gisbourne's face. The man usually wore a mask, concealing his emotions, if he had any. But the Sheriff's words had removed the mask, for Gisbourne looked eager and self satisfied.

He must know the plot! She needed to uncover it, so she could warn Robin! If that meant being nice to Gisbourne after the meeting, so be it.

...

"Sir Guy," Marian smiled, as soon as the Council was dismissed, "I just want to thank you for yesterday. I had a lovely time with you at the fair."

Gisbourne looked pleased, and surprised. She hadn't exactly been friendly towards him yesterday, even being so rude as the drop his gift to the ground rather than wear it on her head.

"Perhaps you will visit me at Locksley then," he offered.

Oh, she hoped she could avoid that! She hated seeing him installed in Robin's house...hated feeling the questioning eyes of Robin's serfs and servants upon her, as if she had turned traitor.

"We shall see. But Sir Guy, I'm intrigued. What plan has the Sheriff devised to capture Hood?"

"That I cannot tell you, milady. It is top secret."

"But surely the Sheriff knows Hood can't be lured. I mean, if yesterday's archery competition failed to bring him, what could?"

Somehow, Gisbourne took the bait, his voice sneering out the words.

"Saving the unfortunate. Little children."

"Children!" Marian's shock was genuine. Surely the Sheriff wouldn't risk small children, just to get to Robin! But, of course he would! What was she thinking?

"What children, Sir Guy?"

"Never fear. Only peasants."

"From which village? What will the Sheriff do to them?"

Gisbourne looked at her face. She seemed quite upset.

"Do not let it concern you. Their sacrifice will make it safer for the rest of us."

"Sacrifice! The Sheriff doesn't mean to kill them, does he? I mean, Robin poses no threat, other than to rich men's purses!"

Gisbourne turned on her. Her use of his enemy's Christian name bothered him. "Doesn't he?" he asked, his voice cold and threatening.

"I...I believe it is an established fact that Hood does not kill, unless he has to."

"The coward!" Gisbourne sneered."Do you find that trait recommends him?"

Marian's throat constricted. A plot to capture Robin, endangering children? Gisbourne, turning cold and dangerous towards her? She needed to get herself under control at once and learn what she had set out to know.

She smiled charmingly. "Sir Guy, a visit to Locksley sounds lovely. When would you like me to come?"

He was stunned. "Why, um, shall we say, tomorrow evening? We can celebrate Hood's capture."

"So soon? I mean, how will the Sheriff catch Robin Hood by tomorrow evening? How will Robin know to come save the children?"

Gisbourne looked superior. It was one of Vaisey's more despicable plans. But, if it helped capture Hood, it would be well worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready, Gisbourne, hmm, for my little treasure hunt?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne nodded. "Let us hope Hood is ready as well, My Lord."

"Oh, Gisbourne, he'll be ready! He'll fall nicely into my little trap! And then, once he's mine, what do you think I'll do with him, hmm?"

"I'm sure you've thought up something, My Lord."

"You know me too well, Gisbourne. I have indeed! BRING OUT THE BAIT!"

A covered cart rolled into the courtyard, pulled by a horse. The Sheriff could barely contain his pleasure. He jumped up and down, clapping his stubby fingered hands in glee.

"And how many children are bound and gagged in that cart, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"A half dozen, my lord, as you requested."

"Good, good. Very good! And are the clues written, all ready to go?"

"Yes, My Lord, they are ready to be posted on each body, indicating the location of the next victim."

"Excellent! I want Hood caught by sunset!"

"You shall have him, My Lord."

"Oh, this is good! This is good! Carry on, Gisbourne!"

...

Allan and Will ran breathlessly into camp, carrying a screaming, bleeding child they had discovered in the forest. They set the child's body on the ground, while Robin summoned the newest member of the gang, Djaq, to have a look at the girl.

"I need water, and clean cloth to bandage her wound," Djaq ordered.

Robin handed Djaq his flask of water, while Much set off in various directions to find some clean linens, something extremely scarce in the forest.

"Never mind," Djaq decided, using the vest on her back as a bandage.

"Tell me your name," Robin said kindly to the child. "I am Robin Hood, and my men and I want to help you."

"Hawise," she answered faintly. "Are you really Robin Hood?"

"Yes I am. And this is Djaq. Tell me, Hawise, who did this to you?"

"Sheriff's men."

While Robin took it in, his eyes glowing with rage, Djaq handed him a note that had been fastened to Hawise's gown.

"Robin, you should read this," she instructed.

Robin unfolded the note, and read aloud,

"_My dear Little Robin Red Breast,_

_Since you seem so eager to collect my treasure, I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, do cordially invite you to participate in a little game...a little treasure hunt of our own. You will find clues attached to children, with increasing damage done to each child as you progress through the game. Each clue will lead you to the next victim...I mean child, until you discover all six, and uncover the treasure. And be warned, Hood, should you choose not to play, the children will still be waiting, in pieces, on pins and needles, so to speak, for you to rescue them. So, let the game begin!_

_Clue Number One: Get ready to say your prayers, Hood, where you said them when you were a child._

_Good luck, and happy hunting!_

_Your Sheriff, Vaisey."_

"I hate the sheriff," Will said passionately, through gritted teeth.

Robin tried to decide whom to take with him. Someone needed to stay here with Hawise. He needed Djaq through the entire game, to tend to the children's wounds. There were six outlaws, and six children. So, he needed one additional person, at least near the end, unless they could get the children to families who could help. Unless, of course, that would put the families in danger. Damn Vaisey!

He decided to make Little John stay at camp with Hawise. John was fatherly...children liked and trusted him. Also, there was bound be be a lot of country to cover during this "game," and John was older and tired more easily than the rest of them.

"Come on," he told the others, "the next child's either in the church at Locksley, or Roche Abbey. I say we head to Locksley first. This is obviously a trap, but we need to rescue the children. Who's with me?"

All of them nodded their heads to him, and they set off towards Locksley.

...

Marian slowed Vesper as she neared her home, and suddenly had the distinct impression she was being watched. It wasn't a fearful feeling that sent chills up and down her spine...more an exciting burst that sent butterflies dancing about her insides. She could actually feel his eyes upon her, and she turned and peered into the trees. She drew a startled breath when she spotted Robin staring back at her, his blue eyes on fire to catch her attention. She jumped down from Vesper's back, led her horse to the treeline, tied her reins to a trunk, and stepped into the brush.

She was surprised to find Robin not accompanied by Much. Instead, he was with a small Saracen youth, and a smaller hurt child. She immediately forgot her curiosity about the Saracen in her desire to help the child.

"Robin! What happened? What can I do to help?"

"Sheriff's scheme to catch me. He's injuring children and leaving me clues to find the next one, like a treasure hunt. This is the fifth child out of six. Djaq has bandaged his wounds, but I need Djaq to come with me to assist with the final child's injuries. Can you possibly take the child? I can't leave him here alone."

"Of course I can, but Robin, you mustn't go! It's a trap! I heard the Sheriff mention it yesterday, and Gisbourne implied he would use children to get to you!"

"I have to go, Marian. I can't let the child suffer. Every child we've found has been hurt worse than the last one."

"You can't go. Let me go instead."

"What?"

"Let me go instead. You say you have a clue leading you to the next child. Tell me what you know, and I can stumble upon the child accidentally, and provide help. The Sheriff won't suspect, and even if he does, he has no proof it was you who told me. Please, Robin! You can't walk right into the Sheriff's trap!"

"I can't let you walk in, either!"

"I'll be fine. Now, tell me, where is the last child?"

Robin hesitated. If anything were to happen to Marian, he would never forgive himself. He gasped when he felt Marian put her hand over his, sending his heart to his throat.

"Trust me, Robin," she pleaded, her gorgeous blue eyes appealing to his, making his heart pound so loudly, he was sure she could hear it.

Djaq spoke up, surprising Marian by speaking English, though in a heavy accent. "The child is in Nottingham Castle, in the aviary, where the sheriff keeps his hawks. Do you know how to get there?"

Marian was already untying Vesper's reins. "I'll think up an excuse for visiting the aviary on my way there. Don't worry, Robin! I'll be fine!"

She rode off, relieved to have saved him, and excited by doing her part to save one of the sheriff's victims. This would certainly give her something wonderful to think about while she otherwise suffered through her dinner engagement with Guy of Gisbourne tonight at Locksley!


	15. Chapter 15

With pounding heart, Marian approached the aviary in Nottingham Castle, moving as casually as she could. As part of her deception, she carried a basket of apples in one arm and a small bowl of meat in her other hand, as if to feed the animals.

Pushing open the door, she was alarmed when her eyes met the horrific sight of a child, in shock and nearly bleeding to death, one hand chopped off at the wrist.

No! She knew there would be an injured child, but she hadn't expected this!

"Help!" she cried, running from the aviary. "There's a child in there bleeding to death! Somebody...help!"

Immediately, she found herself face to face with Sheriff Vaisey and Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

"What are you doing here, Missy, hmm?" the sheriff asked, his tone ice cold.

"I...I came to feed the hawks, and I discovered a child bleeding from having his hand cut off!"

"Feed my birds?" the sheriff asked in surprise. "You came to FEED MY BIRDS?"

"There's an injured child in there! Somebody, help!"

A crowd was gathering, but the sheriff was so distressed about her interrupting his scheme, not to mention the fact she was planning to feed his birds, he couldn't control his fury. Gisbourne realized they must not let it be known they were behind the child's injury, especially since he desired to win Marian.

"Send for a physician," he called. "Pitts. Barclay Street. GO!"

A page ran off to do his bidding, and Marian slightly relaxed. The child would receive care. She turned to go back into the aviary to offer comfort to the child, but was immediately stopped by the sheriff.

"Not so fast, Missy," he ordered coldly. "What exactly were you doing in my aviary, at just this time?"

She looked him bravely in the eye. "Wanting to feed your hawks. After that, I was going to the stables to give the horses some apples. I do it regularly."

The sheriff continued staring distastefully at her, as if she truly were the leper he claimed her to be.

"I have often seen Lady Marian go to the stables with apples, My Lord," Gisbourne vouched for her.

"YOU DO NOT FEED MY HAWKS!" Vaisey shrieked. "Do you not know they are birds of prey? They must be hungry to hunt! And you say you sneak in here and FEED THEM? HOW DARE YOU! I should make you eat their food! A clue...no! I have a worse punishment in mind for you, Missy! Oh, yes! Yes!"

Marian glanced into the crowd to see her father's frightened eyes on her. She hadn't known he was in the castle today! How he would suffer for her humiliation!

"My Lord," Gisbourne spoke lowly, "shouldn't we be watching for Hood?"

The sheriff turned on him furiously.

"Do you really think Hood is going to show up now? Do you, Gisbourne, hmm? A clue...no! If you weren't so stupid, blinded by the leper's big blue eyes, you would see he's sent his helper...his abettor, here in his stead!"

He turned furiously to Marian. "You don't really think me so gullible as to believe your little ploy of wanting to feed my animals, do you, Missy, hmm? Oh, you'll have to do better than that, if you wish to deceive me!" He lowered his voice to a near whisper, and pushed his face right into hers. She smelled the sour wine on his foul breath, but she did not flinch or look away.

"I've already had the pleasure of chopping off your hair. What will be next, Missy, hmm? I think it's time I put a noose around your pretty little neck. That is, unless you can convince me you had nothing to do with protecting Robin Hood!"

At that, the unmistakeable hiss of an arrow whizzed through the air. It buzzed past the sheriff's ear, just missing it by a breath, and lodged into a wooden beam, where it throbbed violently until it was still.

"Looking for me, Sheriff?"

Robin smirked cockily down at them from the castle wall, leaning confidentally on his bow. Looking up at him, Marian realized she had never been so glad to see anyone before in her life.

"THERE"S HOOD!" the sheriiff cried. "GUARDS! GET HIM! GET HIM!"

Robin nibbly climbed down a rope, right into their mist, unbelievably fighting off guards as he made his way towards safety. Marian was stunned when he quickly untied Vesper's reins and leaped onto the back of her horse.

"You promised me treasure, Sheriff," he called as he rode away. "I guess I'll just have to claim this horse as payment."

Playing along, Marian cried out, "No! Not my horse! Don't let him steal my horse!"

She held her breath as he and Vesper dodged a storm of arrows on their way towards the gate.

"Drop the portcullis!" Gisbourne ordered.

"No, Robin!" Marian thought. "You'll never make it! You and Vesper will be crushed!"

She wanted to close her eyes, but watched in frightened fascination as they approached the rapidly falling iron gate. She was surprised to hear Robin shout out a filthy oath, for she'd never before heard a single swear word escape his lips. She watched as he reined her horse, dove from its back, and rolled under the massive falling gate, just in time to squeeze to safety on the other side.

"NO!" Vaisey screamed, jumping up and down in frustration and kicking at anyone who came within kicking distance.

"Why don't we call it a draw, Sheriff?" Robin called back, grinning broadly. "You get to keep your treasure, for now, and I get away with my life."

"For now!" Gisbourne shouted back, in a rage.

Robin laughed mockingly, then proudly turned and ran away towards the freedom of the forest.

Trying as hard as she could not to smile, Marian nevertheless wore a smile on her lips. She realized Robin's use of foul language had been part of his deception, to convey he'd really wanted to steal her horse. He'd meant to distance himself from her, for her protection. She was grateful, and decided she could play as well as he, especially since she needed a reason for her flowing smiles. She gracefully ran to her horse.

"Vesper! Oh, girl! I thought that filthy outlaw had you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

The Sheriff breathed slow heavy breaths as he approached her.

"So, Missy," he sneered, "Hood really did come to claim his treasure after all. A lucky break for you, I think! But who ruined his capture, hmm? Who pranced into my aviary, to feed my hawks, and spoiled all my well laid plans? Hmm? Who was it, Missy? Was it you?"

"He nearly stole my horse!" she cried, feigning single minded vapidness.

"Come, My Lord," Gisbourne suggested quietly. "Let us go and devise another scheme to capture Hood."

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" the sheriff cried. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Marian breathed a sigh of relief as Gisbourne escorted Vaisey away. She had seen the injured child removed from the aviary by the physician, and she quickly jumped on Vesper's back to take another route out of the castle and ride to Barclay Street, to see how the child fared. She wanted to get quickly away, to avoid the scolding from her father she knew was surely coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Marian climbed the stairs at Knighton Hall, relieved to be heading to bed in her own beloved room. It had been a long, trying day.

Guy of Gisbourne had come to her home in the morning, despite having dined with her at Locksley the previous night. He had presented yet another gift she did not want, had made her nervous by saying he would "keep giving" as though she could be bought, and had insulted her with his scornful tone when he told her she needed a husband.

Furthermore, she and her father had argued about the risks she was taking as the Nightwatchman. The argument had grown so heated, she had decided to leave her home rather than give up her mission.

She hated to admit it, but Robin's heroic deeds inspired her to want to do more to help others rather than less. She longed to be part of his gang and help him feed the poor. But when she had spied him just outside Nottingham's walls, and they had briefly spoken inside the town, he had failed to take her hint. He acted concerned for her welfare, but had not even considered offering to let her join his gang. And she would rather die than beg him.

And later, the so called Abbess whose abbey she had wanted to join had turned out to be a fake. Happily, she and her father had reconciled their differences, and so now she was pleased to be heading for bed in her own room. She was sure to sleep well tonight, for the emotional upheavals of the day had wearied her.

Entering her room, she closed her door and kicked off her shoes, then placed them neatly aside. Reaching down to pull her gown over her head, she was stopped by a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Much as I hate stopping you at this promising moment, I know you'll hate me worse if I let you continue."

Marian stood and reared around furiously, only to see Robin leaning against a wall, grinning and chuckling lightly at her.

"It seems I should have let you remove your gown after all, if you're this angry at me anyway," he laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, Robin. You have no earthly right to enter my room."

Lowering his voice so her father couldn't hear, Robin grew serious and explained, "I came to continue our conversation. I'm sorry about earlier. My men and I were on a mission. But I care about your problems, Marian. Have you thought any further about where you'll live?"

She gave him a wilting look. "Late again, Robin. The issue has already been resolved. Don't let yourself be seen as you leave."

He made no move to go. Instead, he sat himself on her bed, looking remarkably comfortable there. Marian raised her eyebrows in righteous indignation.

"Where will you go, then?" he asked, trying to mask his concern that she might travel far away.

"I'm staying here. There's no need for me to go, after all." Not that you were any help, she thought.

Robin's smile betrayed his extreme relief. "Good," he grinned. "Much would miss you if you moved away."

"Much?" she asked. She hadn't meant to invite him to declare he really meant himself...it had just slipped out.

He rose and moved toward her in that predatory provocative way he had when he wanted a kiss. Well, he wouldn't get one! He was easy to resist, considering how angry she was at him.

"Much told me Knighton wouldn't be the same without you," he said, reaching to lift her chin so her lips could meet his. She knocked his hand away.

"Oh, he'd soon forget all about me. After all, I'm not as entertaining as kitchen girls."

She was too upset to notice she had completely baffled him. "Kitchen girls?" he asked, confused. "What kitchen girls?"

"You know very well the one I mean."

"No, I really don't. Does Much have a sweetheart I don't know about?"

"Much?" she cried, then froze, hoping her father had not heard. Satisfied that all remained still, she continued, whispering again. "Trust me, Robin, if Much had a 'sweetheart', we would all know about it. But I find your word choice rather naive, considering."

Robin tilted his head and peered at her, trying to discern what she could mean. "Marian," he said, "what are you talking about?"

She shook her head, angry at herself for having brought it up. "It doesn't matter," she insisted.

Robin stared deeply into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts, but she looked away. "I think it must," he disagreed.

She felt trapped, and decided she might as well finish what she herself had begun. "It's just...why would you miss me, when you've got Annie? Or are you finished with her?"

Robin's face looked even more confused. "Annie?" he asked. "Who's Annie?"

Comprehension set in, at least partially. He remembered Seth's mother was a kitchen girl named Annie. Then he recalled how Marian had asked him if Seth were his, and how he had never answered her question. Had she really thought he was Seth's father, all this time?

He began to laugh, much to Marian's indignation.

"What's so funny?" she asked tartly.

"Oh, Marian, you're not as smart as I've given you credit for!"

"How dare you!"

"I'm not Seth's father."

The room grew silent.

"You're not?' she asked at last, in a small voice.

"No," he answered, still laughing. "How could I be? I've hardly been home long enough, now, have I?"

"I thought...I thought she was someone you brought home with you."

"From Acre?" he asked, still highly amused. "Come on, Marian, she doesn't look like a Saracen."

"I just thought...weren't there any English women in the Holy Land?"

"None like her! A few nuns...and precious few of them! Queen Joan of Sicily, King Richard's sister, visited once in awhile."

"Well," Marian continued, embarrassed by her mistake, but starting to feel relief creep into her heart, "I thought you'd met on your journey home."

Smiling, Robin shook his head "no."

"So all this time," he said, "you thought I was Seth's father?"

"Well, I just assumed..."

"No," he grinned. "We found him in the forest. His father had taken him from Annie, lying to her about planning to place him at Kirklees Abbey, then left him in the woods to be eaten by wild animals, or to starve to death."

"How horrible! Thank God you found him!"

Robin was tempted to tell her who Seth's father really was...who the fiend was who was so despicable he would let his own flesh and blood die such a terrible death. But he resisted, nobly refraining from telling her. Besides, he didn't want to waste this precious time alone with her speaking of Gisbourne.

"So, Marian," he grinned, moving in again, "am I forgiven?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said nervously. She needed for him to leave, before this went any further. She needed to gain control of herself, lest she behave like a fool and fall prey to his charms.

All the same, her heart was soaring. It shouldn't matter, but somehow, it did. It really, really did!

"I've had a long day, Robin," she whispered, more kindly than she had spoken to him for quite awhile. "I really need to get to bed."

His smile widened and his eyes glowed at her in the darkness. She could guess what he was thinking, but he didn't speak it, thankfully.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, which was unusual for him. She knew he didn't want to go, at least without first securing a kiss, but she wasn't ready for that. Not now...not ever again. But they could be friends again. The best and truest of friends.

"Goodnight, Robin," she said, her voice sounding fonder than she realized. "Be careful, please."

He was smiling for all the world. After uttering a heartfelt sigh, he moved to her window, put one leg out, then turned back to say, "Goodnight, Marian. I'm glad you're here. I'd miss you, you know, if you were gone."

She smiled back. That was as close a confession of his true feelings for her as she'd heard in a long while. It wasn't much, but it pleased her.

"Well, I'll be here, if you need to find me. Goodnight, Robin."

He gave her one long lingering smile before pulling himself the rest of the way through her window, and then, he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin felt exuberant as he made his way in the darkness from Knighton back toward Sherwood Forest.

So, Marian had been under the mistaken impression he was Seth's father! He laughed quietly to himself about it again. Is that what had accounted for her scowls, at least partially?

He stopped, his mind quickly taking the next logical step.

Marian had been jealous...jealous of Annie. It didn't matter there was no cause...she had been jealous, which meant she still wanted him for herself!

"Thank you, Lord Jesu," he grinned toward Heaven, crossing himself and almost winking at his Savior.

Erupting into loud laughter, he took pleasure realizing he had uncovered her secret, try as she might to keep it from him. She hadn't stopped caring for him, any more than he had stopped caring for her! They would soon be together again, just as they should be...publicly when King Richard returned, but privately until then. What a glorious revelation!

Euphoria swept through him, causing him to leap and run. His guard was down, and he made all kinds of noise, whistling and breaking through brush, even whooping occasionally. Before he even knew he had been observed, he found himself looking up into the face of a mounted Sir Guy of Gisbourne, surrounded by all twenty-four of Gisbourne's armed guards. Euphoria died instantly.

Instinct made him reach for his bow, but he had foolishly arrived at Marian's house unarmed.

"Put your hands up, Hood," Gisbourne's satisfied voice commanded. "I have you surrounded. There is no escape."

...

Dawn was drawing near, and Little John awoke needing urgently to pee. He reached for his staff and arose, not even trying to tread lightly to avoid waking the others. They were all sound sleepers anyway, all except for Robin, who was often plagued by nightmares.

Returning from some distance away, Little John glanced briefly at his companions. The others were all asleep, but where was their leader?

Robin had left them on a private errand last night, but he should have returned long ago. This, Little John did not like.

"Wake up!" John bellowed, nudging the other outlaws with his staff. "Robin's gone!"

"Gone?" Much cried frantically. "What do you mean, gone?"

"He's no here."

"Not bein' funny, but he's probably off just takin' a piss."

Will shot Allan a glare, indicating the presence of Djaq, wishing Allan would curb his tongue now that they had a woman in their gang.

Much jumped up, anxiously pacing and darting back and forth between the men. "We need to find Robin! We need to look now! I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone! I knew it! Where is he? Where could he be?"

Everyone looked to Little John for leadership. Having once led his own gang, he naturally assumed the role of leader when Robin was gone.

"Split up," he commanded. "Fan out. Meet back here at sunrise. If we no find him...we go to Nottingham!"

...

Sheriff Vaisey could not believe his ears. Someone...some creature was pounding on the door to his bedchamber! In the middle of the night! Oh, he'd see the culprit swing!

He rose angrily from his bed and strode to his door, then unbolted it and yanked it open.

"What in the name of the king is this about?" he shrieked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Good evening, Sheriff," came Robin Hood's smug little voice in the dark. "Gisbourne thought it might be fun for me to pay you a visit."

"Shut up, Hood," Gisbourne ordered. "The Sheriff doesn't wish to hear your clever little remarks."

"Oh, but Gisbourne," Vaisey breathed in wonderment, "you are mistaken! I do want to hear them! Oh! Oh! This is good! This is good! Bring him in! Bring him in! Welcome to my chamber, Hood!"

Robin, arms and legs bound, nevertheless looked cockily around him. "I've been here once before, Sheriff. Don't tell me you've forgotten our private pillow talk?"

Gisbourne drew back in disgust. Pillow talk? Had Hood and the Sheriff...? He refused to think about it.

"Oh no, Hood, I haven't forgotten, and neither have you, apparently." Vaisey was so excited, he was panting through clenched teeth. He fairly skipped for joy as he closed his door behind Robin and Gisbourne.

"Wherever did you find him, Gisbourne, hmm?"

The Master at Arms sneered. "I found him making a ruckus outside Knighton."

"Knighton! Why, Gisbourne! What do you think Hood could have been doing outside Knighton so late at night, hmm?"

"I don't know, My Lord."

The Sheriff grinned maniacally, and pressed his ugly face right up against Robin's handsome one. "So, Hood, just where do you think I plan to lodge you this time, hmm? The dungeon can't hold you, after all."

Robin looked casually around the Sheriff's room. "Except for the odor of bird droppings, I wouldn't mind bunking here. That is, if you don't mind moving in with Gisbourne. I've heard it wouldn't be the first time you two shared a bed."

With an angry roar, Gisbourne drew his sword and charged at Robin, but the Sheriff stood in his way.

"Give it a rest, Gisbourne," Vaisey sighed with mild exasperation. "I have a better scheme in mind for our friend here than mere brutality. Oh, yes! I have a wonderful scheme! Just wait until Little Robin Red Breast here sees what I have in store for him! Oh, you'll like it, Hood! You'll like it! A clue...no!"

He turned to Sir Guy. "Gisbourne, it is time to unveil my marvelous bird cage!" He snickered wildly with delight. "I am going to display my newest bird for all to see. And what do you think, Gisbourne, hmm? Shall we charge the populace for the opportunity to toss rotten refuse at him, hmm? What shall we charge? A penny a toss? Oh, this is good! This is good!"

Gisbourne sneered and dragged Robin away.


	18. Chapter 18

Bright and early the following morning, Marian happily stepped outdoors to gather berries, but stopped in exasperation when she saw Sir Guy of Gisbourne approach her house. Hadn't she endured enough of his company the previous day? What did the man want now?

"Lady Marian." His tone was formal...almost searching, with a slight hint of threat behind it. Marian put up her guard.

"Sir Guy." She hoped her voice didn't sound too disappointed by his presence. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gisbourne sneered slightly. He had come for several reasons.

Late last night, the sheriff's spies had arrived at Locksley with news they had spotted Robin Hood roaming in the vicinity of Knighton Hall. Gisbourne had immediately summoned his men, and they had successfully apprehended Hood on the fringe of the forest. The outlaw was now in the sheriff's custody, yet Gisbourne was tortured by doubts.

What had Hood been doing near Knighton? What, if anything, were his dealings with Lady Marian? Gisbourne needed to know.

He wasted no words. "Hood was seen snooping around here last night."

Studying her face for traces of emotion, he saw little he could effectively name as betrayal.

"Hood?" Marian gulped. "Around here?" She registered alarm. "He didn't come here to steal my horse, did he? Vesper?" Without excusing herself, she ran to where she could see her horse grazing in the pasture, and sighed with relief when she spotted the white mare.

"Forgive me, Sir Guy," she apologized, rejoining him. "I've been so worried about Vesper, since Hood almost made off with her in Nottingham."

Gisbourne breathed easier. "Have your horse shod with an identifying mark. That is what I did. Then, should Hood strike, you can track him."

"How very clever," Marian approved outwardly. Inwardly, she felt a mixture of relief at fooling him, dread for his presence, and apprehension for Robin's safety. But mostly, she was angry at being forced to lie.

"But there is no need for that, after all," Gisbourne continued. "I captured the fiend, and this time, there will be no escape."

"Captured him?" Marian asked, trying for all the world to sound calm. "You caught Robin Hood?"

"I did. Sheriff's planning to show him off. You should come see, milady. It promises to be entertaining."

Marian took deep breaths, trying to still her wildly pounding heart. "Entertaining? I don't understand."

Gisbourne almost smiled. "A play on words," he answered. "His name...'Robin.' " The word was seeped in loathing. "Sheriff's displaying him in a giant bird cage in the town square. Letting people throw buckets of refuse at him."

Marian's mouth dropped open. "That is humiliating," she objected, not being able to stop the words from escaping her lips.

Gisbourne turned on her. "It's no more than he deserves. The sheriff says it will hurt him more than torture, though I don't agree. Something about how Hood wants to be 'loved.' " Again, he sneered in disgust. "Once he's completely broken, the sheriff will execute him."

Marian summoned all her powers of deception, and smiled charmingly at Gisbourne. "Sir Guy," she said, "would you mind terribly escorting me to Nottingham? I must confess, it does sound like a sight I don't wish to miss."

Gisbourne was completely fooled, won over by her beauty and her charms. "I will take you there directly."

"Just let me tell my father first. Excuse me please, Sir Guy?"

Once inside the manor, Marian ran up the stairs to her room, found her dagger, and hid it in her boot. It lodged uncomfortably there, but she had a feeling she might need it.

How she would help Robin, she did not know. But she couldn't stay home and do nothing! She prayed an opportunity would present itself, and she would be ready to act. She'd always been before.

She returned outside and smiled at Gisbourne.

"Shall we?" he asked, his blood rushing through him. She had requested her horse saddled, and now, she rode beside Gisbourne, toward Nottingham.

...

The outlaws were already in the town. They had arrived early and had spread out, but weren't sure what exactly to do. Allan and Will had gone to the Trip to listen for gossip about Robin's fate, but hadn't learned anything except that Gisbourne had caught him, and the Sheriff had a scheme to hurt him.

Much and Djaq paired up, with Djaq doing her best to quiet Much's rantings. He continued to upbraid himself for not accompanying Robin last night, and worried constantly about his master's impending death.

"You cannot help him by being so upset, Much," Djaq advised. "Robin needs you to have a cool head now. Can you try?"

"I'll do it. I'll do it. But I hate this! I hate it!"

Little John stayed on the town's outskirts. His massive size made it hard for him to blend in with the town's citizens. His job was to ensure the gang had an adequate escape route, and to jump into the fight, when necessary.

When Marian arrived on horseback beside Gisbourne, Allan shot Will a knowing look.

"Not bein' funny, but they look friendly. Robin's not gonna like it."

"She's just doing what she has to to survive."

Trumpets blared, announcing the beginning of the day's "entertainment." The populace gathered eagerly in the town square.

"Shouldn't one of us be up high, to shoot?" Will asked.

"And which one of us would that be?" Allan was growing nervous. He couldn't forget the feel of the noose tightening around his neck. "You go right ahead and be my guest. Climb to the rooftops or the battlements, like Robin does. Just see how easy it is for you get trapped up there, when they catch you."

"You're frightened," Will accused.

"Damn right I am," Allan admitted. "So are you."

"What's that?" Much asked Djaq, on a different side of the square. They were looking at something suspended from the gallows, something huge and covered with a cloth, swinging slightly in the breeze. Djaq only shook her head in ignorance.

"My friends," the Sheriff was crowing happily, "today marks the end of violence...the beginning of justice! A new glorious age in Nottingham is about to begin, under me, Vaisey, your sheriff. Hidden under this cloth, awaits your enemy Robin Hood, captured last night, while he was stealing from one of our most respected citizens, Sir Edward of Knighton! But before Hood could make away with his ill gotten wealth, my Master of Arms, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, captured him and brought him before me! So, what do I do with the vile thief, hmm? Chop off his hand? A clue...no. The thief shall not roam free to steal again! He shall be locked up, like a bird in a cage! Behold! The latest bird in my keeping, Robin Hood! Oh, yes!"

He signalled for the cover to be removed, and Robin stood exposed, locked in a giant iron bird cage, his wrists, ankles, and mouth bound and gagged. The crowd gasped to see the former Earl of Huntington brought so low. Yet Robin's eyes continued to glow proudly.

"Now," Vaisey continued, thrilled beyond measure, "before we execute him for his dastardly crimes, I say we feed our little Robin Red Breast, hmm? A final meal is in order, certainly. So, come, who would like to go first?"

Gisbourne stepped forward. "I would, My Lord."

The Sheriff almost jumped up and down in glee. "Gisbourne! Yes! Of course! I think you'll find a bucket of slops over there. Have a go, Gisbourne, but step back...it's bound to splash, and it's quite nasty!"

Gisbourne turned his face away from the filthy thick liquid in the bucket. The stench was overpowering.

"Ready, Hood?" Gisbourne asked. "Here's a taste of what you deserve!" He hurled the contents of the bucket toward Robin, who turned his back so that it received the worst of the dousing.

"Oh, very good, Gisbourne! Who's next?" the sheriff called.

"I want to try, Lord Sheriff!" Marian glared at Martin of Aylesbury when he volunteered. He was robed in elegant finery, and eager to pay Robin back for mocking him earlier.

Robin turned pleading eyes on Aylesbury. Surely he wouldn't douse him with sewage! But Martin couldn't wait.

The noble grimaced when he lifted the bucket, but put all his strength into his throw. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough. The slops missed Robin, hit a wall, and splashed back at Aylesbury, covering his brand new clothing.

"No!" he screamed, and burst into angry tears.

Marian could not waste time being pleased. She looked over the crowd, eventually locating all of Robin's gang. She hoped one of them had a plan, and she stood ready to help, if she was needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Marian watched grimly as bucket upon bucket of disgusting slops were tossed at Robin, while the sheriff's mocking speeches rang through the air.

"Careful, Hood! You nearly lost your footing! Slops are slippery, aren't they, Hoodie Hood, hmm?"

Turning to Sir Guy, he gloated, "You know, Gisbourne, it's a good thing I confiscated Hood's lovely little tooth necklace before he got his manure bath." He laughed as he pulled Robin's tiger tooth from under his own shirt and stared down at it. "Nasty little fang you picked up in the Holy Land, Hood. Do they sell these things in the marketplace, hmm?" Measuring its length between his forefinger and thumb, he made a joke. "Do you wear this to indicate your size, Hood, hmm? What do you think, Gisbourne? Should we have him stripped down and compare?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne paled in disgust. "No, My Lord."

"No? Oh, grow up, Gisbourne. Get a sense of humor." Pretending to continue to address his Master at Arms, he lifted his voice for all to hear.

"You know, Gisbourne, Hood looks uncommonly brown today. Rather like the Turk he was so expert at fighting! Do you think King Richard, were he to arrive here today, might mistake him for one of Saladin's soldiers and slaughter him? Oh, this is good! This is good!"

"Smells like a Turk." Gisbourne sneered a smile.

Robin's feet slipped again, as the vile contents of another bucket drenched him. Watching him regain his footing, Marian thought hard as an idea began to take shape in her mind.

Slippery! Slippery enough to slide through the bars? Not likely...the bars were too close together. But what if someone very, very strong could bend the bars apart, just enough for Robin to slip through? Robin had always been slender, but was especially so now from having lost weight in the Holy Land. And he'd stayed thin, too thin, not eating enough, sacrificing his own hunger to satisfy the needs of others. Marian glanced at the crowd, picking out Little John quite a distance away. He might be able to do it, but how could the giant bend the bars undetected?

At the very least, she'd see that Robin had means to cut his bonds. Boldly stepping forward, she asked the sheriff whether she might have a turn throwing a bucket at the outlaw herself. She hoped the Saracen boy would be able to calm Much, who would be outraged, not understanding the reason for her request.

"Sorry, Robin," she whispered under her breath. As quickly and cautiously as she could, she reached into her boot and dropped her dagger into a bucket. She could guess Robin had seen her, but prayed no one else had noticed.

Lifting her voice, she called out, "This is for trying to rob my father's house and for almost stealing my horse." After aiming the contents at his knees, she watched his foot slam down on her dagger as it slid across the floor of the cage. Good! Now he had the means to free himself from his bonds, as well as a weapon. His eyes met hers and twinkled merrily.

How he could maintain his cheerful attitude was a testament to his determination and bravery, Marian felt. Thankfully, the sheriff was failing at his task of "breaking" Robin, for Robin didn't care about the nobles, merchants, or guards who had thrown waste at him.

He did care, however, about the common people, the good long suffering lot whose affection he needed. They were the people who did not dissemble, or flatter, or pretend to love him for his wealth and titles. They were the people who, in their humble caring way, had supported him emotionally when he had been orphaned at age ten. Their affections were sincere, and Robin had always treasured them. They would not throw refuse at Robin!

But Marian was wrong. The sheriff knew Robin's "weakness," and he was just about to exploit it.

"Bring forward the Locksley lot!" the sheriff cried with excitement.

A small group of Locksley villagers was escorted forward, their faces angry. The sheriff nearly danced for joy at the look of consternation in Robin's eyes.

From his vantage point, Will asked aloud, "What are they doing?"

"Who?" Allan asked, bored, wanting somebody to do something to at least try and rescue Robin.

"Those people from my village. Hugh the Tinker and his wife Sarah, Ralph the smithy, and Rebecca and her daughter Kate." Each villager carried a bucket of slops.

"Aw, what's it matter now? Robin's already been doused. What's five more gonna matter? The point is to get him outta here, before the sheriff hangs him."

"You don't understand," Will whispered. "Robin loves them. It's going to hurt him if they throw that muck at him."

"If we don't get him outta here soon, he's gonna be way past carin'."

"Ready," the sheriff commanded, "steady...throw!" The five Locksley residents hurled the contents of their buckets at Robin, and Kate shrieked, "There! That's what you get for leaving us behind! My father died because of you!"

Marian bowed her head, feeling Robin's pain. Kate hadn't been fooling, as Marian had when she threw her bucket. Kate and the others really were angry at Robin, easily swayed by the sheriff's criticism of him. Even if they weren't Robin's favorite villagers, they were still part of his "family" in his heart, and Marian knew how their behavior must wound him.

She longed to assure him it did not matter. He couldn't have stoppped Kate's father's death. The potter had died from an infection when one of his fingers had been chopped off, but Robin couldn't have stopped it if he'd never gone to war, any more than he could stop all the brutal things the sheriff and Gisbourne carried out now.

"Come," the sheriff coaxed the villagers, "tell him how you really feel about him! Isn't he supposed to be your overlord...your protector? And is he fulfilling his duties to you? A clue...no. Instead, he chooses to break the law, and live as a common outlaw! Come now, douse him with more sewage!" He began to lead a chant. "Douse him! Douse him! Douse him! Douse him!"

The cry rose up around them. Marian looked around helplessly, and met Much's worried gaze. The pain in Robin's eyes was making both of them furious. They each wanted to assure him he was loved, but how?


	20. Chapter 20

"There, Gisbourne...see? Oh, look, look...the look!" The Sheriff of Nottingham began mocking what he believed must be Robin's thoughts. " 'Oh! Oh! My people! My people no longer love me! What shall I do? How can I go on?' " Vaisey laughed maliciously. "Worth every penny I'm paying them to taunt him!"

"Indeed, my lord."

"Surely there must be more of the great unwashed willing to douse Locksley with buckets of slime, isn't that right, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Several from Nettlestone, my lord."

"Good! Good! Very good!" The sheriff raised his voice to carry above the crowd. "Bring forth the good folk from Nettlestone!"

Twelve villagers from Nettlestone shuffled forward. Their faces wore looks of shame, but the sheriff's promise of money was just too good to pass.

Much was outraged. "Unbelievable! We feed them! We risk our lives to clothe them! We steal their taxes back for them! What are they doing?"

Djaq laid a steadying hand on his arm. Her eyes implored him to be still.

"Much, you cannot help Robin if you give yourself away."

He gulped, then looked about him anxiously. "Oh. Right. Right. It's just...look at his eyes!"

"We will help him, Much. Robin will guess they must have been forced to do this."

Marian, too, was stung by the look of defeat in Robin's eyes, and the slump of his shoulders. She wished he wouldn't care so much, yet was strangely moved that he did. When his eyes met hers, she couldn't resist an encouraging smile, and was rewarded when she saw him take heart and gather strength. But she immediately turned her expression to one of scorn, for she noticed Gisbourne eyeing her suspiciously.

"Look how he suffers," she said mockingly to Gisbourne. "Maybe now he'll think twice before trying to steal my horse."

Thankfully, Gisbourne appeared satisfied the reason for Marian's smile was due to Robin's misery. "He won't be given the opportunity, milady. As soon as the sheriff tires of this sport, he will hang him."

No! Not if she could get to Little John first! Even so, she had her doubts about her plan. There were just too many "ifs" to satisfy her. As she watched Robin bearing up under being slapped in the face by the traitors from Nettlestone, she prayed one of the outlaws would come up with a better plan.

Allan was clever, but his plans were far from wise. Will was smart, but he hadn't learned to be bold yet, though he was changing. And as for Much and Little John...well, their strengths did not lie in thinking.

Marian did not even consider Djaq, not knowing anything about her yet, still being under the impression she was a boy. Marian had no idea what a blessing it had been for Robin's gang when the Saracen joined them, but she was about to find out.

...

The day turned into night, and the crowd dispersed and went home. Vaisey stationed a string of guards around his "bird cage," lowered a cloth over it to prevent his "Little Robin Red Breast" from warbling through the night, and went off to celebrate the day's satisfying events with goblet after goblet of fine Burgundy wine.

Gisbourne went home to Locksley after travelling out of his way to escort Marian home to Knighton. What he didn't know was, upon her return home she immediately dressed herself as the Nightwatchman, "borrowed" another horse, and rode straight back to Nottingham.

By now, she knew how to climb over the town walls to get inside undetected. After doing so, she crept in shadows to get close to Robin. Even from a distance, her nose took offense at the stench coming from the "bird cage."

Robin barely smelled it any more, his nose having become accustomed to the stench. The taste was far worse.

The trouble with being gagged was he could not stop tasting the filth that soaked into the cloth gagging his mouth, nor spit it out. Vaisey had been extremely pleased that his new "bird" had been forced to eat human excrement before he would die. Indeed, the sheriff had gone to sleep dreaming very pleasant dreams about it.

But Vaisey had no clue that Robin wasn't tasting it any longer. Thanks to the cover over his "cage," he was able to use Marian's dagger to cut his bonds and remove the gag from his mouth. He was trying to think up a plan to escape, but he needed his gang's help. He had every faith they would not fail him.

While Marian kept her eyes on the covered cage, trying to decide what to do, she was alarmed to hear Much singing! She stared in disbelief as she saw Much and Allan staggering down the street from the direction of the Trip, supporting a drunken Will between them.

"Shut up yer caterwaulin'!" Allan's voice cried, slurring the words in a thick drunken accent.

Much only sang louder, and Marian was appalled to realize that he, too, was drunk. "How could they?" she thought. But then she realized...they couldn't. Of course it was part of their plan! She waited in the shadows, ready to jump in if needed.

"Go home to bed," one of the guards ordered.

"Phew, gents!" Allan cried. "This is what I call above and beyond the call of duty! Sheriff's got all of you stationed here, while the ale and the girls at the Trip are half price tonight?"

"What?" another guard asked.

"Half price. Till midnight. Better hurry. A line's formin' out the door."

Will lifted his head. "Better hurry," he agreed, and hiccuped.

Much's voice broke back into a sour love song.

"Shut up!" Allan shouted.

The guards shifted on their feet uncomfortably. "Oi, come on," one wheedled, "we don't _all_ have to stay here smelling this s*#t, now, do we?"

"Hood's not goin' anywhere," another agreed.

"You lot go first," their leader suggested, sending half their number away. "But come back in plenty of time to let us have a go."

The first group moved happily off. No sooner had they disappeared, than the remaining guards were surprised to see the "drunken" men instantly become sober and fall upon them, hammering weapons down upon their heads. Little John appeared from nowhere, wielding his powerful staff to his advantage.

Robin's men were so successful, Marian had no need to assist them. She watched, amazed to see the small Saracen youth weave through the battle and empty the contents of a case she wore around her neck on the iron bars of the cage. Instantly, smoke billowed through the air, and Marian gasped when Robin, still covered and dripping with thick brown goo, appeared through the smoke and led his men away from the fight and over the town walls, to safety.

No guards had been killed, only knocked senseless to the ground.

Marian's heart was beating for joy, and she found it easier than ever to scale the wall, retrieve the horse she had borrowed, and head towards home.

Back in the safety of her room, in the home she adored, she looked out her window and blew a kiss in the direction of the forest, before saying her prayers and going to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Rising early the following morning, Marian smiled at the sight of an arrow protruding from a beam opposite her window. She climbed from her bed and gingerly stroked the striped fletching, then grew even more pleased when she noticed a small note attached.

Unfolding the message, she grew excited as her eyes recognized the familiar script. She read, "Thank you for your help. What do you say to a swap? Your dagger for some soap. Leave it in the hollow of the elm by our bridge. -R-"

She smiled brightly while her heart seemed to sing. Of course he needed soap!

Not even bothering to eat, she dressed quickly and was on her way to the forest before her father had even awakened.

Everything near the stream over the spot where their log bridge had once spanned the water seemed peaceful and still so early in the day. A gentle breeze caressed the air, a few dragonflies darted over the top of the water, a frog hopped from the mud into the stream, birds warbled their merry songs back and forth through the treetops, but otherwise, all was quiet.

Marian reined and secured Vesper, then cast her eyes about through the dappled sunlight, trying to find the elm with a hollow in its trunk. Believing she had located it, she nearly jumped from her skin when a head popped up suddenly from under the water and gave a great gasp for air. Her anger shot to the surface when she heard Robin's laughter ring out, amused at how he had startled her.

"Don't you ever do that again," she scolded.

"What? Come to the surface for air? You can't mean you'd prefer me to stay under and drown!" He dove back under and quickly emerged, shaking his head vigoriously, sending water droplets sprinkling everywhere.

"I take it you got my message," he called to her cheerfully. "Did you bring the soap? You're looking in the wrong tree, by the way. I could've sworn I told you an elm...not an ash. Don't you know enough to tell the difference? The elm's over there, Marian." He pointed, still grinning at her, water dripping from his naked nicely muscled arm.

His cocky attitude infuriated her, and she let him know it. "How anyone can be so smug after smelling worse than a barn is beyond me," she haughtily replied.

"Toss me the soap, if you find me so offensive. I'll scrub myself clean. Or better yet, come join me for a swim and I'll let you scrub me yourself."

That was way over the line of respect! How dare he?

She glared into his laughing eyes, took careful aim, and hurled the soap straight at him. It struck him hard, squarely on his nose.

"Ow!" He threw her an injured look, then broke into a smile again and seized the bar of soap floating on the surface of the stream.

"That reminds me...I've been meaning to compliment you on your perfect aim ever since your hairpin hit the sheriff's guard in his shoulder, the day I saved Allan and Will from hanging."

"The day I saved you, you mean," she corrected.

He chuckled. "That, too." He rubbed the soap vigorously into his hair, ducked under the water again, then reemerged and shook out his hair, spraying water everywhere. "Now I know how you spent all those lonely winter evenings without me, while I was away at war. Practicing your aim."

"Of course," she replied sarcastically. "I practiced every day, imagining I was aiming for your heart, just in case the Saracens missed."

"No need. You struck it years ago, and conquerred it, too."

They froze, both equally surprised by the words which had escaped his mouth.

She waited expectantly for him to further declare his feelings. Her mouth was dry, and she hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding so wildly in her chest. "Tell me, Robin," her thoughts implored him. "Tell me the truth."

When she didn't seem to respond, he covered his embarrassment with merry laughter, as if the whole thing had been a big joke. She frowned.

Of course! Everything was just one grand joke to him! He was lucky she had thrown the soap at him instead of her dagger!

He grew upset with himself for his confession, and her cold response to it made everything so much worse. He dug himself a deeper hole by his next words.

"Of course, practicing your aim wasn't the only activity you engaged in while I was gone. Aylesbury tells me you were quite busy getting to know him better, as well."

Marian rolled her eyes and fumed, "Oh, so you enjoy listening to his gossip, do you?"

"Can't say I 'enjoy' it, but I find it fascinating, especially the tale of how you dragged him away from the Christmas festivities into the chilly night air so you could have a few private moments alone." His voice grew angrier. "How you could kiss such a fool is beyond me, Marian."

"One doesn't need to be wise to be an outstanding kisser. Besides,I have a bit of practice kissing fools."

Her words, condescending tone, and lofty self satisfied expression were too much for Robin to bear. He wanted to swim straight to her, climb from the stream, and cover her mouth with his, to kiss her memories of Aylesbury away and reclaim her as his own. But he couldn't do that, clad in nothing. Instead, he reacted by slapping his hand across the top of the water, sending up a tremendous splash, which soaked the front of her gown through to her skin.

They were both surprised, and he was immediately sorry. He quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Marian. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't think I'd make you wet."

She looked down at her dress, and blushed when she noticed how tightly it clung to her figure, clearly displaying what was hidden beneath. She pulled the fabric from her form, but it only clung again as soon as she released its folds.

Robin had seen, and he really liked what he saw, but he was still ashamed of himself for her sake.

As for Marian, she was so angry and embarrassed she couldn't say a word. Without looking at him, she untied Vesper's reins and climbed aboard her horse to head back home.

After she had gone, Robin was torn between being ashamed for what he had done, and delighted by what he had seen. Remorse won the day, and he thought as he scrubbed the clinging stench from his body of a plan to make it up to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Disgruntled...that was the word Much was searching for! Or at least, if he wasn't exactly disgruntled, he was far from being gruntled.

Not only did he have to catch the food for Robin's gang, even though their leader was the finest marksman in the land who never missed a shot and therefore should be the one with that responsibility, but wasn't, but Much also had to prepare the food (a nasty task involving plucking it if it had feathers, scaling it if it had...well, scales, or skinning it if it had...well, skin, or fur). Odd that no one called it "furring it." Much wondered why, but then returned to complaining. And next, his thoughts resumed, after preparing the food, he had to see to the cooking fire and roast the meat, when they were lucky enough to have meat!

An entire forest full of game, and they rarely had meat! Unbelievable! It wasn't the forestry laws keeping them from feasting, either. They were outlaws, after all, so what did they care for unfair laws? No, Much suspected it was Little John's obnoxious snoring at night that scared the forest creatures far away. He had no idea his constant rantings might also have something to do with sparse game in the vicinity.

He collected his wandering thoughts and began the new task Robin had assigned him...prepare a picnic supper for Marian. "Something special," Robin had said. Unbelievable! What exactly did his master mean by that? And why was Robin taking Marian on a picnic? Well, Much knew the answer to that only too well!

Robin meant to woo her with his picnic plan. Oh, that created no pressure on Much...no pressure at all! What was it girls liked to eat anyway? He hadn't a clue what to pack. This was terrible! He hated not knowing what to pack! He hated it!

A small furry creature with a bushy tail scampered across his path, a nut in its jaws, giving Much an idea. Perhaps it would be just the thing to make the picnic special! He raised his bow and took careful aim.

...

Following evening prayers, Marian ran upstairs to her room to put away her rosary. She was dismayed to see a new arrow lodged in her wall.

If he kept this up, he was bound to accidentally shoot her one day! Or, if he didn't hit her, he'd hit Sarah or another servant. He probably didn't even consider that, the arrogant fool, as he went about firing arrows willy nilly into innocent peoples' homes!

All the same, she was curious to read the message he had attached to his arrow. She unfolded the parchment and read, "Marian, I am so sorry. Please forgive me for splashing you. It would be my honor if you would accompany me on a moonlit picnic supper tonight. Will you meet me on the hilltop overlooking Locksley? Please say yes. -R-"

Marian was silent, taking it in. On the one hand, he truly sounded contrite. Humble, even, which meant he really was sorry. And he'd actually asked her politely, which was quite nice.

On the other hand, it was so like him not to mention when he expected her to meet him. "Moonlit picnic supper" was all he'd said. Wasn't he always late? Suppose she showed up on the hilltop, and he wasn't there? She wasn't about to wait and wait and wait for him to show!

He'd been so full of himself today at the stream, almost as if his nakedness made him bolder than usual. At least she assumed he had been naked. The water was murky, and she hadn't seen anything, accept for one all too quick flash of butt cheek when he dove under water, not that she'd tried to look. The water was so murky, after all. So very very murky. It hid everything she didn't wish to see.

No, she'd never go on a picnic with him, not after the things he'd said. Or especially the things he'd left unsaid.

Let him wait for her, for once! She had better things to do than wait around on the top of a hill for an arrogant fool who couldn't even face his feelings, if he had any feelings other than those which made him laugh. When would he realize that life in Nottingham was no laughing matter? It was harsh and cruel and unfair, and people needed her help, just to survive.

People needed her! That was what she would do tonight, rather than waste her time waiting or being mocked by someone who found himself so clever and amusing! She would help those who needed her. She could do it just as well as he could! She opened her chest and pulled out her Nightwatchman costume.

...

Robin was quite excited as he waited for Marian on the hilltop overlooking his village. Although the evening was beautifully warm, he wore his cloak as a protective shield from the eyes of his enemies, and also so he could spread it on the ground for Marian to sit upon once she arrived.

He was confident she would arrive. She'd always loved picnics! They'd enjoyed so many together over the years, but never at night! He'd selected nighttime partially out of necessity...the darkness hid them from danger, and also because moonlight was so romantic.

He couldn't wait to see her! He really wanted to be a perfect host, to make up for how he had behaved toward her earlier in the day. He'd show her he hadn't forgotten how to treat a lady, and he intended to treat her with the utmost respect as well as show her every kindness and courtesy she deserved.

Where was she? She had to have received his message...his arrow hadn't gone anywhere amiss. She'd be along soon. She was probably fixing her hair. He knew she'd want to wear it up, to hide the fact it was so short. He wished she knew he didn't care how she wore it. As much as he admired her hair's beauty, he wasn't in love with it, after all, he was in love with...

He stopped his thoughts. He wouldn't even think the words. It wasn't something to admit... just something he knew, something he lived with every day since he'd first become aware of her as a young woman rather than a playmate. No, even before that. Even when they were small, she was his ideal. He'd always wanted to be her hero.

But he certainly wasn't her hero any more. "Fool" was how she frequently described him now.

He bit his lower lip and turned his head from side to side, peering into the night to see whether he might see her coming. But he saw nothing more than the moon and the stars shining down on him as he waited all alone for his lady who clearly was not coming.

Suddenly, the air was rent apart by a scream from his village! With no thought for his own safety, he charged down the hill toward the sound of a woman screaming in fear.

...

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own and did not create the line "If he wasn't exactly disgruntled, he was far from being gruntled." It appears in literature written by P. G. Wodehouse, and I've always thought it funny, and felt it suited Much perfectly).


	23. Chapter 23

Charging down the hill, Robin saw two of Gisbourne's guards dragging Bette, the blond baker's daughter, toward Locksley Manor. A third guard held back Bette's beloved, Walter, who struggled in vain to free his love.

Robin used his bow to beat back the guards, then finished off the job with his fists. In no time at all, all three guards lay unconscious on the ground.

Out of breath but triumphant, Robin turned to the couple to learn what had happened.

"They were dragging Bette to Gisbourne," Walter explained, so angry he nearly choked on the words. "He claims he has a right to her before our marriage."

Of course! The "droit du seigneur!" Gisbourne's "right" as lord of the manor to sample the bride-to-be in the marriage bed before her husband! Robin frowned angrily. It might be the law, but it was hardly moral.

"Well, it's good thing I came along to disappoint him." Robin dismissed his disgust for Gisbourne and tried to lighten Bette's fears with good natured teasing. "About time you two were getting married."

"We wanted to marry sooner, my lord," Walter explained, "but with taxes so high, I couldn't keep a wife. I still can't, but we can't wait any longer."

Robin glanced at the small swell under Bette's gown. No, they certainly could not wait!

"Let me marry you," he offered.

"You?" Bette asked. "Now?"

"I have the right. I _am_ the rightful Lord of Locksley. Besides, once you're married, Gisbourne won't touch you. He may be unprincipled vermin, but even he wouldn't take advantage of you married. That would officially constitute rape, and the only rape he cares to commit is wrongfully sanctioned under the law."

Suddenly sensing danger, he urged, "You can't be seen with me. Come, this way." He led them out of the open and into a sheltering grove of trees. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Don't we need a witness?" asked Walter.

As if on cue, a figure stepped through the foliage.

"Nightwatchman!" Bette cried. Of course, Marian remained silent.

So, she had come to the picnic after all! Robin was more pleased than he had been in many a day.

"Here's your witnesss! Well met, my friend!" Robin grinned and threw Marian a wink, and she scowled back at him behind her mask and scarf. With her face so well hidden, he completely missed her look of scorn.

"Guess who's finally getting married," Robin announced. "How long have you two been sweethearts? I remember one May Day years ago making somebody jealous when I got a little overzealous kissing you," he reminded Bette, but his words were really aimed affectionately at Marian.

"That was me," Walter said, "when you claimed a kiss from Bette when she was May Queen, for winning the archery competition."

"Didn't I win it twice that day?"

"You did," Bette giggled, "so you could claim two kisses."

"I was a bit of a rake," Robin admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Bette disagreed. "You were a sweet lad." All of them felt better, even Marian, as they reminisced about bygone days in Locksley so innocently filled with peace, joy, hope, and prosperity.

"Well, rake or not, I have a wedding to perform. Shall we?"

Marian never could take Robin seriously when he officiated at marriage ceremonies. All the same, she was touched to be present for the exchanging of vows between these longtime lovers. She had arrived in Locksley tonight after Robin, and was unaware of Gisbourne's lustful designs upon the bride.

As for Robin, he was delighted to be able to unite this couple from his village who had been together so many years. Privately, he gloated to think of Gisbourne alone in his room, waiting for his guards to bring Bette to him, and the rage and disappointment that would follow when the guards returned empty handed.

After the vows had been exchanged, and Robin had pronounced them "man and wife," and the groom had sealed the union by kissing the bride, Robin advised the newlyweds, "Now, you haven't seen us. If anyone asks, you were married at Roche Abbey. God bless you both, and godspeed." Bow in hand, he ran toward the hill, with Marian at his heels.

Alone on the hilltop at last, Marian removed her mask and scarf and stared hard at Robin. Her intense gaze made him nervous, but he hid his discomfort behind a breezy cheerfulness he did not feel.

In truth, though he was relieved to have rescued Bette, a strange melancholy settled over him now that the ceremony was over.

Gisbourne terrorizing his people. And yet, longtime sweethearts united as man and wife. Robin envied them their union with all his heart.

"Well," he began, "a good night's work, I think."

Still she did not speak, but continued to study him. What could she be thinking? She felt miles distant. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

She was someone fresh and pure and lovely...someone alien to the turbulent war torn world he had known the last five years. She was the springtime freshness of his past, and yet, also so much more now. She had been tested in the fire of present day Nottinghamshire, and had emerged stronger, brighter, purer still, like some rare diamond. He felt overwhelmed, but when he spoke, his words and voice sounded ordinary.

"Thank you for coming, Marian. I didn't expect to see you as the Nightwatchman, but I suppose it's easier for you to sneak away like that."

At last she spoke, but her words were not the ones Robin expected to hear. "I didn't come for your picnic. I'm dressed this way because I was out trying to help others."

Something vulnerable appeared on his face, twisting the pieces of her heart. He stared back at her unsmiling, but not unkindly. "Good," he approved honestly. "Just be careful, alright?"

Now it was her turn to breathe a sigh. "Robin, why did they ask _you_ to marry them? Did Gisbourne want too much?"

He uttered a scornful laugh. "You might say that."

She lifted her brows, still unaware of Gisbourne's designs on the bride. She knew she should go, but she couldn't leave him with that unhappy look under his smile. Dropping the subject, she hesitantly offered, "But, since I am here, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to eat just a little."

His face lit up. "I suppose it wouldn't!" Removing his cloak, he spread it on the ground. "Would you care to sit, Marian?" He extended his hand to help her down. Her touch shot a jolt straight through him.

She watched as he brought her a parcel of food Much had packed. She had to admit, his nervousness and guarded excitement were endearing. She could tell he really wanted to please her, which in itself was pleasing.

"Let's see what we have here," he said, opening the parcel after dropping to his knees beside her. He sniffed the meat, his nose wrinkling in displeasure.

"Hmm," he wondered. "Much told me he packed chicken."

"I'd like some, please," Marian requested politely.

Her nose wrinkled, too, but she tore off a small piece and took a bite. Nearly choking, she asked, "Robin, what is this?"

He was alarmed. What had Much done now?

"I don't know, Marian." He tasted it himself. It was closer to rabbit than chicken, but not nearly so good. In fact, it was horrible.

"I hope you're not too hungry," he apologized.

She began to laugh. "I'm sure it's perfectly good meat...I shouldn't turn up my nose, but I already had dinner. Maybe we could talk instead?"

She looked enchantingly lovely in the moonlight. A sense of overwhelming happiness began to flow through Robin.

"I'd like that," he smiled, but he couldn't think of a thing to say.

Marian was amused by his silence. It was so unlike him to appear vulnerable.

"So," she began, "do you often come here? I'd think you'd stay away from Locksley whenever Gisbourne's home."

"It's not his home."

There was a silence. Her choice of words had apparently stung. "Of course it isn't," she apologized. After another uncomfortable silence, she asked, "Robin, what will happen when the King returns?"

His eyes glowed in the moonlight. "There will be justice again."

"Will he restore what is yours?"

"I'm sure of it. I'll put an end to my people's suffering."

His face was grim. Something must have happened in his village to upset him, or maybe he was just thinking of the regular state of things in Locksley. And Nettlesone. And Clun. For that matter, Nottingham was no better.

"You're making a difference, you know, Robin."

He appreciated her encouragement more than he could say. "With the help of my men. And you."

The air hung heavy with their thoughts and concerns. This was unlike the romantic and carefree picnics of their pasts. This wasn't what he had had in mind when he had invited her. Yet it was strangely satisfying. He felt his strength, his resolve renewed, knowing they were on the same side.

With another sigh, he lay back on his cloak. Bending his arm and resting his head upon it, he gazed up at the heavens. "I missed that sky," he breathed.

She remained sitting upright. "Pardon?"

"Those stars, in that alignment. The night sky's different in the Holy Land."

"It changes here as the seasons change. Besides, I thought you liked fresh sights."

"I'm more constant than you know."

His meaning was clear, and now, it was her turn to be speechless. She felt uncomfortable, unhappy at the distance between them.

"I'd better head home," she said, rising.

He jumped up, and sadly nodded his head. "You do forgive me, Marian?" he asked, his eyes imploring hers for forgiveness.

She knew he meant more than what he had done at the stream. She searched her heart.

"I forgive you," she answered honestly, "but things can never be as they were. Goodnight, Robin."

She left him standing alone on the hilltop, as sad as he had ever been in his life. Before long, however, his enduring optimism and sense of hope returned.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you," he whispered in the direction she had gone. "You forget, I never give up."

With a determined smile, he turned and sprinted back toward the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

"Really, Sir Guy, I cannot accept this."

Marian tried to smile as she handed the blue summer gown back to Sir Guy of Gisbourne. What had the man been thinking, bringing her a gown to wear? Did he think she was his poppet, that he could dress her up any way he wanted? It was insulting!

"A bit of color for you," Gisbourne explained, unsurprised that she was attempting to refuse his generous gift. It was her standard response to his presents, but she always took them in the end. "I'd like to see you wear a bit more color."

Marian drew her breath in sharply. Yes, you would, and try to buy me as well with your unwelcome gifts. She masked her thoughts under a hesitant smile.

"Your money would be better spent helping those who have need of clothing. I have more than enough gowns for the season."

Gisbourne sneered. "Peasants can clothe themselves in their filthy rags. They know no better. You deserve to wear the finest cloth."

"Sir Guy, I insist you take it away. I cannot accept it."

"You reject my gift?"

His tone was one of outrage, as if she had slapped him across his face. She would need to tread more carefully.

"It is most generous, but I-"

Her voice trailed off. She was no coward, but the air had grown oppressive. She was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Wear the dress," Gisbourne ordered, before turning on his heel and striding out her door.

When he had gone, Marian found herself almost panting for air. She deliberately slowed her breathing, sighing with relief that he was gone.

Looking at the gown, she wondered how she could cut it up and disguise it so that it could be made into summer garments for village children. She would need some dye.

...

It was her fault. She had been responsible for making him so overbearing.

Gisbourne rode his horse toward Nottingham, lost in thought. The lady had been ungrateful...again.

There were times she was friendly...charming, and he thought he was on his way to winning her. At those times, she seemed so interested in his doings, so fascinated by his duties. Of course, he kept the details from her...his responsibilities carrying out the sheriff's orders were none of her concern. But he appreciated her interest in him anyway.

But other times, such as today, she appeared cool, detached, uncomfortable in his presence. And that only served to make him uncomfortable as well, and he hated feeling so awkward, so much at a loss.

Was it so wrong for him to present her with something that would go a long way toward improving her appearance? Most women would be thrilled!

Not that she needed help to be beautiful...she was undeniably the loveliest creature Gisbourne had ever beheld, even with her hair chopped short and the ugly gowns she wore. But she could look even better.

Most of her dresses were too ordinary for her station. Her woolen jumpers were plain things...the boyish vests she wore over them worse, hiding her womanly curves rather than displaying them. Not one of her gowns revealed her bosom, which Gisbourne could tell was round and full and creamy white. Such a bosom should not be hidden from view, but displayed to its advantage.

Gisbourne let out an incoherent roar. Why must she be so difficult? Why must she continually reject him?

There were nights when he lay awake burning with desire for her. He often fantasized about taking her...roughly stripping her of her clothing and her objections, subduing her and breaking her will, and then taking her again, once she realized how greatly she wanted him.

If he could only win her, convince her to marry him, she would belong to him completely, body and soul. He would beget heirs on her, heirs who would continue the Gisbourne line, as well as inherit his holdings, which would not only include Locksley but Knighton as well. Their union would restore to him what he deserved. And wouldn't Hood suffer, knowing the man she spread her legs for was Guy of Gisbourne.

He would see that he won her. She couldn't refuse him forever. He continued his journey, his mind engrossed on Marian.

...

Arrow nocked, Robin waited hidden behind an ancient oak, its trunk so thick it could easily shield several men. He waited for the approach of a lone rider who sat ramrod straight in his saddle as his horse trotted westward along the road skirting Sherwood Forest.

_Gisbourne, _Robin noted with amused loathing, no doubt returning from Knighton. What a stroke of luck! Well, Robin would waste no time giving him the welcome he deserved!

Still unseen, the outlaw lifted his voice, taking immense satisfaction from his enemy's startled reaction.

"Why in such a hurry, Gisbourne? Is Vaisey expecting you back so you can help him carry on his good deeds in Nottingham?"

"Hood!" Gisbourne was more alarmed than he let on. "Let me pass, or you will regret the day you were born."

"And just how do you propose to make me regret my birthday, Gisbourne, eh? I've always found it a pleasant occasion."

"Not your birthday, Hood. The day you were born."

"I see no difference in the two. Perhaps you should climb down from your horse and enlighten me."

Robin could read Gisbourne's intent from the tension in his body. The man had no plans to agree to Robin's "request" to dismount. Instead, he looked ready to take his chances and flee. Spurs were set to dig into the horse's sides, shoulders were squared, hands tightened on the reins. But Robin had other plans.

An arrow whizzed so close to Gisbourne's ear it ruffled his hair.

"Show yourself, Hood!" Gisbourne called, visibly shaken.

"Climb down from your mount. I meant what I said earlier. Or do I need to bring you down myself?"

Robin fired a second arrow. This one's incredible path raced directly under the horse's belly, passing through the steed's front and back legs.

"I did warn you," Robin said mockingly as Gisbourne's horse reared. Then, in a more threatening tone, he advised, "Don't make me shoot the horse. My aim could go awry, and who knows what I might hit."

Gisbourne's voice, slightly shaken, called back, "You wouldn't shoot my horse, Hood. You paid too much for him years ago."

"Get your facts straight, Gisbourne. For your information, he was born and bred on my property, once his sire had been put out to stud. The only money I spent was towards his keep, and you're doing that for me now. Thank you very much, by the way." He laughed and stepped out into the open, bow raised, arrow aimed to shoot. "But you're right...I wouldn't shoot him. Which is exactly why I suggest you do precisely what I say. Be warned, I intend to keep firing arrows until you choose to obey me, and if one should happen to go astray, it certainly won't end up lodged in the _horse's _back."

Gisbourne knew Hood had the advantage. "What is it you want, Hood?"

"Not much. Dismount first, so we can talk."

Grudgingly, Gisbourne slipped off his mount on the far side of Robin, placing his horse as a shield between himself and the outlaw. "You can't steal my horse, Hood."

"Of course I can't, since we both agree he's rightfully mine anyway. Now, if you will be so kind as to unsheath your sword and toss it very carefully toward me...not too close, mind you. Right over here would be fine...I have a friend who could make good use of it."

"You'll hang for this, Hood!"

"Add it to my tally. Your sword. NOW."

A third arrow arched over the back of the horse and whizzed so close to Gisbourne's hands, he dropped the reins. Robin shouted, scaring the horse away.

"Now look what you've done, Hood!"

"Hope you wore comfortable boots. It's a long way to Nottingham on foot. Now, throw down your sword. I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

"And I'm tired of listening to your smug voice!"

"Well, then, give me your sword and you won't have to listen to it anymore." Gisbourne didn't move, but his face was filled with loathing. "My quiver's full, Gisbourne, but it only takes one missed shot, and I get your sword anyway. So, what's it going to be?"

With an incoherent cry of fury, Guy of Gisbourne pulled out his sword and threw it into the ground. Its blade dug deep into the earth.

"Ah, thank you, Gisbourne. Most generous! Allan will be most grateful."

"Allan! Not the fast talking liar!"

"Liar? Allan? I don't think so. He describes you fairly truthfully. Let me think...how did he put it? Oh, I remember now!" Robin cleared his throat. " 'A god forsaken ugly eunich whose disposition would be vastly improved once he's cured of his constipation.' I think that was it."

"You are the liar, Hood! That peasant doesn't speak that way!"

"Right again, I confess. Those were my words. Allan's language tends to run a bit more on the salty side. Would you like to hear his description of you?"

"Damn your soul to hell!"

"Pretty mild language, that, Gisbourne, compared to Allan's. Oh, and one more thing." Robin grew deathly serious. "If I ever hear of you laying a finger on a single innocent woman from my village, I will kill you."

He loosed one final arrow, slicing through a thickly coiled rope.

A sound above Gisbourne's head caused him to instinctively look up, and he was met in the face by a bucket full of fresh horse manure.

Robin laughed aloud as Gisbourne swore a string of oaths.

"Trust me, a little soap and water will soon put you to rights again. I only wish we'd met on your way _to_ Knighton today. Goodbye, and thanks again for the sword! Allan will be eternally grateful."

Gisbourne continued swearing as Robin jogged back to his makeshift camp in the depths of the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

Standing behind Sheriff Vaisey's chair at another Council of Nobles, Sir Guy of Gisbourne eyed Marian with satisfaction. She looked perfectly lovely in the blue summer gown he had given her. In fact, she looked so lovely, Gisbourne couldn't take his eyes off her.

The gown was unlike anything she had ever worn before, with a scooped neckline displaying cleavage, a tight bodice, and a skirt stretched tautly across hips and thighs, making their shape highly visible.

Marian despised the gown, finding it completely uncomfortable and impractical. There was absolutely no way she could ride astride a horse wearing it, and riding sidesaddle did not suit her one bit. She had only worn the dreadful thing because she knew she needed to appease Gisbourne and be seen in it at least once.

Earlier in the day, Marian had sighed in frustration at her reflection in a looking glass and had muttered to herself, "Since he goes so far as to try and control what I even choose to wear, I might as well use it to its advantage and see what I might learn from him. He deserves no less."

And so, she had worn the blue monstrosity to the Council today, determined to corner Gisbourne after the session, and smile at him to learn whatever useful information she could pass along to Robin.

Without admitting it to herself, she did actually want Robin to see her wearing the horrible thing. In spite of her protests, her looking glass did not lie. The blue fabric brought out her eyes, and the cut of the gown displayed some of her assets to their advantage. She hated the dress, yet she suspected he might not, and deep in her heart, she wanted to see his reaction.

...

Hidden under their hoods, Robin and his gang moved swiftly through Nottingham, briskly handing out coins to needy peasants.

A carriage rumbled slowly by, and Robin whispered, "There's our chance, lads. Much, John, Djaq...create a distraction. Will and Allan and I will sneak into the castle with the carriage."

Much looked crestfallen. "Master...why Allan? Why Will? Why not me?"

Surprisingly, Will spoke up. "Let Much go with you, Robin. I'll help create the distraction, and finish passing out money here."

Robin noticed Will's eyes flicker toward the young Saracen woman, and he immediately understood. "Very well...you stay here then. Much, come with us, but you need to stay quiet."

Much was thrilled. "Yes! Yes! Of course! Quiet! I can do that! I can be quiet! In fact, I can be really really really quiet! So quiet, in fact, you'll never even know I'm-"

"Shut up!" Allan cried.

Allan was not in a good frame of mind about the entire mission. It seemed frivolous...ridiculous. Passing out money was fine...they did it all the time. But sneaking into the castle to try and steal back a necklace from Vaisey? And not even a valuable necklace of gold and jewels, but a massive_ tooth _on a leather strap? Not bein' funny, but some of Robin's ideas were nothing short of daft. And now, Much had to come along? Fine help he'd be, with his endless blathering! It wasn't right for Robin to ask them to risk their necks over a worthless trinket!

Allan decided to speak his mind. "Look, Robin, I don't feel good about this. You don't really need me in there, do you?"

Robin stared after the carriage. It was nearly at the castle gate. Once it passed through, they would have missed their chance.

"Create a distraction," he ordered his men. "Now!"

Allan reacted without thinking. Grabbing Djaq, he planted a long kiss on her lips.

Little John and Much stood by in shocked surprise. Robin was a little surprised himself. Will was angry.

He seized Allan by the back of his shirt and pulled him off Djaq, who seemed calm and unperturbed by the sudden kiss. Will then began to shout. "What do you think you're doing?"

All eyes in Nottingham, including the castle guard at the gate, turned to look at Will and Allan.

"There's our distraction," Robin whispered to Much. "Come on!"

They darted off, and easily jumped into the carriage just as it was about to pass under the raised portcullis.

"Oh, no," moaned the voice of Martin of Aylesbury, for it was his carriage. "Locksley! Not you again!"

"Well, well, well," Robin laughed under his breath, "we meet again."

"You're not going to rob me again, are you, Hood? I need every penny to pay the sheriff. I still owe him from the last time you robbed me!"

Robin and Much exchanged a look of agreement. "Hand over your money, Dunderhead," Much instructed, holding out his hand.

"I will not! Come on, Hood, stop punishing me for kissing Lady Marian. After all, I was hardly the only man she kissed while you were at war!"

Robin's eyes turned hard. "And what's that supposed to mean, Aylesbury?"

"Oh, here we go," Much whined. "Now, Master, what does it matter? What's done is done. It's not as if you played the monk while we were away from home!"

"Who else, Aylesbury, not that I'd believe your gossiping tongue. But who else? Gisbourne?"

"I don't know...probably. He does pursue her relentlessly."

Robin glared. "Marian would never kiss him. She has too much sense."

"But, Master," Much objected, pointing to Aylesbury, "she kissed _him."_

"But he is not a vicious killer. Trust me, Much, Marian's seen Gisbourne kill. She won't have anything to do with him."

Much nodded his head, convinced. He remembered all too well being at close range with Robin and Marian when Gisbourne thrust his sword through Joe Lacey's body. He guessed the image haunted Marian's dreams as often as it did his own.

Robin turned back to Aylesbury, wearing a false smile. "So, tell me, Aylesbury, since you're so eager to fill me in...who else did Marian kiss?"

Martin was only too happy to oblige. He loved to gossip. Besides, he could finally focus Robin's ire toward someone other than himself. "Spencer," he answered. "And Roger of Stoke."

Robin's eyes grew wide as Much's. "Spencer?" he asked in disbelief. "And Roger?"

Both men had served under him in Acre, but he had known them for years before that. Spencer he had always despised...but Roger had been a true friend. Robin was too stunned to speak.

Much took up his cause for him. "You are a liar, Dunderhead. Spencer's married, so that proves Marian wouldn't kiss him. And Roger of Stoke wouldn't kiss Robin's...Robin's..." Much turned to his master. "Robin, just how should we describe Marian in relationship to you?"

The carriage had stopped and the doors were thrown open. Crouching down out of sight, Robin hissed to Aylesbury, "You tell anyone we entered in your carriage, and I will personally hunt you down and make you regret your words."

Aylesbury gulped. "I won't tell. Just get out of my carriage and leave me alone." He was relieved to have kept his purse, and sure that Hood would now refocus his anger at other men who had pursued the fair Lady Marian in his absence. Stoke was thousands of miles away in the Holy Land, but Spencer was in Nottingham, at the Council of Nobles meeting right now...the meeting Martin was late for. Oh, dear. The sheriff didn't approve of his nobles being late. At least he would be pleased by the purse Martin would give him.

"Master," Much whispered, "how are we going to steal your tiger tooth necklace back from the sheriff?"

"Never mind about that just yet, Much," Robin answered. "There's been a change in plan. I need to have a word in private with Spencer first. We'll find him, and see just what he has to say about Marian." He seized Aylesbury's purse just as the nobleman was about to step from his carriage.

"Thank you very much for your generous contribution," Robin grinned, leaping with Much to the ground before Martin. "The poor of Nottingham will be most grateful. Goodbye." Slamming the carriage door shut in Martin of Aylesbury's face, he hurried off with Much to seek disguises.


	26. Chapter 26

"Look, Robin! Doesn't Marian look nice?"

Much stood beside Robin, both of them hidden in shadows in Nottingham Castle, disguised in guard uniforms, watching and listening to the Council of Nobles.

As Robin turned his eyes to see the woman he loved, he drew in his breath appreciatively. A slow smile crept across his face. Much was wrong. Marian didn't look "nice," she looked ravishing! Unknowingly imitating Gisbourne, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

So engrossed was he in the alluring vision she presented, he didn't even hear Much scolding him.

"You know, Master, I really think you need to take a step back and consider, before you spring into action. What does it matter what Aylesbury said? You know as well as I that Marian wouldn't have kissed Spencer. He's married, Robin, and a horrible man! Marian wouldn't kiss him. Now, as for Roger of Stoke...that might be another matter! I could actually see Marian falling for him! Not that she would, of course, but perhaps. Kind of like the way you fell for Rachel in Acre. Remember Rachel, Robin? That sweet Jewish girl? I always thought she looked a bit like Marian, didn't you? I mean, a similar type, though not so...so...well, more plain, of course, and brown eyed, and less curvey. But there was a slight resemblance. I always thought that's one reason you liked her." Much looked at Marian again. "Marian certainly does look pretty today. She looks so good in blue."

The Council was concluding with Vaisey's final poisonous speech. Robin forced himself to listen.

While Vaisey laughed about the poor getting poorer, Robin watched him pull something out from under his doublet. It was Robin's tiger tooth necklace! Vaisey had been wearing it under his shirt, but now wished to display it.

"My lords, ladies," he continued, "see what I wear here. This tooth necklace, hmm, belongs to Robin Hood himself! I stole it off of him, just as he steals your taxes and your wealth, your very livelihoods, over and over again! Why, one of your own, Martin of Aylesbury, has been robbed by Hood not once, but twice, while on his way to our Council. I ask you, my lords, are any of you safe? A clue...no." He ran his forefinger and thumb up and down the tiger tooth slowly, squeezing it in pleasure, increasing the rate of his strokes as he warmed to his subject. "We cannot allow Hood to continue plundering your taxes...taxes belonging to the Crown! We cannot allow him to undermine our authority! I tell you, my lords, Hood will be caught!"

Robin laughed under his breath, but Much grew increasingly nervous. "Master, let's just leave. You shouldn't tempt fate. Now, let's just forget about Spencer...forget about your necklace, and get out of here while we have the chance."

"Leave, Much? Not a chance! Not when the sheriff's given me such a fine introduction!"

"Robin...what are you thinking? Master?" Much shivered in fear when he saw the mischievious look on Robin's face. "No, Master...surely not! Not here! Not in the castle, close to the dungeons, with all Vaisey's guards surrounding us!"

Robin hesitated for a moment. It wouldn't be right to put Much in such grave danger. He turned and seriously faced his friend. "Go on, Much. Get away. I'll do this alone."

"Do what? Robin? Oh, no! Surely not! I hate this! I hate it!"

"Go, Much!"

The sheriff had dismissed his nobles. There was no time to lose. "Rope," Robin commanded, and Much reluctantly handed Robin the thickly coiled mass lying nearby. Much continued complaining, as Robin quickly secured an end to an arrow. It only took him an instant to mentally size up the shot, and then...he fired.

The Council froze in universal alarm at the sound of an arrow whizzing overhead. All eyes looked up to see a stripped fletched arrow throbbing in the center beam of the ceiling, a rope attached to its end. Before anyone had time to recover, Robin himself, clad in the uniform of a castle guard and clutching the other end of the rope, came swinging down amongst them from above, kicking them out of his way. Once he'd landed, his movements were so fluid and fast, no one stopped him. It was as if all were bewitched, so greatly did he take them by surprise.

His first order of business was to rip the leather string of his tiger tooth necklace off Vaisey's neck. "Thank you very much, Sheriff," he exclaimed. Secondly, he doubled up a fist and slugged a surprised Spencer in his face. "Just in case," he grinned, winking at Marian. His third act was to plant a kiss on Marian's cheek. "You're looking lovely as ever," he commented jauntily. His final movement was to grab a sack of tax money the sheriff had collected at the Council and toss it up to Much, who stood waiting in fear at the top of the stairs. "Much, run!" Robin cried, climbing the rope and using his body weight to swing until he could leap back over the railing.

Despite being told to run, Much had waited for him. Robin quickly turned and fired arrows down upon his pursuers, taking aim not to hit any, but only to frighten them back.

"Run, Robin?" Much asked in terror. "Run?"

As they dashed quickly away, pursued by Gisbourne, every guard and the sheriff's screams, Robin was chuckling with pleasure. Much wished Robin was three years old again and somebody would come and turn him over their knee and give him the spanking he deserved.

But that evening in Sherwood, all but Djaq celebrated the windfall of the tax monies with a bit too much ale. Robin fell asleep that night dreaming of Marian in the blue gown, enjoying very pleasant dreams indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

Time and a good amount of fine Burgundy wine did wonders restoring Sheriff Vaisey's temper. He continued furious at Robin Hood for stealing his tax money and humiliating him in front of his Council of Nobles, but his anger now took the form of quiet seething rage, not overt screaming fury. His adrenaline was rushing, yet he masterfully kept his emotions hidden, appearing to all eyes outwardly calm as he plotted within his head the best way to trap and capture Hood.

He developed his plan...a marvelous foolproof plan. Even Gisbourne couldn't ruin things this time.

...

The Nightwatchman rode her horse slowly through the midnight streets of Nottingham, silently dropping off food parcels to the poor and needy. Robin had boldly stolen the tax money at the Council of Nobles yesterday morning, and Marian competitively wanted to pass out food before he was able to give them money.

Passing a house on Pitt Street, she was taken completely off guard by the sound of a familiar male laugh ringing out from inside one of the houses.

He wouldn't! He wouldn't be so bold as to visit the poor, as if on a social call, then laugh out joyfully through the open window, so that anyone could hear? But of course he would! It was nothing compared to his performance when he had literally dropped in on the Council! Did he think nothing could touch him, the fool?

The laughter from inside the house had stopped as abruptly as it had begun. No doubt Robin had heard the slow and steady hoofbeats of her horse, and was alert to possible danger. If she didn't mind being unmasked in Nottingham, wouldn't she just have fun knocking on the door of the house and surprising him! But of course, she wouldn't.

What happened next, she would never be able to explain to her dying day. Turning her horse about face, she almost fainted from shock when she discovered Robin, smiling at her from under his hood, standing directly in her path.

How had he gotten outside so quickly? He couldn't walk through walls, but there didn't seem to be any other explanation.

The shock he had given her made her extremely irritated. He stood proudly grinning up at her, then signalled for her to join him in a secluded alley. Against her better judgment, she agreed.

Once they were sure they were completely alone, Marian removed her mask and scarf and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well," she began, "what's so important that you risk me being seen with you in Nottingham?"

"I just wanted to tell you how very pretty you looked yesterday," he said charmingly. "I really liked your new dress."

Even though she had wanted for him to see her in the gown, she was outraged. "You risk my neck, and yours, just to pay me a compliment? How very gallant of you, Robin!"

"It was a very pretty dress," he defended himself with a laugh. "Or, at least it looked pretty on you."

She tried to pretend she did not care, and swiftly delivered the blow. "Oh, so you share Gisbourne's taste."

Robin cringed. "So Gisbourne complimented you on it, too. He's not as big a fool as he looks."

"He did more than compliment me on the dress; he gave it to me. It was his idea I wear it. He showed up at Knighton a few days back, and forced the gown on me."

Robin studied her, his eyes hard in their intensity. His grin and lighthearted mood were replaced by jealousy.

"What right has Gisbourne to pick out your wardrobe for you? Your father surely doesn't allow that!"

"My father is frightened, with just cause. He's lucky to have kept his tongue, not to mention his life, as long as he has. The Sheriff considers him a threat, someone he suspects inspires disloyalty against him."

"And does he?"

"No. My father believes he is doing what is best for me by remaining quiet."

"Yet here you are," Robin said approvingly, "doing your part."

Marian's mouth formed a slight smile. She couldn't help being pleased at his approval. She had sought it for too many years to completely disregard it now.

"I have to go," she realized suddenly, readjusting her scarf and mask, and climbing back into the saddle.

After she had gone, Robin stared longingly after her. Heaving a sigh, he turned the opposite direction to head back toward his temporary camp.

Rage at Gisbourne's nerve and attempts to possess Marian drove him first to Locksley. Gisbourne was probably sleeping right now in Robin's bed...the same bed his grandfather and father had slept in before himself...the bed where he himself was born, and most likely even conceived.

Gisbourne was trying to steal everything Robin held most dear. Well, let him lay his greasy head on Robin's pillow at night. What did it matter? One day, the king would return and restore Locksley to its rightful lord.

But Marian...Marian couldn't wait. Guy of Gisbourne with his dark good looks, his height and build and brooding intensity, was a rival Robin didn't want to stand.

Plying Marian with gifts! Robin laughed a short harsh laugh. Marian couldn't be bought, but she could be swayed by a handsome presence who never backed off. Hadn't she kissed Aylesbury? And Roger of Stoke, if Aylesbury was to be believed! Roger, Robin's loyal friend, or so Robin had believed.

One day, he would get to the bottom of that story. But as for now, he had Gisbourne to think of. Maybe it was time to teach Sir Guy of Gisbourne another lesson.


	28. Chapter 28

Safely hidden in a grove of trees, Robin studied his ancestral home, asking himself how would be the best way to break in and confront Gisbourne.

He wasn't so stupid as to think he could enter the manor alone and challenge Gisbourne...Gisbourne who was guarded by his own personal squadron of twenty-four men-at-arms sworn to defend and protect their vicious master, but he'd like to enter secretly, gag Gisbourne's mouth, and lay his knife to his throat. Give him a good scare...make threats to prove that he _could _kill him. His mind was already busy making up the things he would say...the warnings he would make about not falling asleep at night, when he realized the manor was unusually quiet and apparently empty.

Odd. Very odd. Where was Gisbourne? Where were his guards? Even the "crow's nest" lookout in the village was unoccupied. Gisbourne always stationed a guard there, to spy on the people of Locksley.

Instinct warned Robin that this was a trap, but he ignored it. Maybe Gisbourne was inside asleep, but Robin doubted it. Not without his guard.

Something was up, and Robin needed to learn what it was. Who better to inform him than his own servants?

He carefully made his way toward his house, then rounded the back and climbed some sturdy ivy that had been clinging to the house for as long as Robin could remember. Carefully, he opened an outside shutter, cringing when it creaked on its hinges. He'd have to instruct Thornton to have it greased, and the hinges on the other shutters as well. He supposed Gisbourne was too busy with his wooing to attend to the minor details of Robin's estate.

Climbing through an upper story window, he placed one foot, then his other one, silently on the floor. All remained still. Good! He was in!

He wished he'd arranged a series of bird calls to signal his servants, as he had his men in the forest, as well as Marian. But he hadn't seen the need, not to mention the risk it would inflict on them for associating with him.

He took a moment to wistfully look about the room. This had been his earliest room, the one he'd occupied before his father had died, before he'd assumed the titles of Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington. Everything looked smaller than he remembered...everything except the exquisite tapestry hanging on one wall.

The memory of his mother weaving that tapestry filled him with a mixture of joy and sadness. Her careful sensitive hands, so very like his, only smaller and feminine, had created works of art for their home.

Every morning for years his eyes had awoken to look upon that hanging, with its image of a mighty oak covered in birds, a robin perched on the uppermost branch. His mother had taught him the name of every bird woven onto that tree, and he had taught himself to perfectly mimic their calls. Who would have thought those early lessons would be so useful to him when he became a man?

His eyes satisfied at last, he returned to his reason for being here. After silently moving across the room, he slowly turned the door's handle and pushed it open.

Hinges creaked, sounding like a scream in the night's stillness. He readied himself, but no one came tearing at him.

As he moved down the hallway, resisting the urge to open every door and gaze inside, his nose wrinkled in disgust. This did not smell like his home! Locklsey had always smelled of fresh baked bread and newly made ale, and, when his mother had lived, freshly cut flowers. Tonight it smelled stale and musty. It stank, and Robin was repulsed.

He peered carefully into his own spacious room. Nobody there. Gisbourne really and truly was away from home.

He loosened his shoulders and his neck, shaking out the tension. He was safe, for now. God had apparently given him the gift of being able to traverse his home to his heart's content, at least for now. He breathed a short prayer of thanksgiving.

Jauntily moving down the stairs, he helped himself to a mug of ale and some bread before making his way to the servants' quarters. As he drew near, he heard somebody violently retching.

Breaking onto a run, he knocked rapidly before pushing open a door. Thornton leaned over a bucket, his face a sickly putrid green. The smell of vomit nearly choked Robin.

"Thornton," he said, dropping to his knees beside the faithful old man and supporting him, "you're ill."

The words sounded lame...obvious, yet Robin was too concerned to care how he sounded.

"Master!" Thornton weakly cried, "you should not be here."

"Here, let me get you to your bed." He helped the weakened old man to his feet and slowly led him to his bedside, then carefully helped him recline.

"What can I get you?" Robin asked.

"Master, no, you should not serve me. I should be serving you."

"You forget...I'm an outlaw now. I serve myself."

"With all due respect, sir, I find that highly unlikely, not when you have Much with you."

In spite of the situation, Robin smiled. Thornton was correct.

"Is anyone else ill?" Robin asked.

"Nearly all of us, sir." Thornton lay back, his forehead drenced in a cold sweat.

"Is that why Gisbourne and his men are gone? Is anyone in the village affected?"

"Yes to the first question...no to the second. You should go, too, Master. Please, don't let yourself be infected."

Robin didn't need long to think.

"I'll return with assistance," he promised. Running from the manor, he darted into the stables, opened Achilles' stall, leaped onto his favorite horse's unsaddled back, and rode him furiously back to his camp to fetch Djaq.


	29. Chapter 29

In spite of the urgency of his errand, Robin couldn't help but be thrilled by the exhileration of his midnight ride on Achilles' bare back. With no reins to guide him, Achilles followed his rider's unspoken commands perfectly.

The speed of his mount caused Robin to grip the horse's mane at times, but mostly he managed to keep his seat by moving as one with his steed. The danger and challenge of the ride excited him, but he didn't account for the more threatening danger that lay ahead.

As he came over the rise of a hill, his startled eyes were met by a row of archers standing ready to meet him...all twenty-four of Gisbourne's guards, not to mention Gisbourne himself, as well as Sheriff Vaisey. Gisbourne and Vaisey sat upon their horses, pleased by the success of the sheriff's little trap.

Without a saddle or reins, Robin couldn't stop Achilles or turn him around to head in a different direction. He felt his best course of action was to continue riding at the tremendous pace he had set, and pray he could ride straight through the archers. He'd done it before...when he was escaping Nottingham the day he had become an outlaw, as well as in battle in the Holy Land. Giving a cry to encourage his horse, he boldly rode forward.

The archers were alarmed, and frightened. The last thing they wanted was to be trampled to death. The sheriff and Gisbourne watched closely...nervously, hoping against hope they would finally succeed in capturing Hood.

Arrows were loosed, but seemed to bounce off Robin. One lucky shot missed its mark, but brought the horse down instead.

Achilles was not killed, nor permanently lamed, but an arrow had lodged in his left flank, and the horse buckled to the ground, causing Robin to spill and roll, until he stopped right at the feet of Guy of Gisbourne's magnificent black mount.

"Well done!" Sheriff Vaisey crowed in delight. "Gisbourne, find your man who shot that arrow. He's a hero!"

Robin's fall had been hard, and he was woozy from having hit his head more than once. His only concern was for his horse.

"Achilles," he breathed, panting hard. "Is my horse alright?"

"Your horse, Hood?" The sheriff made little clicking noises with his tongue. "Now, that's where you've gone wrong, Hood. You seem to be under the mistaken impression that everything belongs to you!" He altered his voice in mockery. " 'Mine! Mine! Mine!' A clue...no."

Climbing down from his white horse, he carefully stepped upon the back of a guard who was acting as a human stepping stool, then approached Robin. Seeing him lying prone, so obviously faint and dizzy, the sheriff cried, "Oh, this is good! This is good! Gisbourne, would you care to do the honors, hmm?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne leaped from his horse's back, gathered rope from one of his men, and strode toward Robin. "My, my, Hood," he gloated, looking down at Robin with avid malice in his eyes, "did you really think you could steal my horse and get away with it?" Using the rope as a whip, he beat Robin's face with it, raising an instant welt to his cheek.

"Very good, Gisbourne!" Vaisey approved. "Now, shall we escort Locksley to his new home, hmm? At least, it will be his home for his few final days. After all, Locksley Manor isn't your home any longer, Hood, despite the little visit you just paid it. And how did you find things in your former happy hovel, hmm, Hood? A bit on the nauseating side?" He laughed. "Gisbourne! You must have a word with your cook! It won't do to feed the servants tainted food now, would it, hmm? After all, who will do the work when all the help is dead?"

"Poison?" Robin asked with disgust.

"Of a sort," Vaisey bragged. "Food poisoning...most effective! All it takes is some meat left out in the sun to spoil, a few spices from the East to cover up the taste, and soon, you have everyone going on a most effective diet!" He laughed, pleased with this night of nights.

Suddenly Gisbourne was standing over Robin, demanding his men to lift and bind him. "Hold him," he ordered, his voice ringing with hatred. "Take his weapons. And whatever you do, do not let him escape!"

Robin carried nothing but his hunting knife. One of Gisbourne's men seized it, and handed it to his master. "I ought to slice your throat right now with this, Hood," Gisbourne sneered.

The sheriff waited. No clever retort came back. Hood really was woozy. Too bad. Vaisey so enjoyed using words to spar with the handsome outlaw. Well, there would be time enough for that later. The sheriff wanted to keep Hood in the dungeon for several days to play with him before finally doing away with him once and for all.

Robin was pulled roughly to his feet, his wrists bound with thick cords. The other end of the rope was tied to Gisbourne's saddle.

"I think you know how this goes, Hood," Vaisey replied smugly. "You've done this before. Gisbourne! Lead the prisoner to Nottingham!"

Gisbourne proudly climbed aboard his horse and touched spurs to sides. The horse lunged forward, causing Robin to fall and be dragged for several feet, before regaining his balance and pulling himself to a standing position.

"Oh, this is good! This is good!" Vaisey remarked, watching Robin's retreating form, his eyes glued to the outlaw's tight little dusty backside.


	30. Chapter 30

After bidding Robin goodbye, the Nightwatchman continued her nightly vigil doling out charity, steering her borrowed steed toward Locksley. Just before she reached the rise of a hill, the moonlight reveled something, causing her to rein her horse and leap from the saddle.

A lone horse lay on the ground, whineying and trying to rise. Praying no one was watching, Marian drew close and gasped in suprise.

"Achilles! What's wrong? What happened to you?"

In her alarm, she had released her own mount's reins, enabling her "borrowed" horse to turn and run towards home.

Marian barely noticed. Her sole concern was for Achilles. "Let me help you," she said, in a cool, comforting tone.

Running her gentle hands up and down Achilles' sides, she found the arrow lodged in his left flank. With due care, she removed the offending shaft and bandaged the wound with her Nightwatchman scarf.

"This will have to do until we can get that wound washed. Who could have done this to you?"

It was unfathomable! Not only shooting such a fine animal, but leaving him alone to suffer! She thanked God she had found him.

Now that Marian was unmasked, she thought it wise to reverse her vest, lest someone come upon her unawares and guess her identity as the Nightwatchman. She quickly did so, looking over her shoulder to make certain she wasn't being watched.

Looking herself again, she carefully helped Achilles rise to his feet, and was thrilled to find he could walk with only a slight limp. "Come on, boy, let's go home and let Ian wash that nasty wound. I'll bring you some apples and some good fresh hay, and you'll feel better in no time. Before you know it, you'll be galloping through the meadow, tossing your mane and showing off for all the mares."

Moonlight lit the way, and they reached Locksley after only a few stumbles on Achilles' part. Every missed step sent a chill through Marian, as she empathized with the horse. "Poor darling!" she said comfortingly.

"Marian!"

They had reached Locksley, but she hadn't expected to find Guy of Gisbourne in the yard. He appeared to be returning from the direction of Nottingham, and was staring at her with questioning eyes. What rotten luck!

"Sir Guy," she began to explain in halting tones, "I was enjoying a late night ride, when I came upon Achilles alone and hurt, with an arrow in his thigh. Who could have done such a thing?"

"Sheriff's guard shot him," Gisbourne explained with a sniff. "Small sacrifice for bringing down Hood."

"Hood?" she cried in alarm. "Has the Sheriff caught Robin?"

Gisbourne turned suspicious eyes on her and waited. She stumbled through an explanation.

"I mean...congratulations. How did...what was Hood doing with Achilles?"

"Stole him from my stables...again. But he didn't get far. Sheriff and I gave him a little ambush of our own."

She gulped. "Is he...is he in the dungeons?"

"Where he awaits the Sheriff's pleasure." Gisbourne sniffed louder. "Sheriff ought to kill him instantly, not keep him around, and give him a chance to escape."

"At least he's heavily guarded?"

"The guard's been doubled, but that doesn't mean much. Hood's clever. I won't rest easy till his soul's in hell."

Marian gave another small gasp, and Gisbourne readily apologized. "Pardon me, milady."

She looked bewitching, even in her unbecoming garments. Wouldn't he just love to strip the odd assortment of clothing off her and burn it in the fireplace...then take her to his bed and...but her next question interrupted his lustful thoughts.

"Where's Ian?" she asked, stroking the horse's muzzle. "Will you please wake him, so he can see to Achilles?"

Gisbourne sneered in satisfaction. "Food poisoning," he explained. "The entire staff's got it."

Again, Marian gasped. "But...are they alright? What can I do?"

Gisbourne stepped closer...too close, and peered down at her. "You," he said with meaning, "should get home and go to bed. You should not be out so late at night."

His proximity and manner of speaking made her uncomfortable. It was becoming difficult to breathe. All she wanted to do was to get away, and think about how she could help Robin. She took a step back.

"Will you see that his wound is cleaned? And your servants are...shall I send a physician to care for them?"

Gisbourne edged closer. "I will see to my own needs. I assure you, my staff is in no immediate danger. They'll recover." He paused, excited by her discomfort. "You enjoy taking care of things here, don't you? Perhaps you'd like to do it on a permanent basis?"

He watched in fascination as color stole up her cheeks. "I must go," she finally managed to say.

"How will you get home?" he asked.

His question brought her back to her senses. How indeed? Her horse had run off.

"Sir Guy, I hate to put you out, but could I possibly borrow a horse? Mine's run off, and I-"

"You'll ride behind me," he insisted.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that! Please...you must be tired, and I'm perfectly capable of seeing myself home."

"You should not be riding alone at night. If you'd come a few moments earlier, you might have run straight into Hood!"

Marian sighed in resignation. Better just to get home, as soon as possible. Gisbourne wouldn't say much on the ride to Knighton. She could use the time to think of a plan to help Robin escape.


	31. Chapter 31

Robin gripped the iron grating in the ceiling of his cell and slowly pulled his body up and down, up and down, up and down, in a series of methodical pull ups. The exercise served to pass the time, but mostly it helped clear his head to allow him to think.

Captured again! And he had ridden straight into the sheriff's trap! But how had it happened? How could the sheriff have known his whereabouts?

A terrible thought struck him. He had just come from Marian! If his movements had been tracked, how safe was she? He needed to get out of here and make certain she was alright!

The stillness of his dungeon cell was broken by the sound of a jangle of keys, the click of a lock being sprung, and the creak of the heavy door of his cell opening. He dropped to the floor and readied himself to face the vicious monster, Sheriff Vaisey.

"Welcome to my castle, Hood," Vaisey gloated, strutting into the dank chamber. "Tell me, hmm, how are you finding your accomodations? Everything to your satisfaction, Hood, hmm?"

"The rats are a little on the small side," Robin answered, a smug look on his face. "I seem to remember them bigger on my last visit."

"Oh, they'll grow, Hood! Especially if I decide to leave you here to rot. They'll grow quite large...feeding on your pretty little carcass."

Robin laughed unpleasantly. "There's one more thing, Vaisey," he said, with icy charm. "I seem to be missing something. Don't tell me you stole my tiger tooth again."

"I won't...but I did." He pulled the necklace from inside his shirt and greedily fingered the glossy tooth. "This little trinket of yours interests me strangely, Hood. So exotic! So toothsome!" He laughed at his own attempt at humor. "What is it, Hood, hmm? A love charm? A talisman to keep you safe? What, Hood what?"

Robin stared at him with cool detached eyes. "It's a trophy, from the first time I used my bow. I saved a small child. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, wouldn't I? Well, la dee dah dee dah! Well, it doesn't matter now, does it, Hood, hmm? Whatever will the helpless little children do now, when Robin Hood is dead?" He altered his voice. " 'Oh, save us! Save us! Save us!' Will Robin Hood come to save you, my tiny terrified tots? A clue...no."

"I suggest you give me back my necklace, Vaisey, or I'll be forced to make an exchange."

"What exchange, Hood, hmm?"

"Ever hear of 'an eye for an eye...?' "

Vaisey finished the phrase. " 'And a tooth for a tooth.' Oh, good, good! Very good! Are you threatening to extract a tooth from my mouth? And just how do you propose doing that, Hood, hmm?"

"Give me back my necklace, and you never need know. Otherwise, I promise you, I will make that exchange one day."

The Sheriff laughed and tucked the tiger tooth back under his shirt. "I look forward to the day, Hood! But for now, I'll just hold onto your little trinket awhile longer... What do you think, hmm? Is it about the size of your...? A bit on the skinney side, Hood, but then, so is the rest of you."

Robin ignored the sheriff's ruthless jibe. Instead, he was relieved when Vaisey waltzed out of his cell, leaving him in peace.

An hour or so passed monotonously. The rank cell stank of stale urine and rat droppings. Robin didn't dare sit, lest his body be coverred by swarming vermin. Instead, he paced, thinking and praying silently.

He was worried about Marian. At least the sheriff hadn't mentioned her! If Vaisey suspected her dealings with him, Robin felt certain the sheriff would had said something against her. But thankfully, her name hadn't come up.

He was jerked from his musings once again, when he heard another key jangle, a lock click, and the heavy door creak open. Who now came to taunt him? Gisbourne? Robin almost laughed. Let Gisbourne come to gloat. Robin might not be armed, but he was ready for a fight.

But it wasn't Sir Guy of Gisbourne. It was a female figure...a lovely feminine form, bending down to place a tray of food just inside his door.

"Last meal," the girl's voice said, in a thick common accent.

A slow smile stretched across Robin's face. He knew the girl instantly...he'd studied her his entire life, both in his waking hours and in his dreams. Marian! She might disguise herself in tattered rags, and vary her voice to sound like a peasant, but she couldn't hide her loveliness. He'd know her anywhere.

Everytime he most needed her, she was there. Robin was extremely moved. The thought struck him that, despite hearing her protests against him, she was actually willing to die for him. It took his breath away.

"Dig the maggots out of the bread before you eat it," she advised, and he moved toward her and took the tray.

A group of guards fanned out just behind her...Robin counted six. But there was no time to waste. He did as she advised, digging his fingers into the bread, and was rewarded when they closed on a small metal lockpick. He used it immediately to free himself from his iron shackles, then hurled himself out of his cell and began fighting his way through the surprised guards.

Marian helped him fight, just as he had taught her. She managed to take on two of the guards, fighting in the careful methodical way she had, while he took on the rest, fighting with his customary zeal and abandon. In almost no time, all six guards and the jailor lay stretched out on the floor. Marian shivered when she noticed vermin begin to swarm over them.

"Thank you," Robin breathed, taking hold of her two hands and kissing them. "You are impressive, Marian. I can't tell you what this means to me."

His voice was thick with emotion, as were his gorgeous blue eyes. Why did he choose a time like this to confess his inner feelings? He was infuriating!

"Go, Robin," she cautioned. "I didn't risk my neck coming to your rescue, just to be captured because you decided it was time to talk! Go! And by the way, Achilles will be fine!"

He watched her face look in all directions, and then, she darted away, out of the dungeons.

She'd rescued his horse, too? She was amazing! The only thing he wanted to do was to follow her...quickly lead her to safety, then take his time kissing her goodnight.

Why not? Ever since he'd seen her in his cell, he'd felt invincible! Laughing joyously, he ran after her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Robin, rein the horse. Rein the horse! Rein the horse...now!"

Robin finally heeded Marian's request, riding in front of her on the back of a single "borrowed" horse. They had nearly reached Knighton, and Marian wanted to dismount and talk before they reached her home. She knew Robin well enough to guess he would try and follow her straight to her bedchamber for their discussion, but she thought it wiser to meet in the shelter of the trees, away from possible spying eyes and ears.

She threw one leg over the side of the horse and slid to the ground before he could help her down. Not that he would have helped her anyway...there had been times in the past when she had enjoyed his courtesies, and other times she had felt competitive of him, causing her to scorn his assistance to prove herself capable of anything he could do. He knew she was perfectly capable, and admired her for it.

He jumped down as well, secured the horse to a tree, and turned his adoring smile on her.

"You saved me again," he admitted. "You are an amazing woman, Marian."

His praise stunned and delighted her. It was something she had sought her entire life, even when she pretended his opinion didn't matter.

"You needed help," she replied simply. "I can't let Much have all the fun now, can I?"

He laughed. "Thankfully, Much isn't even aware I was in trouble, and I think it wise not to bother him with the story."

"So you can avoid a scolding!"

"No," he grinned, "to spare him anxiety!"

But he hadn't run after her, talked his way onto her horse's back, and ridden miles out of his way just to joke about Much. He'd come with a goal in mind...to kiss her lips once more, and renew their love.

In spite of her constantly pushing him away since he'd returned from war, he was completely and utterly head over heels in love with her, not that he'd ever admit it, even to himself. All he knew was he couldn't stop thinking about her, even at night, when thoughts of her kept him from sleeping. Her denials of their mutual affection confused and baffled him, for he was certain she still cared. She must!

She was stubborn...that was it. She was justifiably angry that he had left her for war, but he felt it was time for her to put aside her anger. She had more than made her point. Now, he needed to convince her how much more fun life would be if she'd just forgive and forget and be his sweetheart again. But she wasn't easily won...not Marian. Well, then, it fell to him to try. He took a deep breath and summoned all his charm.

"You're full of surprises, did you know that? I saw you in no less than two disguises tonight."

He kept staring at her with that disarming smile of his, gazing adoringly at her from his drop dead gorgeous blue eyes. If she didn't watch out, she find herself right back to where they'd been before he'd thrown it all away to dash off into battle. But if she was to go there...and she'd considered it more than she was willing to admit, she needed to hear two things from those "full lips" of his. She needed an apology, and a true confession of his feelings. Then and only then would the air be cleared and she could give her heart to him again.

She turned earnest eyes on him, waiting and longing for the apology.

His next words, meant to charm, had the opposite effect.

"You know, Marian, how you managed to fool anyone by your disguises is beyond me. Despite a very convincing accent, your natural grace made you an unconvincing kitchen girl. I knew it was you immediately! And as for the Nightwatchman..." He laughed provocatively, "how anyone could mistake you for a boy defies imagination!"

"You did," she argued.

"Once."

"Twice!"

"Only because it was dark. I couldn't see you properly."

"For your information, it was broad daylight, remember? And you didn't only see me; we fought. As I recall, we were clasped together, rolling down a hill before I beat you, but you still thought I was a man!"

Robin fell silent. Not only did he not want to admit she had beaten him, but he was embarassed her disguise had fooled him. He quickly conquered his embarrassment by claiming, "If I had known it was you, I would have enjoyed that fight a whole lot more!" He chuckled as he repeated, " 'Clasped together rolling down a hill.' How could I have missed the fun in that?"

His words, coupled with the puckish twinkle in his eyes, infuriated her. This was not the direction she wanted this conversation to take. He needed to be brought down a peg or two.

"You refuse to take life seriously, don't you, Robin? You seem to think the entire world and everything in it was created for your sole amusement. Goodnight."

She turned to go, but was stopped when he lightly gripped her arm.

"Marian, wait! One kiss before you go."

His sudden request took her completely off guard. He'd never begged for a kiss before. He hadn't needed to. It wasn't his style.

She stared at him speechlessly, listening for what he might say next, her mouth suddenly gone dry.

"One kiss only, I swear!" He slid closer, and lifted a lock of her hair, fingering it tenderly.

He had no idea how much she wanted to. "Robin," she said, her voice coming out small and choking.

Their lips brushed, but she gave a gasp as he pressed for more. She drew away in confusion.

No! No! She wouldn't! Not without an apology! She would teach him once and for all he couldn't regard her the way he viewed the rest of the world. She alone would not be his plaything! She alone would be taken seriously.

"Goodnight," she said, more angry than she'd been in many a day, mostly at herself for nearly succumbing.

He stared after her retreating form, more confused and baffled and in love than ever before.


	33. Chapter 33

"Good God, driver, can you not hurry along?"

Martin of Aylesbury called impatiently from inside his coach. He couldn't wait until he was safely out of the frightening forest and well on his way to the masked ball in Nottingham Castle.

A masked ball! How thrilling! Martin couldn't recall any such splendid event happening in Nottingham, especially since Sheriff Vaisey had come to power and quelched even their most subdued entertainments, unless of course, he was trying to impress someone in power or setting a trap to capture Robin Hood.

"And I wish to God the sheriff would hurry up and capture that vicious little thieving ferret!" Martin added.

"Ferret?" came a familiar smug and highly amused voice from inside the carriage.

No, no, no! How could the outlaw have entered his coach? How? Martin nearly peed in his pants.

"This is an ambush," Robin smiled.

The coach drew to an abrupt stop as it was surrounded by outlaws.

"I think you know how this goes," Lots' voice was saying from outside the carriage, just as smugly as his master's.

"One tenth of your goods, if you please, gents," came that fast talking Allan a Dale's voice.

"So the poor can eat." Martin identified that voice as belonging to the young peasant, Scarlet.

A new voice...a female voice heavy with some exotic foreign accent next asked, "Unless you mean to resist?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Robin grinned, a hint of danger lurking behind his smile.

When the big hairy brute also appeared out of nowhere inside the coach, Martin finally did pee in his pants.

"Oh," Robin said, shaking his head as a reprimand, "Aylesbury...really." Then, perking up, he told the brute, "Whatever you take, John, just be sure it's far away from this end of the coach."

He turned and smiled charmingly at Martin. "Go ahead and take off your new doublet, Aylesbury, to spare it becoming soiled."

Martin huffed in shame and embarrassment and removed his outer clothing, leaving only his shirt and wet pants. He despised taking his doublet off! It was the most splendid garment of all the splendid clothing he had ever worn his entire life! Blast Hood!

While Little John was busy gathering what he judged to be one tenth of Martin's rich belongings, Robin began questioning Aylesbury.

"So, just where are you headed, so splendidly attired this time of night? Not Nottingham Castle, surely! Don't tell me the sheriff's hosting an entertainment."

"He is, not that it's any business of yours, Hood, you ferret!"

Robin paused, smiling broader. "About that ferret comment..."

"My lady wife came up with it, and it suits. She says she wouldn't have anything to do with you, even if you came begging! She claims it would be like having relations with a ferret! She tells me that all the time! It suits, I tell you! You're long and weaselly and furry like a ferret!"

Robin chuckled, fingering the whiskers on his throat while exchanging a look of chagrined amusement with Little John. "Where is your wife, by the way?" he asked Martin.

"Home, not feeling well...not that it's any business of yours, Hood, you ferret!"

"Nice of you to leave her home alone," Robin continued, his eyes hardening perceptively. "No sense in both of you missing all the fun."

"Exactly what I told her! It's not my fault she's great with child and feeling unwell!"

Again, Robin and Little John exchanged a look. "Don't look at me," Robin jested. "You heard what he said. I'm just a ferret."

Martin, uncomprehending, continued. "Anyway, there was no way I was going to miss the masked ball at Nottingham Castle tonight! At least there wasn't until you nasty thieves burst into my private coach, causing me to soil my pants! I can't go now!"

"Masked ball!" Robin repeated, his eyes twinkling with fun. "That doesn't sound like Vaisey! What's the occasion, Aylesbury?"

"How should I know? I'm not privy to the sheriff's plans! More to the point, why should you care? The sheriff's hardly going to invite you to attend, Hood!"

Robin edged closer, then stepped away when he recalled Martin's "accident."

"Well, who has he invited, Aylesbury? And why?"

"I told you I don't know...other than some foreigners he wants to impress. Lusignans...something like that."

"Guy?" Robin asked in amazement. "Guy de Lusignan is here?"

"That's the one...and his wife, Lady Sybille. She is said to be a great beauty. I was hoping against hope to impress her by my splendid dress and my elegant dancing, but now..." Martin choked back a sob.

"John," Robin ordered, "hand me that doublet." Turning to Martin he asked, "So, where's your mask, Aylesbury?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am going to take your place at the party!"

Little John lifted heavy brows and looked at his leader inquisitively.

Martin uttered objections. "You can't! You cannot wear my finery!"

"You didn't soil it, did you?" Robin lifted the doublet and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Good...it appears to have escaped the flood. Now, John," he continued, addressing his second-in-command as he replaced his hooded outer garment with Aylesbury's golden brocade doublet, "put my clothing on him and let his men mistake him for me. Lead him into the forest, take back my clothing, and let him go."

"Robin...?" Little John asked, suspiciously.

Robin grinned, pleased with himself and his plan. "The sheriff's planning something, and if Lusignan's here, it can't be good. I know Guy de Lusignan, John. We fought together at Acre, but he grew jealous and turned against King Richard. My fear is he's here to plot with Vaisey against the king. I need to go to the party and uncover what they're up to. Whatever it is, I intend to stop it."

Comprehending, Little John grunted approval.

Besides, Robin thought to himself, Marian was sure to be in attendance at the ball. With a mask to hide him, he hoped he could continue to charm her.

She was the priceless treasure he had given up so many years ago, but he wouldn't lose her a second time! He only needed to win her back, and what better place than at a masked ball? He adjusted Martin's mask over his face, and settled back in the coach, laughing under his breath as Little John pushed a terrified Martin of Aylesbury into the forest.

"Drive on," Robin called, mimicking Martin's nasally tones. "The dastardly outlaws have gone."


	34. Chapter 34

Marian's cheeks were flushed with excitement at the prospect of dancing at Nottingham Castle's masked ball.

She wore her finest gown, the scarlet velvet one with the jeweled band at its neckline, and she wore her hair up to disguise how short it was. The mask she wore was small, for she didn't wish to hide much of her face lest she too closely resemble the Nightwatchman and lead wise eyes to suspect.

Entering Nottingham Castle's Great Hall on light feet, she looked eagerly about the candlelit chamber. She was intrigued to meet the foreign guests, having heard much about them.

Sir Guy de Lusignan had fought with Robin and Much in the Holy War. Perhaps he could travel back to King Richard and tell him about the unholy state of Nottinghamshire, and the King would hasten home and restore Locksley to its rightful lord! Marian prayed it would be so.

She was also excited about meeting Sir Guy's famous wife, Lady Sybille, the Countess of Poitiers. Lady Sybille's beauty was legendary, and far fetched stories had sprung up about her, claiming she was half woman, half fish, and would exchange her legs for a fish tail if ever she was submerged in water. Why such a thing would appeal to men was beyond Marian, but she rolled her eyes and scanned the room for a glimpse of the famous beauty anyway.

The music was lovely and she longed to dance. Not a soul approached her to ask for the honor, however. Sir Guy of Gisbourne had marked her for his own, and no man was brave enough to challenge his claims, unfounded though they were.

Would Gisbourne dance? Marian doubted it. But surely, if she let him know how much she wanted to, he might. She decided to wait to speak to him until he approached her. Gisbourne stood too close to the sheriff, and Marian really did not wish to socialize with Vaisey, if she could help it.

A tall man and woman entered the hall, heralded by trumpet fanfare. Although masked and supposedly incognito, the couple were announced by the herald as Sir Guy de Lusignan and Lady Sybille, Duke and Countess of Poitiers. The entire company bowed before them.

Marian lifted her head to look curiously at Lady Sybille, who had removed her mask to allow everyone present to gaze upon her. Marian agreed that the woman was certainly a beauty. Tall and slender, graced with perfect curves, she wore her thick dark hair long and flowing. Dark eyes framed in thick black lashes flashed under arched brows, staring haughtily back at the people staring at her. Her complexion was pale and creamy, her scowling lips blood red, and her neck long and graceful. She reminded Marian of a stuck up swan, not a fish.

Sheriff Vaisey hurried to approach his foreign guests.

"Welcome to Nottingham!" he crowed. "I trust your stay will be everything you want it to be, my lord...my lady."

"This ball should amuse my wife," Lusignan muttered quietly. "I would prefer we get straight to business, Sheriff."

Sheriff Vaisey grinned maniacally. "Of course! My wish, as well, My Lord. We can retreat to my chamber at any time, and discuss the business of putting Prince John on the throne in place of his brother. But first, allow me to introduce Gisbourne. Sir Guy, meet Sir Guy."

The sheriff laughed, pleased at his attempt at humor. Unfortunately for him, neither Guy had a scrap of humor. His little joke fell flat.

Lady Sybille stared at Gisbourne, extremely pleased by what she saw. Dressed entirely in black, too proud to hide his face behind a mask, Sir Guy of Gisbourne was everything she thought a man should be. Tall, strong...handsome...dangerous. Cold and cruel? She hoped so. She waited expectantly for her husband to depart, so she could have a word in private with this Gisbourne.

As men and ladies danced to the strains of flutes and lutes and tymbols, Marian sighed in exasperation, frustrated that Sir Guy of Gisbourne did not approach her. Was no one brave enough to dance with her? She might as well be one hundred years old, for all the fun she expected to have tonight. She might as well just go home!

Just as she was turning to leave, she felt, rather than saw, a pair of eyes staring at her. An unexplained sense of excitement...of adventure and romance, welled up inside her, causing her heart to beat faster and her face to break into a smile. She looked up expectantly and scanned the room.

Where was he? He was here...she could feel him looking at her! She couldn't explain how she knew Robin was present...she just knew it as clearly as she knew her own name.

She spied him at last. The unmistakeable blue eyes she had loved her entire life twinkled back at her from behind a very elaborate mask. What was he wearing? He looked every inch a lord in his magnificent golden doublet, and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he approached her with his customary catlike grace.

"My lady," he bowed, "you are far too beautiful not to be dancing. If I could have the honor, you would make me the happiest man alive."

Shivers of pleasure shot up and down her spine and butterflies collided in her tummy, but she was thrilled and excited beyond measure.

"It would be my pleasure, good sir," she answered, thrilled at the familiar feel of her hand clasped in his strong, sensitive, calloused one.

Robin had meant to find out just what Sir Guy of Lusignan was up to visiting Nottingham, but he had temporarily forgotten his mission the moment he saw Marian. In fact, everything was forgotten in the joy of seeing and being close to her again. He breathed in the sweet smell of rosewater clinging lightly to her hair and skin, and felt himself transported.

Watching him, she was reminded what a magnificent dancer he was. His elegant carriage, athletic agility and manly grace placed him above all others present, and was enough to make Marian nearly melt inside for love of him. But no...she reminded herself she didn't care. She was no longer a silly girl who was susceptible to outward appearances and charms or manly grace or beauty. Still, he was a sight to behold, even wearing such a mask.

She realized she was grateful for the mask, for if they were dancing together like this and she could see his face, who knew what might happen! Yes, the mask was certainly a safeguard! Still, she couldn't dismiss the way her heart was pounding in her chest or the strong aura of magic filling the air. She felt as though she and Robin were floating above the crowd, and she loved the way he didn't take his adoring eyes off her face.

She was having a marvelous time, and felt happier than she had felt in years.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered, not unkindly. "Didn't I just free you from the dungeon?"

"I needed to be here."

The ensuing pause was heavy with meaning.

"Why?" she asked, hopeful of hearing the right words.

He seemed to be at a loss for words. If Robin were dancing with any other lady, charming flattery would easily come tripping off his tongue. But Marian! She was so different from other women! He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing again.

Slightly shy and embarrassed, he confessed the truth. "I just wanted to see you," he said simply. "I miss being close to you."

Marian was surprised. And touched. And happy and thrilled and delighted and proud. Now, she was the one at a loss for words.

But words weren't necessary. The music was so beautiful, the candlelight made everything shimmer, and the world felt right as it hadn't felt in years, with Robin's eyes gazing so adoringly at her through the slits in his mask, and his wonderful hand touching hers as they moved as one together in the dance.

He danced so well, so superior to any other male, that Marian grew afraid he would attract attention. "Robin," she whispered, "please be careful! If the sheriff or Gisbourne discover you're here..."

She tore her eyes from his handsome form, and was surprised to see Gisbourne ignoring her. Guy of Gisbourne seemed totally and completely absorbed in Lady Sybille, the "Melusine" of legend. The sheriff and Guy de Lusignan were nowhere to be seen, but the sexual tension between Gisbourne and "Melusine" was so intoxicatingly thick, Marian could feel it all the way across the room. She stopped dancing, confused by the looks passing back and forth between the couple.

"What does he think he's up to?" Marian asked aloud.

Robin allowed his eyes to follow Marian's gaze. A jealous bolt of anger shot through him. The magic of the night had just been shattered.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where is he going?" Marian wondered aloud, watching Guy of Gisbourne's retreating figure leave Nottingham Castle's Great Hall. Gisbourne was accompanied by the beautiful Countess of Poitiers, and it was obvious they left together to seek a private chamber.

"Why do you care?" Robin's voice snarled back at her, cold and harsh in its jealousy, shocking Marian from her musings.

She looked with surprise into Robin's eyes behind his mask. Their expression had changed dramatically from loving adoration to intense fury and suspicion. Her own anger rose in response to meet his.

"I don't!"

"Oh, so all that was just an act?"

"All what?"

He continued glaring at her. "Stopping our dance to watch Gisbourne. Being jealous when he pays someone else attention. Wondering aloud, twice!, what he's 'up to!' "

"I am not jealous!"

"What do you call it, then?"

Their snarls, though whispered, were beginning to draw attention. Robin, ever reckless, didn't seem to care or not whether they were being watched. Marian, more cautious, grew concerned.

"People are watching," she warned.

"Let them. You haven't answered my question."

"Stop being overbearing. Grow up."

"Answer my question."

She didn't even remember what he had asked. She couldn't believe his ridiculous behavior. And, in the back of her mind, she was slightly troubled by Gisbourne's disappearance.

It was only her pride that was stung. She didn't care for Gisbourne, nor welcome his attentions. But she had grown used to being their unwelcome object, and was surprised that he could be so fickle after appearing to be so devoted. She didn't understand.

But first things first. She needed Robin to stop arguing and calm down, or get away if he planned on being so stubborn and unreasonable. As she told herself how unreasonable he was behaving, her anger increased.

"Do you really want to be thrown right back in the dungeons again? It's no less than you deserve for acting this way! So, if you can't behave like a gentleman, I suggest you leave!" She drew a breath and continued her assault. "And when you are a prisoner again, for you're sure to be if you keep arguing, don't expect any help from me!"

"I won't. You'll be too busy wondering what Gisbourne's up to."

"Robin, stop it. It's my business to know what's he's up to. I watch him so I can feed you information, or have you forgotten that?"

"I hardly think my gang needs to know whom he takes to his bed."

He watched the effect his words had on her, and his jealousy doubled. "Did you believe they left to look at the moon, Marian?"

She turned hurt eyes on him. Was he mocking her for all the times they had left gatherings to steal a kiss in the moonlight? What was wrong with him?

"I don't know why you had to go and ruin everything, Robin, when we were having such a lovely time tonight."

It stung, yet he didn't believe he was in the wrong. She was the one who had ruined things.

"Perhaps you're right," he said abruptly, not wishing to stay and discuss things. "I should go. Goodnight."

He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, leaving a frustrated Marian staring after him. When he reached the top, he came face to face with Sheriff Vaisey and Guy de Lusignan, who were returning from their plotting.

With one fluid motion, Robin removed his mask. Marian couldn't believe his audacity.

"Evening, Sheriff!" he greeted jauntily. "Lusignan, so good to see you again. Sorry I can't stay. Please pay my respects to your lovely wife. Wish I could have spent the evening with her, but then, how could anything top the last time we met? "

Before the sheriff had a chance to scream for his guards, Robin was running at full speed through the castle, toward the nearest exit. His parting shot directed toward Marian coupled with his mad dash through the castle did wonders to restore his temper, but still couldn't quiet the fury against Gisbourne smouldering in his heart.

Marian stood silently gaping. Had he? Had he really? She began experiencing some jealousy of her own. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and find out just how well acquainted Robin of Locksley was to this strumpet "Melusine." And she knew just the person to tell her. She couldn't wait to have a word with Much.


	36. Chapter 36

"Where are you?" Marian called impatiently to the trees in Sherwood Forest. "I know you're watching me. I can feel you."

The sound of Robin's feet landing on the ground directly behind her caused her horse Vesper to dart forward, nearly spilling Marian from the saddle. Regaining control of her horse, she turned furious eyes on the outlaw's smirking face.

"Always so pleased with yourself, aren't you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was a perfect landing. And a perfect backflip. Sorry you missed it, Marian. Shall I climb back up the tree and do it again?"

"No." She continued glaring at him. "Anyway, I'm not here to see you, surprising though you must find that, with your inflated opinion of yourself. I'm here to see Much."

"Much?" He hid his disappointed surprise behind a mocking chuckle.

Marian was equal to his challenging laughter. "You may be surprised to realize, Robin of Locksley, but you're not the only one living in Sherwood who used to be my friend. In case you've forgotten, Much and I have been friends as long as you and I have been. Or _were," _she clarified proudly.

"Very well, then," Robin replied, taking the reins and leading her horse down a path, "I will take you to him."

...

They found Much complaining of a toothache. Everyone had told him to shut up more than once, and now, Allan was at the end of his patience.

"Not bein' funny, but if you don't shut up already, I'll come over there and teach you what real pain feels like!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Much challenged in his most annoyingly superior tone. "You seem to forget whom you talk to, rogue! You forget, I served under King Richard at Acre! I faced Saladin's armies! I'm not frightened of you!"

"What?" Allan asked in amazement. "You're frightened of my grandmother!"

"For your information, I have never met your grandmother! I'm sure she's a very lovely woman, though I doubt she's any paragon of virtue, coming from your family, but all the same, if I were to meet her, I would not hesitate to give her a cheery hello and a how is the weather in your neck of the woods, but still, I think you'll find-"

"What do you mean, 'coming from my family'? "

Much looked down at Allan from raised eyebrows. "Well, judging the rest of them from you, I hardly think-"

"Oh, now you're asking for it!"

Robin interrupted the fight that never began with a swift, "Hold your fire, lads! We've got company!"

Everyone greeted Marian, and Djaq shifted into her more boyish attitudes. She didn't know Marian very well, and couldn't trust her to give away the secret of her gender.

"Marian risked her lovely neck this fine day to come specially to see you, Much," Robin explained, amusement and mockery in his tone and smile.

"Me?" Much asked, flabbergasted. "Me? Why would she want to see me? Master, what have you told her?"

"Nothing," Marian answered Much directly herself. "Or if he has, I wasn't listening. I've trained myself over the years to tune him out. He does tend to go on and on so, bragging about his feats, not realizing how boring he's being when nobody cares."

"Boring?" Much asked in disbelief. "Robin's never boring! Infuriating...I grant you. Boring ...never."

Robin cast a cocky smirk in Marian's direction. She pretended to ignore it and continued speaking to Much.

"Now, you're only saying that because you're his servant. You have to flatter him. But you and I both know the truth, don't we?" She changed her tactic, hoping to get Much to confess to some insult against Robin. "Did I hear you say you had a toothache? Oh, poor Much! There must be some plant growing here you can chew on that will ease your pain."

"Yes, thank you very much, Marian. At least you care to listen to my suffering, and not try to shut me up! Djaq has found me something, but my tooth still hurts!" Suddenly realizing the pain was gone, he gasped. "No, it doesn't! I don't feel it at all! This is wonderful!"

Marian took his arm, to the vast surprise of Much and Robin. "Let's go somewhere we can talk," she invited. "You and I haven't had a good long talk in a long time. I promise not to shut you up, either. In fact, the more you can tell me, the more pleased I'll be."

Much grinned, pleased as he could be. "Master, may I? May I go have a chat with Marian?"

"Be my guest," Robin said, feeling uneasy.

Marian gave Much her loveliest smile as they turned and walked away.

"Whoa ho!" Allan crowed. "How'd Much get so lucky?"

Robin turned eyes of daggers on Allan, silencing him at once.

...

"Well, Marian," Much rambled, "I must say this is pleasant! Just the two of us, having a little chat! We never do get enough time to catch up! How's your father? Still doing well, I trust?"

"Thank you, my father's well. But I want to talk about something else." She knew better than to pause, or Much would fill the empty sound with empty words. "Tell me, do you know of a woman called 'Melusine?' Her real name is Lady Sybil de Lusignan, Countess of Poitiers."

Much thought for a moment. "Melusine," he repeated. "Sounds familiar." Memory returned. "Of course!" he blurted out. "Lady Sybil de Lusignan! Guy de Lusignan's wife! Why didn't you say, 'Guy de Lusignan's wife?' The fish!"

Marian smiled. "That's right...the fish. Much, why do you men find that fish story appealing, anyway? I certainly don't understand."

"Me neither, to be frank. Puts the thought of pan seared trout in my mind." He licked his lips. "Hmm, I wonder if Robin will catch us some fish for dinner."

"Never mind about dinner. What can you tell me about Lady Sybil? As far as her relationship to Robin is concerned."

Much gasped in realization. "Oh, no, Marian. No! You don't want to talk to me after all, do you, you tricky conniving young woman you! Marian, shame on you for your deviousness!"

"Come on, Much, how well do she and Robin know each other?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!"

"Please, Much..." Marian wheedled.

Much huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I'll tell you, but remember, you never heard it from me!"


	37. Chapter 37

"I knew this day would come! I knew it!"

Much pulled his cap down over his ears and lifted a cry of frustration. "Why does he never, never listen to me?"

"Because he's a fool," Marian answered simply. "But I'll listen to you, Much. I rode all the way here to the forest precisely to do just that. So...talk." She leaned her back against a tree and waited for the servant to begin, hiding her tenseness under a cool elegant demeanor.

"It's a lovely day today, " Much began.

"Yes, it is. As lovely a day as the one Robin spent with that Melusine? Or did their liaison last longer than a day?"

"Oh, no, Marian...they didn't have any ...any...whatever you called it. They just met at a party once. In Cyprus."

Marian knew how that hussy Melusine behaved at parties! She had witnessed firsthand how she had disappeared on Gisbourne's arm from a party. Marian's face flushed with anger, picturing the strumpet on Robin's arm.

"So, I assume you attended this party as well."

"Oh, yes! I did! Interesting treats they served, as I recall! Some of the best cakes I've ever eaten, coated with honey and stuffed with raisens, as I recall. Ah, yes! They were tasty!"

"Never mind about the cakes, Much. I want to hear about Robin."

Much huffed. "You always want to hear about Robin, did you know that, Marian? Oh, yes! Don't try and deny it! Ever since you were old enough to speak, you followed him around like a love sick puppy!"

"I did not! You were the one who followed him everywhere! In fact, you're still doing it! And besides, as I seem to remember, once we reached a certain age, he was the one following me!"

"Well, be that as it may," Much conceded, "it wouldn't do you any harm to show some interest in other people now and again."

Marian smiled. "I have shown interest in other people, thank you very much! In fact, when we're finished discussing Melusine, I'd like you to go straight to Robin and tell him I was nearly betrothed to his friend Roger of Stoke. And tell him I found Roger's kisses simply heavenly!"

Much's wide blue eyes opened even wider. "I'm not going to tell him that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, well, well well well," Much sputtered, "for one thing, Roger's not here to bear the brunt of Robin's anger, so guess who will? Haven't you ever heard about someone shooting the messenger, Marian? Haven't you? And you know how well Robin can shoot!"

Marian smiled. She felt much better now. She was ready to hear whatever Much had to tell her. Well, nearly ready.

"So, Much, we were speaking of a party. In Cyprus."

"Yes," Much drawled the word out, stalling.

"And I assume Robin was introduced to that saucy tart, Melusine."

"Oh, Marian, come, come. 'Saucy tart?' Please! I hardly think that's an apt description!"

"Well, what would you call her?"

Much paused, deep in thought. "Let's just call her 'The Fish.' "

"Very well," Marian agreed. " 'The Fish' it is. So, they were introduced..."

"No, not introduced. Robin spotted her across the room and made his way towards her. You know the way he moves...like a cat. He introduced himself, or she introduced herself, and he began casting those smiles of his on her and saying all sorts of foolish nonsense-"

"It is nonsense, isn't it? Absolute drivel!" Marian cried. "Oh, Much, why don't other men share your good sense?"

Much looked surprised, and pleased. "Thank you very much, Marian! I never knew you respected my good solid sense the way you do! And I must say, I am glad! And surprised! Surprised and glad! Other people, who shall remain nameless, never seem to-"

"Yes, Much. May we talk about the party again, please?"

"Oh. Very well. Where was I? Oh, yes. Well, Robin was smiling at her, in that way he has, and she was smiling back, and they spoke a few words I couldn't hear, not that I was listening or anything, and he kissed her hand, and the next thing you know, he had passed out on the floor, and everyone was cheering Melusine for slaying the Hero of Acre with a single kiss!"

"They kissed?"

Much huffed. "You're as bad as Robin, did you know that? If you were listening, I think you'll find I said nothing about them kissing! I said that Robin kissed her on her hand."

"And he swooned? Why?"

"Because, Marian, he was still recovering from a fever! We were travelling home from the Holy Land, and the fever had left him, but it made several reappearances before it disappeared entirely. There! That's the entire story. I hope you're satisfied."

Marian smiled. She did indeed look very, very satisfied.

"That's the entire story?" she asked, delight dancing in her sparkling eyes.

"That's all there is to their history. Of course, Robin had much better success with other women once the fever had passed for good."

Marian lifted her eyebrows inquiringly at Much.

"Oh, no!" Much cried. "I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!"


	38. Chapter 38

"Oh no, Marian," Much insisted, "you're not getting any information out of me. Just because my master behaved like a scoundrel, doesn't give you permission to drag the facts out of me!"

"A scoundrel?" Marian's voice was clothed in concern. "Oh, poor Much! What you must have endured! Poor Much!" Her kind words and sympathetic looks caused the servant to crumble. He was ready to tell her everything.

"Tell me, Much," Marian cajoled in a soothing voice, "tell me about Robin's doings with women."

"While he was away, do you mean?"

"Certainly while he was away." Marian suddenly paled. "You don't mean to say he's...he's..." She grew suddenly impatient. "He swore to me that baby wasn't his!"

"What baby?" Much sputtered.

"Seth. The boy you found in the forest."

Much visibly relaxed. "Never fear, Marian! Robin told you the truth. That baby was Gisbourne's child."

Marian's jaw dropped. She had not been expecting that piece of information.

"Guy of Gisbourne?" she asked in disbelief.

"Certainly 'Guy of Gisbourne!' How many Gisbournes do you think there are, taking up space that could be better used for other purposes?"

Marian blinked her eyes and accepted the facts. Well, that was certainly interesting news! But then again, did she believe him? Much frequently got his facts wrong.

But it really didn't matter who had fathered the child, as long as it hadn't been Robin.

She returned to the subject at hand. "Much, do you mean to imply Robin has been philandering with women while he's been an outlaw?" She tried to mask the pain in her voice, but her voice broke all the same.

Much realized his mistake. Robin hadn't been interested in any woman since he'd set eyes on Marian when they'd returned from war. Much had only been thinking of that tax thief, and how Robin had kissed her before pushing her into the muck in the back of her wagon. He never could understand why Robin had kissed that woman in the first place.

"Don't be sad, Marian-"

"Whatever makes you think I'm sad?"

"Please! Robin's true to you."

Her face brightened hopefully. "He can't be," she objected. "We're not a couple any more."

"Please!" Much repeated, pleased to notice Marian smile secretly to herself. "I was only referring to that tax thief, and she doesn't count."

Marian's face fell. "Tax thief? What tax thief?"

"The dark skinned tax thief who stole the sheriff's tax revenues for the whole north of England, until we stole them away from her and her...her...her cronies!" Much looked pleased with his word choice.

It was a day for surprises. For the second time in a few moments, Marian's jaw dropped. "The Abbess?" she asked angrily.

"No, she was not an Abbess! What would an Abbess be doing kissing Robin?"

"Kissing him?"

Much rolled his eyes. "I should say so! Right in front of us all! Unbelievable! They put on quite a show, those two, I tell you, Marian. Marian? Marian? Where are you going?"

"I've heard quite enough, thank you! I'm going to have a word with Robin of Locksley and tell him what I think of him and his Abbess!"


	39. Chapter 39

Marian marched straight to Robin and grabbed the arrow shaft he was carving right out of his hands.

"So, you're taking up with liars and thieves now, are you?" she accused, her eyes flashing.

"Well, let me think," he answered smugly, enjoying the fire in her eyes, "I'm the leader of a gang of outlaws who makes it their business to rob any noble who lives off the poor. And as for liars, I believe I'm looking at the prettiest spy I've ever seen. She wouldn't make a very decent spy now, would she, if she couldn't tell a convincing tale or two?"

"I'm not talking about decent people who lie and steal because England is wrong, Locksley-"

"Locksley?"

"-I'm speaking about real liars and thieves!"

He smiled whizzically at her. "What is this about?" he asked gently.

Her cheeks were flushing, and she found it difficult to meet his gaze. She didn't want tears to spill from her eyes, and she felt sure she might cry if she looked at him.

"You kissed the Abbess!" she cried at last.

Allan stood up, guilt all over his face. "Why is everyone lookin' at me?"

Not a soul had been looking, but everyone turned their attention to him now. "I didn't do anything!" he lied.

Marian grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him to privacy.

"What Abbess?" he asked, totally confused. What had Much been telling her?

"She wasn't really an Abbess...I just thought she was. She presented herself as one, the liar! And you kissed her!"

Robin still didn't understand. "Marian," he said, "I haven't kissed anyone. I'd like to, though." He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lips. She turned angrily away. He wasn't surprised.

"Marian," he sighed, growing impatient, "I never kissed an Abbess, real or pretend. But if I want to kiss a woman, I will, assuming she wants it, too."

"Oh, will you?"

"It's hardly fair for you to expect me to abstain from kissing, when you refuse to let me kiss you."

The validity of his statement hit her squarely in the face. It wasn't fair. How could she even expect it? Still, the thought of him kissing anyone else upset her strangely.

What was she doing? She needed to release him, once and for all, if she wasn't willing to risk a relationship with him.

Unjustified anger welled up within her again. Why was this so impossible?

"I don't care whom you kiss, Robin of Locksley!"

"You don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then..."

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself wrapped in his arms, and the long forgotten intoxicating feel of his lips on hers sent ripples of pleasure up and down her spine. She didn't mean to kiss him back, but her body and lips seemed to take over.

Regaining control of her mind, she stopped kissing and pushed him away.

They were both breathless. He was smiling brightly. She wore an expression of utter surprise.

"You told me you didn't care whom I kissed," he grinned mischieviously at her.

"I hope your lips fall off and you go to the Devil!" she cried, mortified at what she had done.

She threw the arrow shaft at him and marched away, but all that evening and most of the following day, she marveled at the memory of his kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

Martin of Aylesbury was delighted. Another splendid party at Nottingham Castle! And no outlaw ambush on his journey this time! Martin was looking forward to a perfect evening.

His lady wife was still unwell. It really was a shame! All Martin had ever wanted was to escort her to parties, and have everyone envy them their love. But she was thick from her expected child, and it was such a bore. Well, at least he could display his finery and enjoy himself tonight!

He scanned the chamber for a glimpse of the famous 'Melusine,' but couldn't spot her. But there at least was the Lady Marian, standing beside her father, looking bored and beautiful. It would be a pity to waste such splendid dance music! Martin decided he would honor the lady, for old time's sake. Upon approaching her, he gracefully bowed.

"Milady, it would be my honor to lead you in the dance. Pray say, 'yes,' lest you wound me with your 'nays,' and I die from grief."

Marian continued looking bored. Nonetheless, Martin was an excellent dancer, and it would be a shame not to dance at all tonight.

"Marian, it wouldn't do for the young man to die," Sir Edward jested.

"Well, if your lady wife has no objections, then I happily accept," Marian smiled. Excusing herself from her father, she allowed Martin to lead her.

She was pleased she had accepted. It was much more fun to be moving than standing still, even if it was with such a fool as Martin. Nonetheless, she was dissatisfied, for nothing could compare to the thrilling excitement of the previous evening's masked ball, and her unexpected partner.

Part of her wished he would boldly make another appearance. She kept looking for him to appear, and felt cheated when he did not. But mostly, she was glad he had the good sense to stay away and remain safe.

Earlier in the day, the sheriff had questioned her fiercely about dancing with Robin Hood.

"How could you not have known it was Hood, Missy, hmm? Why didn't you raise the alarm? Don't you know the penalty for consorting with outlaws is death?"

And she had stumbled through her excuses...he had been wearing a mask...he had disguised his voice so she thought he was Aylesbury...they had the same colored hair and were of a similar height, after all. She hadn't an inkling who he was, she had lied, until he had uttered rude things and she had objected, and they had begun to argue... For whatever reason, the sheriff had accepted her lies.

But now, masks were not allowed, and Marian really was dancing with Aylesbury. She forced herself to listen to his dribble.

"Ahh, milady, if only things could have been different!"

If only, indeed. She agreed with his statement wholeheartedly.

"If only we had wed, as planned!"

"Now, Martin," Marian sighed, bored, "you cannot mean that. You do your wife an injustice, for the sake of trying to be gallant."

"Trying? I do not try. I am gallant."

"Of course. Still, I cannot allow your empty compliments, when you love and are pledged to another."

"What harm does it do? She is not here to listen."

"It insults her. And myself, as well."

"Insults? Insults you? I confess, I do not see it. I compliment you, milady."

Marian sighed. Why waste her breath arguing with a fool? It was better just to dance.

She knew Martin wouldn't stop, unless she changed the subject first. She proceeded to to do.

"Martin, I am surprised you asked me to dance. Don't you fear Sir Guy of Gisbourne's jealousy?"

For a brief instance, Martin looked around him, shaking like a leaf. Calming at last, he answered, "Gisbourne has yet to make his appearance tonight."

"But he may enter at any time." Marian had to admit, it was funny to watch Martin tremble.

"Well, I'm counting on the beautiful Melusine to keep him at bay. You will notice, milady, she has yet to be in attendance, as well. Tongues are wagging about those two, don't you know."

"What are they saying?"

"Oh! I thought you were above gossip! Didn't you nag me about gossiping in the past? It was one of the qualities I found so disagreeable about you."

Marian raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said you were gallant."

Martin chose to ignore her obvious jibe. He much preferred to discuss the latest gossip. "People are saying Gisbourne and Melusine are lovers. People are saying they cannot get enough of each other...that they do it when her husband is occupied in his meetings with the sheriff. People are saying Gisbourne knows the truth about her fish tail."

"That ridiculous myth!" Marian scoffed.

"Oh, do I detect a note of jealousy on your part?"

Marian's surprise made her consider the question. Of course she wasn't jealous! In fact, she felt free and happy that Gisbourne wasn't here...watching her, looming over her, stifling her so she couldn't relax and enjoy herself. All the same, she didn't wish to lose the power she had over Guy. If she lost that, how could she feed Robin information?

She would just have to compete with Melusine for Gisbourne's attentions. Difficult, of course, since Melusine was providing him with something Marian refused to do. Yet, she held an ace Melusine didn't.

Gisbourne wanted a noblewoman for a wife. And although Marian did not wish to encourage him along those lines, she saw no other course. She had never faced such a rival for a man's affections in her life.

She would have to walk a very thin line, encouraging Gisbourne just enough, without truly encouraging him. It would prove a challenge. Well, at least she was no longer bored tonight.

She had no earthly idea Robin was just outside the chamber, securing another disguise to admit him to the party. He was determined to learn Guy de Lusignan's plans, and to secure another kiss from Marian before the night was over.


	41. Chapter 41

Lady Sybille de Lusignan, known far and wide as the beautiful "Melusine," stood admiring herself in the looking glass in her private chambers in Nottingham Castle. Her lover, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, had just left her, and her cheeks wore an attractive flush from their violent love making.

Lady Sybille had thrown an elegant robe over her exquisite body, and was just about to summon her ladies to dress her for the party already taking place in the Great Hall, when she reeled back, completely stunned by the presence of a man in her chamber.

"How did you get in here? Remove yourself from my chambers before I scream and have you removed by force, knave!"

The brown clad "knave" chuckled lightly, and stepped forward to reveal himself as none other than Robin of Locksley.

"Sorry to alarm you, milady," he replied. "I would have had myself announced, but I'm not a great favorite with the guards."

Lady Sybille smiled. "Robin of Locksley," she cooed, pleased at the sight of an 'almost lover.' "I was hoping we might cross paths again. So, I hear you are causing all sorts of trouble in Nottingham. I hope you are not here to rob me, for I warn you, I will not hesitate to scream and have you arrested. And I know very well several gentlemen who cannot wait to watch you die."

Robin chuckled again, and stepped forward to take the lady's hand and press it to his lips. Gazing at her with twinkling mischievious eyes, he charmingly said, "It's 'Robin Hood' now, milady, but I wouldn't think of robbing such a good friend as yourself. I assure you, you are perfectly safe with me."

The beautiful "Melusine" lifted her eyebrows and gave him a knowing smile. "Ah, that is your great mistake, Robin. A lady such as myself may not wish to feel herself safe with such a man as you."

"So, does Gisbourne leave you unsatisfied?" Robin looked extremely pleased and amused, but his amusement angered the lady.

"Hardly. He is the most exciting man I have ever known. But tell me," she softened, "what brings you to my chambers? Whatever it is you desire must be of momentous importance for you to risk so much, just to come see me. If my husband found you here, he would kill you."

"And your lover as well."

"You seem fascinated by my lover. Can it be that you are jealous? What do you know of him?"

Lady Sybille had no idea of the degree of Robin's jealousy toward Gisbourne, but it had absolutely nothing to do with her. Robin grew serious, his jealousy hardening his face and voice.

"I know that his greatest wish is to see me dead. I know that he lives in my house and brutalizes my people. I know that he longs to steal my greatest treasure and make her his wife. And," he added, changing his manner to once again charm the vain Lady Sybille, "I know that he had the pleasure of winning your affections, when I failed to please."

Lady Sybille looked pleased. "Pretty words, Robin, to match your pretty face. But you forget, you were on the verge of success, when you grew fevered and fainted dead away. You grieviously disappointed me, you know."

"Apologies, milady. The anticipation of a night in your arms completely overpowered me. Trust me, I have never forgiven myself for what I lost that night in Cyprus."

"You ought to have been man enough to master your fever. Sir Guy has no such qualms." Lady Sybille studied him, wondering how best she might use him for her own devices. "So," she mused, "your 'greatest treasure.' That would be the Lady Marian, I presume."

Robin didn't answer, perturbed he had revealed his secret desire to a potential enemy.

Lady Sybille circled him slowly, taking in every inch of him with her glinting eyes. "You are jealous of Sir Guy on two counts, then."

Knowing it wise to flatter and charm her, Robin agreed. "Does he not have what every man desires?"

She laughed lightly. "You will fail with Lady Marian, just as you failed with me. She will be unable to resist all he offers. You have no chance."

Her words stung Robin. It took all his power to control his anger.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."

"No? Who better than me to judge the truth? You are no match for Sir Guy. He has everything, and what have you? A pretty face, undeniable charm, stength, and daring. That is all. Young virgins and old women might sigh themselves to sleep over you at night, but real women favor a man such as Gisbourne. I know! Your Lady Marian may still fall into the 'virgin' category, but it won't be long before she succumbs to Sir Guy. And then, Robin, my sweet faced boy, you will be done for. Besides, what woman in her right mind would choose to live an outlaw's existence, when she can be 'Lady Locksley?' Isn't that why she allied herself with you before you lost everything?" She sighed. "Ahh, poor poor Robin!"

Robin glared into her coyly smiling face. "You know nothing of Marian," he snarled.

She considered. "I'll help you, however, if you think there's even a glimmer of hope."

Robin looked at her questioningly, and she responded to his look, "Oh, yes! I have no desire for Guy to insult me by imagining I am your precious 'treasure' while we reap the delights of passion. For that's what he's doing! I can tell! Do I not employ the same deception when I lie with my husband? Luckily for me, my husband shares my lover's name, and so, when I'm imagining he's Gisbourne, I need not stifle my cries of 'Guy!' "

Robin tried to hide his displeasure, but his face still winced at her words. He privately thanked God for the fever which had saved him from a romantic encounter with such a woman. Preferring not to ally himself with her, he still needed her help to attend the party undetected. "You say you can help me?" he asked, more coldly than he intended.

"What help do you seek?"

Robin took a deep breath before answering. "I want to enter the party tonight undetected. I thought I might go as one of your servants."

Lady Sybille laughed. "You had better change the way you move then! You have the most distinguishing way of moving, Robin! You need to be more clumsey...more ordinary. But yes, I can see how our servants' livery might suit. Those gowns my husband favors, and those bonnets! So hideous! Yet so disguising! One can barely make out our servants' faces, the way the bonnets shadow them."

She stared at Robin again, then enjoyed playing Lady Bountiful. "I freely give you the loan of a costume, Robin. You shall wear Lusignan livery tonight! And good luck with your wooing. It is my suggestion you take the lady's 'flower' before Sir Guy does, for once he gets it, you will have no hope at all."

Never having harmed a woman in his life, Robin nonetheless found it difficult to fight back his urge to hurt her. "You know nothing of Marian," he uttered.

"She is a woman. All women are the same, once we taste the delights of the flesh."

"You are not a fish," Robin began, but stopped himself from comparing her to a serpent.

"Am I not? Only a handful of men know for certain. You might have been one of the lucky few. But alas! Your fever struck! Perhaps if you added more meat to your bones, you would not succumb to a mere fever. Perhaps, it might even help you win your Marian...at least to an illicit bed, if not to the marriage one."

"Where's the livery?" Robin asked, not wanting to hear "Melusine" mention Marian's name one more time.

"Take it," Lady Sybille replied, tossing it at him. "Now, go, and put it on. I wish to summon my ladies. I need them to make me even more beautiful for the party tonight."


	42. Chapter 42

Completing her dance with Martin of Aylesbury, Marian hoped she looked pretty enough tonight to turn Guy of Gisbourne's attentions from Lady Sybille de Lusignan back to herself.

She rolled her eyes at the irony of her thoughts. Who would have guessed she would ever want Gisbourne to pay more attention to her? Yet, now that he had begun ignoring her, information to feed to Robin's gang was considerably lacking. She needed to restore things to the way they had been before the Lusignan's visit.

Marian spied Gisbourne enter the Great Hall at last. After giving him a few moments, she took a deep breath and approached him before Lady Sybille had the chance.

Gisbourne stood apart from the other guests, arms folded across his chest, critically studying the crowd.

"Sir Guy," Marian began pleasantly. "It's a lovely party, don't you think?"

"Lady Marian," he replied proudly, his tone full of condescention.

"It's been awhile since we've enjoyed the opportunity to talk."

"I've been busy. Sheriff's business."

Marian bit her tongue. "Well, I'm grateful the party calls you away from your work." She smiled, flashing her dimples at him.

Looking down at her, he heaved a warm, lusty sigh, realizing again how desirable he found her.

"You know, Sir Guy, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing you dance." Marian hated being so blatant. She'd never had the need to beg for a dance partner. Before Gisbourne had marked her as his exclusive "property," she'd always enjoyed more requests to dance at parties than she could count. But Gisbourne was socially awkward, to put it mildly, and she felt she needed to move things along.

Gisbourne shifted uncomfortably. "I do not hold with such pursuits," he scowled.

"No? Sir Guy! If I may be so bold, perhaps you should!"

He sneered. "Dancing is for fools. There are better ways to-"

He stopped himself, remembering at the last moment she was a lady.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked charmingly, undaunted by his refusal to dance. "I think you've simply never had the right partner!"

Her own words struck her. Well, good! She hadn't meant to imply anything untoward, but let him think otherwise, if he must. "Now, she continued, boldly taking his large hand in her smaller one, "it's very simple. Just hold onto my hand and-"

She quickly gasped as her heart gave a leap. Looking over Gisbourne's shoulder, her eyes had locked onto a pair of handsome blue ones nearly hidden under a huge bonnet in the Lusignan colors, staring intensely back at her. He dared to appear again, in the open, at a party filled with his enemies! Did his audacity know no limits? Guiltily, she pulled her hand back, releasing Gisbourne's from her grasp.

"Marian?" Gisbourne asked, watching an attractive rush of color steal across her cheeks.

"I'm quite well," she recovered. "Perhaps a little wine? No!" she cried, when Gisbourne turned to get some from Robin. "I'm myself again."

She couldn't believe her eyes when Robin cheekily appeared at Gisbourne's side, holding a tray of goblets. Without deigning to look at the "servant," Gisbourne lifted a cup and passed it to Marian.

"Drink," he ordered her.

Marian was more than grateful to obey. The shock of Robin's presence called for wine.

The Count of Poitou, Sir Guy de Lusignan, together with his beautiful wife and the Sheriff of Nottingham, joined Gisbourne, giving Marian the excuse she needed to step away. The "servant" bearing the tray casually followed her, all the way out of the chamber and into a shadowed private alcove.

"What do you mean, showing your face here again?" she hissed.

"What do you mean, 'again?' Yesterday I wore a mask."

"You can't be here!"

"Why not? Afraid I'll disrupt your flirtation with Gisbourne?"

"You know very well I have to be nice to him! I'm only trying to help you."

"That kind of help I can do without."

They stood facing one another, angrily arguing, yet keeping their voices just above whispers.

"Forget I kissed you last night," he huffed.

"That won't be difficult," she answered smugly back. "You look ridiculous," she resumed, after a pause.

"I didn't dress to try to attract 'the right partner,' " he accused.

"You have no right eavesdropping on my private conversations!"

"Private conversations? I thought you said you were only being 'nice' to him to help me. What difference does it make whether I learn the sheriff's plans through you, or directly from Gisbourne's lips? Which is it, Marian?" he continued, his voice rising. "Were you really spying for me, or was that just a friendly conversation?"

"Grow up."

As if on cue, both turned away their heads, looking to make certain they remainded unwatched. Returning to face one another, both knew they ought to go, yet neither wanted to end the argument. Or rather, both wanted the argument to be over...it was the encounter they didn't want to end.

Lady's Sybille's words contrasting himself to Gisbourne still festered in Robin's mind. Gisbourne! Surely Marian wasn't attracted to him! Never! She knew him to be a brutal killer. She would never be won by such a beast! Not Marian!

"Alright," he said, offering her a chance to redeem herself, "what have you learned about Lusignan's visit?"

She was taken aback. "I...you heard my conversation with Gisbourne! I haven't heard any-"

The sound of footsteps warned them to take cover. Pulling Marian against a wall and shielding her with his body, Robin held his breath. Both Marian and he tensed when they heard the whispering voice of Lady Sybille de Lusignan, entreating Gisbourne to make haste.


	43. Chapter 43

If anyone ever told Robin he would feel uncomfortable and unhappy pressed up against Marian in a perfectly dark and private alcove of Nottingham Castle, he would have smirked and laughed aloud. Yet that is exactly how he felt in this particular circumstance.

The two of them waited breathlessly, her body pressed deeply against a rough stone wall, his pressed deeply into hers, shielding her from sight. If only he had the power to shield her ears from the disgusting sounds assaulting them!

Robin longed to cover her ears, blocking out Sir Guy of Gisbourne's amorous grunts and Lady Sybille de Lusignan's sensual moans of delight, while the two of them took their pleasure off each other not ten feet from the surrepticiously hidden Robin and Marian.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a matter of minutes, the grunts and moans rose and crescendoed, then abruptly stopped. The only sounds audible now were Gisbourne's deep panting breaths, and the pounding of Robin and Marian's hearts.

At last, they heard the cold metallic voice of Gisbourne speak.

"Tell me," he ordered coldly. "What do you know of your husband's plans with the sheriff?"

Stunned and incredulous, Robin wanted to step from the shadows and openly mock the "gallant" Sir Guy of Gisbourne. "What? No words of affection, Gisbourne?" he wanted to say. "No words of love or regard? Nothing but plotting, to further your dreams of power and position?" But, of course, he remained hidden, pressed up against Marian, whom he couldn't help but notice, smelled deliciously of roses.

Lady Sybille's voice didn't register any surprise or distress at Gisbourne's unfeeling question. Her answer came as a whisper, carrying just enough for Robin to hear.

"Guy will do anything to oust Richard from the throne. He's never forgiven him for stealing his victory at Acre."

Unable to hold back his anger, Robin snorted. Marian quickly clapped a hand over his nose and mouth to silence him.

Gisbourne's voice seeped around them, steely as the blade on his sword. "Don't insult me," he threatened. "I didn't leave the sheriff's side to listen to 'obvious.' Tell me what I need to know!"

Despite his damaged opinion of Lady Sybille, Robin nearly jumped from his hiding place to come to the lady's defense. His anger at Gisbourne's mistreatment of the woman struck a nerve, and boiled within him.

Unknown to Robin, however, Lady Sybille found Sir Guy of Gisbourne's dark side fascinating and seethingly sexy. His cruelty and detachment only made her want him more, for she was sick and tired of men who were intimidated by her beauty and her legend. She confessed everything she knew.

"Prince John and your sheriff cannot do it alone. My husband recommends they mobilize a force...a group of nobles who stand to gain from Richard's fall. How your sheriff will accomplish this is still a question."

Her voice changed from matter-of-fact recitation, to amorous passion. "Now, Guy, tell me you're pleased with my work. Or better yet, show me, Guy!"

Robin heard Gisbourne utter another grunt, but this time, it was accompanied by the gesture of removing the clinging Melusine from him. "Time to return to our masters," he sneered, just before he turned on his heel and strode away. Lady Sybille breathed a small sigh, then followed the evil knight.

Although alone once again, Robin made no attempt to move from his proximity to Marian. He appeared to be deep in thought as she cleared her throat. "They're gone," she reminded him.

He took a single step away, and immediately regretted the loss.

In lieu of an apology, she asked, "Robin...what are you thinking?"

Turning earnest eyes on her lovely face, he vowed, "I intend to stop them, Marian. King Richard needs our help. Are you with me?"

She didn't hesitate. "Now and forever," she promised, and was rewarded by his radiant smile.


	44. Chapter 44

When Robin smiled as he was doing now, Marian was reminded of the sun breaking through a patch of clouds, brilliantly chasing them away and bathing everything in its sparkling light. Everything seemed brighter...full of hope and joy and promise. It was absolutely incredible, the power of his smile! Marian couldn't help herself from smiling back at him.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked. "And how can I help?"

Robin gazed tenderly at her, though his tenderness was laced with arrogance.

"I need to stop the sheriff from taking hold of Lusignan's plot."

"But Robin, how will you do that?"

Deep in thought, Robin paused, then answered, "First, I need to convince Sir Guy de Lusignan to get out of here."

"How? He resents you already. I mean, why would the Count of Poitou listen to you?"

"Robin Hood, Outlaw of Sherwood Forest, you mean?"

"You know I mean you. But why would Sir Guy de Lusignan pay _you _any heed?"

Robin snickered merrily. "Because," he answered, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, "I know who his wife's been seeing behind his back!"

Marian's eyes opened wide in alarm. "Robin, you wouldn't tell him! I mean, what will that serve?"

Robin grew silent, and Marian watched the smile she loved so well drain from his face. He turned outraged, jealous eyes on her.

"Worried about Gisbourne, Marian, eh? After all, he's such a fine, upstanding gentleman...one you and your father should be proud darkens your door with his wooing!"

"Grow up! This has nothing whatsoever to do with Gisbourne!"

"Doesn't it? I wonder...were he a man with fewer attributes, would you even care?"

"How dare you?"

The stars both of them believed they had seen were gone now, lost in the heat of the argument. Marian felt empty and alone. And outraged at Robin's audacity.

How dare he turn a perfectly lovely moment between them to one of strife and contention? And all because of Gisbourne? Robin had some nerve! Gisbourne meant less than nothing to her!

She was tired of Robin of Locksley's jealousy! He didn't hold any claim to her, yet he acted as though the past still mattered. She'd show him!

"Robin," she ventured, her teeth clenched, "don't tell Sir Guy about his wife's indiscretion. I've thought of a better way to foil the sheriff's schemes."

"Clever you! So Marian, what's your plan?"

He sounded so condescending, Marian wanted to scream.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Locksley," she answered, as snidely as she felt.

He took a step back, impressed by her boldness, yet saddened by the gulf between them.

A moment ago she had sworn to work with him for always. "Now and forever," she had said...the words like sweet music to his ears. What had he done to ruin things? They ought to be together, the way they used to be...not at odds!

"Marian," he said, his voice poignant and filled with longing, bringing a sudden lump to her throat.

She waited nervously for his next words, hoping against hope for his heart's confession, but it did not come. His voice remained silent, though his eyes spoke volumes.

His eyes, no matter how beautiful, weren't enough for her. She needed to hear the words.

"Promise me you won't tell Sir Guy de Lusignan," she begged angrily, then turned and walked away, back to join the party in the Great Hall.


	45. Chapter 45

Indignant once more at that stubborn, self satisfied Robin of Locksley, Marian believed she wanted nothing so much as to put distance between herself and him. Doing so, she hurried back to the sheriff's party, then froze when she nearly collided with the black clad form of Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

Having been an unwilling witness to Gisbourne's recent "activity" with Lady Sybille de Lusignan in the alcove, Marian blushed and felt agitated by his presence and proximity. Nonetheless, she controlled her wild emotions and presented a calm and ladylike demeanor to the chillingly evil knight.

"Sir Guy," she uttered politely, if a bit nervously.

Gisbourne looked down at her blushing cheeks, noble countenance, and beautiful face and form. She was incomparable! He felt he wanted her every bit as much as he longed for power and position. Hood, his sworn and bitter enemy, had also wanted her...still wanted her, but he had failed! Well, Gisbourne wouldn't fail. He would woo and win her, no matter how willful she proved to be. He would succeed where Hood had failed, and wouldn't he enjoy gloating over that! Every time he took her supple body to the marriage bed, he would think of Hood and celebrate his victory over his enemy.

She would provide him with heirs...children to be born and reared in Locksley Manor, Hood's home, and Hood himself would watch and know that the fruit of Gisbourne's seed would inherit the lands and property once belonging to him. Her children...children Hood himself had once dreamed of fathering on her! Proud, strong sons, sons of noble birth, and all of England would recognize Sir Guy of Gisbourne as a man of standing.

"Sir Guy," Marian was saying, "you seem preoccupied. Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? No, milady."

"But you seem upset. Is there anything I can do to help you, Sir Guy?"

Let me strip you of your clothes and take your maidenhead...that would suit, he was thinking, but he merely replied, "All is well."

Marian rolled her eyes as Lady Sybille de Lusignan jealousy joined them. "Whatever are you two speaking of?" Lady Sybille asked, sounding casual. Inside, she was seething with jealousy. Despite admitting to Robin she knew Gisbourne fantasized about Marian, she was furious at the lady for usurping her rightful place in Gisbourne's affections. She did not intend to stand for it! She would discredit the lady in Guy's handsome steely eyes, and turn their gaze solely on herself! Or better yet, she would see the lady eliminated...get her out of the picture completely! Her lips curled into a cunning little smile, as she formulated her plan.


	46. Chapter 46

If Marian didn't know better, she would assume Lady Sybille de Lusignan was a very attentive wife, for she appeared to be hanging not only onto her husband's arm, but onto his every word tonight at the Sherff of Nottingham's party. But Marian did know better. Unfortunately for her, she had secretly overheard Lady Sybille consorting with her lover, Guy of Gisbourne, in a private alcove outside the Great Hall in Nottingham's Castle. The memory of their encounter made Marian cringe, for she was still a maiden, and unversed in what could transpire between a man such as Gisbourne and his mistress.

Robin's presence had somehow made things feel less sordid...more safe and removed...but now that she had parted from him with angry words, the memory of Gisbourne's grunts and groans made Maran squeamish and uncomfortable, especially while standing face to face with the now subdued and coolly detached but dangerous knight.

Well, at least Robin was staying away from the party, Marian thought. Their argument must have made him rethink his foolish hasty plans. Marian prayed he was heading back to the shelter of Sherwood Forest, far from the sheriff's dungeons. She never wanted to see him hurt, no matter how angry she felt towards him.

But Gisbourne was speaking, and she needed to force herself to listen.

"Lady Marian," he said, his voice deep and low and breathy, "you are upset."

"No, Sir Guy." She hastened to correct his impression, true though it was. "It is just a bit warm in here. That is all."

"Then you need to drink." Looking about him, he spied a servant with a tray of goblets, and summoned him with a commanding gesture that somehow managed to be threatening as well.

Marian breathed a sigh of relief that Robin was no longer masquerading at such a task, yet a small flicker of sorrow rose up at the thought he was truly gone from the party. Enough! she told herself. She needed to stop wasting her remorse on such a fool.

Try as she might, however, she couldn't stop thinking of him. She knew he wasn't a fool, but a hero. He and his "men" were doing so much more for the people of the shire than she could ever hope to accomplish as the Nightwatchman. Not only that, he was bold, openly flouting the sheriff, at the loss of his freedom, lands, wealth, and titles. He had chosen to toss all things valuable away, just to help others. Peasants! Robin of Locksley was the bravest, most noble and generous man she would ever know. At times, she barely felt worthy to be his friend, let alone his...his what exactly?

She felt he loved her, yet he hadn't said so. Was it because he had promised never to lie to her? She trusted he had never lied...yet he had never spoken the truth either. Or was it the truth? Was that why he had chosen battle over marriage? Was that why he never admitted he loved her? Because he didn't?

At times, he treated her as though she were a foolish little girl, and she hated it. Why didn't he treat her seriously, at all times? The times when he did were glorious! She adored being privy to his true self, to feel respected and honored by him. But at other times, he scoffed at her, and grinned, and acted so superior and smug, she almost hated him for it! She had no idea he usually treated her that way when he felt vulnerable around her himself, masking his insecurities behind bold flippancy. Of course, there were other times when he simply did feel arrogant and superior and pleased with himself, and it showed.

"Milady, drink."

Gisbourne, rightfully, was staring at her with near concern in his steely eyes. No wonder...she had been far away with her thoughts, unaware of her surroundings for the last several moments.

Just as she was about to sip from the goblet offered, Lady Sybille de Lusignan appeared at her side and took the goblet from her.

"Forgive me," she said, placing the cup on a table. "You do not want to drink the sheriff's wine. Apparently, he saves the fine Burgundy wine for his own table, but serves the rest of us near vinegar. Luckily, my husband the count has provided excellent wines from our private cellars. Pray, Lady Marian, allow me to offer you a cup of the finest wine of Poitou."

"Thank you."

Marian was somewhat confused. She had already tasted the sheriff's wine tonight, and had not found it unpleasant. Not wishing to be impolite, however, she took the cup Lady Sybille offered and drank.

The wine tasted odd...bitterly tang. Marian supposed she was not educated enough in wine to know what was considered "fine" and what was inferior. Robin would know. She smiled to herself, thinking how much fun they could have sipping various wines together, arguing over which were "fine" and which were "poor," stopping before they became too merry and lost their reason. But then, everything was fun with him.

She needed to stop, right now. She needed to stop thinking of him.

"Drink, my dear," Lady Sybille was saying, in a kind soothing voice. "Drink every drop. You will feel much better soon, I assure you."

"Thank you, Lady Sybille," Marian said politely, unaware of the strong drug Lady Sybille had poured into the wine.


	47. Chapter 47

Marian felt extremely odd. She was dancing with Sir Guy de Lusignan, apparently with Sir Guy of Gisbourne's permission, though she believed she needed no man's permission to dance with whomever had the courage to ask her. Trying her best to learn as much as she could of Lusignan's secret plans with Sheriff Vaisey, she knew she was failing miserably as a spy tonight. The former Crusader and sly Count of Poitiers refused to talk. Twirling as the dance demanded, she felt the room spinning in mad circles around her. Lusignan's face seemed to swell and tighten before her eyes, and she couldn't feel her arms or legs. Suddenly, everything went black, and she fainted to the floor.

"Stand back!" Guy of Gisbourne bellowed, charging at her. "Marian! Wake up!"

Lady Sybille stepped coolly to his side. "It would seem the young lady drank too much wine," she explained. "Allow me to escort her outside. A bit of fresh air will do wonders to revive her."

"Lepers, Gisbourne," Sheriff Vaisey warned his Master-At-Arms. "Always causing trouble."

Guy of Gisbourne lifted Marian's limp body from the floor, and carried her up the stairs of the Great Hall, through the castle corridors, arriving at last to a doorway, which was flung open for him. He placed Marian outside on a bench, and Lady Sybille sat beside her, rubbing her arms and cheeks to revive her.

Marian gulped the cool fresh air, and seemed to revive. "Locksley," she called, sounding helpless and forlorn.

"Yes?" Gisbourne answered quickly. "I am Lord of Locksley."

"Tell me the truth," Marian pleaded, her speech slurred. "Say the words, Handsome."

"She's clearly drunk," Lady Sybille commented, not liking the look of longing on Guy of Gisbourne's face. "I'll see she's put to bed. You return to my husband and the sheriff, Guy. I want you involved in their schemes. You deserve to be included. Don't allow them to push you aside."

"No one pushes me aside," Gisbourne snarled angrily.

"See that they don't," Lady Sybille advised.

Gisbourne turned on his heel to stride back into the castle, but froze when he heard Marian cry out with a sob, "I love you!"

Gisbourne's lips curled in a slow, satisfied smile, his eyes glinting like steel. So, his gifts hadn't gone to waste! Marian loved him, or so she claimed, with the wine loosening her lips.

"Put her to bed," he ordered. "Lock her in her room."

Without so much as a word of goodnight to his lover, or to the woman he longed to marry, Gisbourne strode away. He didn't trust himself around a Marian who was drunk, and wouldn't tell him "no." But he wanted to wait for the wedding night to take her. She needed to remain a maiden, until she was his bride, for he wanted a pure woman to be the mother of his sons.

Once he had gone, Lady Sybille turned cold, heartless eyes on Marian. "Feeling a little queasy, my dear?" she asked. "I know just the cure for your condition! How would you like to take a walk with me on the very top tower of the castle tonight?"

"Robin!" Marian cried.

Lady Sybille laughed. "I thought so!" she cried. "I knew you would favor the noble hearted boyish charmer over my vicious brute, Guy of Gisbourne! What a fool you are, Lady Marian! What a precious little virginal fool! Well, come along and walk with me. We'll get so close to the stars, you can make a wish on one that your darling Locksley will come riding by on his horse to save you! Too bad, though, my dear! For no one can save you now!"


	48. Chapter 48

Marian, unknowingly drugged on tainted wine, was not even aware of Lady Sybille de Lusignan guiding her up flight after flight of stairs, all the way to the top of one of the highest towers of Nottingham Castle. Upon stepping out into the rushing wind, she recovered only enough of her senses to realize she was at the top of the castle in the dark of night.

With her mind's altered state, she could think of only two reasons she might find herself in such a place at such a time of night. Either she had snuck away to the romantic privacy at the top of the castle to kiss her beloved Robin of Locksley under the stars, or else he was no longer her beloved, and she was the Nightwatchman, sneaking through the castle to provide aid and comfort to those in need. She was hoping desperately her first guess would prove true.

But her female companion tonight was obviously not Robin. Nor did the remarkably beautiful woman appear to be needy, attired as she was in elegant finery. Even with the world revolving in a whirling dance around her, Marian could see the glitter of gems on the lady's person, the rich fabrics of her gown, and its full, billowing skirts.

Marian felt she must not speak. If she was indeed acting as the Nightwatchman tonight, she needed to remain silent and not disclose her identity. Feeling as though she were floating and revolving faster and faster through the chilly air, she did the only thing she felt strong enough to do. She lay down on the floor of the tower, curled up in a ball like a sleeping cat, and closed her eyes.

"You mustn't sleep, my dear," the lady's cultured, accented voice somehow reached her ears, but she hadn't the will to acknowledge it. All she longed for was to rest, undisturbed. But the lady would not let her be.

"Come," the voice was insisting, "stand and admire the view. Where is your home? Point out its direction to me. Knighton Hall, isn't that what it's called?"

At the mention of her home, Marian blinked open her eyes. The woman was struggling to pull her to her feet, so she helped her by standing, as well as she was able, and raised a shakey finger to point northeast, toward Knighton. Even in her drugged condition, she knew her way home.

"That way?" the lady seemed to be saying. "Or is it over here?"

Marian had no idea what happened next. She seemed to feel herself being yanked and shoved, and she felt the nightmarelike sensation of falling, but then, all at once, the breath was knocked out of her when she felt herself being scooped into a pair of strong masculine arms, and then the exhilarating rush of being held in one of those arms while swinging from a rope, and being quickly and carefully lowered down, down, down, and, in what seemed like no time at all, she knew she was riding face down across Robin's lap as he drove his horse faster than necessary through the night.

"Let me up! Let me up!" she demanded, once her head was clear enough for her to speak coherently. "How dare you fling me over your lap, like a sack of grain? You will pay for this, Robin of Locklsey!"

He reined his horse, giving Marian the opportunity she needed to pull herself up. She somehow managed to flip her body around, so that she sat straight up, straddling his horse backwards, her furious face just inches away from his grinning one.

Marian's head felt fuzzy. In fact, her entire body ached, and her blood flowed sluggishly, especially in her extremities.

She wasn't so disoriented that she couldn't spot the concern in Robin's eyes, even if he was trying to hide it behind his cheeky grin.

"What is happening?" Marian cried, completely at a loss.

"I just thought you might enjoy a midnight ride," Robin teased her, then amended his story to confess the truth. "No, that's not entirely true. I rescued you, Marian."

"Rescued me?" she scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"As you wish," he said, unperturbed, pleased she was well enough to string five words together.

Robin continued smiling down at her, his face aglow with adoration in the moonlight.

Sitting backwards on his saddle was awkward for Marian, and without meaning to, she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. Immediately, he let go of the reins with one hand and wrapped that arm around her.

"What really happened?" she asked, murmuring her words as she nuzzled her cheek against him.

She couldn't see that he had closed his eyes, savoring this rare moment of closeness. If he hadn't gone to the castle tonight, Marian might likely be dead! The thought was too horrific to dwell on, so he put it out of his mind, and concentrated on the feel of her lovely body pressed against him, and the softness of her hair, and her rose petal scent, and her-

"Robin, your heart is racing," Marian told him, as if he wasn't aware of the pounding of his heartbeats.

Shaking himself back to practical matters, he told her, "Face forward. I need to take you to Djaq."

"Djaq? The Saracen? Why?"

"I need Djaq to check you over. Make sure you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright. And even if I'm not feeling completely well, what can a Saracen boy do?"

"Just flip yourself around, Marian. Trust me."

With difficulty, she did as he requested, and before long, they were with the rest of his gang in their temporary camp in the forest.

The other outlaws were surprised to see her. Will Scarlet bowed his head respectfully, Little John ignored her, Allan a Dale grinned and blew out an appreciative "wolf whistle," and Much greeted her fondly.

But Robin took her immediately to Djaq, explained how Marian had been behaving, and stepped aside.

There was something not right about the Saracen boy, Marian believed. He tried too hard to act manly, when there was something soft underneath. Marian could tell he was trying to hide something, and he made her feel very uncomfortable.

"That's enough," she decided, very soon after Djaq began examining her. "Take me back to the castle, Robin."

"I'm sorry, Marian. I can't do that."

"You can't...? Why not? Robin of Locksley, you take me back this instant!"

He didn't move a muscle, but just peered into Much's cooking pot, to see what there was to eat. Sampling the stew with his finger, he pursed his lips, then repeated, "Sorry."

"What do you mean, 'sorry?' "

"I've kidnapped you, Marian. You're staying here with me, for now, until it's safe for you to return."

She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth wide open.

"Not bein' funny," Allan said to Will, "but if she doesn't shut her mouth, I'll wager you ten to one I can toss this acorn straight down her gullet."

"Ladies don't have gullets, Dunderhead," Much told him knowingly.

"No? What do they have then?"

Much scratched his head. "They have windpipes. Finely tuned windpipes, like silver flutes. And no more whistling at Marian, if you know what's good for you! Robin's a whole 'nother person when he's jealous. You ought to know that by now! Just remember what he did to Aylesbury!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hands off," Allan agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

Marian was furious. She knew she had no choice but to stay with Robin's gang, until he thought it "safe" to return her to the castle, or to Knighton Hall, for she had no idea what corner of the vast forest they were currently hiding themselves, so she couldn't find her way out by herself. She had been unaware of Robin even bringing her to the forest, until they were well within its depths.

It would be senseless to even try to convince Robin to change his mind and release her. She knew, more than anyone, just how stubborn he could be when he set his mind to something. Well, almost more than anyone. There was perhaps one other person who knew Robin's determination even better than she did, and that person might just be her way home tonight.

Marian stepped away from Djaq, brushed past Robin, purposely bumping his shoulder for good measure, and approached Much, who was on his knees, spreading animal hides on the ground.

Those must be their "beds," Marian realized. She remembered Martin of Aylesbury telling her Robin slept like an animal on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside Much, and began helping him smooth out the furs.

"Why, thank you, Marian," Much replied cheerily. "It's late, and we all need to sleep tonight. I think I'll put you in Robin's bed."

Marian opened her eyes wide in alarm, and Much grew frantic with embarrassment. "No! I didn't mean that the way it sounded! I mean, you may sleep in Robin's bed, and the rest of us will rotate beds, taking turns keeping watch! I wasn't suggesting anything improper! Certainly not! Just because we live an outlaw existence, Marian, doesn't mean we've lost our sense of... our sense of...of proprieties!"

"I am glad to hear it," she told him. "I knew _you_ hadn't, anyway. I do wonder about your master, now and again. What is he thinking, kidnapping me and holding me here against my will?"

Her anger was helping quite a lot to clear her head, for it set her heart beating harder, sending her blood coursing through her. It made her feel a bit dizzy, but otherwise, much better.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Much answered her question helplessly. "But it can't be good, bringing you here. Gisbourne might set his dogs on us again!"

Robin swaggered toward them. "I'd like to see him try it," he boasted. "I can't answer for what will happen to any beast stupid enough to get within shooting distance of us tonight."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Marian asked coldly.

"What?"

"Your threat of murder and annihilation."

"It isnt murder," Robin scoffed, wearing an unpleasant smile. "It's self defense. And protection for you! I would think you would be grateful, Marian."

How typical of him! It was really too much! "Grateful?" she cried, in disbelief. "Grateful that you somehow brought me here against my will, and now, refuse to let me go? You have some nerve, Robin of Locksley!"

Much crept away, nervously. Allan stepped closer, amused.

Robin called Much back. He ran to his master, wringing his hands.

"Much," Robin told him, smiling arrogantly at Marian, "don't let the lady's smooth lies convince you to lead her home when it's your turn to keep watch, and I'm asleep. Swear to me you won't let her sway you, for she can be most persuasive when she wants to be. And I'd hate to have to tie her up, just to keep her safe."

Much opened his eyes even wider than usual. They darted nervously back and forth between Robin's and Marian's angry faces. He gulped and nodded his head, speechless, for once.

"That'll be all, Much," Robin said jauntily, dismissing him.

Robin turned his cocky grin on Marian. She was so angry, she wanted to slap him across his smug, grinning face.

"How dare you?" was all she was able to spit out. "I was not created for your amusement, Robin! This is not some ridiculous game, to entertain you! When are you ever going to grow up?"

"I suggest you close your tempting lips, before I decide to gag you, Marian. Will is sleepy, and none of us have the luxury tonight of getting our full eight hours, as you will have. Unless, of course, you would care to take a turn and help us keep watch?"

"I-I-" She was so angry she could barely speak. After a few more gulps of air, she managed to tell him, "The only thing I'd like to watch is you falling from the topmost tower of the castle, you snide, arrogant, stuck up-"

"Funny you should mention that," Robin interrupted thoughtfully. "Soon as you finish insulting me, I'd like to tell you exactly why I brought you here, just so you can be careful when I let you return. After all, I hardly think I brought you here for your sparkling conversation tonight, Marian. If I wanted to listen to insults, I'd pay Vaisey a little visit. His word choice is a bit more colorful than yours."

Marian glared at him. At last, she managed to say with a huff, "Well, go on then. Tell me."


	50. Chapter 50

Heavy black boots adorned with silver spurs beat a rapid pace along the flagstone floor of Nottingham Castle.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne could not locate the Lady Marian anywhere, and he was determined to question the person he believed had been the last one to have seen the noble maiden tonight.

The heavy timber door to Lady Sybille de Lusignan's bedchamber was shut tight, but Guy forced it open by shoving one strong shoulder against it.

"Guy!"

Lady Sybille was thrilled and excited by her lover's forceful entrance. She hastily dismissed her attendants, then turned glowing eyes on him once they were alone.

"This is a surprise," she said, her voice low and suggestive. "I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"Where is Lady Marian?" he demanded to know, ignoring her pleasantries.

Lady Sybille was taken aback. So, this was the reason for his surprise visit! She seethed inside, but hid her displeasure under a cool guise of detachment.

"Lady Marian?" she repeated, as though his question made no sense. "I assume she's in her room, of course."

"No, she is not," Gisbourne sneered. "Don't insult me. You were the last person to see her tonight. You will tell me where she is!"

He took a threatening step toward her, but Lady Sybille did not fear him. Instead, his dangerous gesture excited her.

She was not wholly lying to him. She truthfully did not have any idea where Marian was now. After she had failed at her attempt to push the young woman to her death, all because Robin of Locksley had appeared out of nowhere, swinging on a rope to rescue her, she had quickly retired to her bedchamber for the night.

Lady Sybille continued to meet Gisbourne's steely gaze. He was so sexy and masterful when he was angry like this! Desire for him flooded her, and she waited, breathlessly, for him to pick her up and carry her to the bed.

But he did not. Instead, he strode to her, raised one black gloved hand, and slapped her hard across her face. She fell, reeling to the floor.

She was in shock. The flesh on her cheek stung, and the area under her cheekbone felt displaced. Tears of pain and stunned surprise sprang to her eyes.

Gisbourne stood towering over her, his face almost ugly in its fury.

"Where is the Lady Marian?" he asked again.

"Guy! I don't know! Truly!" Lady Sybille was weeping uncontrollably. Never having been struck by a man before, she felt belittled and helpless.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," Gisbourne hissed. He pulled an object from his coat, something Lady Sybille did not recognize, and slashed it hard across her face. She screamed in fear and agony.

The object he used to strike her was composed of a wooden handle with thin leather straps at one end. Embedded into the leather were bits of sharp metal studs with jagged edges.

A red bleeding welt began to rise on her cheek. Lady Sybille buried her face in her arms and cried aloud for mercy.

Gisbourne, cold and heartless, asked again, "Where is Marian?"

Not hearing a response except for pleas and continued cries for mercy, he dropped to his knees and yanked his lover up by the hair on her head.

"You will tell me where I can find Marian, or you will die in this room now, by my hands," he whispered into her face.

She was so frightened and hurt, she could not speak. She was gulping for air, choking on bile in the back of her throat.

"Whore!" Gisbourne bellowed. His left hand clutched the neckline of her gown, and he used his right fist to beat her face again and again. With each blow, her head swung from side to side with such force that she feared her neck would snap in two. Blood poured from her nose. He had broken it with his fist, as well as her jaw. One eye was displaced from its socket and she could do nothing but whimper.

At that moment, her door opened. Her husband, Sir Guy de Lusignan stood framed in the doorway, witnessing the brutal beating of his wife. He drew his sword and rushed at Gisbourne.

Immediately, Guy of Gisbourne dropped the injured woman and drew his own sword.

Sheriff Vaisey stepped into the doorway, raised his eyebrows in surprise, and asked snidely, "What happened Gisbourne, hmm? The leper Melusine wouldn't share her toys with you?" Eyeing the swordfight between the men, he cooed, "Ooooh! This is good! This is good! I hardly know whom to root for! Sir Guy, or Sir Guy?" Chuckling, he licked his lips, hoping one of the Guys would suffer a slow, painful death he could savor.


	51. Chapter 51

Marian listened as Robin proudly boasted how he had swung from a rope to catch her as she dropped from the highest tower of Nottingham Castle, after she had been deliberately pushed by Lady Sybille de Lusignan. The whole story sounded so far fetched, Marian had difficulty believing it.

"Swung from a rope? And caught me up in one arm? As I was falling? Really!"

"Both arms, actually."

"While swinging on a rope? Just how was that possible?"

"I looped the rope around my ankle to catch you. Don't think I could have gotten hold of you with one arm. You're not as light as you look, Marian."

His cocky attitude inaccurately convinced her he was inventing the story. "I would think you'd at least owe me the courtesy to concoct a less ridiculous tale," she told him. "Now that you've had your fun with me, I insist you take me back."

"Fun?" He grinned and approached her, his face wearing a charming, but naughty expression. "We haven't begun to have fun yet, Marian. But if that's what you want, I could be persuaded to-"

"Grow up!" she hissed angrily.

"Speakin' of fun," Allan a Dale, suggested, "I got a helluv an idea! Not bein' funny, but since it's so late, why don't we sneak into Locksley while Gisbourne's asleep, and piss in his boots! Give him a lovely surprise, when he steps into them come mornin'!"

Much and Little John laughed out loud, Will and Djaq looked amused, and Robin chuckled under his breath, then quietly reproved Allan for his language in front of their "guest." Marian glared from outlaw to outlaw.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked Robin.

"I didn't say we'd do it, Marian, though it tempts me sorely. Not as much as your lovely presence here tempts me, I admit." He lifted a lock of her hair but released it when she slapped his hand away. "But, don't worry about me," he continued, unfazed by her temper, "I have no desire to get anywhere close to Guy of Gisbourne's unoccupied boots. The man's foot odor is infamous in three shires."

"You're not going to take me back?" she asked, ignoring what she considered his juvenile stupidity.

"Not tonight. Not until Lady Lusignan is far from Nottingham. You've made a dangerous enemy, Marian."

Marian wanted to cry with vexation. What was Robin doing? She resigned herself to the fact she wasn't going anywhere tonight. She decided to get some sleep, and try to find her own way back in the morning, when she'd have daylight to guide her.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked him. "Much said I may sleep in your 'bed,' without your pesky, annoying presence!" she hastened to add.

He snickered, and pointed to his fur skin.

"Goodnight, Marian," he said, his voice sweet and contrite at last. She glanced into his eyes, which now looked so puppy doggishly appealing, she had to catch her breath and remind herself what a fiend he was. Without a word, she marched to his "bed," and settled down for the night.

...

If Robin's gang had acted on Allan's suggestion, they would have journeyed to Locksley for nothing, for Guy of Gisbourne was not permitted to return to the manor to pass the night.

The swordfight between Gisbourne and Lusignan had ended in a draw, and Sheriff Vaisey had locked Gisbourne in the dungeon to appease his foreign guest, the Count of Poitiers. Vaisey felt he needed the Count's support for his "little scheme" to dethrone King Richard. Besides, he was furious with Gisbourne for starting trouble, when they were so close to an alliance.

The Leper de Lusignan would recover, though her famous legendary face, known all over Christendom for its beauty, would be scarred and marred for life, thanks to Gisbourne's temper. Vaisey had no problem with that. Actually, it amused him, and pleased him that Gisbourne had shown such marvelous brutality. He only wished the man had shown the sense to take his anger out on some other leper than the wife of the man Vaisey wished to impress!

Gisbourne would pay for his stupidity, Vaisey planned. Oh, yes! He would be made to suffer! This was good! This was good!


	52. Chapter 52

When it was Robin's watch in the camp that night, he kept one eye out for trouble, and the other on Marian as she slept. When he saw her curl up tightly in a ball for warmth, he removed the cloak from his back and spread it over her. The feeling in his heart from doing this small gesture would give him all the warmth he required this night.

"Robin."

"Yes, Marian?"

He was immediately by her side, crouching down on his hams to listen. A sweet smile graced her lips, and her eyes fluttered slowly open.

For several moments, she gazed into his eyes with nothing but pure joy and affection. His heart seemed to leap over three times, and a lump lodged in his throat. I love you, he thought. Stay with me here. Stay with me forever, wherever I go.

She closed her eyes once more, lengthened her body from its curled up position, and breathed out a sigh of contentment.

Robin sighed as well, but his was a sigh of deepest, unfulfilled longing.

...

Marian awoke the following morning feeling stiff, unwashed, and uncomfortable at the presence of the men watching her. At least Robin had the decency to avoid staring at her, as did the Saracen boy, but the others, particularly Little John and Allan, studied her as if they'd never seen a woman wake up before. And she knew that couldn't be true! She was particularly certain Allan's eyes had seen more than his share of women rise from their beds, or from his.

Much tried pushing a bowl of pottage at her, even before she fully sat up.

"No thank you, Much," she told him curtly. She looked at Robin, to gage his reaction to her refusal, but he didn't flinch. He seemed completely absorbed in fletching arrows. She might just as well be in the Holy Land herself, for all the attention he paid her this morning!

"You really should eat, Marian," Much insisted.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

She needed to pee, but she wasn't sure where she was supposed to do that. And she wasn't about to ask any of the men!

Perhaps Will might help her, if she asked him delicately. But where was Will? She didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Will?" she asked, sitting up on the dew drenched fur. She wondered for a moment how her gown had stayed dry, when even her hair was damp.

She wished she'd brought her cloak, for she was beginning to feel chilly. The outlaws all wore theirs. She noticed Robin's was damp with dew, as if he had slept under it, and patched in three places. For some reason, the sight of his shabbiness saddened her.

At her question, Robin at last took his attention away from his fletching and gave her a guarded smile. "I sent him to Nottingham this morning, in a farmer's cart delivering milk to the castle. He'll be able to find out whether it's safe for you to return, Marian, since you're so eager to get back to Gisbourne's side."

"That remark was unnecessary," she snapped at him. "You know very well I want to return to my father!"

"Do I?"

"If you don't, you are a fool."

"I thought you'd already decided I was. You've told me so, often enough."

She shivered, and was touched when Much offered her his cloak. "No thank you, Much," she said stubbornly, but then relented when she saw his disappointed eyes. She'd already refused his offer of pottage this morning, after all.

Not being able to wait any longer, she rose and stormed away from Robin and his camp, realizing she would just need to hide behind some tree and relieve herself, like a forest animal. By the time she returned, Will was among the others, telling them that the Lusignans were leaving Nottingham, and that Guy of Gisbourne was in the dungeon, awaiting execution.

She alone remained silent, as the others around her whooped and hollered and cheered for joy.


	53. Chapter 53

Marian stared distastefully at Robin and his men noisily celebrating Will's report of Guy of Gisbourne languishing in a dungeon cell, awaiting execution. It seemed incomprehensible that the sheriff would execute his closest friend and ally! What could have happened to Guy, to so drastically change his circumstances?

"Why, Will?" Marian asked. "Why would the sheriff execute Gisbourne?"

She did not miss the change in Robin her question wrought. His face went pale, then flushed in anger, his eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. Will had seen it, too, and hesitated to answer Marian.

"Well go on, Will," Robin said in the charmingly vicious tone he used when jealous, the tone loaded with barbs. "Tell the lady what her anxious heart needs to hear! After all, Gisbourne is such a gallant gentleman, so deserving of our regard, not to mention our affection."

"He is a human being, that is all," Marian shot back. "I hate to think of the sheriff executing anyone."

"Especially one so tall and broad shouldered as your Sir Guy. After all, were he dead, who would terrorize my people, or bring you gifts?"

"Grow up! Aren't you even curious about what he's accused of, or are you so arrogant you just don't care?"

"I don't care, so long as he dies, freeing my people from slavery. He's committed more than his share of crimes, Marian. Even you, with your sudden regard and concern for him, have to admit that. Or has your sympathy for him shortened your memory?"

Marian fumed inwardly. Why was Robin being so difficult? She didn't care for Gisbourne, and she hadn't forgotten a single one of his atrocities. She had just found it in bad taste for Robin to shout out loud at the news of another man's impending death under Sheriff Vaisey's "justice."

Will cleared his throat. It appeared Robin and Marian had called a temporary truce, or at least a cease fire, allowing him the opportunity to speak.

"Word is, the sheriff's furious that Gisbourne stood up for you, milady, against Lady Lusignan," Will told her. "People are saying Lady Lusignan tried to harm you, by pushing you from a castle tower, and Gisbourne saved you, and accused her of treachery. Guy de Lusignan wouldn't stand for the insult, so he took his wife and is heading south, for Poitiers. The sheriff's alliance with him has ended, and the sheriff blames Gisbourne, and wants him dead."

The ensuing silence was broken by Much crying, "That is revolting! Gisbourne's taking credit for saving you, Marian, when it was Robin who did it? Unbelievable! I hope you won't fall for that!"

"I won't fall for anything," Marian huffed angrily,"and I didn't fall before. Whoever's been spreading those stories about me being pushed from the castle tower must be a better liar than Allan a Dale."

"Not bein' funny," Allan interjected, "but I resent that."

"Do you deny it?" Marian asked.

"Naw," Allan admitted. "I just resent it."

Robin continued looking furious but triumphant. Marian's concern for the monster set a blazing inferno raging inside him, but he needed to remind himself that Gisbourne would soon be dead, and his people's problems ended, at least until the sheriff could install some other brutal beast to oversee Locksley. But no one, he was certain, could ever top Gisbourne for cruelty and ineptitude.

His thoughts were interrupted by Marian coldly demanding him to take her back to Nottingham.

"What?" he cried, louder than he intended.

"Take me back to the castle. Or, if you won't, at least lead me to a familiar part of the forest, so I can find my own way there. You said, after all, the only reason you were keeping me here was to protect me from my so called enemy, Lady Lusignan. Since Will reports her gone, you have no reason to keep me with you any longer. Take me back."

Robin stared silently at her, anger coursing through his veins. His anger slowly gave way to sorrow, realizing she wouldn't believe him, and did not wish to be anywhere near him. Her sole desire seemed to be to return to the castle, and why? He was sure she wanted to plead for Guy of Gisbourne's life.

Well, he wasn't going to let her do that. Right or wrong, he would keep her here with him, and make her fall in love with him again. It would be a challenge, but how he loved a challenge!


	54. Chapter 54

"I'm sorry, Marian," Robin told her, preparing himself for the onslaught of her temper, "you're staying here."

The ensuing silence was thicker than the fog of an autumn morning. Each of the outlaws either looked at Robin, or cast confused inquiring looks at one another, questioning themselves whether they had heard their leader correctly. What was he thinking?

Little John released a low growl, and lumbered off to prowl the forest, away from the hot and foolish blood of youth. This he did not like! John had no wish to disobey his leader, but if Robin did not return to his senses, John would walk the noblewoman back to Nottingham himself!

"I am not!" Marian protested at last, so passionately that Much dropped the cooking spoon onto the leaves.

"Sorry!" he cried.

Quicker than a hare darting through the underbrush, Marian reached down and grabbed the spoon, then began beating Robin with it. Allan a Dale laughed out loud, Much opened his mouth and gaped like a fish, Will retreated to his whittling and Djaq to her medicine brews.

Robin swatted at the spoon, but couldn't stop its hammering blows, so he seized Marian by her wrists and backed her up against a tree.

"You're staying here," he repeated, his own temper flaring, but whether he was more angry at her or himself, he couldn't tell.

"Unhand me, Robin Hood!" Marian said seethingly. "You _have _changed, as people say! You've become a vicious outlaw!"

"You've changed, too," he added, his voice ringing with frustration and angry passion.

He continued to hold her against the tree, panting and glaring at her, just as she panted and glared daggers back at him. The very air seemed to spark with tension.

"Aw," Allan a Dale quipped, "just kiss her already!"

It might have happened, had Allan not said the words and destroyed the mood.

Robin stepped back, shame faced, releasing Marian. She rubbed her wrists, but she was not hurt, not nearly so much as Robin was from the blows she had inflicted on him with the spoon.

"Marian," Robin told her, hanging his head, "I'm truly sorry. I'll walk you back, now."

She bit her lips and nodded her head, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll be back, lads," Robin told his gang, trying to sound jaunty, but failing miserably.

He held out his hand to Marian, offering to guide her down a steep slope, but she slapped it aside.

"I don't need you to support me," she almost spat at him. "I am perfectly capable of walking, Robin of Locksley. I only need you to show me the way back to civilization."

"If by civilization, you mean Nottingham," he told her, his arrogance and temper returning enforce, "you really have changed, and not for the better, I think."

She shot him a proud and furious glare, and he stopped walking, enjoying watching her annoyance grow.

"You're at my mercy, Marian," he added smugly. "So, if you desire to reach 'civilization' any time soon, I suggest you treat me kindly."

"Kindly?" She peered at him from under raised eyebrows. "I don't suffer fools kindly, Robin."

"Very well, then," he replied airily. "Find your own way home."

She panicked, then regained her composure. With all the dignity she could muster, she announced, "Very well, I will."

She spun around and took a few brave steps the direction Robin had been leading her.

Robin hesitated, knowing he couldn't let her roam unfamiliar forest paths alone.

To the vast relief of them both, Little John pushed his way through the foliage and appeared before them.

The giant gave Robin a fatherly, disapproving scowl, then turned to Marian and said, "We go to Nottingham." To Robin, he ordered, "You...back to camp."

Marian breathed a relieved and grateful sigh and followed Little John. She didn't want Robin to know how her heart was beating with fear at the thought of trying to find her way back from wherever she was in this massive forest.

Robin didn't move, but stood still, watching Marian's back until she was out of sight.

He had failed, miserably. He had failed with her, probably worse than he had ever failed before.

But no. It was a detail, he told himself, nothing more. He'd do better next time. He had to. They belonged together, no matter how stubborn she was to deny it. He would prevail, he swore it to himself.


	55. Chapter 55

Marian kept up her little running steps, trying to keep pace with Little John's long lumbering strides, as he led her out of the forest.

"Thank you so much for guiding me, Little John," she said. "I can find my own way, once you lead me to something more familiar."

The giant only grunted in response.

The dancing slippers Marian had worn for the party were not the correct shoes to wear tramping through bracken and over fallen logs, trying to dodge massive unearthed tree roots. Their soles were vellum thin, and Marian could feel every rock and twig under her feet. Soon, she realized, her shoes wouldn't have any soles at all! Her stockings were sure to be ruined as well, silk stockings from the East that had cost more than she ought to have paid, just so she could have the pleasure of wearing them.

Robin! This was all his fault! If he hadn't carried her here, against her will...Why exactly had he done that, anyway?

She pictured again how he had looked when holding her by her wrists, backing her up against the treetrunk, and her heart pounded harder in her chest.

"You've changed, too," he had told her, sounding immensely hurt and frustrated.

Good! Let him hurt! He had no remorse at all for how he had hurt her when he had traipsed off to war, seeking Glory! Let him warm himself at night with his precious Glory then. Marian would not...she would not...

All of a sudden, she felt overwhelmingly sad again. Tears poured from her eyes, and she brushed them angrily away, praying Little John would not see them.

His broad back was to her, and the man barely spoke, let alone looked in her direction. She was thankful for those small mercies, anyway. Her tears stopped, as suddenly as they had begun.

"John!" Marian cried suddenly. "Stop!"

The giant wheeled around, a questioning look in his kindly brown eyes.

Kindly? Marian hadn't noticed before how gentle the big man's eyes could be. She always believed him naught but a grumbling, brutal beast of a man. Perhaps there was more to him than she realized.

Marian looked again at the sight that had literally stopped her in her tracks.

"John," she said, finding it difficult to speak, "look at that!"

Little John stared where the noblewoman was pointing, then looked at her as if she had gone daft.

"It's a tree," he bellowed.

"Yes, it's a tree. But look at its trunk!"

"Bark," he muttered impatiently. "Moss on the north side."

"No, no! Look on the south side!"

"Lover's nonsense," he complained, impatient to be on their way.

His leader shouldn't have worried that the noble lassie was in any bother about Gisbourne's fate. She seemed in no hurry to return to Nottingham, preferring to dawdle here and look at trees, with long forgotten nonsense carved into their trunks. From the look on her face as she stared at the treetrunk, you'd think she'd found the Holy Grail!

"We go, now," John urged.

"Not just let," Marian pleaded. "Just let me look, a moment longer, please."

John huffed, and planted his buttocks on a fallen log. A rest wouldn't hurt. He drew out his flask and drank a large swig of water, then thought to offer some to the lassie.

She refused, shaking her head briskly, transfixed on the nonsense on the bark of the tree.

Years and years ago, it would seem, someone had carved letters and enclosed them with a heart. The tree had grown and split the bark, but Marian could still make them out, even if Little John could not read and couldn't guess their significance.

"R F of L + M F of K." Marian's heart sang within her chest. "Robin Fitzooth of Locksley loves Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton." She sighed, and twirled once, as though she were back at the sheriff's party, still dancing.

When had he carved that? She'd never seen it before! By the look of it, certainly not recently! Perhaps Little John could hazard a guess. He seemed full to the brink with woodsman's knowledge.

"Little John," she asked, "can you tell when this might have been carved? Five years ago? Ten? More?"

She was sure it was more than five. She couldn't visualize Robin doing such a thing at age nineteen. Their relationship by that time had well passed the stage when he would need to carve their initials onto a treetrunk.

Little John heaved deeply, rose to his feet, and trod to view the tree upclose. He shoved a huge finger against the carving on the trunk, judging its depth, then tasted the tip of his finger.

"More," he answered at last.

Marian couldn't explain why her heart was skipping so, nor why knowing when was so important to her. And yet, she did know, she realized.

This was proof, a declaration of love. A declaration _he _had never made to her, at least not in words.

At one time in his young life, he had loved her, and admitted it to himself, and to the forest.

She gasped as she remembered. What birthday had it been, when he had wanted a hunting knife so desperately? He had ruined his old one. How, she had never known until today. She smiled slowly.

"Alright," she told John at last. "I'm ready now."

Little John continued to lead her toward Nottingham. And for the rest of the miles they covered, Marian didn't feel a single rock or twig poking through the tattered soles of her dancing slippers, for now, she was walking on air.


	56. Chapter 56

Robin wanted desperately to scratch himself. The rough woolen monk's robe he wore as a disguise itched so fiercely, he wondered whether it was infested with mites so small they were invisible to the eye. He prayed it wasn't, not wishing to journey back to Sherwood with anything other than the young lady he'd come to Nottingham to rescue.

Robin knew Lady Cecily of Edwinstone very well, being a friend of her brother's, even before he'd fought alongside him in King Richard's Crusade. Stephen had fallen at the Battle of Acre. Robin had held his head and watched him die. And now, he vowed he wouldn't let anything befall Stephen's little sister, the fair Lady Cecily.

With all of Cecily's family deceased, the young woman had inherited her family estate, and Sheriff Vaisey meant to seize her lands and property for himself. Robin intended to stop him.

Cecily and Marian had never been friends, though Robin had never found fault with the young woman. The two ladies shared nothing in common save their age and rank to forge a friendship between them. Cecily thought of nothing but gowns, jewels, young men, and amusement, and Robin remembered Marian rolling her eyes and being bored in her company. What he didn't realize was that Marian resented the way Cecily always put herself forward whenever Robin was near. "Another foolish girl who thinks Robin of Locksley hangs the moon," she used to tell herself, scornful and slightly jealous.

Cecily had been to Court, and had dined and danced with Robin in the company of royalty. She excelled in all womanly, graceful accomplishments, and had always seemed worldly wise to Marian, having been married and widowed at a young age.

Robin's plan today was to pose as a priest and meet Cecily in the confessional, then lead her out the chapel to the safety of his camp. She had sent him word that she feared for her life, believing the sheriff meant to have her killed after he had failed to convict her of any crimes.

"Better to lose your holdings than your life," Robin believed. "Still, with me on your side, I'll see you keep both." He hoped Cecily would see reason and go willingly with him.

Quick, light footsteps beat a path to his hiding place in the confessional, and he hoped they belonged to Cecily.

"Yes, my child?" he asked, lowering his voice to a deep growl.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. Please, can you shrive me?"

The lovely tones responding to his welcome did not belong to Cecily, but to Marian!

What to do? Reveal himself and enlist Marian's aid? He knew she would insist on helping him, and that was the reason he kept silent, and let her offer her confession.

He didn't want to mix her up in this. The getaway would be dangerous enough, with Cecily dragging her heels and possibly screaming. No, Marian didn't need to know he was here at all. Besides, he couldn't help but think how much fun it would be later to tease her by letting details of her confession slip out, making her wonder how he knew her secrets.

Gisbourne still remained locked in Vaisey's dungeon. Would Marian's confession involve him? Robin gritted his teeth and prepared to listen.


	57. Chapter 57

Robin sat itching behind a grille in the confessional, hidden from Marian's sight, listening as she began confessing her "sins." His jovial mood of being pleased with himself for tricking her quickly changed, once he heard her speak.

"Forgive me, Father, for being of such little use to anyone."

Little use? Robin felt stunned, and wanted to voice objections. Marian needn't feel that way! As the Nightwatchman, she was helping people who otherwise might not survive, and doing it at great risk to herself. By day, she was patiently caring for her father, who was frequently ill. How on Earth could such an angel of mercy feel useless?

"I have the ability to help a man who is imprisoned, and plead for his release, but I cannot bring myself to do so."

Gisbourne! Robin was thinking. But why should Marian feel guilty about not helping that fiend? Risking discovery, he couldn't resist trying to sway her against the man.

"Perhaps it is because you know this man deserves imprisonment, my child."

"He is locked up because he defended me, when others sought to harm me. I should help him."

Help the brave and gallant gentleman, Robin fumed inwardly. He forced back his temper before lecturing her.

"Let not your heart be troubled, my child. Trust in God. Let justice be served."

Something about the holy Father's attitude didn't sit right with Marian. She sensed passionate anger behind his cool words. But she needed to continue. Guilt over Guy of Gisbourne was not what had drawn her to make confession today.

"There is more, Father. I say again that I am useless, and a disappointment to my lord father."

A red hot flash of anger against Sir Edward shot through Robin Hood. How could Marian be a disappointment to anyone? He longed to tear off his disguise and tell her how marvelous she was! His feelings were so urgent and strong, he couldn't find the right words to tell her how wrong she was, without giving himself away. Therefore, he said nothing.

She pressed on. "I have no desire to marry. I will never be a mother. I would suffocate in a nunnery. So, you see, Father, I have no place in this world, but continue to live with my father, even while defying his wishes for me."

No desire to marry. No desire to marry. Robin couldn't move past those words.

Why didn't she want to marry? Marian, who as a child had coerced him into playing "wedding" more times than he'd cared to! And hadn't she been ecstatically happy over their betrothal, eager to be a bride? She used to tell him she couldn't wait to be his wife! Why this great change in her? Where had her joy in living gone?

"There is yet a heavier sin on my heart, Father," Marian continued, "even greater than my uselessness."

Robin remained silent, grieving with Marian because her voice sounded so sad.

She sighed. "I fear I have traitorous thoughts against our sovereign King."

No! No matter how great the gulf between himself and Marian, he could not believe this of her! She had to be loyal to Richard! He couldn't bear it if their paths had diverged so far, they could not agree on Right and Justice!

"I resent my King," Marian confessed, almost crying. "I resent him for stealing my life away from me."

Robin went numb, and then, the full meaning of her confession seemed to tear his heart in two. He wanted to break down the grille that separated them, seize her in his arms, and beg her forgiveness for following Richard to the Holy Land.

He was just about to open his mouth and reveal himself to her, when Lady Cecily, panting with fear, ran on dainty feet into the chapel.

"Where is he?" Cecily asked desperately.

Marian didn't even try to hide her annoyance. To be interrupted in the confessional was bad enough, but to be interrupted by Lady Cecily, looking so beautiful as she chased after some unknown man, was a thousand times worse.

"I'll be finished in a moment," Marian huffed. "There's no gentleman here. Only a holy priest."

"Where's Robin?" Cecily almost shrieked.

"Robin? My Robin?"

It had just slipped out. Marian flushed with anger at her own loose tongue.

Although Robin's heart soared at hearing her words, he knew there was no time to lose. If he didn't get Cecily out of here now, they all three might die.

"I'm here," he said, stepping from behind the grille.

Marian's eyes widened, and then flashed in fury. "How dare you?" she cried. "You were listening! You...you...! There aren't words bad enough to describe you, Locksley!"

"Save your breath, Marian," he said with a wink. "It's a sin to impersonate a priest, or monk, or whatever I'm dressed as, so I'll probably burn in Hell for it. Not to mention, I'm not alone in this gown, so I'll suffer torment on Earth as some of God's tiniest creatures make their home in every patch of hair growing on my body. Much will probably have to shave me clean, so I'll look like a newborn baby. My apologies, Lady Cecily."

"You apologize to her for your crude tongue? I'm the one you should apologize to!"

"I would, if there were time. But we haven't got that luxury."

Marian wanted to slap him, but only watched in disbelief as he focused urgently on that stupid headed Cecily.

"Grab onto my robe, tightly," he was telling the young woman. "See if you can grasp my belt underneath."

"I've got it, Robin," she said, looking frightened but so trustingly into his eyes. Now, Marian wanted to slap her!

"Whatever you do, do not let go! And no screaming, lest you draw more guards."

"Guards? Guards will be chasing us?"

"Don't be afraid. You're safe with me."

Marian watched them as Robin, with Cecily clinging to him from behind, ducked out the window and disappeared. She heard Cecily utter a small scream and Robin hiss, "Hush!"

Before Marian could take it all in, the door to the chapel burst open, revealing Sheriff Vaisey, surrounded by men at arms.

"Where is he, hmm?" the sheriff demanded to know. "Where is Robin Hood?"

"My Lord Sheriff," Marian said firmly, "I wish to have a word with you. I beg you, my lord, release Sir Guy from your dungeon. You need him, for only he can help you capture the vile outlaw."


	58. Chapter 58

Marian's impulse to ask the sheriff to free Guy was twofold. Part of her did it to lash out at Robin and get back at him for his unforgivable masquerade as her Confessor. But the greater part of her acted to allow him time to get away. And that part, Marian was pleased to note, was highly successful.

Sheriff Vaisey was distracted by her request, and forgot even Robin Hood for a brief time.

"Gisbourne?" the sheriff asked. "You want me to free Gisbourne? A clue...no, Missy! Have you ever noticed what an oversized head Gisbourne has, Missy, hmm? Too bad it's the only thing oversized on him! Except of course, for his incompetence! I'll not free him, oh, no! I plan to use his oversized skull as my piss pot! Now, out of my way! I'm hunting robins! Come along, you blithering oafs! I want you to find Robin Hood, and find him now!"

"But, my lord sheriff," Marian continued, "surely you don't mean to kill Guy? He is your most trusted servant."

"Do you want me to stage a double execution, Missy, hmm? For that is exactly what I'll do, if you don't step OUT OF MY WAY!"

Marian stepped aside, and watched the sheriff and his men race past her. Even with Cecily hampering Robin's flight, Marian guessed he was safely out of the sheriff's reach by now.

If only she had been the one Robin was spiriting away to the forest instead of Lady Cecily! And yet, she had only just returned from there, at her own demand.

She needed to grow up and face the facts, again. She and Robin were finished, forever. But why did it have to hurt so much?

...

Having shed the filthy monk's robe at the first opportunity, Robin led Lady Cecily through the forest, to the current location of his outlaw camp.

There was no need to blindfold the young lady. Robin moved his camp every few days, to avoid discovery. If Cecily were ever forced to tell the sheriff where his camp lay, she would be able to truthfully say she did not know its location.

"Please, Robin," Cecily begged him now, "may we stop and rest? You move so quickly, and I cannot keep up."

Robin turned and looked back at her. "Sorry," he told her, thinking how Marian could keep up with no complaint. "I didn't stop to consider how rugged the forest is, if you're unused to it."

"The ground is uneven, and my slippers are not designed for bramble." She lifted the hem of her gown a fraction, to reveal a satin slipper in shreds. She wanted to cry.

"We'll get you a sturdy pair of boots," Robin told her. "I'll ask Timothy to make a child's pair. You have such dainty feet." He laughed charmingly.

"Who is Timothy?" she asked, torn at being pleased that he mentioned her dainty foot, but dismayed by the mention of "sturdy boots."

Robin's smile faded, to be replaced by a questioning look. He couldn't understand how the other nobles never took the time to get to know people living among them.

"Timothy? He's only the finest cobbler in the north of England! He made these boots, and they've been through sand and sea, and now forest, and look good as new. He's an interesting man, as well as a skilled artisan. His sight's going, yet he won't let on, and you wouldn't know it from his work. It's a challenge to get more than a couple of words out of him, yet he's kind and thoughtful. You'd like him. Everyone does."

Cecily had stopped listening several sentences back. She rubbed her sore heels, wincing. "Is your home very much farther?"

Robin laughed. "All of this is my home now," he said, sweeping his arms in a wide gesture. "More beautiful than the grandest cathedral fashioned by man, wouldn't you agree?"

A bee buzzed by, and Cecily ducked her head, avoiding its path. She didn't answer, not wishing to be disagreeable. "Robin," she said, giving him her most appealing stare, "my slippers will not hold up another step. Nor will my 'dainty feet.' Would you mind very much being a gallant knight and carrying me the rest of the way?"

He chuckled. "I ought to be the one asking if you'd mind. It would be an honor, I assure you."

He kneeled before her, and she wrapped both arms around his neck, then smiled as he swooped her up. "You're so strong!" she declared happily, leaning into him.

...

"Whoa! Not bein' funny, Robin, but isn't this the second beauty you brought us in as many days? Who's this one?"

"This, lads," Robin announced, placing Lady Cecily on her feet, "is Lady Cecily of Edwinstone. You remember Stephen, don't you, Much? Fought with us at Acre? This is his little sister."

Much came forward, wiping his hands on a towel that hung from his waist. "Stephen, yes! Of course! You don't look like him! I'm Much, Your Ladyship. Are you hungry? Dinner's just about to be served."

"Thank you," Lady Cecily said, in a regal tone.

Robin continued the introductions. "This is Will Scarlet, from my village. And this is Little John, and Allan a Dale, and Djaq, from the Holy Land."

"What is a Saracen heathen doing here?" Lady Cecily asked coldly.

Robin quickly drew her aside. "I know the Saracens killed your brother, but Djaq is one of us. He's a good, brave lad. Trust him."

"I'll never trust a Saracen. They're all dogs."

"Then trust me. Your brother would agree with me, I'm sure of it."

His blue eyes stared so appealingly into hers, Cecily could only nod her head in agreement.

"Good!" Robin said. "And now, just to let you know, no one is better than anyone else in this forest. We're all equals here. So, while I expect my men to treat you with respect," and he shot Allan a warning look, "I ask you to do the same to them. You may learn from living here in Sherwood, that one man is much like another, milady."

"I will try. For starters, Robin, I insist you drop your formality toward me. Let me be 'Cecily' to you, or better yet, 'Sess.' "

"Alright," he grinned. "Sess it is!"

"Robin," Will interjected, "when are we going to distribute the money we stole last night?"

"Right after we eat." Turning to "Sess," he explained, "I'm sure you've heard how we rob the wealthy."

"I'm wealthy. So are you, or you were, at least."

"Don't worry. We won't rob you. We only take what others stole first, and give it back where it should have gone in the first place. We don't do it for our own gain. None of us keeps anything, do we, lads?"

"I know some ladies in Nottingham what would be glad to get some of that money," Allan said, half jesting.

"Please!" Much huffed. "You wouldn't know a lady if she...if she..." Much couldn't think of a suitable metaphor.

"No, Allan. I told you before, no pleasure jaunts. This money belongs to the poor."

"They won't miss it. I know a tart named Maggie, be glad to have it. The sight of her jiggling all directions is worth half a crown in itself."

Cecily's eyes grew wide, and she stared at Allan in outrage.

"Forgive my friend," Robin told her. "He's said enough. Much! Give Allan something to eat, to keep his mouth occupied. But no. First servings go to our guest." Smiling charmingly at Cecily, he said, "I hope you like...what are we having, Much?"

"It's chicken!" Much lied.


	59. Chapter 59

Lady Cecily took one small bite of Much's "chicken," then pushed aside her wooden trencher.

"I urge you to eat," Robin told her kindly. "It may be awhile until we're fed again, right, Much?"

Much looked offended. "It's perfectly good meat! Your Ladyship," he amended.

Lady Cecily was not about to venture another bite of that vile poison Locksley's man had served her. "Have you any swan?" she inquired.

What was to her a simple request was met with snorts and hoots from the outlaws.

"Swan?" Allan squawked. "Much, go fetch Her Ladyship some swan! And be sure to serve it on our finest silver platter!"

"Surrounded by imported dates and figs," Djaq scoffed.

"And not bein' funny, but no fartin' nor scratchin' yer flea bites whilst Her Ladyship partakes of her dainty repast."

Robin silenced the howlings of his men, commanding them, "Hold, men. Show the lady respect." Turning to Lady Cecily, he smiled an apology and said, "Forgive my men. They are unused to the company of ladies."

Allan's words had reminded him how desperately he wanted to scratch himself, for he had guessed correctly that his discarded monk's robe had been infested with tiny bloodsuckers, who had since taken up residence in his body hair. But he refrained from scratching, out of courtesy.

"But, Master!" Much objected. "We're used to Marian, and she never begs for swan!"

Robin angrily hushed his friend, frustration in his eyes. "Never endanger Marian by linking her name to mine!" he hissed, so quietly only Much heard him.

"Sorry! But, Robin, if you can't trust Lady Cecily, why did you bring her here?"

"I trust her. We just need to be careful, especially concerning Marian. Alright?"

Much grudgingly nodded his head and returned to his plate of roast squirrel. "Still," he muttered, as if to himself, "you're asking a lot to expect us to guard our tongues, when you'd do well to guard your own around Marian."

Robin strutted angrily toward his friend. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Much gulped before replying. "I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!" After a pause, he exploded, "You know what it means! You tell her everything, except what she wants to hear!"

"And what is that, Much? What does Marian want to hear from me, eh?"

"You know very well what she's been waiting for you to say!"

"I thought you were complaining I tell her too much! Now you're saying I'm holding back from her?"

"I'm not saying anything!"

Wishing to avoid what he considered a dangerous topic, Robin quickly dropped the subject. He finished his meal, then, trying to shake off his black mood, invited his men to accompany him to Nottingham to distribute last night's "earnings."

"Except for you, Djaq," Robin told the Saracen. "I need you to stay here with Sess, and look after her."

Djaq bit back objections, not wishing to argue with her leader. But Lady Cecily had no such qualms.

"Robin, must you leave me? I don't trust that filthy Saracen! Please, send the others away, but stay here with me yourself, for I'm frightened of your men, and these dreadful woods. Please, please stay."

She looked appealingly into his eyes, looking fragile and lovely. But Robin was fighting a dark mood that had descended over him when he'd heard Marian's confession, and he only grew irritated.

"Djaq will look after you. You've nothing to fear. But get one thing straight, milady. If anyone is filthy in this forest today, it's me."

Lady Cecily turned a distasteful expression on the giant's long, tangled, greasy hair, and on the young carpenter's black edged fingernails. Robin's nails looked dirty, too, but somehow, his did not offend her. She listened raptly as Lord Locksley continued his lecture.

"Saracens wash more often than Christians. So do Jews, for that matter. So, I'm asking you to apologize to my friend for your hastily spoken words. They were unnecessary, not to mention inaccurate."

"I offer my apologies," Lady Cecily said, almost humbly. "I have much to learn."

"Marian could learn a thing or two from her, couldn't she, Master?" Much crowed happily. Seeing Robin's angry stare, Much replied, "Please! What is bothering you today? If you're going to take issue with me, every time I mention you-know-who..."

"Much, shut up!" Robin cried. Almost immediately, he turned to his friend and apologized. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what's eating me today."

"I know what'll cure you," Allan piped up. "Cure us all, in fact! Remember me mentioning Maggie? She can help you relax! What about it, Robin? Just this once?"

"No whores!" Robin insisted, then shook his head at himself. "Forgive me my tongue," he told Lady Cecily. "I promise to come back a better man this evening. Come on, lads. Time to spread a bit of happiness."

Robin led his men away, scratching himself furiously once he was out of Djaq and Cecily's vision. He knew the only cure for him would be to see Marian and talk to her, for he needed her now, though he couldn't explain the reason. He would seek her out, as soon as he and his men completed passing out the stolen money.


	60. Chapter 60

"I need to leave you, men," Robin told his gang, once they were inside the city walls of Nottingham, ready to pass out money to the poor and needy. "You know what to do. I'll meet you back at the camp."

"But, Master!" Much, as usual, was full of objections. "Where are you going?"

Robin clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I need to see Marian, Much. I owe her an apology."

"Well! More than one apology, I think you'll find! But all the same, do you really think you should be traipsing through the castle, Robin? If the sheriff finds you-"

"He won't. I'll be in and out before his toenails have a chance to dry. Now, be careful, men, and see that that money goes where it ought to. Don't let me down." Robin looked specifically at Allan, but his words fell on deaf ears. Allan a Dale had other intentions for that money today.

As soon as Robin was gone, Allan waved a jaunty hand at the others and crowed, "I'll be off, too. Don't wait up for me, neither."

"Where are you going?" Much demanded.

"You can find me in Gropecunt Lane. But don't come lookin'. I'll be busy relaxin' with Maggie."

Much sputtered, so outraged he couldn't spit out reprimands.

Innocent Will, who had never so much as kissed a girl in his life, blushed and looked ashamed. "Robin said no whores. This money's meant for the poor!"

"Do I look rich to you? And not bein' funny, but Maggie ain't exactly wallowing in wealth, neither!"

"Robin's trusting us, Allan!" Idealistic Will could not believe his friend would stoop so low.

"So, it's alright for him to go get him some from Marian, while we do all the work? I don't think so. Goodbye, gents."

Much found his voice at last. "Unbelievable! Robin is _not _'getting him some' with Marian! I've have you know, Dunderhead, that Marian is as pure as the virgin snow! Well, almost. I mean, there were a few times, before we left for war, when I interrupted her kissing Robin in a manner that would have made the virgin snow blush! But it was, after all, only kissing, and they were betrothed, you see."

"Yeah? You can tell me all about it later, after Robin and me are so mellow, we won't care what you say. You heard Robin! He said he'd be 'in and out,' and I know what that means! I'm tellin' you, what's good for our leader, is good for his troops. That's us! So, if the rest of you are smart, (sorry, Much, that dunnit include you), you'll come with me and meet some of Maggie's friends."

With an angry cry, Much hurled himself toward Allan, but slammed into Little John's chest when the giant blocked his path.

"Let him go," John commanded. "The rest of us, we'll help the poor."

Allan left them to it, to saunter away, noisily jingling the money in his purse as he went.

...

Robin, meanwhile, was creeping silently through the castle, in search of Marian.

He found her at last, walking along an otherwise empty stone corridor. His heart leaped within his chest, as it always did at the sight of her.

She would be angry, he knew. She would give him a tongue lashing, steeped in venom. But he could take it. Honor and his heart demanded he tell her he was sorry.

"Marian!" he hissed out a whisper, from his hiding place against an unlit wall.

She froze, then turned slowly to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Was it not enough to mock me and listen to my private confession? Or do you think yourself so mighty now, you stand on level with God?"

"I'm here to apologize, Marian," he told her sincerely. "I should have stopped you, and told you who I was."

"You should have! That had to be the most dishonorable thing you have ever done in your life!"

Robin winced, glad she did not know acts he had committed in the Holy Land. Although he had argued with Richard until he was hoarse about taking the lives of more than 2000 unarmed prisoners in Acre, he had finally bowed to his king's commands and slayed them, as had Much. Much and he still suffered from nightmares from the dishonorable act. He swore that Marian would never know.

"It was dishonorable, and I am truly sorry. I had to come and tell you."

"You've told me. Now go."

"Marian, please! I hate it that we argue! Can't we be friends again? You were always the best friend I ever had, excluding Much."

Marian's heart, already stony toward him, turned to a block of ice. A friend, less than Much. That was all she had ever been to him. She knew it, else why would he have left her, near the eve of their wedding?

All he ever did was hurt her. She wouldn't take it any more. Though she wished no physical harm would ever come to him, she longed to hurt him, as he had hurt her. And she knew just the way to do it.

"I begged the sheriff to free Gisbourne, but he refused. Perhaps, if you truly wish to make amends, you can help me rescue him."

"What?" Robin's voice was loud and pitched high in utter surprise.

"Shh!" Marian ordered him, pleased by the effect of her words. "That's right. I intend to rescue him. You have men who can help, and vast experience. So, will you agree to help me?"

"Free Gisbourne? Why, Marian?"

"Why do you think?"

Until this moment, she'd had no intention of rescuing Sir Guy of Gisbourne. She still didn't. But watching Robin's displeasure was more satisfying than she could imagine.

He couldn't even speak, he was so angry. "Gisbourne deserves to die, Marian," he finally managed to utter. "Unless, of course, you find him a gentleman worthy to risk your own life for! You would do that? You would risk your neck, for Gisbourne?"

"I've risked it for you. I see little difference."

Robin paced, his cape swishing behind him. "Little difference?" he shouted, not caring who heard him now.

"I take it you're not willling to help?" She sighed, barely hiding her smug satisfaction at making him so furious. "You always were one to let me down, Robin. I suppose I'll just need to free him on my own."

She turned, and forced herself to walk, rather than skip away.

There! Let him see how it felt to be wounded in the heart, if he had one!

...

**(Merry Christmas! The crude street name was actually a common one in most Medieval English towns, where prostitutes plied their trade. I did not make it up and do not wish to offend anyone.)**


	61. Chapter 61

On silent feet, Robin crept furtively down the castle steps, until he reached the entrance to the dungeons. The heavy timber door was locked and guarded by George, a man Robin remembered as a bully from childhood.

Quick as a flash of lightening, Robin leaped from the shadows to land boldly two feet in front of the burly armed guard.

"Locksley!"

"I thought I taught you, years ago, not to bully the meek. Yet here you are, working for a vile sheriff."

"I earn an honest wage. Look at you! No lord now! You're an outlaw!"

"Yes I am. But, I'm an outlaw with a mean right hook!"

With a swift fluid movement, Robin drew back his fist and knocked the startled guard unconscious to the ground.

"That was easy," the outlaw smirked.

Grinning like a fox, he bent and stole the guard's keys. Now, for the real fun!

After three unsuccessful tries, Robin found the correct key, and pushed open the heavy oaken door. It creaked like an old woman's bones.

Trotting down the stone steps leading to the dungeon cells, Robin came face to face with the jailor. The jailor's creepy, eyebrowless death mask face registered surprise, then terror, at the sight of Robin Hood invading his dungeon.

"Help! Hood's in the castle!" He wet himself in his fear.

"The sheriff really needs to give you more privy breaks," Robin muttered, before slugging the jailor and knocking him out cold as well.

"Hood."

A low voice, almost a growl, seethed from one of the dungeon cells.

"Good day, Gisbourne," Robin smirked, teeth clenched. "Thought I pay you a visit. How are you finding your accomodations, by the way?"

"Come to gloat? The sheriff will find you down here, and lock you in a cell as well."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Vaisey's busy painting his toenails. Now, you're right. I _have_ come to gloat, and make certain nobody else tries to free you."

"The sheriff will free me, once he comes to his senses."

Robin tsked, mockingly. "That's where you're mistaken, Gisbourne. Vaisey has no sense. So, I'm afraid..." and he smiled, "you're sentenced to die."

Robin's cockiness proved his undoing. Gloating, he drew too near Gisbourne's cell. A black leathered arm shot out from between the bars, gripping Robin around his throat, choking him.

"If I'm to die, I won't do it until I've killed you first!" Gisbourne squeezed, cutting off Robin's supply of air. The outlaw wheezed and gasped, struggling to survive, and might have been strangled to death, if not interrupted by the revived guard, George, leading Sheriff Vaisey down the stone dungeon steps.

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff crowed, clapping his stubby little hands in glee. "You've caught Robin Hood!"

"Do you want me to kill him, my lord?" Gisbourne asked hopefully, sneering at the outlaw struggling under his tight grasp.

"A clue...no! That's my job! He's mine, Gisbourne! All mine! And by the way, you're pardoned! Any man who captures Robin Hood is a hero!"

Vaisey swooped to the ground to pick up the keys Robin had dropped when Gisbourne grabbed him, and unlocked Gisbourne's cell. Then, with George's assistance, Guy of Gisbourne and Robin Hood changed places.

The door closed on Robin with a dreadful clinking sound.

"Oh, this is good! This is good!" Vaisey chortled. "Come along, Gisbourne! You're forgiven! Go home to Locksley and get yourself cleaned up! Change your clothes, for the first time in your life! Then, come back here. I may even host a little party in your honor!"

"Yes, my lord sheriff," Gisbourne said, a slow half sneer creeping across his face. "Enjoy _your_ accomodations, Hood. This will be the last home you'll ever know, until Hell."

...

The outlaws, having distributed the money to the poor, had obeyed Robin's orders and returned to the forest. That is, every outlaw except for Allan.

Young boys who served as heralds, at Sheriff Vaisey's command, patrolled the city streets, proclaiming the news of the capture of Robin Hood. Allan sat bolt upright in the squalid bedchamber of Maggie the Tart.

"Sheriff's caught Robin!" he cried, alarmed.

"He yer friend?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. More like a brother. Damn! How'd he get caught? Thought he was too crafty for that!"

"Well, don't you get caught! I like you!"

"I like you, too. But listen, Maggie, I'm not goin' back to the forest without Robin! I gotta save him, and you're gonna help me!"

"Me? What can I do?"

Allan grinned. "Robin's always teachin' us stories 'bout heroes. You ever hear of a wench called Lady Godiva?"


	62. Chapter 62

"Lady Who?"

A harlot named Maggie reached behind herself to scratch her ample bottom, listening to Allan a Dale joke that she sounded like an owl.

"Lady Godiva. Robin told us all about her. A Saxon, wife to the Earl of Mercia, lived more than a hundred years ago. Rode naked on a horse through the streets of Coventry."

Maggie snorted with laughter. "A noble, riding her horse, naked through the streets? Doesn't sound like any snot faced noblewoman around today!"

"You're right. But she did it for a good reason. Same reason, in fact, Robin and me rob the rich."

"What's that, Sugar?"

"Taxes. Bloody, greedy taxgrubbers like the sheriff, and Prince John. And in Lady Godiva's case, her own husband. Raised taxes so high, the people were sufferin', same as today. So guess what did Lady Godiva did?"

"I don't know."

"She begged her husband to lower 'em, but he said no, not unless she rode naked through the city streets. And that's what she did, surprisin' her husband and callin' his bluff, when he hadn't meant it. And guess what? That's just what you're gonna do today."

"What? Me? Ride a horse? Are you daft? My bum's never been on horseback before!"

Allan grinned, finding it amusing that Maggie raised no objection to appearing naked in public, only to riding a horse. "It won't be hard," he consoled her. "I'll be walkin' alongside you, holdin' the reins. Think of it as a sure way to drum up business."

"You got something there! But how is that gonna free your friend?"

"What guard in his right mind would keep his eyes on a prisoner, when he could look at you, naked on a horse?"

Maggie giggled, jiggling up and down as she laughed. "I like you," she said again.

"Yeah. I like you, too. We already covered that. Now, the only question I got is, who are we gonna get to spring Robin out?"

...

"Please, Holy Mary, Mother of God, don't let it be so!"

Marian couldn't believe her ears when she heard that Robin was once again being held a prisoner in the castle dungeons. But when she learned that he had been captured visiting Gisbourne, becoming the instrument that had freed Sir Guy, her sympathy and concern turned to scorn.

"The fool!"

What had he done, and why? Marian knew Robin better than to think he'd tried to rescue Gisbourne, just to please her. No, the story of him showing his smug face in the dungeon, just to taunt Gisbourne, seemed more likely.

"You deserve to die, you fool," she muttered, then caught her breath at the thought.

"No. I lost you once," she murmured, picturing him suffering. "I'll die myself before I lose you again."

Determinedly, she pulled out a twisted lockpick she had secretly obtained after the first time Robin had been imprisoned, just in case he should ever wind up in the dungeons again.

"I'm coming, my love," she whispered, as if to herself. "I'm coming."

...

Robin lay on his back on a hard wooden bench in his cell, staring up through a grate over his head. Sheriff Vaisey had peed on him through that grate, just moments before, laughing gleefully down at him as Robin ducked the stream and swore.

"Serves me right," Robin muttered, scratching himself, for the fleas he'd picked up in the old monk's robe seemed to have multiplied since he'd entered the dungeon cell.

"Why did I do it? Five years in battle, and never once captured by Saracens. How did setting foot back in Nottingham turn me into such a fool?"

He knew the answer. Love, coupled with jealousy, had stolen his reason.

He needed to get out of here. But how? "Think, Robin, think."

All of a sudden, he heard a commotion throughout the castle. Men's voices were raised, whooping and shouting out lewd catcalls.

What was going on? A naked woman on horseback? Another Lady Godiva, riding through the streets of Nottingham? Even the grim faced jailor had run off to investigate. If Robin hadn't been in such dire straits, he would have laughed.

But who was this, rushing toward his cell? Marian? What was she doing here?

...

"Hurry!" Marian hissed at him, prying a pick in his cell door's lock. "You can make your escape through the East Gate. Lady Fortune is smiling on you again, Robin, for the guards have clustered around the walls on the west side of the castle, watching something." She too, had heard the rumors of a naked woman on horseback, but she wasn't about to mention her to Robin!

"Nottingham's own Lady Godiva?" he said, in a teasing tone. "Why don't _you_ ever-"

"Do you want me to free you? Keep that kind of talk flowing, and I'll turn straight around and leave you here to rot!"

"I'm sorry, Marian," he grinned, somehow managing to look both sheepish and mischievious at the same time. "It's just, you're such a splendid horsewoman. It'll be a fine sight to see you-"

"Ooh! You're infuriating!" She manged to spring the lock at last, and Robin paused to kiss her cheek before darting up the steps.

"Thank you, Marian," he told her, deeply sincere. "Once again, I owe you my life."

"You're not safe yet," she reminded him, pleased all the same. "Go!"

Almost reluctantly, he tore himself away, to dash up the stairs, two at a time.

"Men!" Marian fumed, grinning up after his retreating form.

...

Marian hastened to follow Robin, praying all the while for his escape. But why wasn't he rushing east? Hadn't he listened when she'd told him the East Gate would be his way to freedom?

The fool! Robin was heading toward the West Gate!

Holding her breath and watching him from the castle, Marian saw Robin pass unaccosted, straight past a squadron of guards, under the portcullis, to safety. She couldn't stop smiling, until her eyes took in the sight that confirmed the rumors she had heard.

Allan a Dale led a horse through the streets. Astride the horse rode a naked woman with flaming hair, a color Marian had never seen before, hanging on tightly to the pommel of the saddle, her opulent flesh bouncing in all directions with every step of the horse.

Marian stared, transfixed by the sight. Everything about the woman seemed obscene to Marian, even down to her lack of a neck. Tuning out the whistles and lewd comments of the crowd, she focused her attention on Robin's elegant figure, beautifully poetic in its graceful running movements. He ran like no other man, fluid and lovely, like an animal. It was a joy itself, just to watch him. It always had been.

Suddenly, Marian wasn't alone, watching the outlaw escape. Sheriff Vaisey, the only man present who had no interest in watching Maggie, had spied Robin.

"It's Robin Hood!" he screamed from the castle ramparts. "Get after him, you blithering oafs!"

Robin heard the cry, saw the men rushing toward him. Without giving it a thought, he leaped onto the back of Maggie's horse, clutching her breasts to steady himself, then let go with a charming apology, dug his heels into the sides of the horse, and was off, with Maggie screaming for Allan to save her.

Allan coughed away dust kicked up by the horse, then ducked under his cloak and ran away, glad Robin had escaped, but not liking it that he had escaped on the horse he had taken pains to steal, with his woman!

As for Marian, her lovely smile had faded away, to be replaced by flashing eyes.

How dare he? How dare he ride away with that vile creature?

She vowed, as she had so many times before, that she would never speak to Robin of Locksley ever again.


	63. Chapter 63

The moment he was certain they were safely away and hidden within Sherwood, Robin reined the horse, greatly to Maggie's relief.

"That was invigorating!" Robin announced, with a sunny smile.

Maggie, who had only managed to keep her seat because Robin had gripped her between his thighs, did not share his enthusiasm.

"Get me down off this bleedin' 'orse, and wipe that grin off your rich man's face before I knock it offa you myself!"

Robin chuckled heartily, leaped to the ground, then held up his arms to help the naked harlot dismount.

"My gang could use someone like you," he snickered. "What do you say? Would you like to join us?"

"I'm sure you _could_ use me! But I won't be used, Rich Boy! I get paid for what I do!"

He laughed again. "I meant as a fighter, not a lover," he told her. "But you'll have to learn how to dismount first."

Maggie was having extreme difficulties trying to figure out how to get down from the horse. "This innit the sorta ridin' I'm accustomed to," she complained.

"Nonetheless, I thank you for it. You saved my life."

Maggie wasn't impressed by his polite manners. She distrusted noblemen, and didn't care for this one at all.

"I didn't do it for you, Rich Boy. I did it for Allan."

"Then I'll be sure to thank him."

At last, Robin managed to lower her to the ground. It turned out to be an extremely awkward undertaking.

Removing his cape, he held it out and offered it to the harlot.

"What's that for?" she asked, suspiciously.

He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Why, it's to cover you up!"

"Why?" She was glaring at him, as if he were no better than pig slop.

"Because," he said, summoning his charm, "despite your accusations against me, I have no money. And, since I cannot pay you, it seems cruel for you to tempt me with your loveliness."

Maggie snorted. "I wouldn't serve you, not if you offered me the Crown Jewels! I got my standards, you know!"

Robin couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He let out a hearty laugh. "Because I'm an outlaw?" he asked, hoping that wasn't the reason.

Her answer did not disappoint. "Naw. Think I care about that? Allan's an outlaw, and I'd give it to him for free. It's because, I don't like your face. Nor your attitude."

"You have something in common with the Lady Marian, then," Robin told her, grinning. "At least today, you have. But I intend to change that."

"Are we gonna stand here, chewin' the fat, forever? I need to get back. I need my rest before business starts up again."

"My apologies," Robin said, with a slight bow.

His cloak was less than useless on her, for although she should have been swallowed by it, being shorter than Djaq, she didn't care or even notice that it flipped back over her shoulders. He undid his sword belt and looped it around her, closing his cape, while unintentionally locking her arms against her sides.

"What're you doin', you bloody bastard?" she cried. "I can't use my arms!"

"Apologies again. I need to take you to my camp to wait for Allan, so he can escort you home. And, it wouldn't do to flaunt your wares among my men. I've a young man there, who's never seen a woman naked before. At least, I doubt he has, and I'd hate for you to be the first he'd ever see. It would ruin him for lesser mortals."

"I don't get halfa what you say," Maggie complained, somewhat cheered by the mention of Allan taking her back home.

"Now, the question is," Robin mused, "how to get you to my camp? You can't walk, not without shoes. You can't hold onto the saddle pommel, not after I bound your arms under my cape. I doubt you'd let me carry you-"

"You're damn right about that!"

"And so, the only solution I can think of is-"

With a swift motion, Robin grabbed Maggie and slung her over the back of the horse, like a sack of flour.

"Get me off this horse, you bloody bastard, you son of a-"

Robin, tuning out Maggie's colorful descriptions of him, leaped behind her onto the saddle, and wheeled the horse toward his camp.

What a day! He chuckled again, wondering what Lady Cecily would think of Maggie when they met.


	64. Chapter 64

Upon reaching his outlaw camp, Robin slowed the horse from a gallop to a canter to a trot, and finally, to a walk. Maggie, however, slung on her belly over the back of the horse, did not slow her swearing objections against him.

"You high and mighty son of an Earl," she screamed, accurately naming his birthright, but meaning it to offend. "Get me down off this bouncing bleedin' bag of horses#*t before I spew my dinner down its side. And if I do, I hope it flies back and hits you in your rich boy face, in chunks!"

"No need for that," Robin laughed. "I've already suffered the indignities of being bitten by fleas today, not to mention being pissed on by Sheriff Vaisey. And so, Maggie, I thank you for showing me mercy, and withholding your vomit."

"What the hell are you sayin' now, Rich Boy?" Maggie asked, completely confused. "Talk plain, can't you?"

"Is this plain enough? Your wild ride through Hell is finally at an end."

"What?"

"We've arrived," Robin explained, laughing.

Pulling Maggie down from the horse and setting her on her feet, Robin turned his eyes on the others in his camp. Each and every face he saw stared back at him in bewildered bafflement.

"Meet Maggie!" Robin proclaimed, laughing as he spoke.

Much was the first to recover the use of his tongue. "Master? Surely not! Not Allan's Maggie!"

"One and the same," Robin grinned. "Maggie, this is Much."

"Much of what? He don't look like much to me!"

"Unbelieveable!"

"No need to be unkind," Robin cautioned the harlot. "He's very much, which you'll discover soon enough." Robin winked at his friend, appeasing him. Turning to the giant, Robin continued his introductions. "And this is Little John."

"Ha! Much, when he innit. Little John, when he innit. Next, you'll be tellin' me your name is 'Handsome.' "

"Matter of fact, I have been called Handsome," Robin grinned, remembering fondly how Marian used to tease him with the nickname. "Not in a long time, though," he added, somewhat sadly.

"Where's the one who's never seen a naked woman?" Maggie asked, still tucked tightly within Robin's belted cape.

"This, Maggie, is Will Scarlet."

Will tried unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment. "I have, though," he stuttered.

"Have what, dearie?" Maggie asked.

"Seen a woman. Naked. Well, almost naked. It was an accident, though." Will's glance shot toward Djaq, then away from her just as quickly. He blushed as red as his surname, and Djaq's cheeks colored prettily under her dusty brown skin.

"Why is she dressed like a boy?" Maggie asked, staring hard at Djaq.

Robin cleared his throat. "Because, he is a boy. This is Djaq, from the Holy Land."

Maggie continued staring. "That innit no boy."

"A young man, then," Robin hastened to lie.

"That's a woman, same as me," Maggie affirmed. "Any a you what think different, are daft. Allan innit fooled, is he?"

Robin, not knowing what to say, indicated Lady Cecily, who was standing, blinking her eyes in disbelief, at the sight of the henna haired whore standing next to Robin of Locksley.

"Now, this is a woman," Robin hastened to explain. "A lady, moreover. Maggie, may I have the honor to present Lady Cecily of Edwinstone? Lady Cecily, this is Maggie. She saved my life."

"Your life!" Much cried. "Robin! What happened?"

"Long story, Much," Robin said, "better suited for another day. Were you able to pass out the money?" he asked his men.

"We were, with no help from Allan!" Much had been waiting for hours to tattle. "Wait a minute! If Maggie's with us, then where is Allan?"

"I'm here," Allan spoke up, arriving at last.

Maggie, with arms still strapped to her sides, wiggled forward to greet him with a kiss.

"Whoa! Look at you!" he laughed.

Lady Cecily, frowning, seized the opportunity to draw Robin aside. "I'll try not to judge you on the company you keep," she told him. "I'm glad you're back. I've had...quite a time without you."

"My men treated you well, I trust," Robin guessed, wondering what could be wrong. Allan, after all, had been in Nottingham, with him. None of the others would have said or tried anything amiss.

"It's not what they did or didn't do," Lady Cecily tried to explain. "It's simply..." She sighed, lifting her eyes to his in a beautifully rapt expression. "You understand, surely."

"I'm afraid I don't," he said, coldly. "What cause have you to complain?"

"Oh, Robin! Please don't be distant! This is all so strange to me! Please," and she lightly took his arm, "take me to your house, so that I may at least see where I'm to pass the night."

"Sess," Robin told her, softening, "I have no house in the forest. You'll sleep here tonight."

"Here?" She dropped his arm and shivered. "In the open? Like an animal?"

"You'll be safe, I promise. I'll stand watch over you myself."

"But, but...oh!"

Lady Cecily swooned, and fainted dead away.

"Much!" Robin called, "bring water for Her Ladyship!"

"Yes, Master!"

While Much hurried to help his master, Maggie leaned toward Allan and giggled, "Didn't know you lived with lords and ladies! No wonder you can't wait to come see me!"

"That's not the reason," Allan said, smiling.

"Well, can you take me home, now? I know you only just got here, but-"

"Home? This is your home now, Maggie."

"You're jokin'."

"No. Sheriff wants to hang you, same as he does us. He saw you help Robin Hood escape. You're an outlaw now, Maggie."

Just like Lady Cecily, Maggie swooned and fainted, too.


	65. Chapter 65

With the women revived, though still shaken, Robin couldn't ignore the fleas making him itch any longer.

"Does anyone know if we still have the soap Marian threw at my head?" he asked, remembering the time he had infuriated Marian so badly she had beaned him in the nose with a cake of soap while he was bathing in the stream.

"I used the last of it awhile ago," Djaq apologized.

Robin shifted his hips, fighting back the urge to scratch. He needed to wash away the fleas, and water alone would not do the trick.

"Right," he said, thinking. "Djaq, you've not been to Nottingham today. I've got a job for you."

"Yes, Robin?"

"I need you to make a few stops for me. See whether Timothy the cobbler can whip up two pair of boots for our new guests. Find some clothes for Maggie. And," he emphasized, "track down Marian and see if she'll give us any soap."

"I'll go, too, Robin," Will volunteered. "It's safer with two of us."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Take the horse, but walk back, unless you have to ride for safety's sake. Can you ride pillion behind Will?" he asked Djaq.

The Saracen nodded her pretty head, and Maggie's sharp eyes noticed how embarrassed yet pleased both Djaq and Will seemed.

"That innit no boy," she said again.

...

Marian, shopping in Nottingham's marketplace, nearly dropped her basket of purchases when a hooded Will Scarlet and the Saracen boy from Robin's gang stepped into her path.

"Will!" Marian exclaimed. Her heart stopped beating, and she asked, "Is Robin alright? He wasn't recaptured, was he?"

"He's fine. He asks if you can give us soap."

"Soap?" Marian rolled her eyes. "And what particular scent does Lady Cecily require?"

"Robin didn't say. We need to go. Do you have any?"

"Go," Marian cautioned, noticing what Will had seen. Two guards were staring curiously at the unlikely trio. "I'll take the soap to him myself."

"Thank you!"

Marian satisfied the guards' curiosity by giving "alms" to the two hooded "beggars."

"Bless you," Will and Djaq mumbled, convincing the guards there was nothing suspicious after all, then shuffling away to find Timothy the cobbler.

"I brought you soap once before, Robin of Locksley," Marian thought to herself, remembering with satisfaction his wounded expression when she had hit his face with it. "My aim's just as good now as it was then."

Pleased with the thought, she hurried from the marketplace to find the biggest, hardest cake of soap she could find.

...

Marian trusted Robin hadn't moved his camp since she had been a "prisoner" there, and she was correct.

Reining Vesper and dismounting, she greeted Much fondly, and Little John and Allan a Dale with more reserve, not yet knowing them well. Her eyes widened at the sight of flame haired Maggie, wrapped like a cased sausage in Robin's cape.

"I could have brought you clothes," Marian said, feeling sorry for the young woman. "Instead, he asked for soap! Where is he, anyway?" She saw neither Robin, nor Lady Cecily.

"Robin couldn't wait," Much told her. "He's washing, at the stream."

Marian paused, taking in the information. A sense of dread began to overtake her.

"And where's Lady Cecily? I can't imagine her wandering off alone in the forest."

For the first time, the outlaws realized Her High and Mightiness, as Allan had dubbed her, was missing. They looked at one another, wondering where Her Ladyship had traipsed away.

"I know where she is," Maggie spoke up. "Her High and Mightiness took her uppity snot nosed face to the stream, to spy on Robin washin' himself. What do you think of that? Looks down her rich nose at me, then can't wait to spy on a naked man! Allan, won't we have fun tellin' her secret to her face when she gets back! Who's the real harlot here, I wanna know?"

Allan laughed along with Maggie. Much sputtered "unbelievables" in shock and outrage. Little John continued skinning dead squirrel. But Marian took herself off on jealous feet to the stream.

"Oh, no you don't, Cecily," Marian silently fumed. "I have a feeling my aim might fail, and this soap could slip and hit your perfect, aristocratic nose by mistake!"


	66. Chapter 66

Already blessed by God with heightened senses, Robin rarely let any disturbance to his surroundings escape his notice. It was especially true since he had begun living in the forest, for his senses now rivalled those of the keenest forest animal.

Therefore, while washing in the stream, he knew he was secretly being watched.

He figured Sess had followed him here because she was afraid to be left alone with his men. He carefully kept his body underwater, swimming in the deepest part of the stream, with only his head and neck appearing above the murky depths.

Sess would learn a valuable lesson by living in the forest, Robin believed. She would soon discover the men surrounding her were not the vile ruffians she considered them, but the bravest, truest men Robin had ever had the privilege to know.

Imagine being afraid of Much! Robin knew Much to be so tender hearted, he probably hadn't even hurt his mother when he was being birthed! He'd almost mentioned that to Cecily, but stopped himself in time. She would have found such mild talk vulgar, and he didn't wish to offend her.

The cool water of the stream felt marvelous, easing the burning itch of whatever his body had picked up from the monk's woolen robe. Much could have told him it was a sin to impersonate the clergy, but Robin doubted the pests were sent by God to punish him. Bad luck and his haste in grabbing the first disguise had caused this infestation to his body hair.

If only he had the services now of the lice pickers who accompanied King Richard's troops in the Holy Land! Those ancient women, nearly blind with age, could pick through vermin in a lad's hair with expert skill. Robin understood why Richard insisted the women be old and ugly, and wondered what Richard would say concerning the three very attractive women now joining Robin's outlaw gang in the forest!

His thoughts were interrupted when he detected the unmistakely lovely voice of Marian, engaged in giving Cecily a harsh tongue lashing. His face lit up in a smile, and he unleased his body like an arrow to swim quickly across the water.

"Are you enjoying the spectacle?" Marian was scolding Cecily.

"Are you?"

"I am here on an errand! He requested soap, which I am delivering. You are only here to gawk at him!"

"I don't need to defend myself to you! You're still in love with him!"

Marian gasped, then looked quickly at the stream. Thankfully, Robin was underwater and couldn't have heard the accusation.

Marian hadn't minded when poor, murdered Joe Lacey had accused her of the same thing. His, "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" had been delivered with gentle caring, not jealous spite. Still, why did anyone think it could be so? Marian wondered whether her father guessed what feelings still reined in her heart.

Suddenly, Robin erupted from under the water, and stood impudently waist deep just a few feet from them, flaunting his wicked grin atop his tightly muscled chest and arms. Both women stared, Marian looking angry and Cecily pleased.

"Good day, Marian." Robin's teasing voice welcomed her smoothly. "Have you brought me soap?"

"Take it." She hurled it directly at his face, just as she had the last time they'd been in a similar situation.

But this time, Robin was prepared. With a jaunty dive, he ducked under the water, cheekily flashing his buttcheeks for a split second above water.

"It floats!" he cried, emerging from under the water, shaking out his hair, and grabbing the cake of soap from the surface of the stream. "You have no idea how glad I am to get my hands on this."

"Enjoy it. It's the only thing of mine you'll be touching."

Robin laughed out loud at her feisty scorn. Forgetting all about Cecily's presence, he teased, "You're angry, Marian. A swim in this stream would do wonders to cool off your temper, you know."

"Watching you drown would work better."

Robin stood, flaunting the upper half of his body again. "Not a chance of that! Don't tell me you've forgotten what an excellent swimmer I am."

Lady Cecily watched the scene play out with avid curiosity. Robin's attitude and demeanor had completely changed since Marian had joined them. He was bold and teasing, but mostly he was exuberantly happy. It was obvious to Cecily they were both wildly in love with one another.

So, nothing much had changed since he'd gone to war. Nothing, except for Marian's stubborn, false scorn of him.

How long would she hold out against his charms, Cecily wanted to know. Or would she succumb to Gisbourne's relentless pursuit of her, just to spite Robin? Gisbourne, after all, had dark attractions of his own, irrestible to some women, though Cecily found him repugnant.

While Robin teased and Marian answered in anger, Cecily studied the now partly exposed body of the man she was determined to win. After all, she'd done her duty and married 60-year-old Hubert of Tetley when she'd been only seventeen, mercifully being widowed two years later. Now that she was independently wealthy, it was her turn to choose her own husband. And, ever since she could remember, she had privately longed to wed Robin of Locksley.

Cecily had faith in King Richard's return to England, and Robin's rightful restoration of his titles, lands, and wealth. His outlaw status would give her the time she needed to win him away from the Lady Marian, once and for all. She knew it would not be easy, but Marian was definitely helping, by stubbornly clinging to her anger at Robin's desertion.

Cecily found Robin beautifully muscled, but painfully thin. The hair on his chest grew in a pattern that resembled an eagle on soaring wings. The hideous scar in his side reminded her of Christ's spear wound.

The man was undeniably beautiful, in the truest manly sense of the word.

Somehow, with Marian's unwitting help, Cecily would win him for her own.


	67. Chapter 67

Robin was immensely enjoying teasing Marian, while he scrubbed his upper body in the stream and watched her scowl superciliously down at him from her position on the stream bank. There was nothing he wanted more than to charge her, pull her into the water with him, and kiss the scowl right off her lips.

He had no right to do so. It would be boorish, and wrong. Nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling tempted.

"You know, Marian," he continued, smugly smiling, "in the Holy Land, they have public baths. Entire groups of people bathe together. It's very sociable."

Both Marian and Cecily colored. For the first time since Marian had joined them, Robin remembered Lady Cecily's presence. He grew embarrassed, recalling his words and impudent behavior.

"Not even if you were to bathe every day of your life, you couldn't wash away your obnoxiously bad manners," Marian stormed down at him, picturing him cavorting in a tiled bath filled with dark exotic beauties.

"Sess," Robin said contritely, ignoring Marian's latest jibe, "forgive me. I forgot you were here."

Marian's jaw dropped. Sess? Sess? The all too familar name on his lips sent Marian's blood boiling. And the complete nerve of him, begging Cecily's forgiveness! His manners, so flippant and insulting to herself, were courteous and kind to the Lady Cecily!

She would make Robin of Locksley pay for his behavior!

Without thinking, Marian ran to the edge of the water and scooped up his clothing.

"Marian, what are you doing?" Robin asked nervously.

"Just doing what you should have already done. I saw that poor woman in your camp, belted up in your cape so she can't even move her arms! How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"Leave my clothing alone, Marian," Robin warned her in a low voice.

"No! I'm taking it to give to that poor woman. You can trudge after her and wear your cape yourself, since you're so fond of flaunting your body before the eyes of people who have no wish to see you!"

So saying, Marian rushed away, carrying Robin's clothing in her arms.

Lady Cecily watched Marian retreat in alarm, and then grew pleased at the lady's rash behavior. Robin couldn't like that! No indeed, he did not look at all pleased.

"Marian!" he called after her. When she didn't return, he swore silently under his breath. "Now what?" he muttered, continuing to scrub himself.

...

"Here! I've brought you clothing!"

Marian dropped the bundle of Robin's dirty clothes at Maggie's feet.

Maggie poked at the brown leather trousers with her toes. "You brought me _his_ things?" she asked, incredulously. "What the hell is he gonna wear?"

"That is none of my concern," Marian stated. "I only want to free you so you may have use of your arms again."

"Marian, what did Robin say to you now?" Much asked, spotting the telltale signs of their quarrel.

"Obnoxious, disgusting words I'll not bother you with, Much," Marian answered him.

"You stole his clothes?" Allan asked, laughing. "Good one! Not bein' funny, but you're alright!"

Maggie poked at the pile of clothes again, then protested, "I'm not puttin' these on! They're crawlin' with vermin!"

Much rushed forward and lifted them with a stick, then put the entire bundle into a pot of boiling water, over his cooking fire. "Unbelievable! No wonder he needed soap!"

"And you wanted me to put them things against my body!" Maggie stormed. "Just because I'm a whore, don't make me invite every piece of vermin to sample me! I got my standards!"

"I'm sorry," Marian apologized. "I didn't know." She cringed, then smiled, thinking of Robin suffering from the creatures' bites. Vermin attacking vermin! It served him right!

All at once, she realized she had left him alone, without a stitch of clothing to his name, with Lady Cecily at the stream.

"Much," she said, "what else does Robin have to wear?"

"He has a green woolen shirt and that splendid embroidered vest, in the Huntington green and gold," Much explained. "And his dark leather vest, with his medals attached. And leather thigh-high boot toppers he wears over his trousers, to protect his legs from...from...to protect his legs. But ask him if they kept out the sand in the Holy Land! They might have helped, but even they couldn't-"

"Is that everything?" Marian interrupted. "No other trousers?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Marian thought. "That might present a problem."

At that moment, Will and Djaq returned to camp. Djaq presented Maggie with a pair of boots and a simple gown.

"It's the best we could do," she told her.

Maggie was so thrilled, she pushed herself free of Robin's belted cape and dressed herself in the gown, right in front of everyone. Much's eyes bulged from their sockets more fully than Will's, for the young carpenter cast his eyes to the ground as soon as he realized what was happening.

Marian regained Much's attention by shoving Robin's discarded cape into the servant's arms. "Take him that, and his green shirt. Let him see how it feels to wear something awkward and inappropriate for a time."

So saying, she put her foot in the stirrup and climbed onto Vesper's saddle.

"Marian," Much objected, "you're not leaving without telling Robin goodbye! Surely not!"

"Why not? Isn't that what he did to me the day you two gloriously rode off to battle?"

"But that was years ago! Surely you've forgiven Robin by now for serving his King?"

"I'll say goodbye to you, Much. I don't feel like wasting my breath on fools who enjoy flaunting themselves in front of ladies. You can find your master at the stream, putting on a show for Lady Cecily's pleasure. Please tell him the only pleasure I gained today was kicking up the dust in his camp as I rode away."

With that, she made good her words and galloped off.

"Unbelievable!" Much cried, taking the shirt and cape to the stream, so Robin could dress himself.


	68. Chapter 68

Returning home to Knighton Hall, Marian drew in her breath sharply when she detected Guy of Gisbourne's black stallion in her yard. If she hadn't suspected Sir Guy of watching her approach through her home's windows, she would have wheeled her horse around and galloped away. But she knew Gisbourne's cold steely eyes had been watching her, waiting for her to return. Steeling herself, she forced on her little half smile and tried to appear at ease as she entered her home.

Her father appeared nervous and uncomfortable, as he usually did in Sir Guy's masterful presence.

"How pleasant to find you here, Sir Guy," Marian lied. "I hope you have been enjoying my father's hospitality."

"I've been waiting for you," Gisbourne said in his low, breathy voice.

"I was not expecting you. It is an honor, of course, to find you here. May I offer you something to eat or drink?"

"I came to see you, not to eat," Gisbourne emphasized, meaning for her father to leave them alone.

Sir Edward understood the man's meaning. "Excuse me. I'll be close at hand," he assured his daughter, before stepping into the next room.

There was an awkward pause after his departure.

"Hood escaped, again," Gisbourne growled, as a means to begin the conversation.

"He did. He did?" Marian nearly betrayed her knowledge of Robin's doings, but caught herself in time. Even so, Gisbourne studied her through narrowed eyes.

"If you'd been mine," he told her, making her uncomfortable by studying her body through its clothing, "I'd have told the king to rot in Hell before leaving you."

Marian found her throat go dry at his unexpected declaration. She gulped before responding. "He made his choice. I, for one, am grateful."

"That pup! Hero of Acre! Look at him now!"

Marian didn't speak. Somehow, she felt angry at Gisbourne for insulting Robin. It made no sense. Robin of Locksley was the one who had earned her anger. Just a few short moments ago, she had been wishing him dead.

Gisbourne had endured imprisonment, defending her against the Lusignans, who had tried to harm her. She wished she knew the details of what had happened, but probably never would, having been drugged by Lady Sybille. Still, she felt she owed the man something.

She felt emotionally drained. If only Gisbourne would go! She was tired, and hungry, and needed to relieve herself. Without meaning to, she let out a small, impatient sigh.

Gisbourne took immediate offense. "Is my company so abhorrent to you, that you sigh to have me go?"

His manner had turned vicious. Marian felt frightened, but refused to show her fear. "Whatever do you mean, Sir Guy? It is an honor to have you visit my father and me."

He seethed, but bit back his curses. Uncertain how to proceed, and uncomfortable in her ladylike presence, he reached inside his coat and drew forth yet another gift for her. "Accept this token of my esteem," he commanded her, trying to gain control over the situation again.

Marian hesitated. Not another gift, to try to buy her affections! She had angered him, she knew. She had little choice but to smile and accept his gift.

"Thank you, Sir Guy," she said, taking the box of hairpins from his hand. "But really, you shouldn't bring me-"

"And _you_ shouldn't lecture a man on what he should and should not do!"

Sir Edward hurriedly reentered the room. "Is anything amiss?" he asked nervously.

Marian was justifiably angry now. With flushed cheeks, she managed to control her voice, so that her words came out regal and aloof.

"Sir Guy is leaving us, Father. Good day, Sir Guy. I hope you will have a pleasant ride back to Nottingham."

Without a word, Gisbourne strode angrily from their house.

Damn that woman and her insolence! He would have her one day, and break her, the way horses were broken, by riding her with force and power! Marian of Knighton would be his, and wouldn't Hood suffer at the thought of it!

His loins burned with fire at the thought of her beautiful body shuddering under his pounding weight.

...

Within Knighton's walls, Marian slammed Gisbourne's gift on a table, and tried to regain control of her emotions.

Men! First Robin, and now Gisbourne! Beauty was a curse, she was thinking. Why couldn't she have been born plain?

"I tried to send him away," her kind, mild mannered father apologized. "He insisted on waiting for you."

"He doesn't accept refusal well," Marian commented. "I'm sure you did your best."

"What will you do now?" Sir Edward asked his daughter.

Marian lifted her chin and proudly answered, "Continue trying to live my life the best way I know how, by helping those in need. It is the only course that makes me happy, Father."

"The Nightwatchman?" Edward asked, with a worried but resigned sigh.

"Yes. I will be careful. But I must do something to help. I have had enough of feeling useless."

And, she thought to herself, I have had more than enough of continuing to mope after Robin. Let Cecily win him, if she could! Men brought nothing but unhappiness anyway.


	69. Chapter 69

Lady Cecily effectively steered Robin's mind away from Marian with questions concerning the battle that had taken her brother's life.

She knew that Robin did not like to talk of war, and she certainly had no desire to reopen her own emotional wounds by hearing grisly battle details, yet she was accurate in supposing that Robin couldn't resist talk of the role archery had played in the Crusader victory.

"But how did you get into Acre?" she asked, feigning wide innocent eyes. "Hadn't troops under Sir Guy of Lusignan been trying for two years to break through the city walls?"

Robin smirked. He had no love for Sir Guy.

"On our voyage to the Holy Land, the king discovered a heavier, heartier type of stone in Cypress. It was backbreaking work, loading the hulls of our ships with them! But they worked. Soon as we arrived, we built trebuchets, and hammered down the walls. That was when I first learned what a Saracen bow could do!"

"Please tell me."

If it had been any other man discussing weapronry, Lady Cecily would have been hard pressed not to yawn with boredom. But this was Robin of Locksley, standing naked in a stream before her, his incredible blue eyes sparkling brighter than the sunlight dancing on the water surrounding him. And so, she listened, with rapt attention.

"Have you ever seen a Welsh longbow?" he eagerly asked her.

Cecily nodded, though she didn't know nor care whether she truly had or not.

"Then you know how far one can shoot! I've shot them myself. You can send an arrow soaring so far, you can't tell where it lands! But they're awkward. Tall as a man stands, and heavier than you to carry."

"How heavy is that? Oh, Robin, I wish you had one here! I'd challenge you to pick one up, and then me, and then decide which weighs more."

"I can tell just by looking. You couldn't lift one, mila-Sess."

Cecily batted her eyelashes and looked pleased. Robin returned to discussing bows.

"The Saracens used to laugh at our English bows. They don't shoot far, and our soldiers couldn't get close enough to hit anything. Until I arrived, and became known as 'The Mad Archer.' "

"I heard they called you that!"

Robin smiled proudly. "Not just the Saracens. It was my own men who first gave me the name."

"No! Really?"

"Once Acre's walls started falling, I grabbed any foothold I could, and took aim. The enemy's sentries fell before they could shoot us."

"No one could hit you!"

"My chain mail took a few arrows, but nothing pierced through it. Looked like a hedgehog, with Saracen arrows sticking out of me."

"You're so brave!" Cecily sighed longingly, just as Much burst through the foliage with Robin's cape in his arms and a frown on his face.

"Robin! What did you say to Marian?"

Cecily could not get over the servant's gall, upbraiding his master with such familiarity. But her noble face betrayed nothing more than slight disapproval.

"Is that my cape?" Robin asked, ignoring Much's question. "What's Maggie wearing? She's not wearing my clothes, is she?"

"Will and Djaq returned, with a gown for her. She's delighted with it! Thinks she looks grander than Queen Eleanor! And I'll tell you something you don't know. Maggie's not really a redhead!"

"How did you figure that out, Much?" Robin asked, already having known no person on Earth could grow hair that bright.

Much looked sharply at Lady Cecily. "Never you mind!" he told Robin. "It's not something I can talk about in front of...in front of...you know...her."

Robin was growing impatient. "Then where are my clothes?"

Much shifted back and forth on nervous feet. "Well, they _were _boiling, over my cooking fire."

"WHAT?"

"You should thank me! I was trying to rid them of vermin. Now I know why you needed soap!"

Robin shot Much a look, not wanting Lady Cecily to know his body had been infested. "I need my clothes, Much," he ordered.

Much cleared his throat, nervously. "Yes. Well. That's difficult."

Robin looked at Much from under raised, inquisitvely accusing brows.

"Well. You see, when I put them in a pot of boiling water, to clean them, you understand, I didn't realize they would shrink quite so much."

"Shrink? You shrunk my clothes?"

"Only your trousers."

"Much! What am I supposed to wear?"

"Marian suggested...Marian thought you might like to wear your cape. Carefully closed, of course. And I think, if we tie it around your waist, like a skirt, and close up the back, it might look rather, you know, dashing."

"Excuse me," Cecily said, not wishing to endure the exchange between master and servant any longer.

Once she had gone, Robin felt he had no choice but to let Much dress him in his cape. He emerged from the stream, pulled his green shirt over his head, donned his loose green and gold vest, but did not look at all dashing with his cape loped around his waist, like a full skirt, more appropriate for a lady to wear at a dance than for an outlaw to wear in the forest.

"How am I supposed to rob anyone in this?" Robin demanded. "A fine sight I'll make! Robin Hood, prancing through the forest in a long skirt! I can hear Gisbourne laughing at me now!"

"If anyone can pull it off, Robin, you can! I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if men don't begin copying your style! Capes around the waist might just become the rage. You never know..."

"No. I won't wear it."

Much began sputtering. "But, but, but, you can't walk around naked!"

"I'm not going to. I'll wear it, but only until I can get my hands on some trousers."

Robin seized his bow and quiver, and took off running, but almost tripped when he got his legs tangled in his "skirt."

"Master! Where are you going?"

"I told you, Much. I'm off to get some trousers. Aylesbury's ought to fit me."

"Martin of Aylesbury? Robin, haven't you pestered him enough for trying to win Marian? He's no threat to you!"

"This has nothing to do with Marian, Much."

"Please! Everything with you has to do with Marian! And while we're on the subject, what did you say to her? She left here in a huff, I've have you know!"

"I owe Marian an apology," Robin confessed, determined to find her first and ask forgiveness. "I'll be back. Look after Lady Cecily for me while I'm gone. I'm counting on you."

"Lady Cecily?"

Much had the feeling Lady Cecily wasn't half so helpless as she tried to appear. "Fine!" he muttered, after Robin had gone. "But if you ask me, you're the one who needs looking after! That Lady Cecily has plans for you, and you're so thick headed, you can't see them!"

He hmphed. "And they call _me_ an idiot! Please!"


	70. Chapter 70

"Marian!"

Robin lowered his voice to quietly call out her name as he peered into Marian's bedchamber window, wondering where she could be. Whistling below hadn't brought her, and so he had boosted himself onto her window's outside ledge, no easy task wearing his cape as a skirt. But her bedchamber was empty.

Or at least, it had been, until her father had heard him call for his daughter.

Sir Edward strode through the door and across the room, to come face to face with Robin at the window.

"Young man, what do you think you're doing, coming here at this hour, summoning my daughter? And what in the name of all things holy are you wearing?"

A sudden unexpected gust of wind ruffled Robin's cape, revealing more of him than Sir Edward wished to behold.

"You dare to visit my daughter, with nothing whatsoever on your legs?"

Robin found his tongue at last. "Sir, forgive me. I meant no dishonor. This cape is all I have to cover me, until I'm able to secure a pair of trousers."

Sir Edward relented, but only slightly. "Even so, Robin, you should have stayed away until you are decently dressed. I am glad Marian is not here to see you!"

"Where is she, sir?" Robin asked, looking appealingly into the old man's eyes.

Lord Knighton looked grim. "Marian is out, playing protector to the people of Wadlow tonight. I only pray she will return safely, before The Nightwatchman is seen. The sheriff's men have orders to shoot her on sight."

"Don't worry, sir," Robin said, full of purpose. "I'll head to Wadlow now, and see her safely home."

"That will not be necessary. Forgive me, but the less contact you have with my daughter, the better."

"Sir Edward?"

"I am serious, Robin. You need to forget Marian, and let her lead her life."

Robin froze, stung by the old man's cruel words.

"I cannot, sir!" he cried, more passionately than he meant to sound. "I swear to you, I will see her home safely tonight. Goodbye."

Before Marian's father had a chance to object, Robin had disappeared into the darkness.

...

The Nightwatchman was grieved. The village of Wadlow had so much need, but there was so little she could do! Wadlow, Clun, Nettlestone, and Locksley were four villages under the protection of Lord Locksley, but that was Gisbourne now, meaning deprivation, neglect, want, and brutality for their people. Good, honest people who, in Marian's lifetime at least, had never known anything but kindness, generosity, and fairness. Marian leaned her shoulder against the outside wall of a delapidated cottage and heaved a sigh, blinking back tears.

A familiar voice, infused with tender concern, spoke softly in her ear, startling her.

"You _are_ making a difference," Robin assured her.

Marian spun around and faced him, her face covered by her Nightwatchman disguise. The kindness in his eyes somehow banished all the anger she felt towards him, and she allowed herself to lean into him and be comforted.

Time stood still while they rested in each other's arms. Years of longing and anger melted away. For a few, precious moments, all too brief, they clung to one another, enveloped by the strong unique bond that had always united their hearts.

"Bless you, Nightwatchman! Bless you, Robin Hood!" A woman's voice from inside the cottage interrupted their blissful embrace, and they stepped apart.

Marian had finished her rounds in the village, and needed to head home. Holding Robin's hand, she located her horse, removed her mask and scarf, and was about to bid him goodnight, when she noticed his strange attire.

"I'm sorry I took your clothes," she told him.

"And I'm sorry I behaved so foully, I deserved for you to take them." He grinned at her, half heartedly. "Truce?"

She hesitated. Truce? Could she ever forgive him for leaving her? But that was not what he was asking forgiveness for tonight.

"Truce," she agreed.

She smiled, somewhat sadly. "I'd offer to let you ride home with me, but I doubt you know how to ride sidesaddle."

Robin grinned wholeheartedly at that. "All the same, I promised your father I'd see you home. It'll be a slow ride for you, I'm afraid, but would you mind much if I tagged along?"

Marian handed him the horse's reins. "I'd enjoy a walk tonight."

Side by side, with Robin leading the horse, they began their bittersweet walk toward Knighton. Neither felt the need to speak, wanting to hold onto the mood as long as possible. At last, Marian asked, "Why did my father ask you to bring me home?"

"He didn't. I volunteered. But I think he was glad I did. He loves you, you know, Marian."

The all too important word hung heavy in the air between them. A thousand ways to ask for it shot through Marian's mind. "And what about you?" or "Is he the only one?" or "And whom do you love?" all collided together on the tip of her tongue. But her pride held back the words.

"And I love him," she offered instead, at last.

Everything remained unspoken between them, but feelings ran strong. Marian felt almost dizzy from the powerful beating of her heart. It ached within her chest, her longing for him was so deep.

She had to stop these feelings, before she broke down and cried.

Reminding herself he didn't truly care for her, she forced herself to talk "business."

"Maddie the widow needed medicine. I hope what I brought her will ease her sickness."

"I'll have Djaq look in on her tomorrow."

"Djaq? What can the Saracen boy do?"

Robin carefully chose his words, preserving the secret of Djaq's gender without lying to Marian. "Djaq knows medicine, having had a physician for a father."

"Good. That will save me from bandaging your wounds, the next time you're hurt in a squirmish."

"But you're so gentle with a needle!" he teased her. "I suppose I had that coming, too," he added, remembering how she had deliberately hurt him when stitching up an arrow wound.

"Are you apologizing again? Twice in one night! I can't believe it."

"I'll write the King. Maybe he'll declare this a new holy day."

Her heart ached anew. How she had missed his flippant, harmless teasing. Life was nothing but grimness, want, fear, and death now. And yet, just being with Robin made things brighter. She couldn't handle it.

Thankfully, they were close enough to see Knighton Hall silhouetted against the night sky.

"Well, goodnight," Marian uttered coldly.

"Thank you for letting me tag along," Robin said, not wanting to have this end. "And thank you for helping."

Fighting back tears, she only nodded, then turned and ran toward her house.


	71. Chapter 71

"Whoa! Maggie! Back off! Not bein' funny, but I can't diddle you here!"

"Why not?"

Allan found it funny that Maggie didn't care that Robin's gang, with the exception of Robin himself, surrounded them around the fire in the forest. Not to mention Her High and Mightiness, Lady Cecily!

"Because," he answered, playfully pushing Maggie away, "Much would drop down dead from shock, if I did!"

"Naw, he wouldn't. Not him! He's so busy fussin' over when his master's comin' back, he wouldn't even notice. Now, come here!"

Allan submitted to being kissed, and decided Maggie had a good idea after all. A very good idea! But not in view of the others.

"Goodnight, gents," he said, rising and taking hold of Maggie's hand. "We'll just be findin' a pleasant spot to lay our heads. This camp's gotten too snooty for our tastes."

Little John growled, while Will and Djaq looked embarrassed.

Lady Cecily was too well bred to acknowledge Allan's obvious insult. Besides, like Much, she was anxious for Robin to return. There was no way she could attempt sleep, surrounded by these ruffians, without her noble knight's protection!

Much sputtered objections to Allan's departure. "Where are you going?"

"Never you mind," Allan answered Much. "You just stay here and keep watchin' for Robin. I'm sure he'll be along soon. 'Night, gents!"

"And nighty night, Your High and Mightiness," Maggie added.

Much soon dismissed Allan's gall at leaving. The man was right, for once! Much agreed, the best thing he could do right now...the only thing, was to sit up and wait for Robin. He paced, voicing a steady stream of anxieties.

Lady Cecily, sitting primly on a log at the other end of the camp, waited just as anxiously, her heart fluttering at every forest sound magnified by night's stillness.

She continued to wear her tattered silk slippers, for nothing would induce her to place her dainty feet inside the sturdy boots the Scarlet peasant and the foul Saracen had brought her. Nothing, except for Robin's orders!

She longed for his return! Where could he be?

...

Robin was standing safely within the walls of Martin of Aylesbury's manor, holding Martin's heir in his arms.

"You are a lucky man," he said, gazing awestruck at the baby in his arms. "I envy you."

Martin of Aylesbury was a bit awestruck himself! Here was Locksley, or more appropriately, here was Hood, being courteous and civil to him! He hadn't witnessed this side of the man since before he'd left on Crusade!

Robin had snuck into Aylesbury's home, alarming the noble and his silly wife, but had quickly assured them he had come in friendship. His manner had been so charming and sincere, and his face and form so handsome, Lady Genevieve had been completely won over. Her husband, after several anxious moments, finally relaxed, and was now proudly showing off their new born son.

Lady Genevieve, possessing a vain and selfish nature, mistook Lord Locksley's meaning. She convinced herself the handsome outlaw envied Martin his wife, not his life as lord, husband, and father. It was all she could do not to giggle and flirt.

"You seem quite well practiced at holding an infant," she told Robin. "Methinks you must be a naughty gentleman, with sons of your own!"

"Wife!" Aylesbury scolded. Then, unable to resist any tidbit of juicy gossip, he drooled, "I do believe my lady wife has hit upon something! Fie, fie, Locksley! Tell us, won't you, of your exploits with the ladies?"

"There's nothing to tell," Robin answered, focusing his attention on the bundle in his arms. "I did have the recent pleasure of caring for an abandoned infant, until my men and I were able to reunite him with his mother. I just have a knack for babies, it would seem."

It was true. Like Seth, this baby liked being held by Robin Hood, and had stopped crying in his arms.

Robin forced himself to concentrate on his purpose for invading Aylesbury's home. He needed to secure a pair of trousers, so he could return to his men in the forest. Besides, holding the infant, especially immediately following his tender moments with Marian, stirred up longings in his soul he needed to push aside.

Handing the baby back to its mother, Robin politely requested a pair of trousers from Lord Aylesbury.

"Any pair will do," he explained. "I can pay you, if you'd like."

"This is a change!" Martin exclaimed. "What's happened to you, Locksley? You're actually being civil!" Turning to his wife, he explained, "You recall, my wife, how I've relayed what a vile beast the man has been to me, robbing me numerous times in the forest, and mocking me."

"He's not being beastly now. Give him a pair of your trousers, Husband! Let us see how well he can fill them!"

Martin looked curiously at his wife. What was it she had just said? He chose to ignore her, and turned his attention suspiciously back to Hood.

"Why, may I ask, for this sudden change in your behavior? You never ask nicely, Hood. Not anymore, if you ever did! What has changed you?"

Robin wondered that himself. All his jealousy and anamosity toward Aylesbury was gone, banished by the wondrous act of having held Marian again in his arms.

Aylesbury was no threat to him. He'd never been a threat. Marian had simply been trying to forget him, just as he'd been trying to forget her, every time he'd held another woman while he'd been away.

"I owe you many apologies for my rude behavior, Aylesbury," Robin confessed. "But, I need to return to my men, and I'd prefer to do it wearing proper men's attire." Smiling at Lady Aylesbury, he said, "I don't know how you ladies manage to move so gracefully in skirts."

Lady Genevieve sent up a chorus of giggles.

"Alright," Martin conceded, deciding the sooner Locksley was removed from his wife's vision, the better. "You'll find my trousers in those three chests. Take any pair, and begone!"

"Thank you," Robin grinned. "And congratulations, once again, on your child."

Selecting the simplest, sturdiest pair he could find, Robin departed as suddenly as he had arrived, leaving Lady Aylesbury all a twitter.


	72. Chapter 72

Robin returned to camp to find everyone present asleep, with the sole exception of Lady Cecily. Much, despite trying to remain awake, had succumbed to sleep after midnight, sitting up with his back against a tree, waiting for his master's return.

Lady Cecily was extremely pleased to see Robin, but did not move from her spot, sitting as elegantly as possible on a log in the forest. The dashing outlaw joined her, and stood with one foot on the log, smiling politely down at her.

"I'm surprised to see you awake," he began with quiet concern. "Didn't Much make you a bed?"

"There was no need. I couldn't sleep with you away."

"That will change. I'm frequently away at night."

"Oh, I hope not!"

She managed to look helpless and pretty. Robin maintained his polite composure.

"You must be tired. I'll arrange some kind of bed for you."

He moved swiftly, cutting and laying down green fronds to soften the earth, then placed a fur on top.

"It's not what you're accustomed to, mila-Sess," he apologized, "but the view of Heaven more than compensates for our rustic accomodations. Just take a look at those stars!"

Cecily gazed in rapture at the stars, not overhead, but in his eyes. His vivid blue eyes shone with starlight, and he continued to walk on air, fresh from his recent meeting with Marian. There was nothing that could bring him back down to earth tonight.

"I find I am still not sleepy," Cecily confessed eagerly, feeling a surge of energy in his presence.

"It's quite a night," Robin confirmed, lost in the thought of Marian's eyes, touch, and scent.

"A night made for romance," Cecily agreed.

Robin nodded, then realized what Cecily might be implying. He wasn't sure, but to play it safe, he quickly changed the subject away from stars to more tangible topics.

"Where are Allan and Maggie?" he asked, not really needing an answer, having come upon their sleeping forms himself, not far away in the forest.

"It grieves me, Robin," Cecily admitted, "to find you in the company of whores and common thieves."

"I'll not hear you speak ill of my men," Robin told her angrily.

"Forgive me," she begged, bowing her head. "That is how they appear to me."

"You are mistaken. These are the finest, truest men in England."

"Only because you make them so. You can do wonders, my lord."

Lady Cecily felt drunk with desire. If only he would feel the same, and crush her to him! She was not a virgin, but the only man who had ever known her was her dead, decrepit husband, and she had gained no pleasure from his lovemaking. She longed to succumb to her near decade long passion for Robin tonight, and seal their union. Yet her breeding prevented her from appearing forward, and she clung to her ladylike demeanor.

"Please, Robin, " she continued. "Don't be angry with me. We are friends, and friends ought never to argue."

Robin couldn't help but smile, thinking of Marian.

"Arguing can be a lot of fun," he told her, grinning.

"I know nothing of that. I was taught to be submissive. Please tell me you find it endearing and proper, at least!"

He lied. He found it boring. "It is a most admirable quality. But Sess, we both need to go to bed. Tomorrow will bring duties and cares, and I can't lead if I don't get any sleep."

"Then let tonight bring something else! Oh, Robin! Can't you feel it?"

"Goodnight, milady," he said, formally.

"No!" her heart was crying. But her lips only echoed the words, "Goodnight."

Robin lay down, to dream blissfully all night of Marian.

Cecily forced herself to lie on the bed he had made her, her mind fueled with plans to darken Marian's name.


	73. Chapter 73

Marian's beautiful blue eyes snapped open as she awakened with a thought.

Locksley Manor still contained chests of Robin's clothing. She had seen his unused garments herself. She had even stolen one of his shirts not too long ago, right under Gisbourne's nose. What could be more practical than to return to Locksley and secure a pair of trousers for Robin? And not only trousers! Why not steal away as much of his wardrobe as she could carry? He certainly needed more to wear than just the clothes on his back!

She would go to Locksley this very morning. After all, Sir Guy had been pressuring her to visit him there for months. Now, all she needed to do was to come up with a plan to actually get her hands on Robin's garments.

But first things first. She rose from her bed, bathed her body in rose scented water, and dressed herself in her prettiest gown.

She had a feeling whatever plan she developed would somehow benefit from Gisbourne's attraction to her. "Know your strengths and use them," Robin had counselled her in the past, when he'd given her lessons in fighting. And though she would have preferred her strengths to lie in her skill at arms, she knew her beauty held more power. No longer cursing it, she decided to use it to help her friend regain his clothing.

Now, for a plan! Marian decided she hadn't time to linger at Knighton thinking. There would be time enough to formulate her plan on her way to Locksley.

...

Robin and Much sat hidden in the tall grass atop the hill overlooking Locksley, gazing down on the village of their births.

Robin often came here, to ponder and think, and keep watch over the home and the people he loved. And of course, most of the time, he was accompanied by the ever faithful Much.

This morning was much like all other mornings since his return to England. One of Gisbourne's thugs kept watch in the "crow's nest" lookout, while others milled about in the yard outside the large manor house, watching for and stirring up trouble. One by one, wary villagers crept from their cottages to hurriedly fetch water from the wells or from the pond, then scurried back to their homes, shutting their doors as they tried their best to lock out Guy of Gisbourne's threatening eyes.

"Unbelieveable!" Much cried, as he did every time he witnessed the sad state of his beloved village. "I remember when gathering water for the day was a pleasant pasttime, with everyone visiting and socializing! Now, it's just...it's just...just horrible!"

Robin didn't reply. He sat silently looking down on his village, his face grim and determined, vowing to make things better.

He jumped to his feet the moment he noticed Marian astride Vesper's back, on her way to his house. Much tugged at the back of his shirt, pulling him back to the ground and out of scanning guards' sight.

"What's she doing here?" Robin asked himself out loud, as waves of jealousy washed over him.

"Marian?" Much answered, realizing he would have his work cut out for him now, trying to steady his master. "She's probably just come to...come to...I don't know!" Much struggled to think up a soothing explanation.

"I don't know!" he repeated, pulling his cap down over his ears in frustration. "But I'm sure she has her reasons, and they needn't concern us! Come on! Everything looks fine! Let's just head on back to camp, and see how our gang is doing this morning. Lady Cecily doesn't like it when you're away, you know!"

"Damn Lady Cecily!" Robin cursed, then quickly apologized. "I did not mean that." He hadn't taken his eyes off Marian, and leaped to his feet again when he saw Gisbourne step out of the house and greet her.

Much pulled him back to the ground. "Master, you can't let yourself be seen!" he cried out, fearful and exasperated.

Robin watched as Gisbourne led Marian inside the manor. "So," he said, "Marian's visiting my house, is she?" He hadn't failed to notice she was wearing her ivory colored woolen gown, the one that clung so enticingly to her gorgeous figure, illuminating, rather than hiding, some of her finest assets.

"Come on, Much," Robin invited, a hard twinkle lighting up his eyes. "That breakfast you served this morning was less than adequate. What do you say to us joining Gisbourne and his guest for second helpings?"

"What do I say? What do I say? Well! All I can say is...Master! Come back! You're surely not thinking of...Oh, no!" Much heaved out a cry of frustration. "Wait for me!" he cried, resignedly, then muttered under his breath, "And you claim trouble comes looking for you! Please!"


	74. Chapter 74

Guy of Gisbourne tensely led Lady Marian inside Locksley Manor, then pulled his sergeant aside to quietly sneer out an order. "Get the filthy slattern out of my bed, and out of the house. Make certain she is not seen."

"Yes, Sir Guy," his loyal sergeant agreed, fully understanding how important it was for Gisbourne to hide the wench from his unexpected guest.

During the men's exchange, which she made certain to overhear, Marian let her eyes scan the entrance hall of the manor, trying to hold her tumultuous emotions in check. This was Robin's house, she kept thinking, feeling anger well up within her. How Gisbourne revelled in having usurped the rightful Lord of Locksley to his family's estate!

Marian cherished memories of Robin growing up in this house, recalling how happy he had been living here. Not to mention, how happy he had made all those around him in his house and his village. She stopped her thoughts from admitting how extremely happy she used to be in this place, all due to him, and how eagerly she had looked forward to residing here as his wife.

Gisbourne had changed little in the house she remembered. Of course, the Huntington green and gold crests had been torn down and replaced with the black and yellow Gisbourne colors, but other than that, and the presence of Gisbourne's men, not much had changed.

So little altered, yet so very different everything seemed! The house even smelled wrong, stale and foul, despite the efforts of the servants to keep things fresh and clean, under Thornton's meticulous care.

Letting her thoughts dwell on all these things, Marian found her anger give way to sorrow.

But she bravely refused to allow herself to suffer. She had come here on a mission to retrieve Robin's clothing, only a small gesture, but one she hoped would help him. And that is what she needed to focus her mind on doing.

Without warning, her mind lost its focus, for she and Gisbourne received a sudden surprise. Robin himself appeared at the top of the stairs, cockily smiling down at them!

Clutching his arm, stood a woman with crumpled clothing and frousled hair. Gisbourne's slattern!

"Hood!" Gisbourne cried out. "Men! Get after him!"

"Good morning!" Robin called down jauntily. "Your men are indisposed, it would seem, Gisbourne. Much and I saw to that. But look what I found in my bed! Oh, good morning, Marian. I didn't see you."

"You're wearing trousers!" Marian blurted out.

"Why do you say that?" Gisbourne sneered viciously at her. "Have you seen him without?"

Robin laughed as Marian stumbled over her reply. "There was talk of him wearing nothing but his cape around his waist. Like a woman's skirt," she added, glaring furiously up at Robin.

"Speaking of skirts," Robin continued charmingly, "yours is very pretty, Marian." He began descending the staircase, escorting the trollop on his arm. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're wearing the same gown you wore at the banquet celebrating my return. Rather formal, isn't it, for a breakfast meeting?"

"What Marian wears is no concern of yours, Hood," Gisbourne barked.

Sir Guy's nerves were on edge. There was no way to tell how many men Hood had brought with him. They must be all around, lurking just outside, awaiting their foul leader's orders.

Above all else, Gisbourne wanted to avoid Hood making him appear a fool in front of Lady Marian!

"Get out of my house, Hood," he threatened.

"Whose house? I should say the same to you, Gisbourne." Robin had reached them by now, and stood eye to eye with his enemy. "But enough debate. I, for one, am hungry! Looks like there will be four of us for breakfast. What are we having?"


	75. Chapter 75

Robin took his place at the head of the table, nimbly dodging Gisbourne's attempt to seize him.

"Now," he said, "if you ladies would be so kind, I invite you to take your places on either side of me. Gisbourne, why don't you sit far down there at the other end, or better still, in the servant's quarters."

Guy of Gisbourne could stand no more of Hood's lip. With a roar, he charged the outlaw, but stopped in his tracks when Robin casually drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it to his bow.

"Really?" Robin scoffed, in scornful disbelief. "Is that any way to treat your guest? Or should I say, 'your host?' Someone really needs to teach you some manners, Gisbourne."

Robin's verbal barb hit its target. Nothing he could have said could have enraged Gisbourne more than that insult to his breeding, for Gisbourne felt woefully inadequate at social graces, especially in the presence of Lady Marian.

Force was what he knew, and force was the way he would dispose of that smirking pup now!

"Put down your weapon, Hood," he sneered.

"Very well, if that's the way you want this game to be played."

Robin's smirking mannner was replaced by vicious hatred toward his enemy. He welcomed the fight.

"Stop!" Marian ordered. "You may go, Hood," she said, finding her voice weaker than she would like for it to sound. But it gained strength as she continued upbraiding him. "I'm sure you will take your prize along with you. You're gathering quite a collection of women to keep you company in the forest. Is it something you brought back with you from the Holy Land, besides your unusual weapons? Stories abound of Saracen practices of keeping harems."

"But, Marian," Robin replied, "this charming lady belongs to Sir Guy! It wouldn't be right for me to deprive him of her company! Isn't that right, Gisbourne?"

The strumpet, still drunk from last night's revels, swayed on her feet, bleary eyed, unaware of what was taking place in her presence. But Gisbourne roared at Hood again.

"Are you so big a coward that you will not fight me?" he bellowed.

"I welcome a fight," Robin sneered in return. Turning taunting again, he continued, "But I'm not so ungentlemanly that I would deprive Lady Marian of her breakfast date with you! After all, she took so much trouble to rise early and dress so carefully! And her hair! It must have taken hours to fashion that charming coiffure!"

"Grow up," Marian hissed.

Robin snickered mockingly at her.

"We eat together first," Robin ordered. "After that, I'll fight you, Gisbourne. Those are my terms."

"I do not eat with outlaws!" Gisbourne shouted.

"Very well, then. My men and I will just have to take you with us to the forest, and we can break our fast together there. Or, we can remain here, and eat. So, Gisbourne, what's it going to be?"

Gisbourne heaved out a furious breath, then sat at the table. "Very well, Hood," he said, "but we fight afterwards."

"Naturally!" Robin seemed all smiles again. "Glad you agree! But don't you know it's rude to sit in the presence of ladies?"

Gisbourne leaped to his feet, furious.

Marian took a place next to Guy, then shot Robin a furious look.

"So, Marian, I see you've made your choice," Robin sneered, his heart nearly failing him in his breast. "Very well, then! It seems my partner will be...what's you're name, milady?" he kindly asked the strumpet.

She belched, loudly, then answered, "I'm called Swete. Who the hell are you?"

Robin laughed. "Swete!" he answered, with inflated gallantry. "How very aptly sweet you are named! Shall we breakfast together, my sweet?"

"I should go," Marian said, rising, having seen enough. "Like you, Guy," she said, dropping his title for the first time, "I have no desire to eat, or do anything, with scurvy outlaws!"

Her eyes met and held Robin's furious gaze, neither willing to back down.

Gisbourne watched them with a mixture of satisfaction, and nagging worry. What exactly was going on between them? Hatred, or something quite the opposite?


	76. Chapter 76

Robin felt sick to his stomach, watching Marian sit beside Guy of Gisbourne at the table built for his family in his house.

What had he done to distance her from him? Had it truly been only last night when she had let him hold her so lovingly in his arms?

She seemed a stranger to him again, a furious stranger whose gorgeous blue eyes flashed contempt toward him.

It took all his pride to stop him from asking her for forgiveness. But the blood of kings coursed through his veins, and he had a great deal of pride to draw upon. That, and the dark, vicious presence of his enemy, whose steely eyes blazed through him, fueled his anger and held him back.

He returned to his mockery of Gisbourne's "hospitality," and his false gallantry toward Swete.

"I thank you, milady," he told the drunken slattern in a warm, tempting voice, all for Marian's benefit, "for honoring me with your charming company this morning. Were I to choose among all the ladies present, I would choose you."

Her head bobbed, then hit the table with a thud, as she passed out.

"She fainted! I'm used, however, to ladies passing out in my presence. Something about me makes them swoon."

"It's the stink that clings to your foul person," Marian told him, with superior snideness. "Thankfully, my stomach is strong, and I never grow faint, no matter how offensive you are."

"You happen to know I bathed recently. Or have you forgotten?"

"How would she know that, Hood?" Gisbourne growled.

Too late, Robin realized his mistake. Marian's eyes went wide with alarm, and Robin wanted to beat himself for endangering her. He needed to think up an excuse, and quickly.

His clever tongue did not fail him. "I ambushed her the other day, and she pushed me into the stream and got away," he lied.

Gisbourne's narrowed eyes searched their faces. Wanting to believe the tale, he accepted it as truth.

"You mustn't ride alone through the forest," he told Marian.

"Thank you, Guy, for your kind concern." Her hand trembled slightly as she placed it on top of one of his.

Robin leaped to his feet.

At that moment, Thornton entered the hall. "Master!" he cried, surprised to see Robin in the house.

Guy of Gisbourne rose to strike the faithful servant forcefully across his cheek, sending him reeling backwards and falling to the floor. Marian shuddered.

"I am your master now!" Gisbourne bellowed.

Before Sir Guy had finished speaking, Robin had leaped across the table and was on him, knocking him to the ground. Both men rolled across the floor, locked in wrestling grips, pummeling each other with their fists.

Marian ran to offer aid to Thornton. How dare Gisbourne strike the kind old servant? She fervently hoped Robin would break Gisbourne's bones, or worse.

As the fight raged on, Much's voice was suddenly heard to cry out, "Robin! Sorry! I was only looking out the window, when they overpowered me! They're coming! Run, Robin! Run!"

Robin pulled himself away from the fight. "This isn't finished yet, Gisbourne," he snarled. "Much?"

Seeing his loyal friend panting as he ran into the hall, Robin delivered one final kick to Gisbourne's ribs, then pushed Much out the door, and followed him on rushing feet. Once outside the door, he stopped and looked back for an instant, meeting Marian's eyes with a sorrowful, longing gaze. His eyes hardened at the sight of her cold withering glare.

"Master! Come on!" Much cried, pulling his sleeve, then shoving him forward, just out of the reach of Gisbourne's stampeding guards.


	77. Chapter 77

"Do you know what you are?" Much asked Robin, as they headed back to camp from their disastrous meeting with Gisbourne.

Robin remained silent, refusing to take the bait. He was in a foul temper, asking himself over and over again how Marian could have wanted to breakfast alone with Gisbourne. He was doing his best to tune out Much.

Unfazed by his master's grim silence, Much plunged ahead. "You are a nonrabbit!"

"A what?"

The ridiculous accusation had finally broken through Robin's wall. Much was pleased.

"You heard me! You are a nonrabbit! Do you want to know what that is?"

"Not particularily."

"Well, I'll tell you! The way I see it, there are two types of people in this world. Rabbits, such as myself, and nonrabbits. And you...you are a nonrabbit!"

"Good for me."

"Wh-wh-wh-what? No! Not good for you! Not good at all!"

Robin merely cocked an eyebrow and resumed his tortured musings over Marian's choice of breakfast companions.

"You're totally missing my point if you're proud of yourself for being such a...such a...such a ghastly thing as a nonrabbit! Nonrabbits are NOT something to aspire to, I think you'll find!"

Much didn't seem to notice that Robin had withdrawn again from listening. He was used to his master's silences, though he didn't like them. In fact, he hated them! But he ventured on, warm to his subject.

"Now, to explain. I, as I said before, fall into the rabbit class. Rabbits, as you know, are nice, gentle beings, who like nothing so much as to hop peacefully about in the meadow, enjoying a tasty carrot or two of an evening, and running sensibly away at the first sign of danger. That's me."

Why had Marian worn that gown so early in the morning? Robin was thinking. Was she even half aware how it clung to her curves?

"Whereas nonrabbits...oh ho! Nonrabbits do not!"

"Do not what?" Robin asked absently, just to be polite.

"I'm not saying anything!" There was a brief pause, and then the outburst. "Nonrabbits, such as you, seem to like nothing better than to rush TOWARD danger! You heard me! And THAT is why you are a nonrabbit!"

Much ended his rant with a forceful, self satisfied nod of his head. He hoped his lesson would take hold, but he knew in his heart it had no hope of doing so.

By this time they had reached the camp, and strode among their companions, Robin pretending nothing was amiss, and not fooling anyone.

"See that look on his face?" Allan asked Maggie.

"Yeah. Looks like he swallowed rotten fish."

"Yeah." Allan laughed. "That look means he had some kinda a bad time with Marian. That look means don't go near him, 'till he breaks through his gloom."

"Why? Thought you told me he was alright."

"He is. He won't hit you or nothin'. He'll just give you a look you don't wanna deal with."

"Why don't they just get it done, if they're so crazy for each other? That would end all their squabblin'. She too fine a lady to please her man?"

"He innit her man, not to her anyway. Aw, let's just leave it. Hold my sword, can't you, while I sharpen it. Whoa! Not that sword! I mean my real one!"

Allan was really enjoying having Maggie be part of the gang!

Will and Djaq and Little John quietly greeted Much and Robin, and continued their activities. Much got straight to work, cooking dinner. Robin, satisfied that all was well in his gang, told Little John he was going off by himself to practice shooting. But Lady Cecily was not about to let him leave her again. She followed him, her feet hurting dreadfully in her tattered slippers.

Robin's mind was so preoccupied, he didn't notice her following him. But after his first arrow hit a knothole in a distant tree, she made her presence obvious by clapping her hands.

"Bravo!" she cheered. "You always hit your mark, don't you, Robin?"

"I never miss," he said, matter-of-factly. "Yet I'm never certain my arrow will fly true. There are so many factors involved, shooting. I think that's why I love it so much."

"What else do you love?"

Her question took him by surprise. But he realized it shouldn't have. He knew she had been aiming figurative arrows at him, but so far, she had missed her target. So far. He wondered, after Marian's little breakfast engagement, whether he might let Lady Cecily's aim improve.

"I love," he began, "or at least I approve of, people sensible enough to wear a decent pair of boots in the forest, especially when others risked their necks to provide them."

"Forgive me. If you insist, Robin, I will wear them."

"Good." He nodded his head, noticing how her fair skin glowed like the Chinese porcelain he had seen in the Holy Land. "Would you like to learn to shoot?" he asked, uncertain how far he was willing to let this go.

"Only if you teach me."

"Who else?" he grinned at that, but his grin only lasted a moment, for he couldn't keep his mind off Marian's treachery.

Robin handed Cecily his bow and showed her the correct way to grip it. Placing himself behind her necessitated him putting both arms around her, to guide her in drawing back the bowstring. He was not at all surprised when she tilted back her face so that her lips met his.

He returned her kiss with a vengeance she mistook for passion.


	78. Chapter 78

"When you look at me like that, I really believe you can see all the way into my soul."

Hating himself for saying the words, Robin nonetheless watched their effect on Lady Cecily.

Her knees seemed to buckle, and she semi collapsed against him, all the while lifting her face toward his, like a flower reaching for the sun.

The usual effect. That is, except when he'd uttered those words to the one person who really _could _see into his soul. The _only _person who ever mattered.

Feeling absolutely no satisfaction or enjoyment, Robin gathered Cecily in his arms and kissed her again.

...

Now that Cecily believed Robin was hers, her "high and mightiness" toward the other outlaws knew no bounds. She was careful not to lord herself over them openly by issuing commands and thereby angering their leader, but her scorn for them was even more obvious than it had been before Robin had kissed her.

Her wish was to continue to win Locksley's heart, and convince him to move away with her to another shire, or better still to the Court of Aquitaine, where she knew for certain they would be welcomed by Queen Eleanor with open arms. What a life of luxury they could enjoy there until King Richard returned to England!

Sitting beside Robin around the fire that night, she chased the other outlaws away with a regal glare that warned them to keep their distance. The idiot servant was busy cleaning up, or he probably would have been so dense, he wouldn't have taken her warning, and probably would have joined them! Luckily, he was very busy working.

Robin was silent and withdrawn, not at all his usual charming self. Mostly, he stared into the fire, his eyes hard and unblinking. Cecily knew he wasn't at his best, yet her joy in his company still glowed brightly. She guessed he was bothered because night was upon them, and he wanted more from her than kisses, but wouldn't pursue it, cherishing his honor as he did.

If he pursued her, she knew she would yield. But he didn't, and she was too much of a lady to pursue him. His kisses would have to content her, for now, at least. Besides, she didn't want to enjoy him on the ground in the forest, like some wild animal. She anticipated their union in a luxurious bedchamber, hung with trapestries and furnished with intricately carved accouterments. A setting worthy of their love and station.

She broached the subject of relocating to Aquitaine. "Robin, have you ever considered leaving here?"

"Leaving? I can't desert my people."

His people. Peasants. How could he care so greatly for peasants?

"But you're in danger here! There's a price on your head! You face death every day."

"Haven't you heard? According to Much, I court danger."

She didn't like the grimness on his face. Why didn't he smile?

"Just imagine how divine your life would be at Queen Eleanor's Court! She adores you like a son! I've heard her court is beautiful, with fountains that flow with wine on special occasions, and there's said to be an entire room filled with books!"

"I've seen it." Robin remembered that library, and the beauty who had seduced him there. He grew unhappier still.

Here he was, home again. Marian was unmarried, yet they were not together! What was he doing, leading Cecily on, when he felt absolutely no love for her? He refused to continue this masquerade.

"Cecily," he began.

"Sess."

He sighed. "Sess. I owe you an apology for what happened today."

She stopped him. She refused to listen, or even let him say the words.

He was tired. That was all. Still, she knew the best course would be to belittle what had happened between them, so that it could continue, and bloom.

"You owe me no apology. We kissed. That's all. A little more than an embrace; a great deal less than a betrothal. We both enjoyed it, I believe. Robin, I am no blushing maiden. I was married for two years. Even if my husband was a gasping old man, he was still a man. Do not make a few kisses into something more than what they were."

"So we're alright?" he asked, relieved by her reasonableness. "I still should not have kissed you."

"Now you offend me," she said, in a light flirtatious tone. "You are being very unchivalrous."

Her pretended lightheartedness managed to somewhat restore his good humor. He smiled, not with his usual burst of sunshine, but a slight, guarded smile. Yet it was a smile all the same, and Cecily was glad to see it.

"I believe you are tired, as am I," she told him kindly. "Would you please sleep near me, at a proper distance, of course? I find myself terrified of these woods, especially at night."

"You're perfectly safe here, I assure you. My men and I will protect you with our lives."

She couldn't hide the scorn on her face as she surveyed the other outlaws, and the whore. She shuddered, but had the presence of mind to pretend she only shivered from the chill in the air.

...

Cecily had difficulty sleeping. It was so ghastly, sleeping outdoors, surrounded by ruffians. She filled her thoughts with images of herself, dwelling in luxury with Robin of Locksley, in the Court of Aquitaine.

Her dreams were interrupted by Robin crying out, aloud in his sleep.

"Marian!"

Marian. Still! So! Cecily would have to work harder than she thought.

"Get used to it," the voice of the hated Saracen boy sneered at her. "We are. Our leader is plagued by dreams. It is either 'Marian,' or tortured memories of war."

Cecily rolled over, away from the filthy Saracen's dark eyes. Then, she quickly rolled back around, frightened to leave her back exposed to the heathen.

It wasn't until dawn that she finally dropped off to sleep. She didn't see Allan slip a snake into her boot.


	79. Chapter 79

Cecily somehow managed to sleep through the noises of the others in the forest waking, rising, eating, and packing up their sparse belongings. Robin had decided they needed to move their camp again, to elude the sheriff.

"You found us a new spot, then, Master?" Much asked, all trustful eagerness.

"I did."

"What direction from here?"

Robin hesitated, dreading Much's probable accusations.

"East," he finally admitted.

"East," Much repeated, with satisfaction. "Toward Knighton." It took the loyal servant a few moments, but his own words finally sank in. "Toward Knighton!" he repeated. "I knew it! Why don't we just camp out merrily, in the open, under Marian's window?"

"Or not bein' funny, but how 'bout in her room?" Allan quipped, walking past with a bundle.

"Watch it," Robin warned him, believing he was defending Marian's honor.

"How long are we going to let her sleep?" Will asked, indicating Cecily.

The entire gang, plus Maggie, focused their attention on the lady sleeping peacefully under the trees.

"I suppose she's slept enough," Robin decided. "Djaq, would you mind waking her?"

"I'll do it," Little John growled. Before Robin could object, the giant poured the contents of his flask on Cecily's head and bellowed, "Get up. Now!"

Allan, Much, and Maggie laughed aloud, while Will and Djaq could not hide their smiles. Robin alone was annoyed.

"John! That was unnecessary! Apologize at once!"

Cecily sat bolt upright, shivering, her hair dripping wet. "How dare you?" she demanded, glaring up at Little John.

Robin was frankly surprised to see her show a welcome display of spirit. She rose in his estimation.

But the others, except for Much, of course, were not fooled. They knew she longed to lord herself above them, but had only held her tongue to please Robin. She was not displaying spirit, but arrogance and pomposity.

"Sorry." Little John mumbled the word to appease his leader, but he had not meant it. Dousing her with cold water was far less than Her High and Mightiness deserved.

"I offer you my own apologies for my men's rude behavior," Robin told her gently, angrily staring at the smiling faces of his gang. Why did all of them, to a man, dislike the lovely lady? He could not understand it.

Taking his men aside, he folded his arms across his chest and surveyed their faces. "Remember, men, Lady Cecily is new to the forest. You cannot expect a well born lady, who grew up with every luxury and comfort, to immediately fall in with our rough way of living. I think she's being unusually gracious and accomodating."

None of the outlaws spoke, not even Allan. But they were all thinking the same thing, except for Much, who was worried about the hole in Robin's sleeve. They were thinking their leader was fooled by the lady's long golden hair, wide hazel eyes, straight nose, glowing cheek, and slender, willowy figure.

The lecture was interrupted by a shriek so loud, it would have drawn the sheriff to them, had he been within hearing.

Cecily had put her dainty feet into her boots.

The snake Allan had placed there resented being stepped on, and responded by biting the heel that trod on him.

Robin ran to the hysterical, shrieking woman.

"What happened?" he asked, holding her by her upper arms.

She couldn't speak, but only pointed to a harmless garter snake, slithering away.

"It's only a garter snake," Robin told her.

"It bit me!" She collapsed against his chest, a sobbing bundle of nerves.

"It's alright. It isn't venomous. Djaq will take care of you. Now, where did it bite you?"

"On my heel," she answered, furious at his cavilier attitude.

"That's one reason I insisted you wear boots."

Cecily pulled away. His attitude was far too cocky and not half hysterical enough for the terrible ordeal she had suffered. "It was _in _my boot," she sneered at him.

"Well. You've just learned a valuable lesson, I think. Next time, before you step into your boots, be sure to turn them upside down first. You never know what creature might decide to make its bed in your footwear."

Djaq, examining the bite, washed it and applied an ointment. "It is not serious," she assured them. "More like a scratch."

"A scratch?" Cecily was livid. "I stepped on a snake! It sank its teeth into me! I can't walk a step!"

"You'll have to, I'm afraid," Robin told her, put off by her attitude. "We're just about to move camp."

"You will have to carry me," Cecily insisted, pleased by the prospect.

Robin stared at her, recalling the many times, as his childhood playmate, Marian had mastered her injuries and bravely journeyed with him through the forest, never complaining. But Cecily was no Marian. Nobody was.

"John?" Robin said, knowing the big man was the best one to carry the lady across the far distance, over hills and through dense underbrush.

Little John growled. "Her, I do not like," he quietly told Allan. "Snakes, I like."


	80. Chapter 80

The fire crackled and hissed out sparks to match those burning in Cecily's hazel eyes, gazing intently at Robin as they sat alone by the fire that evening in their new camp.

Robin recognized that look. He'd seen it before on countless feminine faces. If he were a lesser man, he knew he could take whatever he wanted from her and ease the needs of his body.

It had been so long since he'd held a woman and indulged in those singular pleasures. But that wasn't who he was. Temptation easily gave way to Honor.

There was no way Robin would lead Cecily to think there was anything between them but friendship. He made certain to maintain his polite, formal manner as he spoke to her.

"You did well today, walking as far as you did. That snakebite's not bothering you, I hope."

Cecily had refused to let that stinking brute, Little John, carry her while the "gang" moved its camp. Unhappily, she had trudged along on foot, slowing down the outlaws, but she had covered more miles than any of them had believed possible. And thanks to the excellent boots, her feet were only a bit sore. But she didn't want to talk about walking, or snakebite.

"Who would have thought, years ago, when we danced together at the King's Court, that we'd be hiding out in the forest now?" she asked wistfully. "Do you remember those magnificent feasts, Robin, with hundreds of candles and musicians, and how well we danced? You used to say the most charming things to me!"

"I was only trying to be gallant," he replied. "You ladies were gracious to accept my poor flattery so kindly."

Cecily had obviously enjoyed those banquets more than he had. He remembered he'd spent his time at them dreaming of the day when he'd be able to bring Marian to them, as his wife.

His heart ached now, thinking of Marian, and the rift between them. Why had she gone to Locksley to breakfast with Gisbourne? Why would she encourage that monster in his pursuit of her? And what had she called himself again? A scurvy outlaw?

"Did you hear me, Robin?" Cecily's voice broke in on this thoughts. "I was saying you are being very unkind now, admitting to flattery. I always believed you sincere in the past! But you seem miles away. What are you thinking?"

"Forgive me," he answered, unhappily. "I was only remembering something that happened earlier today."

"Do you mean when you rescued that boy from drowning? Or when you gave away money to the poor? Your days are filled with good works, aren't they, Robin? It's no wonder the people love you so."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, preferring the look of admiration he found there to their earlier, longing gaze. "Thank you," he said, truly touched by her remarks. "It means so much to me to be able to help."

Cecily's heart began to flutter and her mouth went dry as she held his vivid blue gaze. "The poor aren't the only ones who love you, you know," she confessed.

Too late, she realized her admission had broken the spell. Robin's guard, together with its formal manner, returned.

"Cecily," he began.

"Sess."

"Sess." He sighed. "I thank you for your regard for me. I really do. But there can never be more between us than friendship. If I led you to believe any differently by kissing you, I am truly sorry."

He really did look grieved for her, Cecily realized. He was a good man, an honorable knight, so skilled and dashing and handsome. Marian, with her scorn towards him, did not deserve him!

Well, Marian wasn't here, and she was! She'd conquer those longings in his heart for Lady Marian! Even if she had to empty her boots every morning of snakes, and endure dirty nails and the vile company of ruffians, whores, and Saracens.

The sound of Maggie raising up a fit of giggles broke Robin's sincere mood. He leaned back on the fallen log, wearing an amused smirk.

Allan obviously didn't share Robin's scrupples towards honoring the fairer sex. Well, at least one of them could enjoy himself tonight without a troubled conscience.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Cecily, concerned lest his words had hurt her.

"Other than sore feet, you mean?" she asked in a laughing tone. She felt it wise to belittle her feelings for him, so as not to frighten him away. "I'm fine."

"Good." He smiled at her kindly. "It's late, and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Sess. Thank you for being so brave, putting up with our rough ways."

"It's only temporary. I'm more than grateful to you for rescuing me, Robin. But I do look forward to sleeping under a roof, in an actual bed again."

"I'll see what I can do about that," he promised, giving her a nagging worry that he'd send her away.

What would she do? She didn't want to stay, yet she felt that was the only way she could win him. He was too good a prize to forgo. If she had to, she'd refuse to leave, and actually become an outlaw herself, then pray fervently for King Richard's hasty return.

...

Robin couldn't sleep.

Knighton Hall, sheltering his beloved Marian within its walls, seemed so close, yet so very distant while Marian hated him.

Scanning his gang to make certain they all slept, he rose from his makeshift bed on the ground and let his feet lead him away.

He had to see Marian tonight. He had to find out her reason for visiting Gisbourne, and know once and for all where her heart stood.

Without, of course, betraying his own heart to her. That was one thing his pride could not risk.

His feet fairly flew through the forest as he ran towards Knighton.


	81. Chapter 81

Robin's whistle under Marian's window received no response, and so, the outlaw pulled himself up to stand on the ledge outside her window to peer into her room.

"Marian?" he whispered loudly, amazed when he still received no answer.

Without making a sound, Robin climbed through her window and moved toward her bed, silent and graceful as a cat. He expected to find her asleep, and his heart began pounding as his mind conjured up her image. But when he drew near enough to see, he froze in bafflement to discover she was not in bed.

Where could she be? The hour was late, well past midnight, for Robin knew better than to endanger her by visiting her home under the watchful eyes of the sheriff's spies. Sir Edward was home, so Robin doubted Marian was at the castle. And then he realized.

The Nightwatchman! Of course! Marian must be out, risking her life, to help the poor. Part of his heart soared at her bravery and goodness, but most of him wanted to shout at her for her unnecessary foolhardiness.

He admired her. In fact, he was awed by her, taking on her role as "Nightwatchman." But why did she persist in it, now that he was back? He was a trained warrior. He had a gang of men behind him. She was just being stubborn.

He refused to admit the reason he objected to her nightly activities was because he feared for her safety. He could not acknowledge he loved her, and that he would be crushed should anything happen to her.

He did recognize there was nothing he could do now but wait for her to return. Pushing aside his fear for her safety, he calmed himself by taking in the pleasure of just being in her room.

Because he was so deeply in love, the room seemed more extraordinary than it actually was. Everything was indeed fresh and clean, but to Robin's senses, it seemed more freshly scented than a flower decked meadow. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile stretching across his lips. He opened his eyes and studied every object in the room with curiosity and reverence. And then, very slowly, he returned to the bedside.

His sensitive fingertips trembled just before they touched her coverlet. When his mind let him picture himself stroking her, instead of her bedcover, he pulled his hand back sharply. He resisted such thoughts, tempting though they were. But he couldn't resist lifting her pillow from her bed and breathing in her scent that lingered upon it.

"Marian," he whispered, his entire being longing for her.

He spied a treasure. A single strand of her glorious hair lay forgotten on her pillow. He took it, and wrapped it around his finger, a man so wildly in love he didn't recognize how ridiculous his thoughts and actions were. He only knew he needed to safeguard the strand of hair, and keep it forever. He removed his outlaw tag from around his neck, sat upon her bed, and began to carefully weave it through the tag's string of twine.

He was very tired, and the act made him sleepy. Soon, he was trying to weave the hair into the twine in a reclining position, struggling to keep his eyes open. Shortly after that, he lost the battle and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

That is how the "Nightwatchman" found him, when she climbed through her window and had peeled off her mask, scarf, and vest.


	82. Chapter 82

Marian couldn't believe Robin's gall, being asleep in her bed! How dare he? Did his impudence know no limit?

She needed to awaken him immediately, and shoo him away, before her father might discover his presence and jump to incorrect conclusions.

But something stopped her. She couldn't admit it, even to herself, but she didn't want him to go. He was asleep, and therefore incapable of his typical smug and clever remarks. She could look at him to her heart's content, without his bold blue eyes pouring over her, studying her as if she were some intricate puzzle, sending butterflies fluttering and cascading about inside her.

Marian dropped to her knees at her own bedside, and slowly leaned over Robin, studying his sleeping face. She took her time, barely breathing, carefully examining his unruly tousled hair, the faint but already present creases on his skin, his soft eyelashes and smooth brows, the tip of his nose and chin, each touched with a slight indentation, as if he had been folded in half. She longed to gently kiss each eyelid, but looked instead at his lips, full and somewhat pouting as he slept, tempting her even more strongly to kiss them. His strong neck, liberally sprinkled with rough whiskers, made her want to rub her cheek against it to feel those whiskers scratch her skin.

"Oh, Robin," Marian sighed. "Why couldn't you love me enough to have stayed?"

She jumped back in alarm when he blissfully breathed out her name, bringing her back to the urgency of the moment.

He couldn't stay here. She had to get him out of her room, at once. Grabbing him by his shoulders, she shook him as forcefully as she could.

Robin sat straight up, startled awake from his pleasant dream. His outlaw tag fell onto the floor, and Marian scooped it up and threw it at him.

"You have some nerve," she scolded, in a loud whisper. "What do you mean by invading my room and sleeping in my bed?"

"Good evening, Marian," Robin answered cockliy back, hanging his outlaw tag around his neck. "It's good to see you, too."

"I'm not laughing, Robin. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit."

"In the middle of the night? You keep strange hours."

"So do you, it would seem, since you weren't here. Where were you, Marian? It's unwise to offer yourself up as target practice for the sheriff's guards, you know."

"People are hungry, as you well know. Someone has to help them. Robin Hood, in spite of what people believe, can't do everything."

"He can do more than a lone woman, traipsing around in the dark in boy's clothing! You don't have to do it anymore, Marian."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help people, whether you approve or not. And I don't traipse. Now, get out of my house."

Robin stood and peered deeply into her eyes, his own eyes pleading. "I wish you wouldn't, Marian. You're likely to get hurt."

Marian gave an involuntary gasp of air, and looked away, She couldn't hold up under his intense gaze. "And you're not? Why should I care about my safety, when you flagrantly disregard your own?"

She hadn't realized until the words were out, that she had offered him another chance to tell her what she longed to hear. He felt the opportunity beckoning him to confess his true heart to her. Four little words, "Because I love you," were on the tip of his tongue, but the fear of her cold, cruel rejection held them back.

"You need to think of your father," he said instead. "Think how he would feel, if you were hurt or captured."

"My father?" she echoed, dryly. How cold of him! She did think of her father, constantly. How could he imply she did not?

"Get out, if you've nothing better to say than that! And I'll thank you to stay out of my affairs, from now on. Don't even think about showing your scruffy face here again. Do you hear me?"

"I'll stay away, if you'll keep out of my house."

"I'll go wherever I like, if I'm invited."

"And the gallant Sir Guy of Gisbourne is certain to invite you again! What's it to be, next time, Marian? An intimate dinner for two, followed by, what? Seduction in front of my fireplace?"

"Grow up."

Unknown to them, the volume of their voices had increased in anger, awakening Sir Edward.

"Marian? Who's in there with you? Are you alright?" he anxiously asked, his voice growing louder as he approached her room.

"My father!" Marian cried. "Get out!"

"Kiss me goodbye?" Robin couldn't help asking, even angry as he was.

With a furious huff, Marian shoved him toward her window and almost threw him out.

"Go back to the forest and stay there! You don't belong with civilized people. Go!"

"I'll be back, Marian," Robin told her, from the ledge outside her window. "Your bed's too tempting to keep me away. It's so warm and soft, I mean."

With a cry of fury, Marian slammed her shutters closed, then turned to face her father.

"Marian?" Sir Edward asked, suspiciously, having recognized Robin's voice. "Who was with you in your room?"

"No one of any consequence, Father," she answered. "Don't worry. I'll take care that he never bother me again."


	83. Chapter 83

Riding into Nottingham the next morning, Marian felt an unexpected stirring within her heart, and an uncomfortable fluttering of "butterflies" in her stomach. Could that mean that Robin was here, or was she only imagining he might be?

Her feelings angered her. "Forget him," she reminded herself for the hundreth time. "Remember what my father says. He's unworthy of my..."

He was here, within the city gates! Marian had not yet spied him, but his huge, bear like man, Little John, could not be missed, even if he was slumping, trying to appear smaller, as he moved throughout the crowd, distributing coins.

Rather than proceed directly to the castle, Marian slid off Vesper's back and handed the reins to a waiting groom.

"I need to speak to a woman concerning employment in my house," Marian told the groom, in case she needed an alibi later. Paying him, she sent the groom ahead with Vesper, explaining she would walk to the castle after completing her business. Once he was gone, she turned and scanned the crowd.

Robin's unmistakable catlike grace gave him away, as he wove in and out of the grateful throng of beggars. Following at his heels was a hooded man just his size, who hurried after his master with jerky movements.

Marian watched them wistfully, and then angrily. Why was he risking his neck, appearing in Nottingham in broad daylight, especially when the Council of Nobles was scheduled to meet? Everyone on the Council had known him for years, and most would not hesitate to betray him to the sheriff, as a way to curry Vaisey's favor. Even now, someone might be whispering his whereabouts into Vaisey's ear!

A cultured female voice saying her name startled her, but she was even more surprised when she turned and saw who had spoken.

"Cecily?" Marian asked. "What are you doing here?"

Marian looked hastily about, then led Cecily into a private, enclosed space.

"We're here distributing largesse to the masses," Cecily explained. "If I were wearing my jewels, I'd feel a bit like a queen."

"You mean, you're helping Robin give money to the poor?"

"I prefer 'largesse to the masses.' It makes the act seem less shoddy."

"There's nothing shoddy about it," Marian fumed. "It's brave, and noble. I can't believe you're helping."

"My, my. You don't need to be so unfriendly. I only wanted to say hello."

Will Scarlet pulled aside the cloth and gave Marian and Cecily a stoney look before disappearing.

"Robin assigned that peasant boy to look after me," Cecily explained. "He, at least, treats me with the respect I'm due. Unlike the rest of them."

"You don't like Robin's men?"

"Don't tell me you do!"

"I hardly know them, except for Much."

"Count yourself fortunate."

"I don't think Robin would approve of your attitude. He's very fond of his men."

"And that is why I have decided to become one of them. That is why I am here today."

Marian felt a cold knot form in her stomach. "You mean to tell me, you think you can be a member of his gang? You?"

"If it's the key to his heart, yes. And I do believe it is. He'll soon tire of your disdain, Marian. He has to. He's lost everything that matters to him, and it's hard. I plan to provide comfort and support. He'll succumb. I have no fear."

"He hasn't lost his Honor," Marian stated proudly.

The curtain was pulled aside again, this time revealing Robin and Much.

"Much," Robin ordered, after recovering from his surprise at seeing Marian, "kindly lead Sess to safety. I'll meet you back in the forest."

Much looked grim, worriedly knowing how Marian's presence could distract his master, but nodded obediantly.

"Couldn't you escort me back?" Cecily pleaded, gazing up at Robin with such a worshipping stare, that Marian wanted to scratch out her eyes.

"I need a moment alone with this lady," he explained. "That is, if she agrees?"

He looked questioning at Marian, who asked, "Is it to offer an apology?"

"An apology?" He scoffed. "Hardly. It's to make a request."

"Requests are more readily granted, when they're preceded by apologies."

"Apologies lightly given are worthless. You know that. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong."

Marian raised her eyebrows and looked at Robin in shocked disapproval. He grinned arrogantly back at her, a challenge in his eyes.

"Come on," Much said, pulling on Cecily's arm. "This will take awhile."

"I want to stay with you," Cecily begged Robin, shaking Much's hand from her arm and leaning heavily against Robin's chest. "I'm frightened."

Marian couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Perhaps you should escort the damsel, Robin, since she's so helpless."

"Sess," Robin said, ignoring Marian while trying to master his irritation, "I need you to be brave, and go with Much. He'll protect you. I wouldn't put in danger, I swear it. Please, just go with him."

"As you command," Cecily said in a tragic voice.

"Come on!" Much cried, pulling her by the arm again. "See you back at camp!" he told Robin, before disappearing.

Once they were gone, Robin turned and looked at Marian, uncomfortable by the amused smirk she wore on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how long 'Sess' will last, the next time your gang sees any real danger. Now, what do you want from me?"


	84. Chapter 84

Robin loved how candidly Marian's gaze met his. There wasn't a bit of the pretense he found in Cecily's glances, just forthright boldness, to match the strength and determined set of Marian's jaw. Not only that, but her expression looked out at him from the most incredibly beautiful eyes he had ever known, sparkling crystal blue and framed in their lusterous, thick, dark lashes. Looking into them made the world stand still, and his heart race.

Now, if only he could banish their coldness and ignite the warmth that used to dwell within those eyes whenever they rested on him. He'd barely seen a flicker of it since his return, yet a glimpse or two had been enough to assure him she hadn't completely forgotten all they had meant to each other.

"You said you had a request for me," Marian reminded him, pulling him from his thoughts. "Well, what is it?"

She knew, if she didn't leave now, she would be late for the Council of Nobles, angering the sheriff and worrying her father, not that Robin would notice the time. Still, she was here now, standing face to face with him, and it would take an Act of God to draw her away.

"I need you to help me find a safe place for Cecily," Robin informed her, "and a way to transport her there."

Marian almost laughed. "Do you mean 'Sess?' From what she told me, she's in no hurry to leave the forest."

"What did she tell you? Only last night, she was longing for a roof over her head, and a real bed."

"And you to complete the picture? After all, she's terribly frightened, and can't move a step without your protection."

"I'll have you know she traveled several miles on foot yesterday, with a snakebite on her heel."

"Cecily? I don't believe you."

Marian began to feel almost panic striken, hearing Robin rush heatedly to Cecily's defense. What if he did fall in love with her? How would she be able to stand that? She couldn't think straight, picturing them together.

"When have I ever lied to you, Marian?" Robin was asking now, passion causing his voice to rise.

Marian caught her breath, then recovered her composure, saying, "I must go. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Robin said, also regaining control over his emotions, but hating to end the unsatisfactory interview so soon.

Just as Robin was adjusting his hood to cover most of his face, and Marian was pulling back the cloth to depart, both were stopped by a loud cry from the city streets.

"Robin Hood's been spotted on this street! One hundred pounds for his capture, dead or alive! Do not let him escape!"

"Gisbourne," Marian gasped, drawing the cloth closed and stepping inside to hide. "Oh, Robin, be careful!"

"Don't worry about me," he said, almost sounding pleased to welcome the danger. "Your friend Sir Guy is no match for me."

To their alarm, the cloth hiding them was suddenly pulled forcefully aside, and without thinking, Marian threw herself into Robin's arms, turned his body so that his back faced the intruder, and began kissing him passionately.

Gisbourne's guard who had discovered their hiding place took a step backwards, surprised to find the cool and elegant Lady Marian engaged in such a questionable activity.

"Guard!" Marian cried, pulling away from Robin's warm and eager lips. "Please! Do not tell my secret! How much for your silence? His wife must not know!"

"My lady?" the guard stammered, never suspecting the proper Lady Marian to be capable of such a secret. "May I ask, who is this gentleman you were kissing?"

Robin, a perfect mimic, imitated Martin of Aylesbury's simpering voice. "Never mind, my good man. The lady and I were once betrothed, and therefore no blame should attach to her name."

"But, my lord, you are married!"

"Things are not always what they seem, my good fellow. The lady was simply congratulating me on the birth of my son, and I fear her beauty overcame me, causing me to take advantage of her kindness. Her honor must in no way be besmirched, do you understand?"

Marian gulped, for Robin had become threatening toward the end of his speech, dropping Martin's voice, and sounding unmistakably like himself. Luckily, the guard was still so surprised to have discovered Lady Marian in a compromising situation, he failed to notice, especially because Robin continued to keep his face concealed under his hood.

"How much for your silence?" Robin demanded, reaching for his purse to bribe the guard, only to realize he had emptied it earlier, distributing its contents to the poor.

"Two pounds. No less," the guard answered.

Marian reached into her purse and paid the sum. "Now go, and forget what you saw here today," she ordered him regally.

"Milady. My lord," the guard said, bowing before departing.

"Good work, Marian," Robin said gratefully, after they were safely alone again. "I don't know how to thank you, sacrificing your good name for my sake."

Marian discovered she was shaking slightly, frightened for Robin's life. Robin couldn't stop staring at her, on fire from their recent kiss, wishing to kiss her again.

"I doubt it will damage my reputation," Marian said hollowly. "Guards are always eager to spread lies about women's virtue."

Robin studied her tenderly. "I truly believe no shame can touch you," he said with reverence, "for your behavior and deportment have always been so noble and honorable, no one would believe any lies against you."

His voice was so loving, so warm, so caressing, that Marian needed all her strength to stop herself from falling into his arms. The memory of their recent kiss, even though it had been an act to save him, burned her lips and torched her body.

She needed to escape herself, at once, so that she could breathe again.

"Be careful," she warned him. "Gisbourne and his men still patrol the street. I'll do what I can to find somewhere safe for Cecily. But I cannot stay any longer."

"Marian!" Robin caught her arm, just before she lifted the cloth.

"What?" Her voice sounded weak in her ears, and she despised herself for her feelings.

Robin saw her discomfort, and released her. "Thank you," was all he felt he had the right to say, before ducking away from their hiding place, straight into danger.


	85. Chapter 85

"Good visit with Marian?" Much asked Robin, as soon as he noticed the outlaw leader reappear in camp.

Robin couldn't stop smiling. The delightful kiss he had shared with Marian, despite it having begun in pretence, warmed his heart and made it soar.

"Not bad," he answered, grinning. "She agreed to help find Cecily a safe place to live."

His words brought a smile to Much's face as well. "Well! I must say, I am glad! Some of us have endured quite enough of Her High and Mightiness around here."

"Has Cecily mistreated anyone?" Robin asked, deeply concerned.

"Well, not in words. Not in deeds, either, for that matter. But the way she looks at us, or more accurately, doesn't look! You'd think we're a colony of lepers, instead of a band of bold and fearless defenders of the poor!"

"You can't fault her for not looking," Robin smirked, relieved his men had suffered no real insults.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Much demanded to know.

Robin snickered, then mimicked one of his friend's frequent sayings. "I'm not saying anything," he answered smugly, then turned and began walking proudly away. Walking on air, more accurately, as his mind dwelt on Marian's kiss.

Much ran after him, pulling him back down to Earth. "Oh! And I suppose you think you're a sight for any woman's eyes, with your hair grown shaggy, and your-"

"_My_ hair?"

"-and your scruffy beard, and your dirty clothes! That's right! You heard me!"

The accusations were delivered in sport, for Much was thrilled to see his master so happy.

"Marian seemed to like what she saw," Robin boasted, his grin broadening.

Much's jaw dropped. And then, a slow grin spread across his face as well, as he stared into his master's twinkling eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Much asked, clapping a hand on Robin's shoulder and playfully punching his chest. "I knew Marian would come around! I knew it! Oh, she was mad, but didn't I tell you she couldn't stay mad forever? Didn't I? Of course, Marian being Marian, she'd have to give you a thorough piece of her mind for leaving her, but her heart is yours, Robin. Always has been...always will be! I knew it! Oh! This is wonderful! I suppose we can look forward to seeing a lot more of Marian around here, now that you two have mended your tiff."

A shadow gathered over Robin's brow, and stayed there. "We're not out of the woods yet, Much," he said sadly. "In fact, I'm not at all certain where we stand."

"What do you mean, you're not certain? Didn't you just say-"

"I was mistaken, alright?" Robin snapped, more curtly than he meant to. He turned and strode away, leaving Much to pull at his cap and wonder, "What did I say wrong? Unbelievable!"

...

Lady Cecily sat as gracefully as she could on a fallen tree trunk, her skirts spread prettily around her. She did not go to Robin, but waited for him to come to her. As he approached her at last, she lifted a smiling face to him.

"You cannot know how glad I am to see you," she told him. "I miss you so much while you're away."

"I was only gone an hour or two," Robin said, uncomfortable by the lady's admitted feelings. "Anyway, I'm back now, and I've got some good news for you."

"Please, sit beside me while you tell me. This log has plenty of room, even though it lacks comfort."

Robin sat beside her, saying, "Well then, I trust what I have to say will bring you all the comfort you need."

"Are my lands restored to me?" Cecily asked eagerly.

"Not yet, Sess. Nothing that good. But, I have enlisted the help of a very responsible person, who will find you a safe place to live in no time at all. Just think! One or two more nights in the forest, and then, I believe, you'll have that cozy comfortable bed you've been craving."

Cecily stared stonily in front of her. "You're sending me away?" she asked, with dread.

"Isn't that what you want?" Her unhappy reception of his news confused him.

"No. Not unless you come with me." She turned and grabbed his hands, surprising him and making him feel even more uncomfortable. "Robin, please! We could be so happy together, at the Court of Aquitatine! We could live according to our rank and station! Surely you won't continue to give up that wonderful opportunity, just to pass out a few measly coins to those miserable people."

Robin rose to his feet and stared angrily down at her. "Those so called measly coins help keep those people alive. More to the point, they keep their hope alive, inspiring them to make it through another day, while they wait, just as you and I do, for Richard to return to England and set things right."

"I didn't mean to anger you, Robin! I'm only telling you the truth! You think you're helping, darling, but it's nothing! Nothing much, anyway. The peasants are hardy. Those who aren't strong would most likely die anyway, of sickness, or overwork. The others will only grow stronger through their misfortune."

"You can't mean what you're saying."

"I don't mean to belittle what you're trying to do. But, please, think! Is it truly worth living in these horrible conditions in the forest, risking your life daily, to pass out a few coins or a few bites of food? To peasants!"

"I don't expect you to understand. And you don't need to help any further. As soon as possible, you will leave us, so that you may live 'according to your rank and station.' "

Cecily hated it that Robin was so angry at her. He was stubborn, that she had always known, but she had never seen his anger turned on her before. The only way she knew to regain his affection, not realizing she had never truly enjoyed it, was to make herself as beautiful as possible, under the foul conditions of the forest.

"I'd like to wash my hair," she told him suddenly. "Where is that soap Marian gave us?"

He remained silent, guarding his tongue to prevent him from saying something he would later regret.

"Please, Robin," Cecily pleaded. "I asked you where the soap is. I want to wash my hair. I'd like to make it beautiful again, to please you."

Still, Robin refused to answer.

"Well, if you will not tell me, I suppose I will have to endure it in it's present condition. Even smelling of smoke, and leaves, and such, it's still far lovelier than Marian's cropped mess."

"Utter another word against the woman I lo-" Robin stopped himself, and took several deep breaths, trying to master his temper. He had been planning to threaten Cecily would be made to leave his protection, should she insult Marian again, but his near admission of his feelings for Marian stopped his word flow. "Never insult Marian again," he commanded instead. "Do you hear me?"

Cecily was silent, frightened by his anger. Still, it was passion, aimed directly at her, which might not be all bad. After he calmed down, she could weep, and perhaps he might put his arms around her, and who knew where it might lead?

Robin walked away, but quickly returned, bringing her the soap. "Forgive my temper," he said, coldly. "Enjoy your bath."


	86. Chapter 86

Cecily's rude insult against Marian caused Robin to muse again over Marian's hair. Not knowing the reason it had been hacked off, he wondered again why she had cut it.

There was, of course, the practical reason of Marian trying to look more like a boy, to better disguise herself as the Nightwatchman. "As if shorter hair could hide your femininity!" he scoffed quietly, smiling at the thought of her loveliness. Yet, he had to admit, even he had been fooled, more than once, believing the Nightwatchman had been a man. Was it any wonder Marian mostly used the cover of night to enact her good deeds while disguised?

Her good deeds. Her good, brave, unselfish, noble deeds. Robin sighed with longing as he thought of Marian, risking her neck to help the unfortunate, just as he was attempting to do. How different from Lady Cecily, who tried to tempt him away from his work with offers of a selfish, luxurious lifestyle. Any regard he had felt toward Cecily vanished as he contemplated her recent words to him.

He grew angry, stung by her insults. He was helping! He and his gang were truly making a difference in people's lives, and he didn't need defeatist talk to sway him from his mission. He refused to pity himself by dwelling on how difficult it was, living in the forest, sacrificing everything he could be enjoying. He would never accept that his efforts to help the poor were in vain.

Cecily, with her typical blindness toward the needs of the poor, had to go, before her attitudes began to poison him and his gang.

Robin knew he could count on Marian to find somewhere for Cecily to live. Leaning his back against a tree, he sighed again, thinking of Marian and her short hair.

...

Cecily lay with her body underwater in the stream, her freshly washed hair spread out behind her on a boulder in whatever sun managed to break through the thick trees overhead.

She wished she were bold enough to stage a near drowning, so that Robin would rush in to rescue her. But no, she couldn't do that. It was bad enough to bathe naked in this forest stream, where even now, that randy Allan a Dale might be hiding in a nearby thicket, watching her. The thought of any outlaw ogling her unclothed body made her shudder.

No, she couldn't scream for Robin to come and save her, and pull her naked and dripping from the stream. That was not the seduction scene she wished for. In her dreams, she and Robin were alone in a luxurious bedchamber with every possible comfort, dressed in the finest clothes and jewels. They supped alone together, with servants attending them, and drank the finest wine. And then, Robin would dismiss the servants, and present Cecily with a gift, a magnificent jeweled necklace. And he would fasten it around her neck, and kiss her, and one by one, remove all her articles of clothing, leaving her in nothing but her jewels.

A tremendous splash yanked her from her daydreams. That disgusting whore, Maggie, had jumped into the water, and was fighting her way towards her, and the streambank.

"Can you give me your hand?" Maggie sputtered, having trouble staying above water. "It's deeper than I thought."

Without a word, yet carefully shielding her body from the whore's eyes, Cecily rose from the stream and dressed herself, as quickly as she could, considering she had no lady's maid to help her dress. Blocking out Maggie's cries for help, she realized again how difficult life was, without servants!

And life was ironic as well as difficult, for just as she was ready to depart, Robin came running, then executed a perfect dive into the stream and pulled Maggie up from underwater, swimming as he pulled the whore's naked body to the bank.

"Are you alright?" he asked Maggie, removing his outer garment and covering her with it, then leaning over her with deep concern on his handsome face.

"That bitch wouldn't help," Maggie gasped, gulping down air. "Her High and Mightiness would of let me drown!"

"I was just about to go seek help," Cecily lied, while Robin stared at her, his eyes hard in disbelief.


	87. Chapter 87

"What's this?" Allan asked, sniffing at the food Much had set before him. Maggie sat next to Allan, still slightly shaken from her recent ordeal.

"It's chicken!" Much insisted, defensively.

Little John devoured his meal in three bites, then tried not to stare at everyone else's portions, especially not at Lady Cecily's, as her dainty fingers picked distastefully at her food.

"Lady Cecily," Djaq ventured, annoyed at Her High and Mightiness' scorn towards sustenance when so many people starved, "does your appetite suffer from catching a chill, from bathing in the stream? Allow me to dose you with what I gave Maggie."

Allan shot Djaq a surprised glance. His blue eyes sparkled with delight, as he realized the Saracen was agreeing to his suggestion to slip some "medicine" into Cecily's food or drink. Allan gained newfound respect towards Djaq.

"No," Cecily rudely answered. Pushing aside her nearly untasted food, she cast yearning eyes on Robin.

"I insist," Djaq pursued.

"I haven't caught a chill," Cecily argued.

Djaq said nothing more, and her face remained inscrutable, even when Allan grinned at her and whispered, "Nice try."

Robin and Much ate their meal just a few feet away from the others.

"Much," Robin said quietly to his friend, "when you've spoken with Marian recently, has she ever mentioned any reason why she cut her hair?"

"Not Marian. Not even when I asked her. She just shot me one of her looks, slamming the door on that subject once and for all."

Robin chewed his meat thoughtfully. "You don't think she did it to spite me, do you?" Robin remembered that Marian had first appeared with short hair around the time she mistakenly believed the baby Seth was his child, and she had been even more angry than usual with him.

Much gulped back ale and laughed. "Marian's right about you, you know."

"What?"

"You always think everything revolves around you!"

"Only when it does."

"Please!"

"Marian said that about me?" Robin fell silent, wondering what else Marian might have said about him.

To the vast annoyance of both men, Lady Cecily approached and sat down between them, intruding on their private conversation.

"Forgive my interruption, but I could not help but overhear," Cecily began. "Do you really not know about Marian's hair?"

"What do you know?" Robin asked suspiciously. After Cecily's earlier snide comment about Marian, Robin had no desire to discuss her with Cecily, but the bait was too strong for him to resist.

"She didn't cut her hair," Cecily explained. "Why would she? It was hacked off her in public, as a punishment for defying the sheriff. Oh, it was dreadful! Horribly humiliating for her! I remember how she looked, with her wrists bound behind her, like a common criminal, and her eyes fighting back angry tears while the sheriff gloated, and a guard pulled back her head and cut off her hair."

Much's eyes grew even wider than they already were, while storm clouds gathered within Robin's breast.

Robin rose to his feet and began strapping on his weapons.

"Master, what are you doing?" Much cried. The fury in Robin's eyes frightened him. "You can't rush off and attack the sheriff, single handed!"

"Watch me!"

"Robin, no!"

The other outlaws rose to their feet and tried to hold Robin back. Robin, insane with anger, swung his fist and knocked both Will and Allan aside. He was stopped, however, when Little John stood in his path.

"Stand aside, John," Robin commanded.

"No."

"Stand aside! I'm warning you-"

Little John picked Robin up by his forearms and set him down on his bunk. Robin leaped to his feet and managed to dash past the giant, tearing off through the forest, towards Nottingham.

"Now what?" Much cried, hysterically.

"We go to Nottingham," Little John fumed, while Djaq did all she could to revive Will, and Maggie tried to kiss Allan awake.


	88. Chapter 88

The supposed sighting of Robin Hood in the streets of Nottingham postponed the Council of Nobles, while the sheriff waited eagerly for triumphant news of the outlaw's capture. But Vaisey waited in vain. Once again, Robin Hood evaded those who would seize him, casting Gisbourne into the blackest of moods, and Vaisey into a screaming fit of temper.

When the Council finally did convene, Vaisey could not concentrate on business. Instead, he baited Gisbourne before the nobles, openly mocking and belittling his Master-at Arms' incompetence and ineptitude.

"You overgrown baby!" he shrieked, slamming his fist on the table separating him from Gisbourne, then whining as he cradled it in pain. Wheeling his body around to face the assembled nobility, Vaisey snarled, "My lords, milady, take a look at this man. Notice how he towers above us all. View the broad expanse of his shoulders and his chest, and feast your eyes on how the muscles on his arms bulge through his black leather. A fine speciman, wouldn't you agree, hmm? A clue...NO! For this man...THIS man, for all his mighty brawn, lacks the one muscle necessary, it would seem, to catch Hood! This so called man lacks a BRAIN!"

No one spoke, though one or two better educated than the rest would have liked to correct the sheriff and inform him that the brain was not actually a muscle. But none dared speak. Many trembled in fear, lest the sheriff turn his wild, bulging eyes and viperous tongue on them.

"Council dismissed," Vaisey whined at last, sounding drained and defeated. "Meet back here tomorrow, at today's appointed time. Perhaps, by then, Gisbourne will have done something to earn his keep again, hmm?"

With one final snarl at his Master-at-Arms, Vaisey strutted up the stairs and away from the Great Hall. Everyone, Gisbourne included, breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Marian leaned over her father's chair to ask whether he meant to travel immediately home, or stay to enact further business. They had journeyed sepatately to Nottingham, he, feeling frail, in the carriage, though insisting his daughter enjoy her preferred method of travel on horseback.

From his place across the chamber, Gisbourne watched her every move. His public humiliation unraveled every nerve in his body, exposing them raw, and making him long for someone to blame and belittle.

He exhaled slowly, a long, drawn out breath of heated passion. She was beautiful and desirable. He wanted her, but he was also critical of her today. Her gown was plain and unflattering. Her hair, no matter how well she tried to twist and pin it up, had been chopped short to mark her disgrace. She had rejected his generous offer of a cap to hide her hair, just as she continued to reject him.

Worse than that, one of his soldiers had told him he had spied her in Nottingham, kissing Aylesbury. Those plump rosebud lips that ought to be his alone to kiss, had been kissing that fool! Gisbourne was determined to make her pay.

Striding towards her, Gisbourne first grabbed Martin of Aylesbury by the scruff of his neck and dragged the quaking man across the room, then released him with such force that Aylesbury fell, cracking his jawbone on the stone floor.

"Sir Guy!" Marian's father cried, alarmed.

Marian had been feeling rather sorry for Guy due to the sheriff's abuse, but all sympathy vanished in the face of his brutality. "Are you alright, Martin?" she asked, dropping to her knees beside Aylesbury.

"Better than he'll ever be again," Gisbourne sneered. "I hear that adulterers are stoned in the Holy Land. The sheriff's always looking for new and clever ways to punish the wicked."

Marian immediately understood the source of Gisbourne's jealous anger, and she regretted having involved innocent Martin of Aylesbury, even though it had saved Robin.

"Pardon me, my lord," Aylesbury whimpered nervously. "But there must be some mistake! I am no adulterer!"

"What accusation can you make against this honest husband?" Marian boldly asked.

Gisbourne's nostrils snorted distastefully. "Don't insult me. You paid my soldier two pounds for his silence."

Marian noticed her father begin to grow faint. Her own anger rose up to meet Gisbourne's, yet she did not let it get the better of her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, openly meeting Gisbourne's cold, cruel glare with her own steady gaze.

"You are a liar!" Gisbourne sneered. With a swipe of his hand, he reached out and pulled out Marian's hairpins. Her hair, that she had worked so hard to put up, dropped, barely brushing her shoulders.

"Today, in Batley Street, while I was hunting for Hood, _you _were busy playing whore to this adulterer!"

"How dare you?" Marian demanded.

"No! No!" Martin cried, relieved that he could now clear his name. "I was here, all the time, waiting for the Council to begin! You can ask anyone! Sir Edward, you were here! Wasn't I here, in this very room, the entire morning?"

"He was, Sir Guy," Sir Edward agreed.

For several moments, Gisbourne stared back and forth between the two men. Convinced at last by their innocent faces, he turned to Marian and asked, in a deathly cold tone, "Then _who_ exactly were you kissing?"


	89. Chapter 89

"Kissing?" Marian repeated indignantly. "I don't know what you mean."

Gisbourne glared at her, mastering every impulse crying out within him to slap her face, grab her by her shoulders, and shake her until her teeth rattled. "Don't play innocent with me," he sneered. "My soldier swears he saw you, and that you paid him for his silence."

"And you believe him over me?" Marian asked. "I thought we were better friends than that."

"Friends," Gisbourne sneered back at her.

Martin of Aylesbury seized this opportunity to scurry away. Sir Edward had heard more than enough insults paid to his noble daughter. Summoning his waning strength, he rose to his feet and objected. "Sir Guy," he began.

Needing to hurt someone, Gisbourne flung back his arm and struck the old man forcefully across his face. With an anguished moan, Sir Edward fell back onto his chair, holding his hand to his cheek.

"Father!" Marian cried, rushing to his side. Then, spinning around and turning furious eyes on Gisbourne, she accused, "How dare you strike my father?"

"I asked you a question," Gisbourne fumed at her. "Who were you kissing?"

"No one, if you must know! I wasn't anywhere near Batley Street," Marian lied. "For your information, I was in Pitt Street, interviewing a woman for a position in my father's household."

Marian had become so skilled at lying, to her own private shame, that Gisbourne found her story convincing. "Is this true?" he asked. And then, suspicious again, he persisted, "Can you produce this woman?"

Marian only hesitated a moment. "I can," she answered, "though it's no concern of yours."

"Bring her here, before me, at once," Gisbourne ordered.

"I'd rather not, Sir Guy," Marian said regally.

"Bring her," Gisbourne repeated, "or I'll have no choice but to believe my soldier over you."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode away.

As soon as he was gone, Marian attended to her father. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for his injury.

"Are you?" he asked in return. "Were you really interviewing a woman today?"

Marian looked over her shoulder before answering. "No, Father, but I know one I can produce for Gisbourne's benefit."

"But what will he say when we do not hire her at Knighton? We can't afford to pay another servant right now, Marian."

"It will be alright. He'll see immediately why I wouldn't hire her, for only recently, she worked in Gropecunt Street."

Sir Edward gasped in alarm. "You are aquainted with one of those women?" he asked. "What is the world coming to?"

Marian preferred this line of questioning over her father inquiring whom she had been kissing in Nottingham. Little did she realize, Sir Edward had no need to ask, easily guessing it had to have been Robin Hood, for he understood his daughter's heart better than she did.


	90. Chapter 90

Robin's anger toward Vaisey escalated, rather than cooled, during his trek toward Nottingham. The entire time he was running toward the town, he pictured the image Cecily had described. His beloved Marian, so brave and true, being led to the scaffold, her wrists bound in rough ropes behind her back, her clear beautiful eyes brimming with angry tears of shame.

Shame! Marian was meant to feel shame! It was unfathomable. Inexcusable. Unforgivable. Robin wanted to put an arrow through Vaisey's heart for doing that to Marian, if indeed the deranged monster had a heart.

Arriving at the town gate, Robin recklessly disregarded his safety and charged the two sentries, swiping at them with a few swift blows with his bow, then kicking them aside. He entered the town alone, grim and determined to find Vaisey and make him pay. But first, he needed to announce his presence.

Trusting the sheriff was in his chambers, amusing himself with his birds, Robin planted his feet, pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocked it to his bow, and aimed it to soar through the sheriff's window. He turned in fury when Will stopped him, for the young carpenter had caught up with him, and now grabbed Robin by his right arm.

Out of breath, Little John, Djaq, and Much soon joined them. Allan had stayed behind at the camp to watch over Maggie, and was now sneakily plotting with her devious ways to make Cecily's life miserable.

An emotional Much tried to reason with Robin, but nothing he said could calm his master. Little John, at least, manged to drag Robin out of the open, into a back alley. Djaq, with her tremendous calm and soothing voice, finally broke through Robin's irrationality, and made him see reason.

"Marian never told you," Djaq said, pausing between phrases to allow Robin the opportunity to air his emotions. "I did not realize she is so brave."

"She has the stomach of a lion," Robin boasted proudly, "and the heart of a dove."

"She is remarkable," Djaq agreed, knowing this was the best way to calm her leader. "Have you ever told her?"

"Told her what?" Robin asked defensively.

"How you feel."

Robin didn't answer. After his furious rush toward Nottingham and his unquenched thirst for vengeance, he felt empty, drained of all emotion. He felt like a small boy again, wanting his mother to comfort him.

But it wasn't his mother he really wanted. He wanted Marian. He needed her. He needed to see her, to look in her eyes and tell her, with a look if he could not find the right words, that he admired her.

No. His heart went deeper than that, far deeper. He loved her. He loved her with his whole heart, so fiercely and so beautifully it filled up his entire being.

He'd tell her so. He felt compelled to tell her. But first, he needed to find her.

"Go back to camp," he ordered his men.

"Not without you," Much objected.

"Please, do as I say. I'll return shortly, my friend. But I have business here first."

"Business? What business?" Much asked. "Robin, you can't kill the sheriff!"

"Killing we do not do," Little John reminded him.

"That's what you taught us," Will stated emphatically.

"I'm not going to kill him, though he deserves it," Robin assured them. "I'm not going anywhere near Vaisey."

"Well, that's a relief!" Much cried. "But what business, Master? What are you planning?"

"Trust me, Much, and let me do what I need to."

Djaq alone understood. Rounding up the others, she said, "The sooner we go, the sooner Robin will finish his business and return to camp."

"I still don't like this!" Much exclaimed. "In fact, I hate it! You shouldn't be alone here in Nottingham! What if the sheriff's men catch you, or Gisbourne?"

"Just go, Much, alright?" Robin pleaded. "Do it for me."

Much heaved out a sigh of exasperation. "Well! If you put it that way, what choice do I have? But be careful."

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully.

He watched his friends adjust their hoods and dart away. He almost felt he was walking in a dream, lightheaded from the beating of his heart. His palms were damp, but his determination firm. Adjusting his own hood, he moved surreptiously from the alley, then caught his breath when he saw Marian riding slowly by on Vesper's back.

He voiced her name, yet no sound came from his throat.

She couldn't ride by, not before he told her! He had to stop her, but how?

Spying a blanket hanging on a clothesline, he yanked it down and threw it over his head and shoulders. Then, adopting a running limp, he manged to reach her and got her attention by standing in her horse's path.

"Alms, kind and beautiful lady?" he asked, in a convincingly raspy voice.

Marian saw straight through his flimsey disguise. Drawing rein, she jumped down from Vesper's back and hurried with the "beggar" back to the privacy of the alley. Once they felt safely alone, Robin threw off the blanket and stared seriously into her eyes. "Marian," he said, his voice catching in his throat.

"I'm glad to see you," she interrupted. "I need your help."

"My help?"

"I need you to bring Maggie here. Gisbourne needs to see her."


	91. Chapter 91

Robin's only response to Marian's request was to tighten his lips and harden his gaze.

"What?" Marian asked. "I assume you're still keeping those women in your gang."

"Not keeping. Protecting them, I'd call it."

Marian rolled her eyes at his arrogant attitude. "Call it whatever you like. I need to present Maggie to Gisbourne."

That particular name on Marian's lips never failed to steal away Robin's solid good sense and humor, and replace them with harsh jealousy. "Why, Marian? I can't allow you to put that innocent woman before that monster."

"Innocent? That's not exactly how I would describe her!"

"Perhaps I know her better than you do."

"Perhaps you know her too well."

"Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"Hardly. I've told you before, Robin of Locksley, I don't care what you do, or whom you do it with. But we're off topic." Marian couldn't stand the way Robin's eyes looked defensively down on her, gleaming in arrogant, yet wary triumph. Reminding herself of her need for Maggie, she forged ahead, deciding truth was the best course to pursue.

"Do you remember when one of Gisbourne's men discovered us in an alley off Batley Street, and we let him believe you were Aylesbury?" she asked.

Robin grinned, and moved nearer, amorously. "How could I forget?"

"Grow up." Her curt demand instantly deflated his pride, as it always did. She continued her explanation. "Well, the guard told Gisbourne he saw me kissing Martin, and I need an alibi. I claimed to be in Pitt Street, interviewing Maggie as a possible servant."

Robin was quick to grasp the implications. He nodded his head, his face grave. "Alright. I'll get Maggie to agree, and coach her on what to say." Looking deeply into Marian's eyes, he tenderly asked, "Will you be alright?"

"I can handle Gisbourne," Marian told him.

Neither spoke for a time, nor did they make any move to leave. Robin remembered what he had come to tell her, but hadn't. Drawing a deep breath, he gently spoke her name.

"Marian."

"Yes?" She looked up at him, her eyes hard and defensive.

Robin held her gaze, his intense, searching eyes looking in vain for the warmth that used to flow from her whenever she had looked at him in the past. How could he tell this cold creature he loved her? She'd hate him for it, even more than she already did.

But he couldn't go before admitting...something.

His own voice sounding strange in his ears, he hurriedly confessed, "You look gorgeous, you know, no matter how you wear your hair."

He didn't wait for her reaction. Instead, he darted away, to find Maggie and prepare her to meet Gisbourne.

...

Lady Cecily was having a terrible time in the forest, stuck with only the whore and the buffoon Allan a Dale for company. She did her best to ignore them, but they wouldn't leave her in peace. She had no idea their attentions were designed to make her want to leave the forest, as soon as possible.

"Think I could be a lady's maid?" Maggie asked her. "Sounds like a cushy life, living in a grand house, dressing up a lady like you, like she was a child's poppet! Here, let me have a go and practice on you."

"Don't touch me."

"Aw, come on! Just let me comb your long, golden hair."

Cecily hesitated. It would be nice to be waited on again. "Very well," she agreed. "But you must remain silent."

Maggie clamped her lips shut. Nervously, Cecily waited for Maggie to begin.

Allan brought a comb, and something else Cecily couldn't see. A huge beetle, half the size of his fist, soon debecked Cecily's long, golden locks.

"You got a bug in your hair," Maggie informed the noblewoman.

"A...a what? Get it out!"

"It's too big. I'm scared." In spite of herself, Maggie couldn't hold back her laughter.

Allan took over. "Aw, it's nothing. Just a friendly beetle."

Cecily screamed, shaking her head to throw it off. The beetle only clung tighter.

"Not bein' funny, but it's not the big bugs you need to worry over," Allan said smoothly. "It's the little ones you can barely see. Won't be long now, till your head's covered in 'em. That comb that just went through your hair belonged to Little John, and he's infested with lice. But don't worry, you'll know when you got 'em. Your head'll start to itch like hell."

At that, Cecily flung the beetle off her head. She screamed a second time when she saw how enormous it was.  
>"Lice?" she cried. "Where's the soap? I need to wash my hair!"<p>

Seizing it, she ran as fast as she could toward the stream.

"Mind the water snakes," Allan called after her.

When she had gone, Maggie recovered from her laughter and asked, "Was that comb really Little John's?"

Allan grinned. "Do you think John even knows what a comb looks like?" he asked.

"Does he really have lice?"

"Probably. Probably not. But didn't thinkin' so make Her High and Mightiness take off like a rabbit? I only hope she doesn't fall in the new privy I dug, on her way to the stream!"

A woman's scream informed them Cecily had done just that.

"Guess it's her unlucky day," Allan said, grinning.


	92. Chapter 92

Cecily scrubbed herself clean in the stream until she was satisfied she'd removed the privy odors from from her milky, unblemished skin. She scrubbed so long, she used up all the soap. She could only hope she removed the threat of lice from her long, golden tresses as well.

That fast talking trickster Allan a Dale was behind today's troubles, she knew it! She distinctly remembered Robin telling his gang of misfits to dig the privys away from the stream, not toward it! Well, she'd have a word with Robin when he returned, and then, that foul Allan had better watch out!

Of course, she didn't want Robin to know she had actually fallen into a privy! Such knowledge would surely destroy the image of loveliness and perfection she was trying to cultivate in his mind, regarding herself. It was bad enough she had been made to replace her delicate satin slippers with sturdy boots!

Cecily waited for Robin, sitting stonily on a fallen log, away from the others. It was all she could do to block out the sounds of obnoxious laughter coming from Allan and that whore, as they jested back and forth with one another.

The attractive looking quiet peasant boy brought Cecily a plate of food. "Please eat, Your Ladyship," Will politely requested.

Cecily took the plate and set it down before her, then dismissed Will with a nod of her head. She found him the least objectionable of all the outlaws, but believed he must be very stupid indeed, based on the the fact he was a peasant, and that he spoke so little. Aside from that, she had no other interest in him.

Where was Robin? She despised it when he was away, and he seemed to be always be gone! If he didn't remain in camp more, how could Cecily ever win his heart?

At last, Robin came trotting into camp. Cecily remained sitting on her log, waiting, while the rest of the gang greeted him.

Much, of course, was the most excited to see him, and the most vocal. "It's good to have you back!" he crowed.

"It's good to be back," Robin replied, with a grin.

"What took you so long, I'd like to know?"

Robin ignored the question, approaching Allan and Maggie instead.

"Maggie," he began respectfully, treating her with the same courtesy he extended toward Lady Cecily, "I need you to do something for me. I warn you, it involves danger."

"Whoa, Robin!" Allan cried protectively. "Maggie's not built for fighting!"

"Trust me, Allan," Robin said. "I'm not asking her to fight. Only to tell Gisbourne a few lies."

"Gisbourne?" Maggie exclaimed. "I hate that buggar!"

"We all join in your hatred," Robin continued. "But I need you to go with a friend of mine, and tell Gisbourne she indeed interviewed you to work in her household."

"Marian?" Much butted in. "I knew it! I knew you were with Marian! What's Gisbourne done to her now?"

"She needs an alibi, Much."

"A what?"

"A lie, in this case. An excuse, so Gisbourne will accept she wasn't doing what he thought he saw her doing."

"Spying on him and the sheriff, you mean?"

"Something like that," Robin lied, knowing better than to tell Much the truth. "And the alibi Marian came up with is she was in Pitt Street, interviewing Maggie here for a position at Knighton Hall."

"I'd like to work there!" Maggie said with enthusiasm. "I hear they're good to their servants."

Robin looked at the young woman with sympathetic kindness. "You're right, they are. And Maggie, when all this is over, I promise I'll speak to Her Ladyship about hiring you, and tell her what a good, hard worker you are. But this is just a ruse, to convince Gisbourne he was mistaken."

"A what?" Maggie asked. "Can't you speak plain?"

"A trick," Robin explained. "Now, Maggie, will you agree to help my friend?"

"She's the one what was nice to me when I was strapped in your cape, right? The one you're so sweet on?"

"That's the one!" Much gloated.

"Then I'll do it. Just tell me what I'm supposed to say."

"Thank you," Robin replied, gratefully. He barely even noticed Cecily, who began quietly weeping, for reasons she couldn't explain.


	93. Chapter 93

Tender hearted Much was the first one to notice Lady Cecily weeping. Approaching her cautiously, he hesitantly asked, "Excuse me, Your Ladyship, but is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," Cecily sniffed. Then, in a more commanding tone, she ordered, "Tell Lord Locksley of my distress."

"Yes, Your Ladyship."

Much inclined his head, then stepped backwards so as to not turn his back on the lady, and went to fetch Robin. Unfortunately, his feet got tangled on a treeroot, and he stumbled and fell on his backside.

Allan led the other outlaws in their laughter.

"Very funny," Much huffed, standing and brushing himself off.

Robin was engrossed in advising Maggie what to say to mislead Gisbourne. "Remember, the most important thing is to protect Marian. And yourself. You've never met me, do you understand?"

"I've met you. I might not like you...well, not much anyway, but I've met you."

"No, Maggie. This is very important. You can't let Gisbourne believe we've ever met."

Much cleared his throat as a means to interrupt the lesson.

"Not now, Much," Robin snapped, then recanted. "I'm sorry," he said to his friend. "What is it?"

"Um, Master, um..."

Robin was unused to Much being at a loss for words. Worried about Maggie's upcoming performance and therefore, Marian being thrust into danger, he lost patience. "Well?" he asked his servant, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to sound.

Much gulped. "Lady Cecily's, um...She's crying," Much explained.

Robin fumed. He didn't have time for this. "Can you help her?" he asked.

"She's asking for you. Well, not asking. More like demanding! She insists on speaking with you."

Robin sighed impatiently. Cecily would have to wait. Marian's safety depended on Maggie understanding what to say and do.

"Tell her I'm busy," Robin ordered. "In the meantime, see what you can do to cheer her up."

"Me?" Much cried. "Why me?"

"Please, Much, just do what I say."

Now it was Much's turn to sigh with frustration. "Fine! But don't blame me if she comes crying to you. After all, I'm not good enough to wipe her...nose. Not that her nose ever runs, mind you! Oh, no! Her little nose, tilted high in the air, is far too lofty for that!"

"Much," Robin said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Shut up."

With another exasperated huff, Much turned, then squared his shoulders to try his best to comfort Her High and Mightiness. Robin turned his attention back to Maggie, who was busy braiding and unbraiding her henna dyed hair.

"Brittle," she complained.

"Pardon?" Robin asked politely.

"What'd you say to me?" Maggie wanted to know, in a hostile and suspicious tone.

Robin chose his words carefully. "I simply asked you what you'd just said. I didn't understand."

"That makes us a pair. But don't you get any ideas! I still wouldn't have you, Your Lordship! Not that you'd know what to do with me, if I ever felt sorry enough for you and gave you a chance." Maggie giggled. "Seems to me you'd have lots less trouble with your lady friend, if you only knew how to please her."

Robin drew a steadying breath, wondering if perhaps Djaq wouldn't be a better choice to pose as the woman Marian had "interviewed." But, no. Djaq's heritage would give her away. Besides, for Djaq's own safety, it was imperative that Gisbourne believe she was a man. The only thing to do was try again to get through to Maggie.

"Now, listen," he said, far more patiently than he felt. "You're to pretend you live in Pitt Street." He paused, then tested her. "Where do you live?"

"Right now, I live with Allan and you lot, in the forest."

"No! You live in Pitt Street. Do you understand?"

"What? You bought me a house? Does it have an upstairs? I always wanted to live in a house with an upstairs!"

"Allan," Robin called, "come and help me!"

Instead of Allan, Lady Cecily appeared before Robin. Tears still wet her cheeks, but she was angry now that Robin had chosen to spend his time talking with the whore, rather than to her. She was too well bred, however, to lash out at him with her tongue. "I thank you," she began, "for sending your servant to attend to my needs."

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, hiding his annoyance and frustration.

"Oh, Robin!" Cecily cried, throwing herself into his arms, "I've had a dreadful day! I've missed you so much!"

"There you are, Locksley," Maggie chortled. "Why don't you practice on her? She looks willing! So you can be really good and not disappoint your Marian."

"Watch how you speak of Lady Marian," Robin warned.

Cecily pulled away. "And what of me?" she asked coldly. "Does it mean nothing to you, that this creature defiles my good name?"

"Sess," Robin sighed, "I'm sorry. Of course, I can't allow her to speak of you so freely."

"Call me Lady Cecily," Cecily sneered, then turned and marched away.


	94. Chapter 94

Realizing how "innocent" Maggie truly was, Robin decided he needed to take action to prevent her interview with Gisbourne from proving dangerous, both to her and to Marian. He determined he had two choices. Either he could find another, shrewder woman to pose as Marian's potential housemaid, or he could take Maggie to Marian, and let Marian conduct an actual mock interview. Because time was essential, he selected the second option.

Robin could see that Cecily was clearly upset with him. If he had time, he would go to her and try to smooth things over. But he didn't. Not when Gisbourne was breathing down Marian's neck. Cecily and her dramatics would have to wait.

"Alright, lads," he announced. "I need to leave you again."

"Again?" Much objected. "But, Master, you only just returned!"

Much wasn't the only one distraught by the news. Lady Cecily tossed her pride aside and rushed to face Robin.

"Please, Robin darling, don't leave me again!"

"I have to go," he told her, put off by her calling him "darling." "You'll be perfectly safe here, with my men looking after you."

Cecily looked in disgust at the other outlaws, especially at Allan. "How can you say that?" she demanded.

"There isn't time to argue. Just trust me, alright?" Robin left Cecily's side and approached Maggie. "Maggie," he said, "you need to come with me."

"Are you taking me to my new house in Pitt Street?' she asked, excited by the prospect.

"There isn't any house. It's only pretend."

"Damn you! I should of known! Just like all them other snot nosed lords! Promise a girl one thing, and then don't deliver!"

Between Cecily's indignant matryred stare and Maggie's outright confusion, Robin wanted to tear at his hair, the way Much frequently pulled at his serf's cap. He mastered his annoyance, and quickly explained. "Lady Marian is going to interview you for a position in her household. She probably won't be able to hire you at this time, but there's always a chance. Will you come with me to Knighton Hall?"

"I'll go, if Allan comes along."

"Allan?" Robin asked, unable to hide his impatience.

"Yeah, I'll come. It's not for real, though, Magpie," Allan explained. "It's just to fool Gisbourne."

"Oh! Why didn't he say so?"

At that, Robin let out a groan. Thankful that Maggie seemed to grasp the plan at last, he led the two away, toward Knighton, not caring a whit for Cecily's wounded look as he dashed away.

...

"You know what I've noticed about Marian," Allan told Robin, as the trio drew near to Knighton. "I mean, aside from her obvious attractions. Not bein' funny, but they're what makes my eyes bug out."

Robin shot Allan a look of warning, but was surprised by Maggie's loud fit of giggling. Maggie wasn't threatened or jealous by Allan's insinuation. Robin decided he shouldn't be either.

"Alright, Allan," he invited, friendly again, "tell us what you've noticed about Her Ladyship. That is, if it's something you wouldn't mind telling her to her face."

"Yeah, it's nothin' bad. I've noticed," Allan mentioned, casually, "Marian always looks for the best in people, 'cept for you. She's hard on you."

"She's angry at me," Robin admitted. "I hurt her, and I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I did."

Allan lowered his voice to a confidential whisper. "What'd you do? Steal her maidenhead or something?"

Instantly, he regretted his words.

Robin seized him by the neckline of his shirt and glared daggers at him.

"Alright, alright!" Allan coaxed. "You didn't! Everything's still intact!"

Robin released Allan with a shove, and stormed ahead. Allan lagged behind, with Maggie. "Remind me never to make him angry again," he told her, rubbing his sore neck.


	95. Chapter 95

As Robin drew closer to Knighton Hall, his overall mood improved dramatically. His anticipation and excitement at seeing Marian again did wonders to cheer him, making him forget his anger toward Allan. In fact, as soon as he spied Knighton's roof, he broke into a grin and a trot, so that Maggie had difficulty keeping pace with him.

He stopped and hid himself in a small grove of trees, just at the back of the house, and waited for Allan and Maggie to catch up. "I'll fetch Marian," he told them as soon as they reached him. "She's probably in her room."

With a spring in his step, he left the shelter of the trees and swaggered into the open yard. Then, standing beneath an open window, he blew a short, crisp whistle.

Robin sighed warmly, with longing, and a deepfelt contentment as well. How many times had he seen Marian greet him from her window? More than he could count, going all the way back to when they'd been children. But the times he remembered best took place on the warm summer evenings just before he'd left for war.

He remembered sitting properly with Marian and her father inside their home, or chaperoned by a servant if her father had stayed at the castle, and then, when informed that it was late, bidding his fiance a formal goodnight. But then, as soon as he was shut out of the house, he would dash around to the back, climb up onto the ledge, and wait for Marian to appear at her window. She never kept him waiting long.

Saying "goodnight" had never been so sweet as in those precious stolen moments of clasped hands, adoring looks, whispered confidences, and eager, loving kisses! Robin felt he'd give a year of his life to have one such moment back again! Just being here again thrilled every fiber of his being.

Marian must not have heard his signal. He whistled again.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice behind him startled him. He thought he'd been careful, scouting his surroundings, to protect her as much as himself. He spun around and couldn't stop smiling as he saw Marian, dressed in one of her simple woolen jumper gowns, holding a jug she used to water flowers.

Robin gestured with his head toward the grove of trees where Allan and Maggie waited, then hurried back beneath their cover. After a quick glance around, Marian followed.

"That was fast," Marian told Robin, when she spied Maggie. "I'm not used to you being so timely." She was smiling nicely at him, as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"I came as quickly as I could. But Maggie here's not quite ready to speak with Gisbourne."

Marian turned to the young woman. "You needn't be afraid. He won't hurt you. Just answer his questions the way Robin told you, and then, you can go."

"Whose questions, Your Ladyship?" Maggie asked. "I thought it was you going to ask the questions."

"I can try, but it's more likely Gisbourne will order me to remain silent, and do the asking himself."

"You mean he wants me to work at Locksley? No! There's no way I'd work for that snarly buggar! He's cruel and wicked, and I'd rather stay in the forest than serve him."

"Maggie's a little confused," Robin tried to explain. "But if you interview her to work for you, Marian, I think she'll do much better answering Gisbourne's questions."

"And I'm here to help her understand," Allan added.

Marian couldn't see what Allan could do, but she plunged right in, trusting Robin.

"Alright, Maggie," she began, "tell me why you'd like to work for me."

"Your Ladyship is kind, and so is your father. Everybody knows how kind you treat your servants. And there's good food, and decent pay, and you never raise your voices, nor beat those under you. And there's extras, too, like coins when you can spare 'em, and extra helpin's, and boots at Christmastime. And the work's light, and you never mind helpin', and just treat your people like they mattered, especially you."

Robin smiled at Marian. "I'd like to come work here, too, Marian," he couldn't resist saying. "I could tuck you in at night."

Marian spun around, glaring at him. "Is everything a joke with you?" she accused. "Or are you just showing off in front of Allan?"

"I'm sorry. It just seemed so pleasant, the thought of working for you. I think I'd enjoy fetching your slippers and warming your bed, with a bedwarmer, of course."

"Grow up. I'm supposed to be interviewing her, not you."

"Then, go on, interview her."

Marian huffed out a breath of exasperation, then steadied herself. "Maggie," she continued, her cheeks still flaming from Robin's comment about "warming her bed." Could he _be _any more alluring, curse him? "What skills do you have?"

Maggie chortled with laughter. "Just ask Allan, here! He knows everything I'm good at, don't you, Duckie?"

Allan grinned, enjoying the humor of the situation. "Not bein' funny, but I think Marian here was referring to duties in the other rooms of the house, Magpie. Not just the bedchamber."

Maggie giggled. "Well, that's too bad, 'cause I'm a rubbish cooker, and I don't like cleanin'. But dearie, I can learn, if you'll let me come work for you. Besides, I can sneak love messages between you and your sweetie lord here, and you know I won't read 'em, 'cause I can't read. So you can make 'em as hot and spicy as you want, no questions asked."

Marian's cheeks flamed even more scarlet, mostly from anger. "I don't need anyone to deliver messages between him and me," she fumed. "As if I have anything to say to him!"

"Aw, stop bein' so hard on him," Maggie coaxed. "Just because he stole your maidenhead, don't mean you have to stay mad forever."

"Stole my-?"

Marian couldn't speak, she was so furious.

"I didn't!" Robin cried out in alarm.

"You liar!" Marian shouted, hitting him squarely on his chest. "Is that what you told your men? How dare you spread stories about me?"

"I never did!" Robin answered, as upset as Marian was. "I swear it, Marian!"

"Take your whore back to the forest," Marian continued, in a cold hard voice, "and your lies, as well." Choking back a small sob, she ran away, back towards her house.

Robin called out after her. "Marian! What are you going to tell Gisbourne?"

"I'll think of something else to distract him," she answered. "After all, you've seen fit to cheapen my virtue. Why should I bother to hold it so dear?"

"Marian!" Robin called. "Marian!"

But she was gone, shutting him out of her house, and her life, once again.


	96. Chapter 96

"Take Maggie back to the forest," Robin ordered Allan.

"Aren't you comin'?" Allan asked.

"Not yet. I need to sort things out with Marian first."

Robin tried to hide his anger toward Maggie, sprung from the stupid, hurtful lie she had told Marian. Reminding himself the young woman had actually meant well but had only been confused, he conquered his emotion and bid Allan a friendly farewell. But Allan wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"Say, Robin, what if Maggie doesn't go back to Sherwood?" he asked. "What if I take her back to Gropecunt Street instead?"

Robin studied the young woman seriously. "Is that where you want to go?" he asked her, his kind eyes filled with concern. "You don't have to lead that life anymore, Maggie."

"Aw, I'm used to it," she quickly replied. "It's easy money, lyin' on your back, when your customer innit twisting you up in some other God help you position. Did I just make you blush? Damn! Wait till the other girls hear, I made Robin Hood blush!"

Robin had indeed blushed. He felt full of sympathy for Maggie and wanted to continue sheltering her in the forest, for he couldn't understand why she might prefer her other way of life to living honestly, even among "outlaws." But Allan understood.

"Maggie says it'll be safe for her to go back to Gropecunt Street now, and I think she's right," Allan explained. "The sheriff's not gonna remember what she looks like! And he's sure as hell not gonna visit her there, not with his fancies leanin' in a different direction." Allan chuckled, a bit uncomfortably. It was always pleasant sport to laugh at Vaisey, but none of the outlaws felt comfortable discussing the rumors of Vaisey's leanings.

Robin looked sadly at Maggie, wishing he could better protect her. "If it's what you truly want to do," he agreed, "then I suppose this is goodbye."

"Goodbye," Maggie said brightly. "For a snotty nosed lord, you're not half bad." Pointing at Marian's bedroom window, she added, "I hope you can get her to forgive you."

"I hope so, too," Robin sighed. Putting on a gentle smile, he continued. "And Maggie, if you're ever in trouble, just make your way into Sherwood. My men and I will find you, and help you in any way we can."

"Thanks. But I have a feelin' I'll be seein' plenty more of Allan, won't I, Duckie?"

"Only to check in and make sure you're still safe, of course," Allan lied smoothly. "Ready to go, Maggie? Come on, then. I'll see you back at camp, Robin. Don't let Marian push you out her window. You might fall on your family jewels, and you wouldn't want to damage those!"

Luckily for Allan, Robin's head was filled with so many thoughts of Marian, he hadn't paid attention to Allan's words, nor to his following conversation with Maggie.

"Aw, he won't be needin' 'em anyway," Maggie chortled. "Not if Her Ladyship won't never forgive him!"

"There's plenty of other women in the world, Maggie," Allan told her.

"Like Her High and Mightiness? Naw, there innit no other one for him, I can tell. Now, take me back home. I wanna show the girls my new dress."


	97. Chapter 97

As soon as Allan led Maggie away, Robin took a deep breath and uttered a quick prayer. "Give her some of Your mercy, Lord," he breathed. "And give me the words to make things right."

Jumping up, he grabbed hold of the bar beneath Marian's window and pulled himself onto the lower roof of the house. Certain he wasn't being watched, with his heart pounding in his ears, he put his face to her open window and softly called her name.

Marian was in her room, sitting perched on the edge of her bed, fuming.

"You!" she cried when she heard his voice.

She leaped to her feet and strode angrily toward her window. "You have some nerve, Locksley, showing your face again here!"

"Don't believe what she said, Marian. I swear to you, it wasn't true! I'd never besmirk your honor! I hold it too dear!"

"You have no right to hold anything related to me dear, do you hear me?"

Putting all her strength behind her, Marian reached through her window and shoved Robin with both arms. To her surprise, and to his, he staggered backwards off the roof and fell to the ground below.

Not knowing whether to be pleased or alarmed, Marian slammed her shutters closed and held her breath.

Recent rains had softened the ground, but Robin's tailbone still hurt from having taken the force of the landing.

But he was undeterred. He had to make her believe him!

Robin winced in pain as he stood, but shook it off and ran around the side of the house. Confident the sheriff's spies had taken a day off, he barged through the front door, gave an extremely surprised Sir Edward a quick greeting, then took the stairs two at a time and charged into Marian's room.

She gasped in anger and surprise at seeing him.

"Do you never give up?" she demanded to know.

"No, I don't," he panted.

Thinking it the right thing to do, he dropped down onto one knee before her, like a lover about to propose.

Marian held her breath.

"Please, Marian," he begged, with passionate sincerity, "you have to believe me."

The look on his face convinced Marian he spoke the truth. She gave a small gulp, then smiled a slight, hesitant smile.

"Get up, you fool," she said, her voice warm and affectionate.

Robin's face broke into a sunny grin, and he rose to his feet, wincing a bit in pain.

"You're hurt?" she asked, with concern.

He laughed. "Only my...my tailbone," he admitted.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to kiss that better! "

It had slipped out before she had a chance to think. Marian instantly regretted her words, but Robin's infectious laughter somehow made it alright. She laughed right along with him.

"I did tell you one lie today," Robin said, sunshine pouring from his smile.

"What was that?"

"Just now, when I said _only_ my tailbone. I hurt other places, too. You're strong, you know, Marian!"

"I'll take that as a complement, knowing how you value strength. Where else do you hurt?" she asked, more kindly.

Robin lifted his eyebrows and looked pleadingly at her, still wearing his irrestible grin. "Here," he said, pointing to each of his wrists.

Marian inhaled sharply, then made up her mind. She took a step closer to him, then lifted his wrists, one at a time, a placed a gentle kiss on each one.

"And here," Robin breathed softly, pointing to his cheek, caught in the magic of the moment.

Marian stood on tiptoe, and lightly brushed her soft lips against his scruffy cheek.

Afterwards, they stood, searching each other's eyes, transported back to an earlier time, when all was right and beautiful between them.

Barely able to speak, Robin pointed to his lips, and panted, "And here, too."

Marian closed her eyes, lifted her face, and leaned just the slightest bit toward him.

Just as Robin was about to press his lips to hers, her door burst open, emitting Marian's father.

"Young man, what are you doing in my daughter's room?"

The magic was shattered. Marian jumped a step backward, and Robin felt his body's pain once more.

"I was just going, Sir," he said. "I only needed to clear up a misunderstanding." Smiling adoringly down at Marian, he asked, "We're alright, then?"

She smiled back, blinking her eyes as if awakening from a dream. "I think we might be," she told him, her heart leaping about wildly in her chest.

"Well, then," Robin grinned, feeling completely well again, "I'd better be going! Goodbye, Sir Edward." He inclined his head respectfully, then turned to Marian and lifted her hand to his lips. "Milady," he breathed, his voice full of love.

Marian sighed deeply. "Goodbye, Robin," she smiled.

Robin didn't know what he was about, he was so transported. Without thinking, he climbed out her window and down to the ground, then left her yard, whistling a merry tune.

Once he had gone, Sir Edward turned on his daughter.

"That young man seems quite adept at leaving by way of your window! I won't have it, Marian! Have you forgotten everything? Have you forgotten how he broke your heart?"

"I haven't," she said, all the joy going out of her again.

Edward only wanted to protect his daughter. Recalling how ill Marian had become when Robin had departed for war, he enfolded her in his arms and said, "I almost lost you once. I can't risk that again. Think, Marian. Let your wise head lead you, not your foolish heart. He's an outlaw now, with nothing to offer but sorrow, and possibly even death."

Marian shed a tear, then two, then a whole floodgate of tears flowed from her eyes onto her father's chest. "Yes, Father," she wept.


	98. Chapter 98

Robin breezed into camp, his head still in the clouds, his heart still at Knighton.

Noticing Allan without Maggie brought him slightly back down to earth.

"I assume you were able to escort Maggie safely home?" he asked.

"Yeah." Allan's lack of a jest indicated he clearly missed his "friend."

Robin, head over heels in love, was all sympathy and kindness. "Well, you'll be seeing her again soon," he said, clapping a hand on Allan's shoulder.

Much scurried to his master. "Everything go well between Marian and Maggie?" he asked.

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. Then suddenly, his eyes popped open and his face wore a look of consternation. "Gisbourne!" he cried out in panic.

"What about Gisbourne?" Much's own panic rose, surpassing his master's.

Allan was quick to soothe them. "Don't worry. I took care of things."

Quickly mastering his emotion, Robin asked, "How?"

"Easy! Right after I dropped off Maggie, I met some soldiers heading into her house. 'Evenin', Gents,' I said. 'Wanna hear somethin' funny?' Of course, they did. 'You know the one here called Maggie?' I asked, all pleasant. They didn't know the girls by name like I do, but they said they knew which one she was. 'Well,' I said, 'she thinks she's gonna go work for the Lady Marian at Knighton Hall! What a waste that'll be, right, Gents?' "

"I don't see how that will help!" Much cried.

"But I didn't stop there, Idiot! I made sure to spread the story all over town. Gisbourne's probably heard it already!"

Robin's face broke into a smile. "Allan, you're a genius!" he cried approvingly.

"Whoa! Not bein' funny, but I hope you're not plannin' on kissin' me, the way you did Will when you declared him a genius!"

Robin looked a bit confused, then smiled again at Allan and slung an arm around him. "You saved the day," he told him. "Thank you."

Much huffed away to prepare the evening meal, and Robin sauntered over to Lady Cecily, who was sitting on her log, slightly away from the others.

"Well!" he greeted her, still glowing from his tender encounter with Marian. "One woman safely back where she wants to be! Now, all we need to do is find shelter for you."

"You don't even realize that we're at odds, do you, Robin?" Cecily asked, her manner cold and proud.

"Are we?"

Cecily turned her face away, expecting him to grovel at her feet. Now that he'd returned, she was beginning to enjoy herself. She felt she'd gained the upper hand at last in their "relationship," and that Robin would begin to truly appreciate her, after she'd made him suffer first.

Robin tried to remember what he'd done to annoy her. He vaguely recalled her getting snippy with him, but as it had been something of no consequence, he'd put it out of his mind.

He would prefer to go enjoy the jovial company of his men, but knew it would be rude to simply walk away. Resigned to giving Cecily a few moments of his time, he told her, "Sess, I'm sorry if I upset you. Forgive me?"

She wasn't looking at him. He knew she'd forgive him, if she only bothered to look. The look he wore on his face always worked, with every woman he knew except for Marian. He guessed Djaq would also prove immune, but then, he'd never angered her, and didn't intend to. If he ever did, he would pay her a sincere apology.

Robin felt he'd wasted enough time. Better get her to look at him, so he could enjoy the company of his friends. He gently put his fingers under Cecily's chin and lifted her face to look into his. "Forgive me?" he asked again, knowing he looked irrestible.

And irrestible he truly proved, at least to Cecily. Forgetting all the breeding that had been forced into her from years and years of lessons in deportment, Cecily rose to her feet and threw herself against him, her mouth devouring his in a deep, passionate kiss.


	99. Chapter 99

Robin pulled Cecily off him and stood staring at her in surprised exasperation.

Cecily somehow managed to collect herself, and stood by embarrassed and ashamed under his stare, her eyes glued to her sedately folded hands.

Robin's outrage turned to pity when he noticed her chagrin. "I am so sorry," he told her. "I led you to this, that time I kissed you. I should never have done it. It was a mistake."

"No," she said sadly. "Please don't say that! Is there no hope at all for me...for us?"

"I love Marian," he answered simply, then froze at hearing the words spoken by his own lips.

Robin couldn't think clearly after that. He couldn't hear Cecily, his head being so full of the importance of what he had just said. "I love Marian," he kept thinking. "I love her. I love her." He wanted to break away and just run, as fast as he could, not away from his confession, but to just be in motion... to just run, and jump, and fall, and roll upon the grass. To stand, and shout the words aloud.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Cecily asked him.

"I'm sorry," he said, returning back to earth. "Would you mind repeating that?"

Cecily, he noticed, appeared wounded. He was very sorry he had hurt her, and he tried to feel sorry, but he couldn't stop his heart from soaring.

"I said," she repeated, her voice breaking, "I would like you to escort me to Stoke-on-Trent, if you do not mind. I would like to stay with Margery of Stoke. Surely you remember her?"

"Margery!" Robin said, failing at trying to rein back his smile. "Of course I do! You two were always great friends, as I recall."

"Yes. And you were friends with her brother Roger." Bitterness made Cecily ask, "Tell me, how did it feel when you heard he was betrothed to your Marian?"

"It was only a rumor," Robin snapped, feeling his joy drain instantly away. "Nothing more, I suspect."

Cecily laughed sharply. "It was quite a bit more than rumor! They appeared to everyone to be in love! I've often wondered why they didn't marry."

Satisfied she had struck a blow, Cecily turned and walked away. Let him stew on that for awhile!

Robin tried not to let Cecily's news bother him. After all, he hadn't been so very faithful to Marian, while he'd been at war. The important thing to remember was that she hadn't married. She'd waited for him, miraculously!

Still, as the day wore on, Robin couldn't stop picturing Marian with his friend Roger. He pictured them going riding, or taking long walks together, or cuddling before the fireplace at Knighton. Roger had tasted the sweetness of her lips! Roger had been favored by her sweet expressive glances. Roger had actually proposed to her, and had been accepted! It ate at him until he felt blind with jealous rage.

"Cecily," Robin said, approaching the noblewoman immediately after supper, "it's safer if we travel by night. I'm ready to take you to Stoke, if you still want to go there."

"I'm ready now, Robin," she answered, with a sly smile.


	100. Chapter 100

Cecily was extremely displeased that Robin was leading her out of the forest toward Stoke-on-Trent, by way of Knighton Hall. He just had to catch one more glimpse of Marian, she fumed silently. Marian, Marian, Marian!

Well, once he'd said his goodbyes, she'd have him all to herself, for a few days, anyway. And even if she failed to win him, she could at least tarnish his golden opinion of Marian Isabella Fitzwalter of Knighton!

"Would you mind waiting here?" Robin asked politely, reining his horse in the safety of an enclosed grove of trees near the back of the house. "I won't be long."

He helped Cecily dismount, then secured both horse's reins to a tree.

Long enough to kiss her farewell, Cecily thought jealously. Long enough to whisper promises into Marian's small seashell like ear. "I'll wait," Cecily assured him, feeling like a long suffering heroine in a troubadour's love ballad.

Robin grinned and was gone. "He just can't wait to see her," Cecily pouted. "But let's see how long he'll pine for her, when confronted with details of her courtship with Roger of Stoke. After all, it's a fairly long journey to Stoke, and we have to talk about something!"

...

Marian had been so unhappy, realizing she mustn't ever allow herself to love Robin again, she had left her supper untasted and had retired early to her room. Tomorrow she would pick up the pieces of her life again, but tonight, she could only retire to her bedchamber, and let her tears soothe the fresh breaks in her heart.

She thought she was done shedding tears over him, but here they were again, flowing from her eyes as though a dam had burst. It would have made her angry, if she weren't so very, very sad. Without bothering to remove her dayclothes or to snuff out her tapers, she fell asleep on top of her bed's soft green coverlet.

A familiar sound awakened her, but she dismissed it. How many times had she heard Robin's signal in her dreams, while he'd been thousands of miles away in the Holy Land?

But there it was again, sharper and more insistent the second time it fell upon her ears.

He was here, in her yard, beneath her window! He had some nerve!

And then, even more galling, Marian heard him whisper her name from just outside her window! Without waiting to think, she leaped from her bed, stormed to her window, and raised her hands to give him a shove.

"Whoa! Stop, Marian!" Robin cried, laughing jauntily. "You already pushed me to the ground once today! Don't tell me you're not pleased to see me!"

"Go away," she ordered him, her teeth clenched tightly together.

"But why? It's me...Robin! I came to say 'goodbye.' "

All the color drained from Marian's face, and she froze, and swayed on her feet. "Again," she murmured, as if in a nightmare.

Robin's handsome face at her window seemed to be enshrouded in a mist. His voice, too, barely reached her, as she tried to accept that he would soon depart to fight alongside King Richard once more.

"And what will happen to your people?" she managed to blurt out, at last. "Who will carry on your good works, when you're gone?"

Robin didn't understand her strong reaction. "My men will handle things, under John's able leadership. Until I return, of course."

Marian turned to him, her face and manner fierce. "And when will that be?" she demanded.

Robin casually shrugged his shoulders. "In a few days, if all goes well. A week at the most, I'd say. Why are you so alarmed?" He hesitated, then tried to hold back the anger that suddenly boiled within him. "Does this have anything to do with your doings with Roger of Stoke?" he asked.

"Roger?" Marian repeated. She didn't say anything after that for a time, feeling completely overwhelmed. He wasn't returning to war, after all! Thank God!

"Don't act as though you've never heard his name," Robin shouted. "You know him quite well, or so I've been told!"

"Be quiet!" Marian ordered. "Do you want my father to hear you?"

To her fury, Robin suddenly pulled his body all the way through her window, and stood looking down at her from inside her room. "I think it's time you told me about my so called friend, Roger of Stoke. You owe me an explanation, Marian."

"I don't owe you anything! But, since you insist on knowing, I find him a handsome, charming, well mannered knight and gentleman. In fact, I'm ready to marry him and have his children."

"You won't!"

"Very well. I'll marry Gisbourne instead. Is that what you want me to say?"

"I want you to marry...never mind."

"No. Tell me."

Robin stared hard at Marian, longing to say the words. How could he tell her? He had given up the right, years ago, when he chose war. And now, he had nothing whatsoever to offer her.

Convinced that she would laugh in his face if he confessed what was in his heart, he blurted out instead, "I have no right to tell you whom you should marry. Just keep away from Gisbourne while I'm away, alright?"

Before Marian could even huff out an objection, Robin had thrown one leg over her windowsill, and then disappeared entirely into the night.


	101. Chapter 101

Cecily felt she needed to choose her words carefully while trying to blacken Marian's character, so that she didn't come off as spiteful. "Spiteful Cecily" was a name she'd acquired before her marriage, and though she had never known Robin to use it, she wasn't all that certain he hadn't disapproved of Marian referring to her by that name.

She was travelling alone with Robin on horseback to Stoke-on-Trent, where she would be forced to tell him goodbye. She didn't want to lose him, or at least, lose the possiblity of gaining him as a lover and future husband. She felt desperate, and was ready to employ desperate measures.

Robin was distant, stormy and silent, and deeply disturbed from his recent interview with Marian. Cecily, weary from riding such a long distance, pulled him from his thoughts with a request to stop and rest again.

Ever the gentleman, Robin reined his horse, dismounted, then lifted Cecily down from her palfrey. Once on her feet, she leaned her body softly against his, feeling him stiffen just before he took a step back.

"When will we sleep?" Cecily asked him, truly exhausted from having travelled most of the night.

"Now might be a good time," Robin decided, springing into action.

Cecily sank gracefully onto the grass, and sat watching Robin remove the horse's saddles and lead the animals to the river to drink. He shared such an affinity with the beasts! Dropping her head to hide her expression, Cecily smirked, thinking how similar the beasts were to Robin's "gang" of outlaws. Except, of course, the animals didn't blather endlessly on and on about nothing, the way that dimwitted servant did. Nor were they constantly affronting her ears with indecent jests, as that vile Allan had. Cecily was so relieved to be away from those ruffians at last. She prayed she would never have to see any of them, ever again.

At last, Robin rejoined her, handing her some cheese and bread, as well as his flask.

"Thank you," Cecily said. "Please sit, Robin." She took a dainty sip of water, and handed back his flask.

He would have preferred standing, after riding in the saddle for so long. But he sat crosslegged on the grass beside her.

"Cheers," he said, before taking a long draught of water. He was tired and hungry as well, and impatient from having to journey so slowly. But he hid his annoyance under his exquisite manners.

Dawn had not yet broken, though it was fast approaching, and they had not travelled nearly as far as Robin had expected. Cecily rode the same way she did everything else, beautifully and gracefully, but heaven forbid if her horse should break into a gallop, so that the wind might muss her hair. Miles back, Robin realized he had to resign himself to a long journey.

"Have you eaten enough?" he asked politely. "If you're still hungry, I can always shoot something."

"No. I don't require much to eat."

There was an awkward pause, while Cecily tried to think of a way to bring up the subject of Marian and Roger of Stoke.

"I am looking forward to seeing Margery again," Cecily began. "There's a chance you'll get to see Roger. I believe he hasn't yet rejoined the King, since he's had to manage all the tedious affairs of his family's estate. Imagine their father leaving him such a mess to sort out!"

"Is there trouble?" Robin asked.

"Debts, so I've heard. Mountains of debt."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know."

Cecily paused, then plunged ahead with her story. Lowering her voice, although there was no one nearby to eavesdrop, she continued, "They say that's the reason Marian backed out of their betrothal. She wanted a wealthier prospect."

Robin glared at her, so fiercely that Cecily grew frightened. "Never say anything about Marian to me, unless you'd be willing to say it straight to her face. Do you understand me?"

Cecily gulped. "Yes, Robin. Please, don't be angry. I was only mentioning what everybody knows."

It was a lie, of course, though Robin had no way of knowing it. Roger had inherited his father's debts, and he was home sorting them out, but they had nothing to do with him not marrying Marian. His courtship with Marian had not reached the betrothal stage, since Roger became convinced she would always be in love with Robin.

Cecily thought it wise to refrain from discussing Marian, just now. Perhaps, after Robin calmed down, she could try again.

He looked so alluring, sitting so close to her on the grass. He was such a speciman, so naturally masculine, yet beautiful, too. He had always been unattainable, but Cecily was spoiled, and used to getting what she wanted.

They were alone. She was desperate. And she had very few qualms about giving herself to him outside of marriage. Since she was a widow and no longer a maiden, what did her virtue matter?

This forest glade was nowhere like the sumptuous bedchamber she often imagined, in her dreams of seduction. And in those dreams, Robin had been the seducer, not she. But life rarely lived up to dreams, so this place would have to suffice. If she could only win him, they would find themselves in that sumptuous chamber, sooner rather than later.


	102. Chapter 102

"Here," Robin told Cecily politely, removing his cape and laying it on the grass. "Wrap yourself up in that. It should help to keep you warm, while you sleep."

Motionless, Cecily stared down at his cape. She felt highly nervous, worried about what she was about to attempt, yet excited as well. It was now or never, she realized, and she hoped she would not ruin things between herself and Robin. She had never done anything so daring or unladylike in her life.

"I don't want your cape," she told him, forging ahead. "I want you."

There was a pause, while Robin realized the intent of her offer.

"Cecily...Sess," he responded. "You don't mean that. You're tired. I think you need to get some sleep. You'll be safe, I promise. I won't let you come to harm."

"I don't want to be safe with you, not that way," she passionately insisted. "I want...oh! please don't make me beg!"

Robin stared at her, searching for the words to kindly let her know he was rejecting her. "We've been friends a very long time," he said at last. "It would be wrong for me to take advantage of this situation and do something we'd both come to regret. I'm afraid you're confusing gratitude for being rescued with something far deeper, Sess. Take my advice and rest now, and we'll forget all about this conversation. Please."

"Of course, Robin," she said, meekly. She stretched out on his cape and wrapped it around her, then breathed a long, drawn out sigh of desperation.

She'd almost given up, but not quite. When she saw Robin sit down beside her, she said, in a small voice, "I've never experienced the love of a man before, Robin, did you know that? I mean, I've never felt the sensation of what takes place between a man and a woman who are attracted to one another, and who care for each other."

He didn't respond, since her confession made him extremely uncomfortable, but she continued divulging her private affairs to his unwelcome ears.

"My husband, as you recall, was old. Ancient, to my teenage eyes. I was his third wife, but he was the only man who's ever touched me, in that way. I assure you, Robin, I took no enjoyment from his rare visits to my bed. It was degrading! I don't know what it's like to really be made love to by a handsome, lusty youth, such as you. A man so attractive, I go numb all over, just looking at you! Do you know what it's like to want someone so badly, your desire eats away at you, forcing you to behave in ways you'd never behave otherwise?"

"I do," he admitted solemnly.

"Marian?" Her voice was cold and bitter.

"I love her," he said again. "I put those yearnings out of my mind, for they dishonor her, and my desire to hold her in esteem is stronger than those other leanings, strong as they are.'

"I don't understand how you can still be so smitten by Marian," Cecily almost spat at him. "I'm willing to offer you everything, even against my honorable upbringing and my good name, and all she ever does is scold you and treat you with contempt! She's not the same maiden you left behind, years ago, you realize."

Robin grew angry at hearing Marian disparaged. "I know she's not," he admitted. "Harsh circumstances have altered her, almost beyond my recognition. But she's finer, too. Stronger, and braver, and true to herself and to her father, not to mention the poor. She alone, Cecily, holds my heart, even if she rejects it all the days of her life. I only hope I can deserve it," he added quietly, as if to himself.

Cecily shuddered, and let her angry tears flow from her eyes. "You'll soon sing a different tune, Robin of Locksley," she said spitefully, "once you hear how Marian fell all over Roger of Stoke, and how they engaged in behavior that ought to be reserved between a man and his wife!"

"I've heard enough lies from you tonight," Robin stormed. "I won't listen to another word. Goodnight."

He stood and removed himself several feet away, then sat, leaning his back against a treetrunk, it being the best position to keep watch, yet still manage to take some rest.

Cecily rolled over, away from him, even though his eyes would not look at her. She bitterly wept, believing she had lost her cause to win Robin of Locksley, all due to Marian. Well, at least she could take some revenge, and make him hate Marian, or at the very least continue to cast doubts about her virtue.


	103. Chapter 103

Robin glared at the manor house looming before him. Inside those spacious walls dwelt Roger of Stoke, once a trusted longtime friend, late night drinking companion, and fellow soldier. Now, Robin regarded him as a rival and the worst kind of sneak. He couldn't wait to have it out with him.

Leaping from his horse, he handed the reins to a groom, then lifted Lady Cecily to the ground.

"Robin," she said, gazing up at him, "please tell me this isn't goodbye."

"Not yet," he said, unwittingly clenching and unclenching his fists in his anticipation to have at Roger. "I have some business to conduct here first."

"Good! I can't bear to think of you leaving, even though I did ask you to bring me here. I don't know about you, but I do so long for a bath!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of making my host pay."

At that moment, Roger himself stepped through the door of his house. His face showed surprise and pleasure at seeing Robin.

"Lady Cecily," he said, with a courteous bow. "Robin!" Roger threw open his arms and attempted to embrace his friend.

Robin bumped him with his chest, throwing off the embrace. "Lady Cecily wants a bath," he said, coldly. His eyes were hard and dangerous, and Roger knew right away he must have learned of his failed suit for Lady Marian's hand.

"You must both have baths," Roger said warily, noting how very dirty Robin was. "Please, come inside."

"No. Just the lady."

Cecily realized that Robin wanted her out of the way so he could fight Roger. Selfish though she was, she couldn't allow that to happen. For although both men were skilled warriors and Crusader knights, she feared for Roger of Stoke. She planted her feet and refused to enter the house.

"Robin," she said, "I won't go inside without you."

"Then it seems you've made a long, unnecessary journey."

Robin's eyes did not leave Roger's face. The challenge in them was unmistakable.

Roger decided the best policy was to bring everything into the open. "Robin," he began, proceeding cautiously, "I assume you heard about my pursuit of Marian."

"It's Lady Marian to you," Robin sneered. "Cecily, go inside the house. What I'm about to do to him is not fit for your eyes."

"I've never disobeyed you, Robin," Cecily reminded him. "But I fear I must now."

"Leave us!" Robin shouted.

"Robin, I think we should talk about this," Roger begged.

"Well, too bad. I don't."

"Just let me explain! The lady herself assured me all was over between you!"

"I gave you a letter in my own hand to deliver to her, and you-"

"I did deliver it! It was only after she read it that she dismissed you from her heart, or so I thought."

Robin was in no mood to listen. If Cecily wouldn't leave, he'd just have to settle this another way.

"Watch this," he said, confusing both Roger and Cecily.

Robin drew an arrow from his quiver and fitted it to his bow. "See that knothole?" he asked, pointing to a distant tree. "I'm going to hit it."

Neither could see a knothole, the distance was too great. Before they could blink, Robin had released an arrow that sizzled through the air and slammed into the trunk of the tree, throbbing noisily.

"Now it's your turn," Robin sneered.

"I'm no archer, you know that!"

"Shoot."

"I don't have a bow."

Robin laughed unpleasantly. "Here," he said, handing his own bow to Roger. "Use mine. After all, you're so good at taking what belongs to me."

Roger knew he couldn't reason with Robin, not in his current frame of mind. Perhaps, if he engaged in this silly contest, Robin's good humor would be restored.

"I need an arrow, too," he said, uncomfortably.

With a grand gesture, Robin reached behind his back and drew an arrow from his quiver. Then, with a lightening quick motion, he threateningly held it to Roger's heart, pressing its point through his shirt and nicking his flesh.

"Thank you," Roger uttered, somewhat frightened. He'd seen Robin kill, and was well acquainted with his temper, though he'd never been at the receiving end of it before. He wished to heaven he'd never laid eyes on the beautiful Lady Marian.

Trying his best to nock the arrow to the bow without looking too big a fool, he imitated what he'd seen Robin and others do numerous times. It felt awkward, but he kept trying. Tuning out Robin's quiet, mocking laughter, he drew back the bowstring, aimed at the arrow lodged in the distant treetrunk, and fired.

"Where is it?" he asked, not seeing his arrow.

Robin's mocking laughter grew louder, as he ran forward a few steps and picked up Roger's arrow, which had fallen dismally to the ground only a few feet away.

"That target's too big," Robin said, seizing his bow back with a nasty grin. "Maybe I should aim for your traitorous heart instead."

"I am no traitor," Roger insisted. "Marian swore there was nothing between you anymore, or I'd never have pursued her."

"Is that so?"

"Of course it's so! I love you, Robin! I'd never betray our friendship!"

Unable to stand it any longer, Robin smugly sneered, "That's very touching. But like they say, love hurts. Cecily, close your eyes!"

Flinging his bow to the ground, Robin raised his fists, inviting Roger to fight. "Don't deny me my satisfaction," he ordered Roger. "Knights by their Code cannot refuse a challenge."

"I don't wish to fight!"

"Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you tried to win my lady!"

Knowing there was no remedy, Roger reluctantly raised his fists, only to see Robin's eyes alight with malice. Not knowing his boyhood friend and fellow soldier had lost his taste for bloodshed, but believing Robin had nothing to lose, already being an outlaw, Roger wondered whether these would be his last moments on earth.

Cecily uttered a scream, and appeared to faint to the ground. It was a ruse to stop the fight, and Roger cried, "We must tend to the lady!"

"She'll be fine. I don't intend for this to take long."

Robin was growing impatient for Roger to throw the first punch. He circled his opponent, his jealousy fueled by the thought of Marian in the other man's arms. Cecily lay silent on the ground, one eye open.

Roger knew he had no choice. Robin would not be stopped. Taking a deep breath, Roger threw a punch, and immediately found himself being pummeled under the stronger force of Robin's fists. He backed up, crying out, "Mercy, Robin! I never meant to take what was yours! I believed it was over, for she said as much! I was blinded by her beauty!"

Robin only seemed to grow angrier, if possible. "Are you implying Marian deceived you? She wouldn't!"

"She did, but not deliberately! She wanted to be rid of you, I swear it! She tried everything she could, within the frame of maidenly modesty, to forget you, even going so far as to try with all her heart to love me. But she couldn't, Robin! She couldn't forget you, and that's why I gave her up!"

Roger's breath was coming out in pants, for the fight raged on between speeches.

"You couldn't give her up," Robin shouted. "You never had her!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! Damn it to hell, Robin! Much was right. You never do listen!"

The mention of his simple, loyal servant and best friend soothed Robin's spirit. Swiftly, his jealous rage departed from him, as he stood over Roger, trying to grasp what his fellow knight was trying to tell him.

"She loves me?" he asked, as gentle now as an angel.

"It's obvious. How could you not know?"

"She loves me. Marian loves me!"

Cecily sat up. Her dream of seducing Robin within these elegant walls was slipping from her.

"She despises you!" Cecily cried out. "That is what is obvious!"

"She loves me!" Not knowing what he was about, Robin held out a hand to help Roger rise, shook his hand with enthusiasm, clasped him in a brotherly embrace, then ran and leaped onto the back of his horse.

Cecily jumped to her feet. "Robin, where are you going? You mustn't leave me! We've only just arrived, and we have so much left unfinished between us!"

"There's nothing unfinished, believe me. I'm truly sorry, but I have to go. Goodbye."

Robin steered his horse around, dug in his heels, and was off, leaving Cecily to choke back her tears amid the dust kicked up by Robin's horse.

"Come inside," Roger counselled her. "Margery will be so pleased to see you. And take heart, as I did. Believe me, neither one of them could ever be happy with anyone else, for they were made for each other."


	104. Chapter 104

Marian darted from Knighton Hall into the stables clutching a basket of apples under her cloak. A steady downpour of rain kept the horses inside, and she wanted to give them a treat, hoping to lift her spirits as well as theirs.

Shaking the rain off her, Marian pulled back her hood and approached Vesper, offering an apple.

A hand shot out of nowhere, seized the apple, tossed it into the air, and caught it, all before Marian could recover her breath from the shock.

Robin took a bite, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, chewed and swallowed, then cockily said, "Thank you, Marian. I was just thinking how much I missed your father's fruit."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, angry from having been startled.

"What makes you think I want anything?" he asked, smiling charmingly down at her. "Can't a man drop by, merely to pay an old friend a visit?"

"You don't show yourself for days upon end, then suddenly appear out of the woodwork, during a downpour? You want something."

Robin couldn't hold back his sunny smile. He couldn't help it...he loved it when she was angry at him like this, now that he believed she still cared.

"So, you noticed I was gone," he said smoothly, fueling her anger. "Can it be that you missed me?"

He'd uttered the wrong words. Had she missed him? All she could think of was how he'd left for war near the eve of their wedding, and had been gone nearly five years. The day he'd come to tell her he was leaving had been stormy, too, just like today.

Picking out an apple, Marian threw it, hitting him forcefully on his breastbone.

"Ow!" he objected, the expression on his face more wounded than he was.

"There are more apples in this basket, if you persist in your flippancy," she warned him, feeling somewhat better. "And my aim is true, as you can bear witness."

Robin chuckled good naturedly. "How did you get so good?" he asked, remembering how her hairpin had saved his life the day he became an outlaw.

Using his own boast concerning archery, Marian smiled proudly and answered, "Plenty of practice, and plenty of skill."

Robin's smile widened and his heart skipped a beat, just to see her smile return.

"I love it when you quote me," he told her, drawing closer by a step.

Marian stopped his approach with a stormy glare. "_That's_ what you love? Hearing your own words shot back at you?"

Immediately, she regretted her words. She wouldn't beg. Besides, she felt so angry at him again, she didn't want his love. She certainly didn't need it! There probably wasn't room in his heart for her anyway, considering how full it was of himself!

Turning away with an exasperated sigh, she lifted an apple from her basket and held it out for Vesper.

The tickle of her horse's whiskers against her palm, and the eagerness of the animal to eat the apple, went a long way to cheer her.

"Now," Marian invited, her voice purposely sounding clipped and formal, "the sooner you admit to me why you're here, the sooner you can go."

"You wouldn't send me off in this weather, would you, Marian? Not after I came all the way from Stoke to see you!"

"Stoke?"

Marian couldn't hide her surprise. She blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair, inexplicably feeling guilty, and embarrassed, lest Robin had learned of her short lived relationship with Roger.

Robin chuckled again at her reaction. He was having so much fun in Marian's company, and loved having the upper hand. "Now you know why I haven't been to see you these past four days, not that anyone's counting. I wasn't neglecting you, Marian. I simply needed to deposit Cecily in a place where she'd be safe and happy, and she asked me to take her to Stoke."

"Cecily's gone?" Marian asked, vastly relieved. "Your men must be celebrating! Though I hope you won't mope too much, missing another one of your legion of female admirers."

"I was hoping I might pass her on to my good friend Roger," Robin joked, eyeing Marian carefully. "He has very good taste in women, so I've been told."

Marian drew her breath in sharply, blushing angrily.

Unable to speak, she handed an apple to her father's grey gelding.

Robin chuckled again at her reaction. Chuckled infuriatingly, to Marian's mind.

"Roger of Stoke has far too much sense to fall for 'Sess,' " she fumed at last. "Only fools succumb to her obvious, insincere charms."

"But you know what they say," Robin countered, stepping closer. "Love is blind."

Love again. Why did the fool insist on taunting her with the word, so insincerely, when he couldn't use it in the only way that mattered?

Marian turned to face him, her face accusingly angry.

"Five!" she almost shouted at him. "It's been five days, not four."

Five days...five years... Why must it always be five with him? Spent from emotion, she sighed, turning away again to face the horses. "Not that anyone's counting," she added, repeating his words for the second time that afternoon.

Robin grew serious, dropping his smugness in the face of her honest emotion.

Letting the breath out of his cheeks, he haltingly began, "I was angry when I faced Roger the other day, Marian. Jealous. I'd heard rumors about the two of you, and I needed to learn the truth."

"And what gave you the right to be jealous, Locksley?" Marian asked, still not looking at him.

Robin shrugged, but not casually. He felt tense and nervous and excited. This, he felt, was about to be another turning point in their deep, long lasting relationship.

"Does a man need a right to feel anything?" he asked sincerely. "Feelings aren't bestowed by a king or a liege lord, Marian. They come straight from the heart, I think."

His voice had grown soft and confiding. She remembered its velvet caress from years gone by, and despite her resolve not to feel, her knees went weak and her mouth grew dry.

Suddenly, the stable doors flew open, emitting the dripping wet form of her father.

Sir Edward stared at the two of them, then ordered Marian back to the house.

"Young man," he said firmly. "It is long overdue that I had a talk with you."


	105. Chapter 105

The rain continued it steady downpour, but it was warm and dry in Knighton Hall's stables. Perhaps a shade too warm, Robin thought, sliding two fingers under the scarf around his neck, while Sir Edward's eyes peered steadily at him.

Robin respected Sir Edward. The former sheriff was a kind man, a gentle soul, who had done right by the shire when he'd held office. And because he was Marian's father, Robin had always sought to impress him, except for the few times his conscience had overruled his respect. But even so, he knew he'd need to watch his tongue now, and remind himself to be polite, if Sir Edward began discussing what Robin suspected he would.

His suspicions proved accurate.

"Young man," Lord Knighton began sternly, "you seem to be making a habit of visiting my daughter on the sly."

"Apologies, Sir," Robin began sincerely. "Being an outlaw, there's no other way I can visit her."

"You should not be visiting her at all! Do you want to put a noose around her neck?"

"Sir! No! Of course not, Sir! I'm very careful when I come here, I swear it."

"You are reckless! You have always been reckless! In the past, it didn't matter quite so much. I knew you visited my daughter late at night, climbing to her window. If Marian's character hadn't been so blameless, there would have been talk. But at least then, you were betrothed, and people look a blind eye on young engaged couples in love."

"I never took her virtue, Sir Edward. I swear to you, I didn't. I tried to honor her as truly as I should."

"Then honor her now, and let her be."

"Sir?"

Except for the snorting of the horses, the stables fell silent. Robin stood looking at Sir Edward, a sense of dread gripping his heart and his stomach, seeming to squeeze them dry.

"You heard me, I think," Sir Edward continued, determined to protect his daughter. "You must stop all contact with my daughter, today. You forfeited the right to her company, the day you left the shire."

"I went to war," Robin defended himself, angry now. "I went to serve our King. I went to recover Jerusalem. What's so criminal about that?"

"Nothing, except you broke my daughter's heart when you left. And since you've returned, you've become an outlaw, a man any other may kill, without impunity. A person of less account than pigs rooting for acorns on the side of the road."

"Not less than pigs," Robin said, hiding his hurt behind an air of flippancy. "There's a price of twenty pounds on my head."

"It's climbed much higher than that now, young man. And if you find that something to boast about, it only proves my point."

Sir Edward softened, watching Robin's smug arrogance deflate before his eyes. It had always been difficult to remain angry at Robin for long. The boy had been so winning, his heart so true, his courage so undaunting. The same was true of the man he had grown to be, on the distant battlefields of the Holy Land. And he so obviously loved Marian. But this nonsense had to stop, if only to save Marian's life.

"You said something about me breaking your daughter's heart," Robin said sadly. "If I could do anything to repair the hurt I caused her, believe me, I would."

"She's recovered, but I do not think you understand the depth of what you did to her. For two years, after you left, she was seriously ill. Marian, who's always been robust, the picture of health, ill and listless, uninterested in life! There was nothing wrong with her, but the heart you broke by leaving her behind, to go off on your glorious adventure."

"She was ill? Seriously ill?" Robin asked, not being able to picture Marian weakened, only picturing the young girl who could run, climb trees, and roll down hills better than most boys.

Sir Edward's voice was sad as he explained. "I despaired of her, and spent countless hours on my knees in prayer. And then, she seemed to recover her health, almost overnight. She'd gotten over you, you see, and knew there was more to life than simply moping about, longing for Robin of Locksley to return."

Sir Edward did not tell him that Marian had recovered when she'd found purpose as the Nightwatchman. That was another piece of nonsense he wished he could quench, before it, too, put a noose around his daughter's neck.

"Before I knew it, she'd grown strong again, and suitors began flocking to win her, those who weren't put off by my disgraced position in the shire. After all, Marian was young and beautiful, and stands to inherit all my property and holdings."

"But she didn't marry!" Robin said, confidently full of hope. "And neither did I! There's a reason, Sir! Marian and I are meant to be together!"

Sir Edward slowly shook his head. "No," he told Robin soberly. "Not anymore. Marian deserves a normal, happy life, not the role of your forest May Queen, tempting as you think that role might suit her! No. Forget your dreams and think of reality. What kind of life can you offer her, you, with nothing now, except the ragged clothes on your back, foreign weapons you pulled off of some dying Saracen, and two meaningless medals? How will you feed my grandchildren, provided you live long enough to see them? Will you turn yourself in again for the reward money, so that they might have a roof over their heads? Oh, but you forget! They, too, would be outlaws, by association, and so would my daughter."

"I would not see any harm come to Marian, Sir," Robin repeated, plunged into a dream, at the mention of grandchildren. The stables seemed to grow hazy, until he could barely make out Sir Edward's features. The old man's voice drifted toward him, as if through a fog.

"I think I've made my point," Lord Knighton said, weary from the emotional scene. "Now, this is goodbye, Robin. I wish you well, and can only hope you'll relocate safely to another shire. With your charms and talents, I'm sure you'll find someone to take you in. Now, be careful not to be seen when you leave my property, and be sure never to set foot on it again."


	106. Chapter 106

Stung by Sir Edward's words, Robin roamed the forest alone, oblivious to the rain beating down on him.

Give Marian up? He thought he already had! She certainly thought so!

Robin knew it was impossible for them to be to seen together, without exposing her to the risk of the hangman's noose. He stayed away from her as much as he thought humanly possible, until something within him drove him to her house, and only then when he was absolutely certain he wouldn't be detected. In fact, Marian sometimes made snide comments about him only showing himself when he wanted something, not understanding how difficult it was on him, keeping away.

But now, at her father's demand, he was ordered to keep away completely.

But what about when she came to him?

Robin knew he needed her, not admitting to himself he needed her for more than just the information she fed his gang. And without that, how could they possibly hope to defeat the sheriff?

He was miserable, but refused to allow himself to be. The remedy? The best one he knew. He would take food to the poor, and put his troubles out of his mind.

...

Sneaking into Nottingham wasn't really too much different from the scouting missions he had gone on in the Holy Land. Both required stealth, and trickery, and nerves of steel. Such a dangerous, challenging adventure went a long way to cheering up the outlaw.

Disguised as a pedlar with food instead of wares weighing down his pack, Robin was ushered into Sarah's house, where little Jess washed the rest of his cares away by hugging him hard.

Robin didn't want to admit to himself why he'd come specifically to this house first. Lying to himself, he was convinced it had nothing to do with Sarah's previous position in Knighton Hall as Marian's cook. No. Sarah was a widow, the sole provider for her own and her child's needs. Jess was hungry, growing as she was.

"Thank you, Robin!" Sarah gushed, when he unloaded his pack in her house.

"Well, you fed me often enough," he told her, remembering all the meals he had eaten at Knighton. "Seems only fair."

"Those were happy days," she said, her eyes filled with pity.

Dangerously close to tears, Robin changed the subject. "I'm counting on you to share some of this with your neighbors," he told her. "The fewer people who see me, the better."

"Of course!"

"Are you and Jess alright?"

At Sarah's invitation, he sat down, and was delighted when Jess climbed onto his lap.

"It was hard," the mother admitted, "when Sir Edward was forced from his position, and had to cut back his staff. But Jess and I are making it, thanks to you and the Nightwatchman's help."

Robin's heart pounded, at the mention of the Nightwatchman.

"You cook in the castle now, right? You must be able to feed Jess that way."

Sarah shook her head. "The sheriff feeds his birds better than what we eat. Any one caught taking scraps from the castle kitchens loses a hand."

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin fumed, seething. Lightening his mood, he boasted, "Well, you'll eat well tonight, anyway! But I'd better go, in case anyone questions what a pedlar's doing so long in a widow's house."

He winked, making Sarah scold him. "None of your cheeky impudence in front of my Jess," she said, with mock severity.

"Do you have to go?" Jess asked him, sadly.

"It's not safe for you or your mother if I stay," he explained.

But then, unexpectantly, all three realized it wasn't safe now.

A fist was pounding on the door. A deep voice was shouting, "Open up, in the name of the sheriff!"

"Gisbourne!" Robin breathed, reaching for his bow.

"Robin, what should we do?" Sarah asked, frightened.

"Is there a back door?"

"No. There's a window at the back of the house. But it's upstairs. It's too far a drop to the street."

Outside in the street, Gisbourne's voice was bellowing, "Come out, Hood! I know you're in there! Some of my men saw you!"

"There's a window in the front, too, upstairs, yes?" Robin asked, thinking quickly.

He knew he couldn't simply try to get away. That would be a death sentence to Jess and Sarah, for conspiring with outlaws.

But his cleverness didn't fail him. He had a plan. Well, half a plan. It would have to do for now.


	107. Chapter 107

"Hood!" Gisbourne shouted, pounding his fist on the door to Sarah's house. "Come out now! There's no escape! We have the house surrounded!"

Turning to his sergeant, he ordered, "Help me break down the door."

Gisbourne jumped, as an arrow from the upper story window struck the spur on his left boot.

Before he could get his breath back, more arrows followed, raining from above, making Gisbourne and his men hasten a retreat.

"Does anyone feel it raining?" Robin called cockily down. "Just when I thought it had cleared! Looks like I'll have to postpone my picnic."

More than anything, Gisbourne hated the outlaw's smug attempts at cleverness.

"You won't be picnicking ever again," Gisbourne snarled back, making Robin snicker at the man's thickheadedness. "You're going to die, Hood! Shoot at us all you like! You'll run out of arrows, soon enough!"

Unable to resist, Robin sent an arrow sizzling past Gisbourne's ear, nicking it. He laughed merrily down at the stream of oaths pouring from his enemy's lips.

But his mood toward the trembling Sarah and Jess showed how seriously he was taking this assault upon their home. His first thought was for their safety. Making certain Jess fully understood his next words were a ruse for her protection, he called down to Gisbourne, "Congratulations, Gisbourne! You just turned an innocent robbery into a hostage situation. Call off your men, or I can't answer for what will happen in here."

"You're getting desperate, Hood, robbing the poor! I thought you and your men only stole from the rich!"

"Times are hard for everyone, Gisbourne. Now, call off your men, unless you'd like a notch in your nose to match the one on your ear. Or better yet, an arrow through your eye."

Gisbourne ducked behind a shield. Hood might not be willing to kill, but Guy wasn't sure how far he'd go, realizing he was trapped like an animal.

"So, Robin Hood's turned to hurting innocent women and children," Gisbourne shouted back, triumphantly. "Where are your lofty vows of chivalry, Hood? Who's showing his breeding now?"

"You turned me out of my home, to live like an animal in the forest. And so, like an animal, I do whatever it takes, Gisbourne, to survive."

"If we make it out of here, Robin," Sarah quietly promised, "I'll tell everyone you were lying, to protect us."

Touched, Robin responded, "No need. My people trust me, I think. Don't endanger your lives, for my name."

Robin was getting dangerously short of arrows. He wished he could snag the crossbow bolts that had missed him. At least he had cleared Sarah and Jess from suspicion. He needed to bargain with Gisbourne now, to exchange their "lives" for his escape. He only prayed Gisbourne would value his own reputation enough to want to bargain.

"Call off your men," Robin demanded for the third time. "If not, the sheriff will have to hire a new cook for the castle, and Nottingham will have one more orphan."

Sarah surprised Robin by screaming, quite convincingly. "Help us!" she cried.

"Save us!" Jess echoed, grinning at Robin.

He realized the small child had complete faith in his ability to save her. He puffed the air from his cheeks, not wanting to let her down.

"Let me go free," Robin shouted down. "Their lives, in exchange for mine."

Unwittingly, he had said the wrong thing. Gisbourne wasn't about to lose his quarry, not this time. Making a snap decision, Gisbourne ordered his men, "We'll smoke him out. Torch the house."

His sergeant, used to his master's brutality, still hesitated. "My lord?" he asked, not believing he had heard the man correctly. "There's an innocent woman and child inside."

"They're not innocent," Gisbourne sneered. "They're outlaw collaborators. Torch it."

When the sergeant still resisted, Gisbourne seized the torch himself, and circled to the back of the house, throwing the flaming stick through an open window.

In very little time, the wattle and timber house caught fire. Smoke billowed throughout the home, rising to the upstairs room where Robin, Sarah, and Jess hid.

"Robin!" Sarah shrieked. "The house is on fire! Save us!"

...

**(Note: I discovered an ancient Robin Hood ballad, in which Robin visits a widow and children, bringing food, and is trapped by sheriff's men, who torch the house with him inside. It reminded me a lot of the scene in the tree in Lardner's Ring, with Robin shooting arrows at the feet of the soldiers before they set the fire, and I suspect it seved as inspiration for that episode. What happens next? Well, please look for tomorrow's installment, and you'll find out!)**


	108. Chapter 108

Drawn by the sight of smoke rising over Nottingham, Marian urged Vesper on at a fast gallop toward the town. Once inside the town walls, she was alarmed when she learned whose house was burning, and even more confused when she spotted Sarah quickly leading Jess away.

Pitt Street was chaotic, filled with Nottingham townfolk trying to stop the blaze, and Gisbourne's soldiers refusing to let them do so. Mercifully, the recent heavy rain made the adjoining houses so damp, they too, weren't going up in flame.

"Sarah!" Marian cried, leaping down from the saddle. "Let me help you put out the fire!"

"We can't!" Sarah told her, glancing back over her shoulder, afraid of being recognized and caught. "Gisbourne won't allow it!"

"Gisbourne! What has Sir Guy done now?"

Realizing Sarah and Jess had been trying to flee, Marian quickly led them behind some hanging cloths which supposedly served to divide sellers' stalls, but which also provided protection from prying eyes. Marian was only too familiar these days with such convenient hiding places.

"Lady Marian," Sarah told her, trying to catch her breath, "Robin's in danger! He's..." Only after taking in a huge gulp of air, was she able to continue. "He's still inside my house!"

"Inside?" Marian felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as well. "Tell me, quickly," she commanded, trying not to panic.

Sarah explained how Robin had brought them food, his pedlar disguise failing to hide his identity from one of Gisbourne's sharp eyed soldiers. "Then, when we realized the house caught fire, Robin made a rope from my sheets, and lowered us down the back window, all the while distracting Gisbourne and his men in the front of the house."

"He told us to run and hide," little Jess added.

"Go to Knighton," Marian advised. "You'll be safe there. I'll clear your names with Gisbourne."

Her heart was pounding as she forced her way through the throngs of people crowding Pitt Street toward Gisbourne, whom she found hiding beneath a shield across the street from Sarah's house.

_No,_ Marian was thinking. _Robin can't be inside. He must have gotten_ _away._ But then, an arrow landing between the feet of a soldier charging toward the door, proved that he hadn't.

...

Smoke was stinging Robin's eyes and burning his throat, but he was determined to stay where he was until he believed Sarah and Jess had time to make their escape. The heat reminded him of Acre, and he only had a few more arrows left, but his plan to save mother and child had worked. Now, if he could only remain clear headed, he might be able to save himself.

And then, suddenly, he realized he had to change his plan. His bowstring caught fire, and he knew he needed to get out, now.

The only way out was to jump. He knew, if he landed correctly, he might spare himself broken bones. Executing a perfect backflip, he landed right into the middle of Gisbourne's swarming army.

With pounding heart, Marian watched in disbelief, as Robin fought his way past soldier after soldier, using his bow to fend off their attacks. He wheeled and kicked and sent the armed men sprawling out of his way, until, cornered by three, he was forced to draw his sword and fight.

Marian knew Robin was quick and highly skilled and too clever to be caught by Gisbourne's clumsey soldiers. He still had a chance to escape, unless Sir Guy himself decided to enter the fight. And then, being outnumbered and lightheaded from inhaling smoke, Robin would almost certainly be captured.

But Marian was determined not to let that happen.

"Sir Guy!" she cried, approaching him as he watched Hood battling his men. "I must protest! Why isn't anyone working to put out the fire?"

Now that Hood was in the street, Gisbourne agreed to let the townspeople dose the flames, signalling his permission with a curt nod of his head. "Marian! This is no place for you," he told her, in that depreciating tone she hated.

"But what is happening?" she asked, seeking to distract Guy from Robin's plight.

Fearing his men were wearying, Gisbourne ordered her, "Go to the castle! It is dangerous for you here!"

"But why? Surely you and I can help put out the fire."

"Do as I say, woman!" Gisbourne roared, ready to to unsheath his sword and confront his enemy.

"Guy, I, oh!" Not knowing what else to do, Marian feigned dizziness, leaning against Gisbourne's solid black leather clad chest and clinging to him, as if she would faint dead away if he did not support her.

Instantly, he forgot all about Robin Hood.

Her distraction, along with the smoke billowing through the street, were all Robin needed to escape. With one final blow to Gisbourne's men, he darted away, but not before turning to glare upon the sight of Gisbourne cradling a swooning Marian in his arms.


	109. Chapter 109

Leading Vesper into Knighton Hall's stables, Marian's mouth dropped open in surprise to find Robin leaning against a stall, arms folded across his chest, eyes challenging and defiant.

The sight of him, as always, made her pulse quicken.

She hated the effect his mere presence had on her. Her anger, already simmering because of the risks he'd courted, flared to the surface, hot as the fire he'd barely escaped.

"Have you moved in here now?" she asked bitingly, busying herself with unsaddling her horse to keep her eyes off him. "I thought my father told you to leave our stables, not hours ago."

She didn't see him wince at the mention of his interview with Sir Edward. His jealousy toward Gisbourne had made him forget his resolve to keep away from her, but her words caused him to believe she agreed with her father.

"I have a home," he answered, at which she raised her eyebrows. "Even if it is currently occupied by your gallant protector."

Furiously, she spun around to face him. "You know full well I only pretended to faint, so that you could get away! And if you don't, you are a fool."

"I'm no fool, Marian. At least not anymore. I saw very clearly what was going on between you and the chivalrous Sir Guy."

Anger, frustration, and shock caused Marian to silently clench and unclench her fists, as she tried to master her tumultuous emotions.

She refused to answer his charges, choosing instead to attack. "Not a fool? Only a fool would think it safe to stay in a burning building, or put himself in a position to be recognized by a squadron of men whose chief goal is to capture and hang him!"

"What about you, dressing up as the Nightwatchman? Sheriff's men have orders to shoot you on sight!"

"That's different! I don't flaunt myself in broad daylight! And I make certain to cover my face!"

"You can't hide your identity behind a mask. You're built too...too beautifully for that."

Neither one of them were comfortable with what he'd just admitted. His indirect compliment only served to make her more angry.

"I fooled you!" she challenged. "You saw me twice, and never knew I was a woman until you unmasked me! And you had the benefit of seeing me in daylight!"

"So, you admit you don't only come out at night!"

"We're not talking about me! We're talking about you, having no reguard for your own safety! You're not invincible, Robin. You only think you are. If you don't fear death, fine! But at the very least, show some respect for it."

Neither spoke for a time, and Marian turned back to begin brushing Vesper.

The familiar feel of her beloved mare's coat under her caring hands helped ease some of her tension. But not all of it. While he remained so close in her presence, she knew she couldn't fully relax.

She couldn't tell him she was proud of him for boldly risking his life, taking food to Jess and Sarah. Nor would she admit she was risking her own life, by sheltering them in her house. She only hoped Robin didn't know they were secretly hiding on her property, just as he was.

Marian began to grow more and more uneasy, when he didn't speak. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she could feel his eyes studying her as she groomed her horse. Unable to stand it any longer, she turned around and faced him.

He seemed to have calmed down, but there was an unfriendly glint in his eyes that made her decidedly nervous. She'd never experienced it directed at her before, not understanding that it masked his hurt.

"Are you going to thank me," she asked, trying to regain control of the situation, "for saving your life?"

His smug, quiet snicker made her furious.

"I had everything under control, without your help," he boasted. "But of course, you go right ahead and deceive yourself about me needing you. After all, it offers a great excuse for falling into Gisbourne's arms."

"Grow up!"

He snickered again, this time dangerously. "From now on, Marian," he said coolly, "I think it best you deal with my men, instead of me."

"What?"

His unexpected words took her fully by surprise.

"Whenever you have information to pass along," he continued, seemingly confident, "I'll send my men to you, to gather it. We do need your help with that, I'm not too small a man to admit."

She still couldn't speak, she was so amazed.

"And speaking of my men," he added, "I'd better be getting back to them. Much'll be worried, you know."

Before she could offer a comeback, he'd swaggered out of her sight, disappearing through the stable door, across her yard, and into the trees.

...

**(Note: Apologies to my anonymous reviewer who asked me to email when I update. Fanfic won't display email addresses, and so I have no way to reach you! But I appreciate your review, and everybody else's kind comments! If I didn't get any encouragement, I'd think nobody liked what I wrote and quit writing, being a sensitive soul!)**


	110. Chapter 110

Hurt, angry, and confused, Marian left the stables and entered her house. What had Robin meant, smugly telling her she would only be dealing with his men from now on, instead of himself?

For a brief moment, she was surprised to see Jess and Sarah, uncomfortably nervous with their former employer, her father. And then, of course, she remembered telling them to come to Knighton.

Sir Edward showed signs of nervousness himself. "I hear you saved these two," he said to Marian, torn between pride in his daughter and fear for all their lives. "If Gisbourne comes, what will you tell him?"

"I can handle Gisbourne, Father," Marian assured him.

"I hope so." Turning to their "guests," he continued, "And now, I hope you will excuse me. I feel the need to lie down."

"Father, are you alright?" Marian asked, concerned.

"I will be, as long as you're safe. Good day."

Slowly, he climbed the stairs, made frail by fear, unhappiness, and constant worry.

"We should go," Sarah offered, once Sir Edward had departed. "We don't want to bring trouble to your house."

"Stay, please. You heard me tell my father, I can handle Gisbourne. I intend to clear your names, and get your house rebuilt."

Despite her troubles, Sarah couldn't hide her amusement.

"What?" Marian asked, mistakenly thinking her former cook didn't believe her.

"Forgive me, milady," Sarah answered. "It's just...you remind me of Robin."

Marian blushed to the roots of her hair, partly from anger. "Spare me your comparisons," she said, more curtly than she meant to. "Believe me, Sarah, I have no desire for him. I mean," she hastened to correct herself, "to be compared to him."

She blushed brighter red, all traces of composure gone.

"Why are you mad at him?" little Jess asked. "Robin's a hero!"

"Hush!" her mother warned. "That's none of your concern!" Turning to Marian, she apologized, "I'm sorry, milady. Like all of us, Jess wants to see you and Robin together again."

Marian found her mouth had gone dry, making it difficult to speak. A wave of sorrrow washed over her, and she forced it back by summoning her anger.

It was easier to be angry at him, than to hurt. And so, she wore her anger, like a warrior carried his shield, as her best defense against the pain of having lost him.

The sound of hoofbeats warned them that Gisbourne was approaching.

"Hide in here," Marian told the frightened mother and daughter, ushering them into an adjoining chamber. "I'll explain everything to him."

"But then, he'll know-"

"He won't. Unfortunately, since you left our house, I've become quite skilled at lying. I'm actually glad my kind confessor's no longer here to know how far I've fallen from grace."

"Brother Tuck would absolve you, milady, just as I excuse you. You're only doing what you must, to survive."

Grateful, Marian nodded, then readied herself to face Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

...

"Sir Guy," Marian said, placing the small wooden box on her table without bothering to look what it held inside, "you bring too many gifts."

_Another ugly trinket, to buy me? _she was thinking. _I am not so easily won. But I'll smile for you today, and endanger my immortal soul with my lies, to save good, honest people who need_ _me._

"Have you recovered from your weakness?" Gisbourne asked, almost protectively.

The unexpected kindness in his voice made her grow unaccountably nervous. "I feel much better," she answered, trying to appear calm and at ease. "I must have breathed in too much smoke. I trust the fire's out? I feel for that mother and her child. It must be hard to lose one's home to fire. I can't imagine."

Gisbourne sneered. "Don't waste your tender heart's mercy on them. They collaborated with outlaws. They deserve to die."

"But surely, they were innocent victims. Robin Hood had broken into their home, to rob them."

"I told you, Lady Marian, not to waste your sympathy on them. That was Hood's concocted lie, meant to protect them. Since when has Hood robbed the poor?"

"The people would turn against him, wouldn't they, if they thought so?"

Marian waited for her suggestion to take root in Gisbourne's mind. Unfortunately, the man wasn't half so clever as Robin, and so, she found she needed to speak again, to help her lie take hold.

"If people believed Hood capable of such an act," she continued, meaningfully, knowing full well they never would, "he'd find himself with fewer friends. Perhaps, he'd find himself a prisoner, for surely, someone would come forward to collect the twenty pound reward on his head."

"It's fifty now, and rising. The sheriff hates parting with money, but he hates Hood more."

And then at once, Marian's words sunk into Gisbourne's mind. Feeling he'd come up with a brilliant scheme all on his own, he couldn't wait to ride back to Nottingham, and tell the sheriff.

"Now that I'm assured you're well, I must leave you...milady."

But Marian had not yet accomplished her mission to clear Sarah and Jess's names. "Please stay, at least until I open your gift."

Her sparkling eyes and smiling, rosy red lips proved irrestible. It was rare pleasure indeed, to see her smile at him. Gisbourne felt he could wait, for the time being.

He hovered over her, lurking in the shadows, intently watching her every move, her every expression, as she opened the wooden box he had given her. To her surprise, it didn't contain the customary ugly trinket, but something extremely precious, something she recognized from years ago. Something a handsome young boy with a dazzling smile, heir to the manor, had shown her one rainy afternoon at Locksley, some fifteen years ago.


	111. Chapter 111

_Rain was lashing the windows of Locksley Manor, but inside, seven-year-old Marian Fitzwalter warmed herself in the sunshine cast by Robin's smile. Two and and half years older than she, Robin was approaching his tenth birthday, and Marian adored and admired him, though in secret._

_He had led her furtively into his father's bedchamber, promising to show her something special, and Marian was excited to be sneaking about his house on an adventure. _

_"Before I show you, Wren," he'd said quietly, "do you know who Thomas Beckett is?"_

_Marian proudly lifted her chin. "I'm not stupid, Robin! Everybody knows about Saint Thomas. I have to pray to him to intercede for me, whenever I come home with my dress torn or muddied."_

_"What, every day, then?"_

_"You know it's not that often. Besides, dressing up in your old clothes has saved my gowns, and my father's temper."_

_"Good! I'm glad to hear my plan worked!"_

_"And it's not only then, that I have to pray to him. I'm told to, whenever I shun my embroidery, to run off with you and practice archery."_

_Robin's cocky snicker drew Marian's temper. "It's not funny! You wouldn't understand, being a boy! It's not fair that you're encouraged to do all the fun things, while girls are forced to sit at home and poke endless needles through endless boring cloths! I should never have been born a girl!"_

_Instantly, Robin was sorry he'd laughed. He hated it that Marian was so unhappy._

_"Shh," he said gently, longing to soothe her. "It's alright. You make a wonderful girl, Marian. You're the best kind of girl...a girl who likes all the fun things boys get to do, while still liking girl things."_

_"What 'girl things?' " she pouted._

_"I don't know. Dancing, and flowers, and soap. Those things. You not only like the 'boy things,' Marian, but you're really good at them! But all the while, you're so...feminine. And pretty! I fall asleep at night, thinking how pretty you are."_

_He hadn't meant to make that revelation. It was true, and it had spilled out because he wanted to make her feel better. He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't mock him for his confession._

_She didn't. She didn't say anything about it, feeling somewhat embarrassed, yet overwhelmed and overjoyed, as well. _

_Pretending to ignore it, she quickly asked, "__Robin, what do you want to show me?" _

_Thankful for her silence, Robin reached for and opened a small wooden casket, then carefully placed its contents in Marian's hands. _

_"It's a beautiful brooch," she said thoughtfully, hiding her disappointment, "but why is it so special, we had to sneak in here to see it?"_

_He paused a moment before explaining, to enjoy her reaction. "Thomas Beckett gave that to my mother, at my christening," he proudly announced at last._

_"Saint Thomas was at your christening? You're lying!"_

_"I'm not. But of course, he wasn't a saint then, just the Archbishop of Canterbury."_

_" 'Just!' " she scoffed, holding the brooch as if it were a holy relic. _

_"What do you know about him, other than he hears your prayers over your gowns, Marian?" Robin asked, wanting to tell her all he knew._

_Her eyes darted to the door, to make certain they were still alone. She knew what she had to say was better left unspoken. _

_But not to Robin. Robin boldly never shied away from the truth._

_Lowering her voice, she asked, "They say he was murdered, in his own cathedral, by the king. Is it true, Robin?"_

_"Not exactly," he quickly enlightened her. "The king didn't do it. But he was angry at him, and in his rage, he called out for anyone to rid him of the man. And so, some of his subjects, thinking they were doing His Majesty's bidding, drove their swords through him while he was at prayer."_

_A shudder passed through Marian. "How awful! Is that why the Church made him a saint?"_

_"He stood up for the rights of the Church against the Crown, and so died a martyr. But that's not all, Marian. When he was dead, they discovered his flesh was in bloody tatters from wearing a hairshirt under his robes, and he had vermin in his braces, on purpose, to help him remember not to sin."_

_Marian's incredulous face showed she didn't approve much of that information. _

_"It was a spectacular discovery," Robin continued, "because, you see, before he was Archbishop, he always dressed in the most elegant finery you could imagine. Which is why he's such a good choice for you to pray to, about your gowns!"_

_"He must have been wealthy," she commented._

_Robin was pleased to correct her. "No. He was born of the merchant class."_

_"A merchant? How did a merchant rise so high?"_

_"It's what I've been trying to tell you," he said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "I don't think birth matters so much as a person's character! And maybe, King Henry thought so, too. Thomas Beckett served him well, and became his best friend, and he made him his Chancellor. And later, he elevated him to Archbishop of Canterbury. It doesn't matter what station a person's born to, Marian! One man is much like another...some good, some bad. There are serfs in my village with more true nobility in their souls than any of the men I've seen at the king's Court."_

_His passion was contagious. "I believe you," she told him, sincerely._

_Their eyes met over the brooch, and held. Robin began to feel funny. Again, without meaning to, he made a second heartfelt confession to her today._

_"I want you to have it one day, Marian. I'll give it to you, on a special day, when we're grown."_

_"Like my birthday?"_

_"No. A day even better than that."_

_"What day? Tell me."_

_He wouldn't, but her little girl's head and heart dreamed that night of their wedding in Locksley._

_... _

Marian's memory had been a flash through her mind, as she stood holding Robin's mother's brooch, with Gisbourne hovering over her, expecting some kind of reward for his gift.

He was winning, he told himself. Winning her, at last. Her earlier smiles today, her obvious emotion at receiving his gift, all told him his persistence was finally paying off.

And it was happening none too soon, for his feelings for her had changed. From merely admiring her beauty, and wanting a suitable bride to wear on his arm and present him with heirs, he'd evolved through wanting her because she'd once belonged to Hood, to wanting her because he couldn't help himself. He burned for her, found himself consumed by her.

Unable to help himself, he seized her by her wrists and begged, "You've been a maiden too long! Marry me, Marian! Be Lady Gisbourne! That brooch is just the beginning of what I can give you!"


	112. Chapter 112

Biting back her desire to lash out with a fierce, "Get off me," Marian guarded her tongue and instead politely demured, "Sir Guy, please release me. You're hurting my wrists."

Gisbourne lightened his grip, but still held on. Now that he had bared his soul, he demanded an answer. "What do you say, milady?" he pleaded. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes, clear and cold and steady, gave him the answer he refused to accept before her lips delivered the blow. "I'm sorry, Sir Guy," she told him, in a voice matching the look in her eyes. "I told you once before. I'm not the marrying kind."

There were times when he thought he detected hatred beneath her cold, proper demeanor...hatred and scorn towards him. But then, at other times, she would thaw, and behave cautiously friendly, and kind. Very rarely, such as earlier today, she might even smile, sending a rush of heat through him that would gather in his groin and burn so fiercely, he'd forget his duty to the sheriff.

At this moment, she was elusive, guarding herself the way a father guards his maiden daughter's virginity. Gisbourne, refusing to lose any more dignity, had no other choice but to release her.

He was angry at her refusal, angrier still at himself for losing control and blurting out a proposal, before the time was right.

It was her fault he'd done it. She had made him lose control, with her smiles and her scent, and her incomparable body hidden beneath her modest gown, tempting him.

He wanted her body, dreamt at night of ravishing it. Yet it was important for him, too, that she remain pure and untouched, like a clear lake without a ripple to disturb its purity. He often found himself angry at her because he couldn't have her, yet mistrustful lest she give in to his desires and prove wanton, like other bitches.

Despite his conflicting emotions, he knew he still wanted her. And so, even though he was angry and stung that she'd dared refuse his noble offer, he controlled his temper. "I will not give up," he coldly warned her. "I will continue to give, until I break down your resistance."

"Sir Guy," Marian snapped back, as angry as he now, "do you think I am a colt, to be broken?"

"I think," he replied, his voice smooth and bitter, "you are a woman who needs a husband."

How he wanted to ride her like a colt, hard and fast and furious, and pound her, breaking her prideful spirit that her weak willed father ought to have curbed years ago. But he would wait, and let her hold onto her precious maidenhead and her unflinching pride, so she could come to him a pure, unawakened, intact bride.

But, if he was indeed to win her, he needed now to go. He couldn't answer for what he might say or do to her, if he stayed in her presence.

"Keep my gift," he told her, looking back over his shoulder on his way out her door. "Let it remind you of all I can provide for you. Goodday, milady."

It wasn't until his stallion's hoofbeats had thundered away that Marian remembered she had failed to state her case for Sarah and Jess.

She would still need to do so, masking her indignant anger with friendly persuasion. But first things first. Right now, she wanted to ride to the forest, and give Robin back his mother's brooch.


	113. Chapter 113

"What else can you hit, Master? I know! If you see a worm or beetle or some other creepy crawly nasty thing in the branches of that tree, I challenge you to bring it down with a single shot!"

Much was trying to cheer up Robin, who had returned from Nottingham in a silent, brooding mood.

Without a word, Robin narrowed his eyes, scanned the cover of leaves overhead, lifted his bow, and shot.

"Very good! Amazing!" Much cried, when an arrow fell to the ground, piercing a large black beetle. "You didn't even bring down a leaf! Why don't you do more of the hunting for food around here?"

"Your turn," was Robin's only answer.

Much was both relieved Robin had finally spoken, and alarmed that he had invited him to try the stunt.

"Oh, no," the servant protested. "I'm not wasting my arrows on tricks! These are reserved for dinner! Well, to catch dinner. I mean, we can't very well eat arrows, can we? Though it would save a lot of trouble-"

"Do you know what it means, Much?" Robin suddenly asked, interrupting his friend's ramblings.

"Means? What? What means what? What are you talking about?"

"The word 'lord,' " Robin explained, giving Much a clue about one of the things bothering him.

"Ummm," Much said, round blue eyes darting back and forth, as he tried to think. "It means the man in charge, I suppose. Don't you know?"

"No, it doesn't. It means, 'He who gives bread.' "

"What?"

"It does. It's Saxon."

"Like us!"

Robin found his mood improving. He even managed a wink and a smile.

The disputes between Norman and Saxon had eased themselves out years and years ago, but those of Saxon descent still held onto a sense of pride over their heritage.

"It's short for hlaford, a Saxon word meaning 'one who provides a loaf,' " Robin continued, lifting his bow and bringing down yet another beetle, just for the fun of it. "Most so called lords don't know that."

"Nobody knows that! Unbelievable! Is that the reason you were always so good at feeding us? I mean, you still are, as best as you can, even if Gisbourne's now lord of your manor. Oh! I shouldn't have said that!"

Robin forced out a sigh, trying to dispel his anger toward Gisbourne. " 'Lord of Locksley,' " he scoffed. "I think we ought to pay a visit to the so called 'Lord of Locksley,' and teach him the meaning of-"

"Oh, no! Robin! Master! Surely, you're not suggesting-"

Robin stopped Much's worrying by a quick intake of breath and a raised hand, indicating he needed silence. Much waited anxiously, then grew even more alarmed when he saw Robin pull himself up into the branches of a tree.

"Master! What is it?"

"It's Marian."

"Marian? Then...WHY ARE YOU HIDING?"

"You deal with her, Much."

"ME? Why me?"

"Just do it! And don't let her know I'm here!"

Much gulped, completely confused. Gaining control over himself, he stuck one end of his bow in the ground and tried to lean casually on it, imitating the way he'd seen Robin do on numerous occasions.

In no time at all, Marian appeared astride Vesper's back, cantoring along the path.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked Much, drawing rein.

"Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?"

"You're wriggling about, like an eel. Where's Robin?"

Without meaning to, Much darted his eyes upward, into the tree where Robin was hiding. "Robin? He's not here," Much lied, so poorly even Vesper could tell. "You'll have to deal with me."

Eyebrows raised, Marian shot him a withering look, then swung down from the saddle. "Give me your bow," she ordered.

"My bow? Why? Oh, no! You're not...surely not, Marian! You can't shoot him down!"

"There's bound to be a bird in that tree you can cook for dinner," she replied curtly. "Don't worry. I won't harm the tree. Remember how good I used to be, shooting down apples?"

"Master! Look out!"

At once, Robin dropped to the ground, not five feet from them.

"There, you see," Marian said, with proud disdain. "I brought you a robin, without even having to fire a shot." Handing Much back his bow, she said, "Though I think you'll need to catch something else to eat. This bird's tough and stringy, with hardly enough meat on him to cover his bones."

Instantly, she regretted her words. She hadn't meant to lash out so cruelly, criticizing him for his thinness, when she knew it was caused by his illness in the Holy Land, and by sacrificing much of his own food to the poor and hungry.

Much was standing by, nervous and uncomfortable, his wide eyes darting back and forth between Robin and Marian. But he hadn't liked Marian's insult, knowing it had stung Robin.

"I'll have you know," he blustered, "my master gives up his food, for others!"

"I know. I'm sorry," she replied, not realizing Robin found her pity harder to accept than her scorn.

"What brings you to Sherwood?" he coldly asked, then held up a hand to stop her from answering. "Don't tell me. You're dealing with Much now." And without another word, he turned and began jogging away.

Marian's jaw dropped open, and without thinking, she lifted her skirts and began running after him. He quickened his pace, causing Marian to call out, "Don't you dare turn your back and run away from me, Robin of Locksley!"

The sound of his rightful title on her lips stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, he spun around to face her, wearing a cocky smirk to cover his hurt.

"Well," he invited, "what's so important you can't deal with my men?"

"I thought you didn't run," she mocked him, frustrated by the rift between them.

"Oh, I run. It's not my first choice when dealing with conflict, but there are times when it comes in handy."

"Like when your wed..."

She stopped herself mid word, not willing to let herself cry.

He understood immediately. "I didn't run from you, Marian. I went to free Jerusalem."

Not wishing to discuss it again, she pulled his mother's brooch from beneath her cloak and shoved it against his chest.

"Here," she said, while his confused eyes looked at the linen wrapped item in her hand. "I believe this belongs to you."


	114. Chapter 114

The eyes, hard as flint, that Robin lifted from his mother's brooch to Marian's face held none of the anguish he felt, but only seething anger.

"Let me guess," he snidely ventured. "Another present from Gisbourne?"

"Does it matter?"

"That depends. How grateful were you to receive it?"

"Grow up."

Much shifted uncomfortably back and forth on his feet, wishing he were miles away from their argument. All the same, he couldn't hide his curiosity over what Robin was holding in his hand.

"Robin, what is it?" he asked, cautiously. Hearing the tone in his master's voice when Robin answered, made Much wish he hadn't asked.

"It seems, Much, the gallant Sir Guy of Gisbourne is robbing my house again, to present his lady love here with gifts meant to win her into his arms."

Robin was truly too gallant himself to say what he was really thinking, substituting the less offensive "arms" for "bed."

But it didn't matter. Marian had stopped listening when he'd accused her of being Gisbourne's "lady love."

"Is it my fault he gives me gifts?" she asked, angry and defensive. "And how dare you call me his 'lady love?' "

He was battle seasoned enough to know it was better to stay on the offensive, and so, ignoring her second question, he answered her first by issuing a further challenge. "It's not, unless you encourage him by showing your pleasure accepting them."

He grew very jealous now, recalling one Christmas evening alone by the fireside in Knighton, when she'd very warmly shown him how much she had appreciated the present he'd given her. Robin wasn't thinking clearly enough now to remember it wasn't his present, but _him_ that she found so nearly irrestible.

They had been younger then, careful of propriety and virtue, but he knew the fire smouldering within her. He'd felt it, tasted it, kindled its flames with his own heat, and he'd be damned before Gisbourne caught even a spark of it.

Marian, justifiably angry at his insinuations, snapped her hand forward to retrieve the brooch. When her fist closed around it and Robin's around hers, the pin on the brooch pierced his palm, drawing blood.

"Ow!"

"Master! Are you hurt?"

Marian scoffed off his pain, since he'd "won" by holding onto the brooch. Rolling her eyes, she mocked, "Five years in battle, and can't take a little pin prick. No wonder it's taking so long to liberate Jerusalem!"

At that, Much joined in sharing his master's indignation. "Long? Long? Unbelieveable! You have no idea, Marian, what we went through! I'll have you know, my master can take any pin prick you dare to inflict on him! That's right! If you'd seen what I'd seen...if you'd lived through the holy hell of battle with us, you wouldn't-"

"Much, shut up!"

Much stood staring at Robin, opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. "You! I was trying to help you! Unbelievable! That's it! You two, go ahead and enjoy your argument without my help! Oh, yes! I know when I'm not wanted! I can take the hint!"

With that, he started to storm away, then rushed back, pointing a finger in Robin's face. "And don't even think of dripping blood on your trousers, after I worked so hard washing them and stitching up the knee, because, if you do, well...you can just...just...you can clean the stain yourself!"

With a crisp nod of his head, he spun around, lost his balance, regained it, then sauntered proudly away, meaning for his words and his departure to sting.

Once he had gone, the awkward silence was broken by Marian slyly asking, "What did you wear, while Much was working on your trousers?"

Laughing, Robin answered, "I wrapped myself in one of those blankets you brought us. Kept getting it caught between my legs. Now I know why you prefer wearing pants!"

"Open your hand. I won't take your brooch. Let me see your 'war wound.' "

Snickering, Robin transferred the brooch to his other hand and opened his bleeding palm.

Leaning over to study it, Marian coolly joked, "I hope you didn't break the pin."

"The pin? What about my hand? Just like a woman, more concerned over the state of a trinket than a man."

"Well, it's a very pretty trinket." While carefully pouring water from his flask over his palm, she grew serious. "And a very special one to you, as well. Am I right?"

No longer laughing, he nodded.

Wrapping her linen handkerchief tightly around his hand, she told him, "I never ask Gisbourne to bring me gifts, Robin. I hate it that he's taken your things."

"I can do without things," he mentioned grimly. "It's my people, who matter."

Wondering whether he included her in that grouping, and longing to hear him admit it, she pursued what she was after by boldly adding, "Your people love you, Robin. He can never take them away. Believe me."

Their faces were so close, he could feel her breath on his cheek. His own breathing deepened, as the urge to kiss her overcame him. Slowly, he inched closer, his heart throbbing wildly in his chest when he noticed her head fall slowly back, her lips rising to meet his.

Just as their lips touched, they pulled quickly apart, for Allan a Dale had interrupted them, saying, "Sorry. Did you hear? There was fire earlier in Nottin'am. Nothin' major. But you oughta hear Will goin' on and on about how he wishes he was there to rebuild the house. Oh. And Much wants to know...is Marian stayin' for supper?"


	115. Chapter 115

"Well?" Robin asked, aiming for casualness. "Will you stay for supper, Marian?"

She wanted to stay. An hour or more in his company was better than a lifetime without him.

"I need to get back," her voice told him, while her heart was begging her to stay. "My father will be worried."

He set his jaw and nodded, trying to mask his hurt. But then, he surprised her by boldly demanding, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just...give me your hand."

Gulping, Marian complied, and was taken by surprise when he returned his mother's brooch to her.

"Robin, no. I can't accept this. It's yours."

"Take it, please. Gisbourne will expect you to wear it. Besides, I always meant to give it to you, Marian, one day."

"One 'special day'," she repeated, extremely moved, recalling his words from so long ago.

She longed to ask him what day he'd meant when he'd said that to her. Their wedding day, she wondered? Had he already wanted to marry her, when they were only children? It must have been so! After all, she had wanted to marry him.

But, no. He'd never really wanted to marry her, or he would have done so, as they'd planned, instead of running off to war.

What a fool she was! She'd let him do it again, fool her with those eyes of his, that voice, that silver tongue! She was no better than those foolish girls who hung on his every word, and giggled frightfully whenever he passed by. Girls like Kate, and all the others, who thought Robin of Locksley hung the moon!

When she looked up, her expression had changed, all her warmth, affection, and regard...gone. In their place was a cool detachment, and an imperial manner.

"Marian?" Robin asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You haven't said anything," she answered.

_No, you haven't. Never.__ Never once have you told me the truth, if it was...IS indeed the truth. Never once have you told me you loved me. Do you, Robin? Did you ever? And did you ever guess how very much I once loved you?_

He was looking at her in that infuriatingly intense way he had. She could feel his gorgeous blue eyes boring into her, trying to see all the way into her soul. But she wouldn't let him.

"I'll keep your brooch safe for you at Knighton," she coldly told him. "Nothing can happen to it there. If you ever want it back, you'll know where to find it."

"If your father will let me anywhere near your house," he smirked, hiding his regret behind his cocky manner.

"My father only wants what's best for me," she snapped. "He cares about me."

"Marian?"

"Goodbye."

Without another word, she swung herself up onto her saddle, steered Vesper around, and headed down the path, leaving Robin utterly confused and depressed.

But he refused to stay depressed for long. There was too much to do, too many people who needed him. Besides, he told himself, he'd win her back, no matter how big the gulf was between them.

He'd felt her warming toward him again, with feelings stronger than friendship. He swore, they were meant to be together, even if he had nothing to give her anymore, but his heart. It was, at least, a true heart, and hers alone. Now, if only he could convince her of that, and her father.

...

In his bedchamber in Nottingham Castle, Sheriff Vaisey was busy pressing his nose up against the bars of one of his bird cages, admiring his latest feathered acquisition.

It was so amusing to stall, letting Gisbourne stew and wait.

At last, the sheriff spoke, breaking through Gisbourne's erotic daydreams featuring the Lady Marian.

"Do you mean to tell me, Gisbourne, that Hood has taken to robbing the poor now?"

"I don't know, my lord. But it doesn't matter, as long as they think he has."

"Oh! Very good! You surprise me, Gisbourne! Just when I thought all your brains were in your backside, you come up with this ingenius little plan! Who gave it to you, hmm? It didn't spring from your own thick head now, did it?"

"Hood said it himself, to try to cover his tracks. I'm only using his words to our advantage."

"Yes! And what a marvelous advantage it will be! Oh, yes! This is good! This is good! We make sure everyone knows, Robin Hood is out to steal the last bite of bread from the peasants' mouths! Their last chicken! Their last egg! Oh, yes! The very clothes off their backs! Speaking of that, Gisbourne, have you heard the rumor that Hood's chest hair grows in the shape of a bird?"

"What, my lord?"

"Yes. I have it on the best authority, that the hair on his chest resembles some bird of prey, an eagle, or falcon, or such, spreading its wings! Oh, yes! I should like to cage that bird for myself!"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne could only sneer in disgust at Sheriff Vaisey, who was practically drooling, conjuring up thoughts of a bare chested "Robin Red Breast."

But Vaisey was too determined to let his lusts control his greed for long.

"Shall we begin Operation Robbing Hood tonight? Hmm, Gisbourne?"

"Operation...what, my lord?"

"Robbing Hood! Oh, yes! Yes! See to it, Gisbourne."

"My lord?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Have someone break into some of your poor, pathetic peasants' private dwelling places, and take whatever crumbs they have stored up for the winter, being sure to leave Hood's little calling card behind. One of his greylag goose feathered arrows will do nicely, don't you think so, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Do you think it will work, my lord?"

"Like a charm, Gisbourne, like a charm. And if it doesn't, let's just say you will pay the price. After all, it was your brilliant little idea, hmm?"

Gisbourne's eyes glowed, thinking about the people of Locksley turning against the filthy outlaw, Hood, and finally giving him, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, the respect he was due.

As for the sheriff, he appeared to be absorbed in his birds, all the while really thinking about the "eagle" said to be spreading its wings across Hood's pretty little chest.


	116. Chapter 116

"Go away, Robin! We want nothing to do with you!"

Robin's men cast confused looks from Owen, the miller of Nettlestone, to one another, then looked to their leader for guidance. Robin stood firm, continuing to look Owen in the face.

"We've brought you food," he told him.

"Take your filthy leavings, and go away!" Kate, Owen's wife almost screamed. "You think you can rob us, then bring us a portion of what you've stolen? We don't want your charity; we want our goods back!"

The people of Nettlestone angrily muttered their agreement.

"Rob you?" Robin cried, aghast. "I never robbed you! I help you, time and again! I'm trying to help you now!"

"Let's go," Much advised his master, made nervous by the angry looks on the villagers' faces.

"In a hurry, Hood?"

Robin and his men tensed at the familiar, deep, breathy voice of Guy of Gisbourne. Steel blades hissed as Allan, Much, and Djaq unsheathed their swords, while Little John and Will held up their weapons.

Robin turned slowly around to face his enemy. Gisbourne wasn't alone. His entire squadron of men, fully armed and dressed in their black and yellow livery, stood guard behind him like a swarm of angry bees.

"Double the reward to any man who captures Hood!" Gisbourne bellowed. "But remember, the sheriff insists we take him alive...unfortunately!"

A battle ensued, with Robin and his men vastly outnumbered. The angry villagers of Nettlestone unbelievably joined forces with Gisbourne's men, wielding staffs and pitchforks and broomsticks, anything they could get their hands on to inflict damage and capture the outlaw.

"Don't hurt them!" Robin ordered, making Allan furious, and putting them at a grave disadvantage.

Even so, Robin's gang appeared to be winning, fighting off Gisbourne's men. But a blow to the back of Robin's head from the millstone knocked him out cold.

"Master, look out!" Much cried, too late.

"We go, now!" Little John ordered, knowing their only chance to save Robin would be to escape themselves, though it took both Allan and Will to pull Much away.

Standing over Hood's unconscious, listless body, Gisbourne sneered in triumphant.

The miller, sweating from his exursions, grimly faced the sheriff's Master-at-Arms. "What about the reward, my lord?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Gisbourne turned his sneer away from Hood. "Oh, you'll get what's coming to you. Guards, seize him!"

The chaos that broke out was quickly stilled by Gisbourne's men, who held a struggling Owen. "Collaborating with outlaws," Gisbourne sneered, clicking his tongue.

"I caught him for you!" Owen protested.

"Today. But that hardly negates all the other days, you've taken his charity. How else did you know, Hood and his men would pay a visit to you here, today?" Swinging himself into his saddle, he lifted his voice and bellowed, "Take them both to Nottingham!"

...

"Oh, yes! This is good! This is good!"

Sheriff Vaisey couldn't be more excited, if the heavens opened and began raining money. He finally had Robin Hood in his clutches, and this time, he swore, there would be no escape.

Robin, head bleeding, half stood, half leaned, with his back against the rough stone dungeon wall, clapped in irons, shirtless. Vaisey almost skipped back and forth before him, studying his thin but muscular frame.

"So! The rumors are true, Hood!" he proclaimed.

"What rumors?" Robin asked, not knowing how he'd gotten here.

"Number One: You have taken to robbing the poor! And Number Two, my personal favorite...you really do sport an eagle on your chest! Oh, yes! This is good, good...very good!"

Robin, head swimming, tried to focus his thoughts, but couldn't.

"What? No answer?" Vaisey chortled. "Come now, Hood, you can do better than that! I was hoping to torture you, once we'd enjoyed one of our little chats. But if you don't play along, how can I have any fun, hmm? I might just have to think up other ways to enjoy your company! Oh, yes!"

Passing in and out of consciousness, Robin barely heard him. He was forced to pay attention when Vaisey slapped him hard across his face.

"Come now, Robin! Why so coy, my friend? Have you nothing clever to say? What think you of your accomodations, hmm? Irons a little tight? Oh, that will be nothing to how tight the noose will feel, around your pretty little throat!"

Robin, finding his tongue at last, managed to smirk, "Hanging, Vaisey? Is that the best you can come up with? I would have thought you'd have something else in mind for me. After all, you've had plenty of time to think of something more spectacular, with all the times I've escaped your evil clutches."

Vaisey's eyes bulged from their sockets as his face turned a shade of purple rivalling the fine Burgundy wine he was swilling. "Spectacular?" he mocked. "You expect me to make your death spectacular? Well, la dee dah dee dah! You seem to forget, my friend, you're nothing but an outlaw, Hood."

Robin, not having the strength nor the heart to argue, stayed quiet. But his taunt had fired Vaisey's imagination.

"Oh, yes!" the sheriff cried, finishing off his wine and crowning Robin's splitting head with the upside down chalice. "I've changed my mind! I, Vaisey, crown you, Robin Hood, King of Outlaws!" He chortled in malicious glee, clapping his stubby fingered hands together. "And a king deserves a coronation, does he not? Oh, yes! Yes! This is good!"


	117. Chapter 117

A fanfare of trumpets blared, cutting through the damp afternoon's stillness in the assembled crowd of spectators forced to gather in the outer bailey of Nottingham Castle.

Sheriff Vaisey, shadowed as always by the brooding black hulking form of Sir Guy of Gisbourne, almost skipped down the castle steps, chortling to Gisbourne as he tripped along. "Oh, yes! This is good! Remind me, Gisbourne, to give you a raise in pay after today's glorious event! A clue...no."

"What is happening now?" Marian asked her father from their vantage point, dreading whatever evil announcement the sheriff was about to proclaim.

Quickly scanning the crowd for any sight of Robin or his men, Marian was more than relieved when she couldn't spot them. To her mind, Robin's absence could only mean two things. First and most important, he wouldn't be throwing himself into danger, a great relief to her. And second, no one else must be in need of a rescue. The sheriff's summons could only mean some ridiculous proclamation, meant to cause trouble and havoc against the people, to benefit Vaisey. Paying close attention, Marian knew she needed to listen carefully, so she could accurately inform Robin what was happening, as well as develop her own plan to counteract the Sheriff's scheme, as the Nightwatchman.

"People," Vaisey raised his voice to call out, insincerely. "My dear, dear people."

Having gathered their attention, he broke into a malicious grin and continued. "I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, have called you here today, to witness a glorious spectacle...to whit, the coronation of a king!"

Signalling the trumpets to burst forth in another fanfare, Vaisey enjoyed the murmurs circulating throughout the crowd as they questioned his surprise announcement.

Marian rapidly blinked her eyes in confusion, wondering what the sheriff could mean. Looking to Gisbourne for answers, she saw that Sir Guy was giving nothing away. An evil sneer, however, played upon his lips, and he kept his arms folded across his massive chest, awaiting the sheriff's pleasure.

"You won't be crowning Prince John," Kate, the potter's daughter from Locklsey, whined loudly. "We have a king! King Richard!"

"Long live King Richard!" someone else in the crowd cried out, and Marian's eyes almost filled with tears when the cry was taken up and shouted, again and again.

Vaisey waited patiently for the cries to die down on their own accord. "Long live King Richard," he echoed, snidely. "Of course, the glorious Lionheart is, and ever will be our king, unless, of course, his life is cut short by some stray Saracen arrow. And what a tragedy that would be, hmm?" Whispering an aside to Gisbourne, he chuckled, "A clue...no."

Lifting his voice again, he readdressed the crowd. "No, my friends! I did not summon you here, away from your tedious daily tasks, to crown another King of England! That is the duty of the Archbishop of Canterbury, hmm? No! But there is one amongst us, whose evil thieving ways have led others to call him king! Can any of you guess whom I refer to? I thought not. Well, then, my friends, allow me to spell it out for your feeble brains. From noble, to nothing! From high lord, to low criminal! From hero, to zero! I give you...Robin Hood, King of Sherwood!"

Marian gasped with the rest of the crowd, seeing Robin stagger down the steps of the castle, having been pushed by a guard from above.

He didn't look himself. His wrists were bound before him, and he looked pale and disoriented. A bloody wound to his head explained his disorientation and apparent weakness.

The sheriff was gleefully laughing, and Gisbourne looked more vibrant than Marian had ever seen him.

Where were Robin's men, Marian wondered. They must be close by, ready to save him! They had to be! But the sheriff was speaking again.

"Gisbourne, since the Archbishop couldn't make it, why don't you do the honors, hmm? I believe it's tradition to first anoint the head of God's Chosen with holy water, and then, oil. Oh! We seem to be out! What a conundrum! Whatever shall we do?"

"Pitch," Gisbourne sneered. "I'll anoint his head with pitch."

"Very good, Gisbourne! Shouldn't someone be singing? A choir of prepubescent boys? Oh! I like it! This is good!"

The choir from Saint Mary's Church appeared, when Gisbourne tore back a curtain that had been concealing them on the platform. "Sing, you pimply faced sluggards!" the sheriff screamed. "And make it something snappy!"

Marian's mind was racing. Whatever the sheriff had in mind for Robin would surely spell his death. Unless, of course, his gang showed up, and saved him. Not counting on that happening, her mind raced, trying to think of a way she could save him herself.

"Wake up, Robin," she implored, her voice so low even her father barely heard her. But Robin looked stunned, unable to think, barely able to keep his footing. His head was bowed, his eyes shut, as Gisbourne lathered pitch on top of his head. It ran through his hair, down his nose and cheeks, dripping over his shoulders and splashing onto his boots.

"A little more, I think," the sheriff crowed, excitedly. "Coat him in pitch, Gisbourne! Wash away his many sins!"

Sneering, Gisbourne took a bucket of pitch, and threw the contents over Robin, who shivered upon the impact, but otherwise, appeared unfazed.

"Very good!" Vaisey cried. "And now...trumpets please!" Another fanfare blared forth. "The crown itself! Shall we say, a blazing emblem of glory, for our less than glorious hero? Gisbourne, again, he's all yours."

Sneering triumphantly, Guy of Gisbourne unsheathed his sword, then strode to an open fire, spearing something burning in its dancing flames.

"The Crown, my lord sheriff," Gisbourne sneered, holding forth a flaming circlet on the end of his swordpoint.

"Kneel, Hood," Vaisey commanded, licking his lips in glee as he shoved Robin to his knees.

"Watch how quickly our little Robin red breast can become fried chicken!" the sheriff crowed, dancing about the platform. "Oh, yes, this is good!"


	118. Chapter 118

"Stop!" Sheriff Vaisey screamed, rattling the nerves of Sir Guy of Gisbourne, who wanted nothing to stop him from "crowning" a pitch covered Hood with a flaming circlet, and watch him ignite and burn. "Not so fast, Gisbourne!"

"My lord, why stop? If I do not crown Hood now, something could happen, and he could..."

"What, Gisbourne, hmm? Afraid pretty little Robin will perform another one of his schoolboy tricks, and slip away? A clue...no. Hood is mine at last, Gisbourne! Look at him! He's pathetic, and he's not going anywhere."

"But why stop? My lord, let me deal the death blow!"

"You've waited a long time to watch Hood die, haven't you, Gisbourne?"

"Too long."

"Then you won't mind waiting a little longer. Why rush things, Gisbourne, hmm? Let me enjoy my little fun with Hood a few minutes more. For once you set that burning crown on his head, poof! Poor little Robin Red Breast will burst into flames, charring that pretty little smirk right off his pretty little face, and I, for one, will miss the sight."

"The sight of him burning is all I need to see."

Kate led the crowd in chanting, "Burn him! Burn him! Burn him! Burn him!"

"Why do they want Robin dead?" Marian's father asked her. "I thought the people loved him!"

"They've been deceived," Marian answered. "They've been told Robin's stolen from them."

While Sir Edward gasped, the sheriff gloried in the crowd's chant, skipping about and waving his arms, as if conducting a band of musicians. But after a few moments, he silenced the crowd, and turned back to address Gisbourne.

"Yes, well, Gisbourne, let's just say you don't enjoy quite the same degree of fondness I've developed toward the King of Sherwood, hmm? Besides, I've just come up with another glorious plan! Wasn't there some king of something, who was stripped naked, and people threw dice for his clothes?"

"That was the King of Heaven, my lord."

"The King of Heaven! Yes! I wonder if His little buttocks were as tight and round and saucy as-"

"You speak blasphemy, my lord!"

"And look! No thunderbolts have struck me dead! Amazing, hmm, Gisbourne? Grow up. You don't believe that religious goobly gook, do you? Quick, somebody strip the rags off Locksley! Let him stand naked here before me, before Gisbourne sets the crown upon his pretty little head! Oh, and anyone who wants to, may throw dice for his garments, dirty and pathetic though they are! Oh, yes! This is good!"

The sound of bells tinkling softly alerted everyone to the presence of lepers. The crowd parted, fearful and alarmed, dreading to even breathe the same air as those inflicted with the disease.

"Somebody get them out of here!" Vaisey screamed. "Gisbourne!"

Despite Robin's dilemma, Marian was moved to pity. Reaching for her purse, she tossed its entire contents to the five slinking, hooded lepers below.

One of the group caught the purse before it hit the ground, and called up to Marian, "Thanks! Not bein' funny, but Your Ladyship's generosity is as big as your...oi! I was gonna say heart!"

"We're supposed to be sick, Dunderhead!" another leper scolded, sounding remarkably like Much. "Not commenting on the fullness of Marian's...Marian's... Never mind!"

So! Robin's gang was here, disguised as lepers. Good! Marian hoped their plan to rescue their leader was better than their acting! She held her breath, as Gisbourne strode forward, the flaming crown still balanced on the end of his sword.

"Somebody undress Hood!" the sheriff shrieked. "I want to see Locksley stripped of every stitch, before he dies!"

To everyone's amazement, Robin suddenly sprang into action, kicking Gisbourne so hard he dropped the flaming crown and doubled over in agony.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Vaisey," Robin smirked, using Gisbourne's own sword to slice through his bonds, before leaping off the platform to the ground. "I'm not worthy to be compared to my Lord and Savior, so I'll just keep my clothes. And you may keep the crown, for no man in Sherwood is higher than another, unless King Richard himself were to return."

"You're...you're..."

"Not wounded? Oh, I'm wounded, but not helpless! And I'm no thief of the poor!" Turning to face the crowd, he insisted, "You know me. I would never, never take from you. I risk my life, to put bread in your mouths. Believe me. I only want to help you-"

"Master, look out!" Much cried, in his leper disguise.

"Time to disappear?" Robin asked his men, and before Gisbourne could throw a burning torch at him, he turned and ran, kicking up his heels, with his gang in close pursuit.

"No!" Vaisey cried, burying his face in his hands.

"With all respect, my lord," Gisbourne sneered, "I warned you about letting Hood slink away."

The sheriff was so furious, he picked up the smouldering crown and placed it hard upon Guy of Gisbourne's head, then screamed and jumped up and down, as the pain from his burn tormented him.

Gisbourne shook the crown off his head, then roared with fury, watching Hood dash away to safety.

Marian watched as well, confused by Robin's sudden recovery, yet jubilant that he was safe. She vowed to visit him in Sherwood tonight, and learn if he'd been faking his lightheadedness, and see to his head wound. The Saracen boy Djaq might know medicinal herbal treatments, but Marian knew Robin, and wanted to tend to him herself.


	119. Chapter 119

Armed with Knighton Hall's medicine chest, Marian rode Vesper into Sherwood Forest, confident that Robin would notice her and reveal himself.

She didn't have long to wait before Robin dropped from a tree limb, straight onto her path, spooking her mare and nearly spilling her from her saddle.

Quick to calm the rearing horse, Robin snickered at the anger in Marian's eyes, delighted by the effect his sudden appearance had on her.

Marian was less than delighted, not at all appreciating being startled or laughed at.

"I thought you were hurt," she snapped at him. "It seems I wasted my time, coming here to help you."

"Don't tell me you're disappointed I'm well! As I recall, Marian, you used to have no complaints, that I was a hearty and healthy lad."

"Grow up. 'Lad' is right. I came here today, looking for a man."

"A man in need of your medicine chest? With respect, I suggest you take it back to your father. I don't need mothering, Marian. I can look after myself."

"Your head is wounded, Robin."

"And Djaq's taken care of it. But, if you care to stay awhile, I swear you'll leave here knowing you didn't waste your time. In fact, you might just find yourself smiling again, the way you used to."

"Only fools smile, when times are so difficult."

"Times are hard, I agree. But does that mean we have to deny ourselves whatever joy we can find, in living? I don't buy that, Marian."

"People are starving, in case you haven't noticed! England has turned upside down, and you talk about smiling! You are a fool."

"You've said that before."

"I said it because it's true."

"So I take it you'd think me wise, if I somberly brooded over my fate, instead of making the best of things, and fighting to stay happy, by creating happiness for others?"

"Fighting? Don't be ridiculous. It's not a struggle for you! You just haven't the sense to recognize how serious life is, Robin. You're far too busy playing games."

"What games?"

"The returning war hero, the amazing archer shooting impossible shots, the handsome yet disrespectful tease and scamp, the leader of a gang of misfits living in the forest-"

"That's not fair."

"Do you deny it?"

"Think of me what you will. But don't _ever_ criticize my men."

"Why not? Am I supposed to be impressed by them, Robin?"

"If you knew them, you would be."

"Really? I'm supposed to be impressed by Much, and a Saracen boy? I thought you fought the Saracens, Robin. I thought you went to war, to conquer them. And what about that Allan a Dale? A pick pocket, an obvious liar, who's only with you because he has nowhere else to go. All of them are. That giant, whom you laughingly call Little John, was an outlaw before the trouble ever started in the shire. For your information, he once tried to rob me. And Will? He's a nice enough boy, but a boy for all that. One of your peasants, Robin. That's the gang of men you're so proud to lead."

"Go home, Marian. If you can't look further than..."

"What? Further than what?"

"Never mind. I thought I knew you. Go home."

"Gladly, since you don't need my help."

"I don't."

"Good. You won't get it."

"I do still need you to feed me information, however. You're one of the few people with access to the castle, I can trust."

"Is that all I am to you, Robin?"

Her blunt question took him by surprise. His pride, but mostly the anger he felt toward her for insulting his men made him flippantly ask, "What else? You know I need your help."

At that moment, Allan a Dale sauntered toward them, grinning ear to ear at the prospect of having a front row seat at their fiery quarrel.

"Oi!" he greeted Marian. "Thanks for the silver!"

"Give Marian back her purse, Allan," Robin commanded him. "She gave it to you under false pretenses."

"No, keep it," Marian insisted, addressing Robin rather than Allan. "I thought I was giving it to the needy. I suppose you can do that for me?"

"Not bein' funny," Allan interrupted, "but why would we give it to them? They're the same lot who called out, 'Burn him! Burn him!' They believe Robin's a dirty thief."

"They didn't know what they were saying, Allan," Robin insisted. "They were fed a pack of lies, by the sheriff and Gisbourne. We need to forgive them, and continue helping them all we can."

"Even the ones who turned you in? The ones who couldn't wait to watch you fry?"

"They just don't understand," Robin said sadly.

Marian had to steel herself, so she could continue feeling hard and cold toward Robin. Reminding herself how he'd made sport of her when she'd only come to help him, she climbed back onto Vesper's back and shot down, "Life is hard to most people, Robin, even if you still consider it a game. Maybe one day you'll grow up and realize that. Goodbye."

Steering Vesper around, Marian resisted the tug she felt at her heart, telling her to go back and apologize. She'd been unfair, she knew. Robin had lost everything, not through folly, but through selfless, heroic actions. He deserved more from her, but she didn't feel up to giving it. He'd left her. He didn't love her. He didn't even need her, except to feed him information. He'd told her so himself.

Well, she'd continue helping him, but she'd do it by teaching her heart not to feel. Maybe then, it would finally be free from its pain.


	120. Chapter 120

Despite her resolve, Marian's heart was turning over...performing somersaults...singing! And she was smiling...giggling, even! And all because of him!

She had tried, and had actually succeeded, in showing him he meant nothing at all to her. When she'd overheard there would be an unguarded cart of silver travelling through the forest, she'd tried to do her part and alert Robin, dressing herself carefully, hiding her ugly cropped hair under the hood on her peach colored shirt. At the last moment, she'd put on the necklace Gisbourne had forced upon her, for reasons she wouldn't admit to herself. After all, she didn't care if Robin became jealous or not. He meant nothing to her.

Of course, it had backfired. He'd jumped out again at her, this time actually spilling her off Vesper's back, and he'd been cocky and arrogant, charming and snide, and breathtakingly handsome, staring right into her, trying to read her thoughts. And she'd been so angry and distracted, she had left, without even mentioning the unguarded cart.

There was nothing in Heaven and Earth that would induce her to go back, and tell him. And so, she resolved to intercept the cart herself, as the Nightwatchman.

Except, just as she was about to leave to do so, more base-born misfits from Robin's gang, new ones, proving he'd take anyone, except of course herself when she'd hinted she wanted to join him, had attempted to rob her house and had wounded her father! Adrenaline rushing, she'd fought them off, saving her father, and their home. Robin had arrived, late as usual, giving her the chance to tell him about the cart, so she could stay at home and care for her father. She thought she'd never forgive his audacity at laughing at her for even planning to steal the cart herself.

But it seemed she had forgiven him...forgiven him far too much. He'd appeared today in broad daylight, under her window, whistling for her the way he used to, looking as carefree as the young Lord Locksley who had wooed and won her heart. Years and troubles seemed to melt away, but what really moved her was the realization he had come because he _did_ need her. He'd come to unburden his heart, and seek her advice; not because he needed her to be his spy, but because he needed her.

He valued her, and her judgment. They connected again, and she'd given him a tiny grain of encouragement, enough, apparently, for him to close his eyes and open his mouth to reach for her lips. Her heart had leaped and she'd giggled, for he'd looked like a fish reaching for the bait on a fishhook, or a baby bird struggling to find the nourishment in its mother's mouth.

She remembered all too well what would happen if she succumbed. One kiss would lead to twenty, turning their brains to mush and igniting their bodies. "That won't help you make good decisions," she'd told him.

"It might!"

"It won't!"

And he'd sighed heavily, and she'd giggled. Giggled! Who was the fool now?

She didn't care. It felt wonderful to laugh and smile again. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe it was brave and heroic to fight for happiness, as long as it wasn't selfishly driven.

But, no. It was selfishness, she realized. Robin, she had no doubt, would try to rescue those men, even if he claimed they didn't belong to his gang. And by doing so, he would throw himself, and Much and Will, and the other three she didn't care for, in grave danger.

Marian sighed, finding all her short-lived glorious joy gone. Robin couldn't die, especially not now, when she was suspecting he truly did care for her, after all. That was a selfish thought, she realized, but it didn't matter. She wanted him to know she cared for him, perhaps even more than she ever had. Yes, even more! But mostly, she wanted him to remain safe.

She wouldn't stop him from doing what his conscience told him to do. That really would be selfish! But she'd do all she could to continue helping him, and even, somehow, let him know her heart no longer needed to be cold.


	121. Chapter 121

"Marian, get up! I'm sorry, but Sir Guy is here to see you."

Marian sat up in bed, blinking her eyes as she tried to shake the cobwebs from her brain.

Sir Guy? Why would he come to see her so early? Yet, perhaps it wasn't early. The light streaming through her window alerted her it wasn't.

"What time is it?" she asked her father, disturbed to see a large black bruise on his cheek where Gisbourne had struck him the day before.

"It's late. Past nine. I let you sleep."

"Nine! Father, I never sleep so la-"

"I know. I think your mind needed the rest, after... Can you get up now? Sir Guy doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Maybe he'll withdraw his proposal, finding he's..." She had difficulty voicing the word, but she managed it somehow. "...he's engaged to a slug-a-bug."

"Hurry," her father warned her, shutting her door to head back downstairs and make excuses to Gisbourne.

Her father had been kind, letting her sleep, Marian realized as she quickly readied herself to face Gisbourne. Her mind did need to rest, after yesterday's horrific events. The hanging of three of Robin's men, brought forward one hour by Sheriff Vaisey, followed by her own hair's breath escape from arrest and the gallows, thanks to Robin locating the necklace. And then, no less horrible, her agreement to marry Gisbourne, made under duress, and Robin's shocked, hurt eyes.

Marian felt numb. Sleep truly was her only escape, and her father had been merciful not to wake her.

Never one to cower, however, Marian quickly made herself presentable and hastened down the stairs. There wasn't time to dress, but Sir Guy had visited her once before when she had been clad in no more than her nightdress and robe.

"Good morning, Sir Guy," she said politely. "To what do we owe the honor of your company?"

Gisbourne took a step forward, in an awkward attempt to kiss her. Without even pausing to think, Marian turned away her face, so that his lips landed on her hair, just below her ear.

"You're up late," he mentioned, disapprovingly.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night," she lied, pleasing him by her answer.

"I, too, couldn't sleep," he commented, nervous and stiff, yet striving for an intimacy she wasn't ready to allow. "The excitement of...of our engagement kept me up."

Under her father's watchful eye, Marian gave Guy a quick flash of her sweet half-smile. The smile was as big a lie as any she had ever told him. But it fooled him, and enflamed his desires, causing him to boldly reach for her hand.

"Go," he ordered her father.

Sir Edward gasped and looked to Marian for help.

"It's alright, father," she told him, wishing she could shake off Gisbourne's hot hand, its palm sweaty as it gripped her hand so forcefully she felt it might crush her bones.

A knot formed in her stomach as she realized she felt every bit as much a prisoner, doomed to a terrible fate, as she would have been had Robin not pressed the necklace into her hand yesterday.

Gisbourne's breath was coming hard and rapidly. "I came to invite you, and your father," he allowed, grudgingly, "to a party at my house."

"Your house?" she asked, vacantly.

"Locksley," he almost barked, defensively, gripping her hand even more tightly.

Marian gave her head a quick nod, allowing Gisbourne to continue.

"In honor of the King's birthday tomorrow, I will be hosting a party in _my _house. Only the best people are invited, of course. It would be my pleasure, were you and your father to attend."

"Do we really have any choice?" she managed to ask, coldly.

She shouldn't have said it. Gisbourne's face sneered, turning his handsome features to form an ugly, threatening grimace. He tightened his grip even harder, hurting her.

"Of course, we will be happy to attend," Marian told him, giving him another flash of a smile.

Gisbourne seemed to relax, and loosened his grip on her hand enough for Marian to pull her own hand away.

"Here," he told her, handing her a few coins. "Buy yourself a new gown for the occasion."

"Really, Sir Guy, I hardly think-"

"Just buy one!" he bellowed, sorry at once that he had lost control. In a softer, more oily voice, he added, "I want my betrothed looking her best, before my guests. And wear a hood, to match your gown," he ordered. "To hide your hair," he explained.

Marian took a deep, slow, steadying breath, trying to calm her anger. "Of course, Sir Guy," she smiled, insincerely. "I will try my best to be a credit to you."

Her answer seemed to satisfy him.

"Unfortunately, I must be going," he told her. "The sheriff has a busy day planned for me. Perhaps I will stop by again later tonight, on my way home to Locksley?"

Marian only nodded, just wanting him to leave as soon as possible.

Gisbourne sighed heavily, unhappy at the way the interview had played out. He felt no closer to her than before. Yet she was his, he reminded himself. He had won, and Hood had lost. Confident again, he bid Marian good day, and left Knighton to ride to Nottingham.

"He's gone?" her father asked timidly, appearing in the doorway.

Marian could only nod again, before sighing, and climbing the stairs to climb back into her bed.


	122. Chapter 122

Djaq tried to settle down for the night, listening indulgently while her new friends, everyone of them drunk on ale from Tom and Ellery's wedding feast, carried on their drunken conversation.

Allan, she knew, was drinking to numb the pain he felt over his brother Tom's death. Robin seemed to be wanting to blot something out of his mind and heart as well, but Djaq could only guess it was his feelings of failure and remorse for having been late to the hanging. Will had begun drinking to celebrate his boyhood friend Tom's wedding, but continued because the wedding reminded him of a life he could never live, and his lost loved ones. Little John was drinking because he was missing something, or someone. And Much...Much was drinking because there was plenty of ale.

"Lucky Tom!" Allan shouted, then shook his head, realizing he'd said his brother's name. "The bridegroom, I mean," he clarified, angrily. "Damn! Wish I was with a woman now!"

"You're with Djaq," Much hiccupped. "Apart from being one of the lads, she'sh a woman."

"You don't even know what I mean, do you? You ever even kissed a woman?"

"I kissed Ellery," Much boasted.

"I'm not talkin' about kissin' the bride! That doesn't count."

"For your information, Dunderhead," Much bragged, "I kissed Ellery earlier today, or, more to the point, she kissed me. On the mouth, I might add."

"Probably just foolin' the guards," Allan guessed correctly. "Damn, I want a woman!"

"You've got us," Much reminded him. "We're all brothers here! Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

Allan winced, then downed another tankard of ale. "Come on, everybody!" he recovered. "'Fess up! How old were you, the first time you tupped a woman? Me, I was the ripe old age of thirteen."

"Liar," Little John growled.

"Naw! It's God's Truth! I was workin' in a knight's household, and his wife took a shine to me. Yeah, she was friendly! Not bein' funny, but so was her daughter! I had a great time workin' there, 'til the knight found out! Had to run outta there, with my bare bum glowin' in the moonlight!"

"One day, Allan," Robin said longingly, "you'll meet someone special, and fall in love."

"Oi! I'm always in love! Whatever woman I'm with, I love her!"

"I mean really fall in love," Robin told him, his eyes bleary. "Then, you'll yearn for her as you've never yearned before, but trust me, she'll be worth the wait."

"Wait? Ya mean-"

"I mean you'll wait until you're man and wife, and then," Robin sighed heavily. "It will be torture and bliss, waiting for her, but you'll be happy to do it, because she's so perfect."

"Yeah, right. Any woman I'd have to wait for, isn't perfect."

"You don't understand," Robin sighed. "You've never been in love."

"How old were you?" Allan asked Robin. "Come on, I got you all beat."

"I'm not saying anything," Much declared. "I'm not saying anything! He was twenty-one," Much told everybody, ignoring Robin's drunken attempts to shush him. "We were in Acre, horrible place, and he learned, incorrectly, I think you'll find, that Marian had married that foolish fellow, Martin of Aylesbury. Robin was devastated, sort of like he is today, for some reason, and this large, loud, laughing soldier I didn't care for, named LeGrand, took him off to a brothel, and got him drunk and...I'm not saying anything!"

"Nice one! Your first time, and you had to pay?" Allan snorted with laughter. "John...what about you?"

Little John's lips curled into a smile. "Seventeen. Lass called Megan. In the hay fields."

"And she never walked the same way again!" Allan snorted. "What about you, Will?"

Djaq perked up her ears, and watched Will Scarlet blush as he stared down into his nearly empty tankard.

"What?" Allan asked in a disbelieving tone. "You never...? I don't believe it! Tall, strong, good lookin' lad like you?"

"Not everyone's a sex crazed Dunderhead like you!" Much scolded.

"Well," Allan grinned. "Time to remedy that right now! Who's up for a little excursion to Gropecunt Street? I know some lovely ladies, who'll-"

"No!" Will insisted, blushing. "I don't want to, Allan!"

"Aw, nothin' to be afraid of! Easier than fallin' off a log." To Djaq's amusement, that is exactly what Allan did, at that precise moment.

Not seeming to realize, he picked himself back up, and continued hounding Will. "Come on! I'll be fun!"

"He said no, Allan," Robin told him.

"Aw, let him speak for himself!"

"I don't want to!" Will repeated. "I believe what Robin said, about...about someone special, being worth waiting for."

"Well, if you won't go, how about Much? Come on, it's time you were initiated into some of life's pleasures. Do you good! Loosen all the knots in your belly! Might make you easy to live with, even!"

"You are revolting! I...I...won't go!"

"Nobody's going anywhere tonight," Robin sighed. "Sorry, Allan, but it wouldn't be safe. All we have, lads, are our dreams."

The face he lifted from his tankard was one of the saddest any of his gang had ever seen.

"Master, what's wrong?" Much asked.

"It's...it's Marian, Much," Robin told him, tragically. "I've lost her."

"No, Robin! You saved her, remember? You got her the necklace, just in time, I might add! Be thankful you weren't late, for once!"

"I was late," Robin told him. "Gisbourne...Gisbourne got there first!"

"No, he didn't," Much assured him. "That's it! You've had far too much to drink! I knew it! I knew you'd start moping over Marian, if you drank too much! Now, lie down...go to sleep, Robin. I assure you, everything will look brighter in the morning. That's what my mother used to say. Lie back down. That's right. Now, close your eyes, and think about the breakfast I'll fix you in the morning. Good. Goodnight, Robin."

Turning to Allan, Much scolded, "See what you did?"

"Oi! What did I do?"

"You upset my master!"

Allan, grieving for his brother, felt he had taken enough from Much. Hoisting himself onto unsteady feet, he challenged, "Let's have this out, now."

"You forget, I've been trained to fight! I was in King Richard's army!"

"Yeah? Is that where they taught you to scream like a little girl?"

"Scream? Unbelievable! For your information, Bug Eyes, I do not scream!"

"Stop it! The pair of you!" Little John bellowed. "Everyone, bed!"

Djaq smiled, as the men, Much grumbling noisily under his breath, lay down upon the hard ground, to try to get some sleep.

Despite the tragedies of the day, she had something lovely to dream about tonight, though she scarcely understood what it was, only that it involved a tall, hazel eyed carpenter, whose intelligence, bravery, and idealism impressed her more every day.


	123. Chapter 123

_"Do you mind, Sir, if I borrow your daughter a few hours?"_

Marian stood perfectly still while the seamstress fitted the new crimson velvet gown she would wear to Gisbourne's party, enduring her present situation by casting her mind back upon pleasant memories of another party, the evening she had turned seventeen.

Her father, as Sheriff, had hosted a lovely dinner party for her in Nottingham Castle, and Marian had felt quite the grown up lady, mingling with the noble guests. Happily, Robin had been seated next to her at the table, and he had shown her every courtesy, making certain she wanted for nothing, and enlivening the conversation with clever but perfectly polite discourse.

_"See that you bring her back to Knighton before Matins," Marian's father had insisted, indulgently._

_"Robin, where are we going?" Marian had asked, holding tightly to her beloved, as his horse carried them westward, under a star lit sky. _

_"You'll know soon enough, Wren," he'd answered cockily, but with a note of adoration in his voice. _

His voice! His handsome, golden voice, as warm and sensual as he was! How she'd missed hearing it, after he'd gone to war! How she still missed it, for she never had enough time with him now. Never, never enough time.

_"Tell me, Robin," she'd insisted. "You know I don't like surprises!"_

_"Very well," he'd conceded, lovingly. "Seeing as it's such an auspicious occasion, you turning seventeen, the people of Locksley have decided to throw you their own birthday celebration, honoring their future mistress."_

_"Really?" Marian asked, touched. "So late?"_

_"Time counts for nothing, in the face of your loveliness," Robin told her, passionately._

_Marian smiled and kissed his ear, but told him, "Dribble."_

_At that, Robin reined his horse and leapt to the ground, then lifted Marian down beside him. _

_"This isn't Locksley," Marian teased him. _

_"I know. But I can't kiss you the way I want to, there."_

While the seamstress marked and measured her new gown, Marian trembled, remembering too well the feel and taste of his mouth, and the throbbing of their beating hearts, as they clung together under the stars.

_"Locksley's lucky to have you as its lady, but not as lucky as I'll be, when we say our I dos," he had told her, breathlessly._

_"When?" she asked him, aching deliciously for him._

_"Not soon enough," he'd told her, grinning, yet passionate still._

_"One more year until I'm eighteen," she realized._

_"I hope it's true what they say, about Time flying. Your next birthday can't come soon enough."_

Marian closed her eyes tightly as the seamstress baste stitched the sides of her gown, feeling his arms around her as they'd been that night, tasting the sweetness of his lips. She could smell his scent, horses and leather and new mown hay, clean and fresh and masculine. "Robin," she whispered, longingly. "You meant it that night, didn't you? Why, then, did you go?"

"Milady?" the seamstress asked. "Did you speak?"

"Forgive me. I was...I was only thinking out loud."

_The party at Locksley was everything Marian could have wished for, had she imagined such a celebration. Everyone was up and outdoors, from Old Elspeth to little Maggie, the potter's tiny daughter. Bonfires lit up the night, and trestle tables groaned under the abundance of food and drink, so heavily laden that Marian feared they might collapse. _

_Musical villagers strummed their home-made instruments, while others beat their drums._

_"Dance with me?" Robin asked, holding out his hand._

_"I thought you hated dancing!"_

_"Who, me? Not on your birthday! If you enjoyed embroidery tonight, Marian, I'd be threading a needle and stitching right along beside you!"_

_"Good thing I don't!" Marian smiled, taking his hand and joining the circle of rollicking villagers. _

_"Happy birthday, Marian!" Much had greeted her, gnawing contentedly on a joint of mutton. "Fun party, isn't it? May 28th...a good day to be born, I think you'll find. I myself don't know when my birthday is. Not that I mind, of course. Strange thing that, not knowing. Oh! Cake!"_

"Oh, Much," Marian was thinking. "Loyal, trusting, innocent Much! How different your life is, too, from what you dreamed it would be!"

Marian, close to tears, did not think she could stand any more fitting. "Thank you," she told the seamstress. "I'm sure the gown will be lovely."

"But, milady, I haven't finished! I need to measure the neck line, and the shoulders!"

"There isn't time," Marian complained, carefully wriggling out of the crimson velvet. Already, she hated the dress, through no fault of the hard-working seamstress. "I can't breathe," she told her, leaving the gown in a pile on the floor.

She needed to get away, somewhere where she could breathe again. But where? She'd spent far too much time, idly suffering in bed, since Gisbourne had forced her to accept his proposal.

The forest! Sherwood, her childhood playground! She needed to go there now, run there, roll down a hill and fling herself onto her back, in a pile of leaves, and just breathe again. She needed to feel free.


	124. Chapter 124

With Robin moving his camp every few days to avoid discovery and capture, Marian had no idea where she might find him in the forest. That is, if she was looking for him, which she wasn't, she made certain to lie to herself.

All the same, she had found someone from Robin's gang, though definitely not the outlaw she longed to see. Or rather, as she quickly reminded herself from her hiding place behind a weathered oak, she couldn't care one way or another which outlaw she saw.

The outlaw carrying on a conversation with himself while stomping his feet through fallen leaves and waving his arms wildly before him to brush away spider webs, was far too noisy to be Robin. Nor did he possess Robin's catlike grace, confident manner, nor strikingly handsome looks. He was, however, wearing Robin's green and gold vest.

"Much!" Marian sighed quietly to herself.

"Fine!" Much was saying. "So, you've had a set back with Marian. Alright, more than a setback. She won't marry him, you know! She couldn't! I mean...Gisbourne! He is...well, aside from being a murderer, he's revolting! She doesn't love him, Master! She couldn't! I realize he's...well, he's taller than you, and broader through the shoulders, and...and...well, handsome, and full of animal...animal...What's the word I want? Something to do with magnets, I think."

"Magnetism?" Marian asked, from her hiding place behind the oak.

"Exactly! Magnetism! AHHHH!"

"Women are forced to marry men they don't love every day, you know, Much," Marian said stoicly, stepping from behind the tree to show herself.

Much was so stunned to see her, he had difficulty speaking. "You!" he cried, aghast, once he'd recovered from his shock. "You're just like Robin, you know, jumping out and startling a person, when he was only trying to...trying to... Pardon me, milady. I was only...only...Very funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Much," Marian apologized. "I was only trying to speak with you. Obviously, Robin told you about my engagement."

"You're not going to go through with it, surely!"

"What choice do I have, Much?"

"Choice? That's what ought to be obvious!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could marry Robin!"

Marian drew her breath in sharply, then found she couldn't speak until she swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in her throat. "Don't be ridiculous," she scolded, more harshly than she felt, for she suddenly felt weak and helpless. "Robin...Robin hasn't asked me."

Again! First Gisbourne, demanding to know what she would answer if Robin had posed the question, and now Much, assuming he had!

Except, of course, he hadn't. Nor would he, ever.

"Well, you should marry him anyway," his loyal servant decided.

She scoffed. "Assuming he wouldn't run away...Where would we live? On the run, in the forest? If I loved Robin and he loved me, which ended years ago, if indeed it ever truly existed, and he asked me to marry him, which he never will, I still couldn't forsake my father. He needs me, Much."

"Other people need you, too, milady."

"What other people?"

"You know who I mean!"

"Do I?"

"You should!"

"How, Much? How am I supposed to believe it, when Robin goes out of his way to tell me he 'can take care of himself,' as he likes to say?"

"Ha! I like that! He may not say it...he doesn't ever say it, but I take care of him, I think you'll find!"

"I know you do, Much. You take care of him far better than I ever could, if I even wanted to, which I don't."

"You can't... Surely you aren't saying you'd rather marry Gisbourne than Robin? Do you? Unbelievable!"

"Gisbourne, for all his faults, desires to marry me. He won't be running away, months before our wedding."

"Unbelievable!"

"And I could...I could help the people of Locksley, Much. I could...I could soften Gisbourne, and teach him to be kind to them. I could stop his brutality, and..."

"I don't understand! You...you want to marry him?"

"Of course I don't! But I have no choice! My father...! Besides, is my plight any different from any other noble woman's, Much? We aren't able to marry for love. We're barter, in the marriage trade."

"Robin always claimed you were smart, Marian, I mean, milady! Pardon me, but you aren't sounding very intelligent."

"Never mind, then, Much. I'll leave you to your hunting. I assume that was your errand?"

"Yes. I need to catch something for dinner. I'm looking for, you know...rabbit, but I haven't seen many rabbits lately."

"Well, enjoy whatever you catch. Be sure Robin eats his share. Will you do that for me, Much?"

"Of course, milady."

Marian paused, not wanting to go. Words began spilling out of her, before she could stop their flow.

"I will help the people of Locksley, Much. I'll watch over them, for Robin. And I'll..." She paused again, then mentioned, "I'll see them tomorrow night. Gisbourne's hosting a party, in Robin's house, in honor of the King's birthday. I...need to go now. My father will be worried."

"A...a...a party?" Much sputtered. "Who's invited?"

"You know...the usual sycophants."

"Syco...what?"

"Flatterers, Much. The so-called nobles who are too frightened, or greedy, to stand up for justice."

"Oh, them! Well, have fun at the party. Or, I mean, try to have fun. At least there's sure to be something good to eat, yes, milady?"

Marian gave Much her half-smile, then turned and walked away, to find Vesper and ride toward home.

Wasted. She'd wasted her time, coming to the forest. Her heart wasn't any lighter than it had been while the seamstress fitted her new gown. But at least her mind was clearer.

Life wasn't completely without purpose. Since she had to marry the man, she could do something to bring about some good. She could work to change him, teach him to care for his fellow-man, so he could learn to practice kindness. She would do everything in her power to help Robin's people.


	125. Chapter 125

"I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!"

Robin could only hope that Much would be true to his word, and keep his thoughts to himself. But even while hoping, he knew it was impossible for his best friend and servant to keep quiet.

"You should have told her, Robin!" Much finally exploded.

"Enough, Much!" Robin shouted. "I don't want to hear it!" After a pause, he asked, pouting like a spoiled little boy, "Told whom, what?"

"You know whom!" Much declared pompously, wagging a finger in Robin's face. "Or is it who? I never can remember!"

"And just what do you claim I was supposed to say to Marian?" Robin asked, hoping Much would speak aloud the words he never could bring himself to say.

"The truth," Much proclaimed, puffing out his chest and tugging on Robin's green and gold vest he wore proudly over his servant's clothes.

"I've never lied to her," Robin declared, urgently. "I've made a lot of mistakes, but I've never told her a lie."

"She's going to marry Gisbourne, Robin," Much reminded him, barely believing it himself. "Our Marian...I mean, your Marian, is going to marry that...that..."

"No, she won't! She'll never go through with it."

"She may not want to, but believe me, Master, she will."

Robin was so angry and distraught, he couldn't stand to listen anymore.

"Where are you going?" Much demanded to know.

But Robin wouldn't answer. He needed to get away, somewhere off alone, where he could think and sort out the devastating situation confronting the woman he...confronting Marian. Dashing off into the forest, he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and his ever faithful friend.

Uttering a frustrated cry, Much picked up his feet and chased after Robin. "I hate this!" he muttered, under his breath.

...

So many magical evenings, just like this one, strolling side-by-side, under the stars!

Recalling them, Marian felt unaccountably sad as she walked beside Sir Guy of Gisbourne on the grounds of her father's property.

How ecstatically happy she had once been, walking hand-in-hand with Robin, planning and dreaming of their future together, as Lord and Lady Locksley.

"With you as Lady Locksley," Gisbourne was saying now, in his deep, breathy voice, "I will have all I need, to achieve everything I've ever wished for."

"And what do you wish for, Sir Guy?"

"Please, Marian, call me Guy. We are, after all, engaged."

"Of course. Tell me your dreams. I feel we hardly know one another."

"I, too, want to know you better. I want you to...to understand me, Marian. There is another side to me. A side I cannot show."

"Because the sheriff would not approve?"

"Because it stops me from achieving my aims."

"And are your aims so important, that you deny your true self?"

"Power and position are all that matter. Without them, a man is nothing! A creature to be trampled and spat upon!"

"But what about decency, kindness, love?"

"I have never known them."

Marian stopped walking to study the man in black towering over her. Much had been right when he'd mentioned his height, his build, his manly good looks, and his magnetism. Gisbourne possessed them all, in strong doses. If she could not escape the marriage, he would one day be her husband. She thought, for a brief moment, exactly what that would mean, in the marriage bed. A small knot of fear formed in her belly, making her tremble.

She was still a maid, though a few months past her twenty-second birthday, yet she'd lived in the country all her life, and was familiar with the way animals mated. Gisbourne's eyes were boring into hers, burning with fire, and his thin lips were trembling, longing to crush her mouth and claim at least that prize tonight. But Marian did not want to give it.

Kissing Robin had been so sweet, so natural! The very first time their lips had met, at ridiculously young ages, sitting side-by-side on their log bridge, Marian had felt transported. Her soul seemed to pour into him, and his into her, and it was as close to Heaven as anything she could ever imagine.

So many hundreds, no, thousands of kisses later, every one of them special and unique, yet not a one had lost that savor of the very first time. It was magical kissing Robin! And as they matured, their bodies responded in wonderful, stimulating, unimaginable ways, causing Marian to long for the marriage bed, rather than fear it.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Marian shivered under Gisbourne's intense scrutiny.

"You've never known love?" she asked, her voice sounding strange and small in her ears. "But surely, your family-"

"I have no family," Gisbourne told her.

"I am so sorry."

She truly meant it. No wonder he was so cruel and hateful! A person who'd never experienced love was like an abused dog, hurt and frightened so badly it lashed out and bit any hand that tried to show it kindness. Until, of course, trust could be gained, and then, that dog could show its true nature as the kind, loyal, loving creature God had created it to be.

"Well, we will build our own family," Marian told him, wanting to help him the way she'd helped numerous stray dogs.

His eyes held hers, yet she didn't see Gisbourne. She was picturing Robin, kind and brave and generous and true, noble hearted and truly heroic. Robin had grown up showered with love, even if he'd lost his mother at six, and his father, never very demonstrative in his affections, at ten. Yet, because of Robin's handsome face, winning ways, and wonderful nature, he'd received love from many people, from Queen Eleanor and her son King Richard, to the lowest, poorest subject in the shire. Girls and women wanted to belong to him, boys and men wanted to be him, or at least, bask in his company. Yet no one wanted to be near Gisbourne. Only Sheriff Vaisey, who was sick and twisted, and evil beyond comprehension, sought him out.

She would change him! If she had to marry him, she would gain his trust, and teach him how to love others, and be loved in return. He would become a good, decent man, a man like Robin, and the trials facing Locksley and its people would be healed.

Feeling Gisbourne's breath on her cheek, Marian gasped and pulled away, not meaning to, but being unable to stop herself. He had tried to kiss her, and she just couldn't do it. Not yet. She couldn't banish the images of him slapping her father across his cheek, or the pleasure and triumph on his face, when he thrust his sword into wounded Joe Lacey.

Handsome, yes, but deadly. Cruel. Or was it an act, as he claimed, a way to feel brave and not hurt from the pain he'd suffered in his own life?

_Robin, you were so easy to love, and I loved you so much! I was sure you loved me, too, but I was wrong. _

"It's late, Guy," Marian said quietly, thrilling him by using his Christian name without its title. "I need to get back to my father."

"Of course."

How could he sound angry, at such a simple request? He did, but Marian felt it must only be habit. All that would change, in time.

Then why did she feel so much like crying?


	126. Chapter 126

_Djaq...a woman?_

After all the events that had transpired the past two days, it was that thought that plagued Marian as she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep.

She and her father had dutifully endured Gisbourne's boring party; boring, that was, until Robin had livened things up with his audacious entrance. Marian couldn't help but be thrilled to see him, barely able to hide her amusement and delight when he'd suddenly appeared on the upstairs landing, just after Gisbourne had forced a ring on her finger. It was Robin's house, after all.

But then, his jealousy turned him into a mad man. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger and challenge, when he kissed her hand and slid Gisbourne's ring off her finger.

What had he expected her to do? He'd been there, had seen everything, when Guy had humiliated her before his guests, showing her off as though she were a pretty bauble, a trinket to be worn on his arm! A possession.

Robin should have been able to see that she had no choice. She had to accept the ring! He didn't have to be so unreasonable, making up charges of treason against Guy! Threatening to torture and kill him! Thank God Much had fetched her when he did, so that she could trade Robin's Saracen for Guy!

Robin's Saracen...a woman?

Marian pounded her pillow with her fist, trying to make it comfortable.

What exactly was his relationship with that woman? How long had they known one another? Had he met her in the Holy Land, and had she followed him to England?

Will had blurted out he loved her. Allan had said he liked her, whatever that meant. And Robin had been in no hurry to save her. As horrible as that was, it made Marian secretly glad.

He didn't love her, then. He'd been more consumed with punishing Gisbourne than with rescuing Djaq, proving he cared more for Marian than for his little dusky skinned...what?

No, Marian realized. Robin was not that kind of man. With all his charms and attractiveness, he'd always had opportunities to be unfaithful, if he'd wanted to seize them. But he hadn't. He'd been so true, never giving Marian any cause to doubt him. He was a true gentleman, who never put his own needs or desires above others.

And yet...why should he be faithful, when there was nothing anymore, linking them together?

They had broken their engagement when he'd told her he was leaving, choosing battle over marriage. Over her. The hurt from the memory of that stormy day was still raw, even after five years. It numbed her. Something had died in her that day, something vibrant and full of hope and joy, something she could never gain back.

_Stop_, she told herself. She didn't want to think about it!

Why couldn't she forget him? Why did he have to be so infuriatingly impossible to forget?

Even when he was thousands of miles away, she couldn't forget Robin. And now that he was home again, leading an incredibly heroic life, defying all the odds and the evil Sheriff Vaisey, selflessly risking everything to help the poor, and doing it all with cheerful good grace, Marian knew she was drawn to him still. More than drawn to him, really. He was irresistible, with his charm and his looks that scruffy new beard of his.

No wonder that Saracen woman had followed him all the way from Acre!

Trying not to care, Marian was nonetheless tortured by images of Robin being charming to the small, foreign woman. She had beautiful eyes, that one, as well as that lovely exotic complexion. And she was brave! She fought like a man! No wonder Robin had...had what?

What was their relationship? Not knowing was making Marian feel nearly as mad as Robin had been toward Gisbourne! She had to find out!

Much! Much would tell her everything! Even if he tried not to, Marian knew she could get the truth out of him!

Rolling onto her side and slamming her fist into her pillow several more times, Marian vowed she would pay Robin's manservant a visit come morning.


	127. Chapter 127

Pockets of fog hung thickly on the cool damp air, shrouding the early morning light, as Marian rode into Sherwood the following day, seeking Much, and answers.

Believing herself near Robin's camp, Marian steered Vesper slightly off course toward the stream, to allow Vesper to drink.

Before reaching the stream, however, she reined her horse and leapt down from the saddle, surprised by the sound of a soft, warm, female voice, speaking in a harsh, clicking, foreign tongue.

Djaq! Marian had unknowingly come upon the Saracen at her morning prayers!

Secretly watching her, Marian wondered how she could have ever believed the small young woman was a boy. For although Djaq's bust was hidden behind a loose vest, her eyes were too lovely, her mouth and chin too soft, her thighs, hips, and buttocks too rounded to belong to any male.

_I never bothered to really look at her before,_ Marian realized. _Not until I learned the truth._

But what exactly was the truth? Burning with jealousy, Marian could only guess.

Somehow, in the Holy Land, the young woman must have met Sir Robert of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and Captain of the King's Private Guard. One look at the handsome young Crusader's devastating smile and the Saracen was slain, Marian felt certain, as surely as his arrows slayed Djaq's brethren.

Sharing no common language between them, the couple must have communicated with their eyes, and their lips. Marian was only too familiar how skilled and comfortable Robin was, letting his lingering looks and kisses speak for him.

And then, needing more, they must have schooled each other in their respective languages, holding lessons between kisses. After all, Djaq spoke nearly perfect English, and Marian knew Robin had returned from war with a tongue fluent in Arabic.

Letting her mind whirl and spin with all these "facts," Marian found it hard to breathe.

"Lady Marian?" Djaq's musical, accented voice was asking. "Are you alright? Should I bring Robin?"

"No," Marian answered, tersely. "I don't want him. I'm here looking for Much."

"Find one, and you find the other," Djaq commented, with a smile, which Marian did not return.

"Yes. It must be difficult for you, finding time alone with...with..."

Djaq's brilliant mind immediately guessed the underlying meaning of Marian's words, even as she recognized how incorrect and off the mark she was.

So! Lady Marian, learning her gender, had assumed Djaq would challenge her claim to Robin's heart! The lady's proud defensive stance, coupled with the burning challenge in her eyes and her labored breathing, informed Djaq of Lady Marian's preposterous, incorrect assumption.

_Not_ _every woman plays lightly with her own heart, or with the hearts of men, as your friend Lady Cecily does,_ Djaq was thinking. _I have never been one to fall in love easily, nor do I wish to. I need no man to complete me, just as I suspect you are complete in and of yourself. And as for Robin...I respect and admire him, but there is no attraction between us. But since you seem so ready to believe there is, I will play along, and hopefully teach you a lesson._


	128. Chapter 128

Typically, Djaq was not a person who enjoyed meddling in other people's love affairs. But today, Lady Marian's misconception provided an opportunity she reluctantly took on her shoulders.

The few times Djaq had seen Robin and Marian together, she had grasped the obvious intensity of their feelings toward one another, even while they were trying to hide and deny them. But what good had come of their denial? It had placed Gisbourne's ring on Marian's finger, and had caused Djaq to be captured, while Robin went mad with suspicion and jealousy. It was time, Djaq decided, for the star-crossed couple to throw aside their pride, admit their feelings, and reunite. And if that meant Djaq must play a role, so be it. It would be easier, after all, than all the roles she'd played, trying to survive, when a slave.

"Congratulations, Lady Marian," she began now, "on your engagement."

"You approve of my upcoming nuptials?" Marian asked, an accusation rather than a question.

"It is not my place to approve or disapprove. But, yes, I am glad you will soon be a bride."

"I'd hardly call it soon," Marian corrected, with regal anger. "The wedding will not take place until King Richard returns to England."

"Then I have two reasons to pray for your king's speedy return to these shores."

"Why, may I ask, are you in such a hurry to see me wed?"

Djaq gave Marian a sly smile, infuriating the young noblewoman even more. "I think we both know the answer to that, Lady Marian," she answered.

At that, Marian's jealous rage reached the boiling point. Throwing her cloak to the ground, she put up her fists and faced Djaq. "You are a skilled fighter, I hear," she said. "Alright then! Are you ready to prove to me you're worthy of that outlaw tag you wear around your neck?"

Djaq bit back her amusement. The cool, detached, proper Lady Marian's mask was stripped away, revealing a passionate young woman, who was willing to fight for the man she loved.

"It is true, I can fight," Djaq admitted, calmly. "With my fists, and with a sword. Robin has been teaching me. He is even teaching me to shoot a bow."

"How romantic of him!" Marian shouted, wanting to cry. Robin had taught her to use her fists, her sword, and her bow. And now, he was teaching his new, exciting, exotic, foreign paramour! Or, whatever she was!

It didn't matter, not really. What mattered was, Marian wanted to make her cry!

"No weapons," Marian decided. "I'm not a killer. Not yet, anyway."

"And yet, you wish to marry one?"

"What?"

"I believe you heard me the first time, Lady Marian."

"My choices do not concern you, Saracen. You should never have left your homeland."

"I agree. If I had been given a choice, I would still be home, at my uncle's friend's house in Acre."

"So you're telling me Robin brought you here against your will? You are a liar. Robin would never do such a thing!"

"That is true. He did not. But if you are looking for a liar, I think you will find one at the bottom of the stream."

"What? That's ridiculous!" After a pause, Marian gasped, taking Djaq's words literally. "Is there a body in the stream?" she asked, concerned.

"Look for yourself," Djaq coolly suggested, in a manner so calm, she appeared as ice to Marian's fire.

Not trusting the Saracen, Marian began to picture Robin, floating face down in the bloody stream, his throat slit. "If you hurt him, I will kill you," she vowed.

Picking up her skirts, she ran as fast as she could to the water's edge. "There's no one!" she cried, so relieved, tears stung her eyes.

"Look harder," Djaq advised.

Realizing she'd been tricked to look upon her own reflection, Marian spun around in fury. "How dare you?" she demanded. "Yes, I lie, to deceive the Sheriff, and help people who need me! You have no right to wear Robin's tag, if you judge me for that!"

"That is the second time you mentioned this little piece of wood," Djaq replied. "I have a feeling you would gladly trade that costly ring on your finger, to wear one of these?"

"You are a fool!"

"I see the liar again," Djaq commented.

"That is no lie! You _are _a fool! No wonder you and Robin...! No wonder!"

Marian was so angry, jealous, and distraught, she couldn't think straight. With a furious huff, she flung herself upon a startled Djaq, who had not expected her to go so far, and the two young women thrashed about, half in and half out of the water.

Djaq was only trying to defend herself, but it was proving difficult, for Marian was an outstanding fighter, whose anger and need for vengeance gave her an extra edge.

While the underwater battle was raging, Allan a Dale happened to stroll by. Delighted by what he had found, Allan stopped by the stream bank, grinning broadly.

"Allan!" Djaq called to him. "Get Robin!"

"Not bein' funny, but NO! It isn't every day, a gent gets a chance to view a cat fight! Better yet, a wet cat fight! Nice!"

"Get Robin!" Djaq repeated, before Marian pushed her underwater again.

"Don't you dare!" Marian ordered.

It was Marian's imperiousness that decided Allan. "Don't make up yet," he begged the two women, before sauntering up the ravine to find his outlaw leader.

"Marian," Djaq said, coughing up water when her head emerged from under the surface, "I called you a liar because you..." her words were cut short by another coughing fit.

"What, Saracen?" Marian demanded, sounding amazingly as Robin had, when he'd called Gisbourne, "Traitor."

Able to breathe again, Djaq forced herself to continue. "You would fight me for Robin, when you claim not to care? That is your lie! You do care! You must admit it!"

With a roar, Marian threw herself against Djaq, knocking both of them underwater.

Just at the moment, Robin came running to the streambank, racing like a mad man.

"Marian!" he cried, diving headfirst into the stream.


	129. Chapter 129

"Get off me!" Marian shouted at Robin, as he pulled her off Djaq and into deeper water of the stream. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save you!" the outlaw shouted back. "You could help by not elbowing me in my ribs!"

"For your information, I don't need to be saved!" Uttering a quick gasp of realization, Marian asked, "Are you saying she's a better fighter than I am?" _Is she a better kisser, too?_ her thoughts wondered.

"Ow!" After receiving an even harder elbow thrust in his ribcage, Robin readjusted his hold on Marian, infuriating her when she found herself a helpless prisoner in his arms.

On the stream bank, Allan watched the show, a wide grin lighting up his features. Djaq, dripping wet, pulled herself from the water, then scampered up the bank toward Will, who handed her his own cloak with awkward tenderness. Before covering her shivering body with it, she first made certain to shake as many droplets as she possibly could from herself, onto Allan a Dale.

"Oi! What was that for?" Allan indignantly asked.

"What? Is it raining?" Djaq countered back, smiling slyly at her friend.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Djaq, longing to put his arms around her, but feeling far too shy to try.

"I would like to get dry," she answered, the smile draining from her face as she gazed, mesmerized, into the handsome carpenter's hazel eyes.

At that precise moment, Much and Little John appeared running toward them, breaking the spell. Will and Djaq quickly looked away from one another, blushing.

"Master!" Much cried, slipping near the water's edge and falling on his backside. "Ugh! I hate mud!"

"We need to go back to camp," Djaq told the others, while Little John helped Much to his feet.

Allan voiced his objections. "What? And miss the show? Not bein' funny, but...she's wet!"

"They need to be alone, to sort things out," Djaq told them, in a sterner manner than any of them had ever heard from her before.

All of them understood, having had their sleep interrupted by Robin voicing Marian's name, over and over again, in his sleep.

"We go...to camp," Little John echoed, decisively.

There seemed no choice but to obey. Following Djaq's short strides, Robin's gang returned to their temporary camp, while Much and Allan complained all the way back.

Churning up water, Robin and Marian continued arguing while their bodies thrashed about in the stream.

"Get off me!" Marian repeated, growing more and more angry, locked in Robin's tight embrace.

"Promise me you won't elbow me again," Robin told her. "Give me your word."

"Let me go! What are you doing?"

"I told you! I'm saving you from drowning!"

"Shouldn't you be dragging me to dry land then, instead of the center of the stream? Besides, I can swim, Robin!"

"I know you can! I taught you myself, when we were small."

"Everything's always about you, isn't it?"

"Only when it is."

"Smugly!"

"Ugly? There used a time, you called me 'Handsome'!"

"I must have been blind! Besides, you didn't have that scraggly beard then!"

"You don't like it?"

Marian refused to answer. She liked it, too much. And so, instead, she demanded for the third time, "Get off me, Robin! This is ridiculous! Why are you holding me captive, under water?"

Now, it was his turn to be the one who refused to answer.

He didn't understand what she and Djaq had been doing, fighting in the stream. He only knew it felt right, holding her protectively, as far away from Gisbourne as was humanly possible.

But he knew he needed to let her go. She wasn't his, to control. Even if they had married, and were man and wife, she wouldn't be his to control.

Unlike Gisbourne, Robin had no desire to control anyone. In fact, one of the things he loved best about Marian was her own independent spirit. He adored arguing with her, for she made him think, and consider opposing points of view, and-

Feeling her shiver under his hands, his thoughts turned tender. "Marian! You're cold!"

"Yes, I'm cold! Aren't you?"

If he was, he didn't feel it. Holding her body, being so close, warmed his limbs, just as the very thought of her did during the nights when the forest temperatures plummeted.

Reluctantly, Robin released his grip on her, allowing Marian to push her body away, and swim toward shore. Robin slowed his strokes, to keep pace.

Pulling herself out of the water, Marian found herself shivering harder. Her gown clung to her like a second skin, causing Robin's eyes to widen in awe and delight. As soon as she noticed, she blushed violently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop looking at me!" she commanded.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's just the way my eyes were pointing."

It was an old, familiar excuse he'd made, whenever he didn't realize his gaze had lingered upon her body, instead of her face. It had usually made her smile, but Marian wasn't smiling now.

Stomping through bracken, hampered by her wet dress clinging and tangling between her legs, Marian wanted nothing more than to put distance between herself and Robin Hood.

"Marian!" Robin called out, following her. "You're not leaving?"

"Goodbye," she snarled back at him, stepping into her horse's stirrup and trying to fling her other leg over her saddle.

She failed, for the first time in her life. Her wet gown hampered her, and she fell backwards, into Robin's outstretched arms.

"Get off me!" she cried out, yet again.

Turning her around to hold her face-to-face, as he hadn't been able to do under water, Robin could only stare into her beautiful, flashing eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Robin was swept away, longing to kiss her with a yearning deeper than anything he'd ever felt in his life.


	130. Chapter 130

Why did she let him do this to her? Marian wondered, furious with herself, and with Robin. Time and time again, she let him play havoc with her emotions, and it needed to stop.

Neither felt the cold as they stood facing one another, dripping wet, with Robin's hands resting lightly on either side of Marian's waist. The look he was giving her made her think she really could see into his soul, for he was hiding none of his admiration, longing, nor adoration. It was more than she could handle.

"Ow!"

The elbow thrust she applied to his ribs made him instantly release her, and step back in surprise.

"You promised you wouldn't elbow me!" he accused, his face shot with annoyance.

"I made no such promise," she replied, coldly. "If I had, you wouldn't be hurting. I know how to keep my word, unlike some people."

She watched him wince, and she was glad.

"I came back," Robin told her, recovering his composure. "The fact that you're still angry, after all this time, proves how much you care. Admit it, Marian! You didn't marry, and-"

"All that will change, when the King returns."

"You're not going to marry that traitor!"

"That accusation again? Grow up."

"It's the truth, Marian! The man who stabbed me and left me for dead, then tried to kill the king, is none other than your gallant Sir Guy of Gisbourne!"

"Disguised as a Saracen, surrounded by other Saracens, far from home, in Acre. Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Who were the other Saracens, Robin? His bumbling guards who work for him now?"

"I don't know! I only know, for a fact, that it was Gisbourne who did this to me!"

Yanking his wet shirt over his head, Robin flung it off, exposing the hideous wound in his side.

After one gasping look, Marian turned her face away, unable to look anymore at the wound that would forever scar the otherwise perfect male torso of her once beloved Robin.

Anyone else would have died from that wound! Did he even have any idea, how many times she'd pictured him dead, during the long, lonely years he'd been gone? Could he even guess how many times she'd woken up crying, dreaming of his funeral, an echo of his father's, picturing in her sleep the haunting image of his war-horse being led to the altar in Locksley's church?

"Show it to Djaq," Marian hissed, angrier still at the tears wetting her lashes. "I'm sure she'll enjoy rubbing ointment into it."

"WHAT?"

"Goodbye, Robin."

"Marian, don't go!"

Ignoring his plea, she carefully flung herself onto her saddle, and gently nudged Vesper with her heels, away from the look in his vivid blue eyes.

At first, her anger warmed her, but before long, she felt cold seep into her bones, as it filled her heart.

She mustn't let him do this to her, ever again. Their lives were separate now, their choices their own, and they both needed to make the best of trying circumstances, and end this game.

Guy couldn't have wounded Robin! He couldn't have travelled thousands of miles away, just to try to kill the king! It was impossible. He'd been ill, in Locksley, all the time. Robin had only made it up, when she'd been forced to accept Guy's proposal, to discredit the man even further.

As greatly as she hated the thought, her future was with Gisbourne now, and Robin's with...Djaq, for the time being. Marian doubted that relationship would last. At least, she hoped it wouldn't. If it did, that meant... The thought hurt too much to contemplate.

No! She was thinking about him again, letting thoughts of him consume her. No more, she told herself. Go home, get dry, and go visit Gisbourne. Give him a chance to prove he wasn't the monster Robin tried to portray him to be. Help him. Change him. Teach him how to love, and show kindness. Tear him away from the sheriff's evil influence, for the good of everyone.

...

**(Note: In response to my wonderful readers, I must explain. This story is supposed to take place during Season One of the tv series, and stay true to the plotline, except with my invented additions. Currently, we are between tattoo, What Tattoo? and A Thing or Two About Loyalty. So, sorry, I cannot hasten Robin and Marian's reunion and understanding yet, as much as I'd like to. I love the show, and have watched it countless times, loving all the subtext and back stories, and relationships. it appears to me, at this point in the story, Marian has moved closer to robin but is now pulling away, while trying to establish a relationship with Giz. My invention of her assumption over a mistaken relationship between Robin and Djaq helps her to make this decision. But never fear, she shortly learn the truth!) **


	131. Chapter 131

Wearing her hair up and dressed becomingly in her rust colored gown, Marian searched for Guy of Gisbourne throughout Nottingham Castle. Unluckily, she found Sheriff Vaisey instead, busily engaged plucking his nose hairs.

"Excuse me, my Lord Sheriff," Marian announced, wanting nothing so much as to turn and walk away. "I was looking for Guy."

"Looking for Guy," Vaisey repeated, mockingly. "Well, la dee dah dee dah! Gisbourne, Missy, is busy with his boyhood friend, Lambert, newly arrived from Yorkshire. Did you know that, hmm?"

Marian's surprise was evident. "Guy has a friend?"

"Surprising, but true," the sheriff admitted, studying the inside of his nostrils in his handheld looking glass. Satisfied with his grooming, he continued his explanation in a tone decidedly sour. "Perhaps something stronger than a friend. Rumor has it, Lambert is Gisbourne's brother."

"Brother?" Marian repeated, astounded. "I thought Guy told me he has no family."

"A mistake his father begot off a leper on his estate, born on the wrong side of the blanket, as it were," Vaisey explained. "Of course, we wouldn't want Gisbourne to make it known he has a bastard brother now, would we, Missy, hmm? Besides, it's only rumor. Be your own judge when you meet him. Looks just like Gisbourne would look, if he'd exercised his mind instead of his body."

"Is this Lambert a scholar, then?" Marian asked.

"So I hear," Vaisey answered, sounding bored. "Apparently, growing up on their father's estate, Lambert did all Guy's lessons for him, on the sly, whenever Gisbourne was too stupid to figure them out. Which must have been always! If Gisbourne spends much more time with the likes of Lambert and you, he's apt to develop a conscience, just like Robin Hood's, and we can't let that happen now, can we, Missy, hmm?"

_A conscience, like Robin's! _"Excuse me, my Lord Sheriff," Marian said again. "I would like to meet Guy's brother."

"Friend! Don't let Gisbourne hear you call him anything else! Family pride, you know, especially where you're concerned."

"Thank you, my lord. I'll be sure to remember."

Gladly leaving the sheriff's presence, Marian did not have to go far before she came upon Gisbourne and another man who could be no one other than the mysterious Lambert.

The man did indeed resemble a slighter, curly-headed Guy, though he lacked the other man's strong presence and, as Much had tried to describe it, animal magnetism. But his coloring and features were similar enough, that Marian had no doubt the two men held blood ties.

"Marian!" Guy greeted her. "Here is someone I'd like you to meet. This is my friend, Lambert. Lambert, my intended bride, Lady Marian."

"How do you do?" Marian said kindly, liking the man at once, as her hopes soared that he might be a positive influence on Sir Guy. "I hear you are scholar."

"Science is my passion," Lambert told her. "It holds the secret to making the world a better place, for all mankind."

"Then we agree, that all mankind deserves a better world?" Marian asked. "Not only the wealthy and privileged?"

"I come from humble origins," Lambert explained. "I would hardly turn my back on people from my own station."

_So! This quiet, thoughtful, intelligent man might be Guy's half-brother. More importantly, he was his boyhood friend. His Much to Gisbourne's Robin! Yet how different he is from Much! Where you need a friend who fawns upon you, Locksley, Guy selects one with a mind, and opinions of his own! _

Guy of Gisbourne turned a warning stare onto his friend. For while Lambert's clothing and accent gave away his station, Gisbourne still thought it better left unsaid, lest Marian disapprove.

But he didn't know her well enough yet, if he thought she was too proud to be kind to others more lowly than she, regarding class above character. And so, the friendly smile Marian gave Lambert made Gisbourne's heart race. "I hope you plan to stay a long while in Nottingham," she said sincerely. "It would give me great pleasure, were we to become friends."

"That would be a pleasure to me, as well," Lambert replied.

"Shall we?" Gisbourne gloated, offering Marian his arm, his heart racing even faster when she took it without hesitation.


	132. Chapter 132

All the outlaws, even Much, could tell their leader's interview in the stream with the Lady Marian had not gone well.

Robin returned to them silent and grim, yet before Much could utter a word, he'd changed his demeanor to one of confident determination.

"Much," Robin asked, "how well stocked is our larder?"

Food was the one subject that would keep Much from asking prying questions. The loyal servant grinned. "It's full, Master, for once! Cheeses, and venison haunches, and pheasants! And...and what's that?"

"Fish," Robin answered, tossing several on a line to him. "You didn't think I'd spend all that time at the stream, and not bring anything back to eat, did you?"

"Not bein' funny, but he let the big one he wanted get away," Allan whispered to Will.

"Robin," Djaq interrupted, gravely. "I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" he asked, knowing it had something to do with her fight in the water with Marian, and not feeling up to hearing about it yet. "We need to get this food to Locksley. Who's with me?"

Thinking how much Alice liked fish, Little John volunteered, "I'll go."

Much, however, wiped the grimace he'd worn since having fish tossed at him off his face, and sputtered, "Robin! You can't be serious! I mean, our food! You're not going to give it all away! I thought...I thought we were going to have a feast!"

"People are hungry, Much," Robin reminded him. "Children are hungry. Besides, you can catch us something else."

"Something...something else? Unbelievable! It's not as easy as you think!" Much huffed, indignantly.

"The forest's teeming with game, Much," Robin told him. "We have God's bounty at our arrow tips. The people of Locksley never have enough to eat."

"I'll go, Robin," Will spoke up, painfully remembering how his mother had starved to death.

"Good," Robin nodded. Staring straight into his best friend's face, he asked, meaningfully, "Anyone else?"

"Me, too," Djaq agreed.

"I'm not bein' funny or anything," Allan objected, "but don't the people hate you right now?"

"That's right!" Much was quick to remind them, not wanting to give away their food. "The sheriff and Gisbourne convinced them you rob from them, Master! They despise us! So, who's for roasted pheasant?"

"All the more reason to prove to them I don't," Robin said, firmly. "I can't help my people, if they don't trust me."

"Please! You just want to be loved!"

Robin turned away. Much's accusation stung, after Marian's rejection.

"We all go," Little John insisted, ending the discussion.

...

Arriving in Locksley, laden with food, Robin and his men were met by confused, unhappy stares.

Since Gisbourne and his most of his men were in Nottingham, the outlaws managed to sneak into the village undetected by Gisbourne's lookout. The people were not holed up in their cottages, hiding, but out and about, working.

"I don't care what I hear," old Elspeth spoke out. "I've known Master Robin since he was a babe in his lady mother's arms, Heaven bless her sweet soul, and he's always been a good-hearted, generous lad! He wouldn't do naught to harm us!"

"That's right!" several other serfs chorused.

"Just see how thin he is," Old Elspeth continued. "Skin, muscle, and bone, that's all he is! And he's brung us his own food, again!"

"It's a bribe," blond-headed Kate, the potter's daughter, insisted. Turning and looking Robin straight in the face, she snarled, "We don't take food from outlaws!"

"Kate," Robin said, wearing his pain on his face, "I would never hurt you! You're my people!"

"Not anymore, we're not!" Kate whined. "Go back to the forest! We don't want your charity!"

Her shouting drew the attention of the dozing guard in Gisbourne's crow's nest lookout post.

"Robin, we gotta go!" Allan warned him, having been assigned to scout the crowd, alert for danger.

"We'll leave this food in the hollowed out oak, just inside the treeline," Robin told his people. "Take it, for your children, if not for yourselves, and for the old, who cannot work."

"There's plenty what can't work, thanks to you!" Kate complained.

"What?"

"Master, we need to go!"

"Now!" Little John asserted.

"Immediately!" Much insisted, tugging on Robin's arm, as the few guards stationed in the village closed in.

"Go!" Robin told the others in his gang. Turning back to Kate, he asked, "What did you mean, people can't work, thanks to me?"

"Master!"

"The miners," Kate spat. "You fired the mine, shutting it down. Now, the miners can't work."

"They were sacked! The sheriff brought in slaves, to do their jobs! Besides, it wasn't safe! Men were dying down there!"

"They were feeding their families! Now, they can't!"

By this time, Much was the only outlaw who hadn't run from Robin's side. As the guards drew their swords and closed in, he literally dragged Robin away, pushing and pulling him to safety.

Catching their breath at an agreed upon place safe within the forest, Robin looked at his gang and asked, "It was right, to shut down the mine, yes?"

"It was right," Djaq assured him, confirming it in his mind. "Now, Robin, may we please talk? I need to tell you something about Marian."


	133. Chapter 133

"Unbelievable!" Much shouted, trudging alongside Robin on their way toward Knighton Hall. "I can't imagine why Djaq did it! I mean, leading Marian to think that you and she...! Why, Master? Why? Unless, of course...No! Not Djaq, too! Don't tell me she's fallen for your charms, like countless other unsuspecting women, Robin!"

"Djaq and I are friends. No more than that, Much."

"Are you sure? I mean, you might think you're friends, but maybe, oh, yes! Maybe she has different ideas!"

"She doesn't, Much. I swear it. Shh! There's Marian!"

Much shifted his wide-eyed stare to the path, where Marian was approaching, astride her horse.

"Oh! Doesn't she look nice?" Much commented, approvingly. "Be sure to tell her, Robin. Tell her how nice she looks."

"Go back to camp, Much. I can handle this."

But Much silently refused, not trusting his master to smooth things over with the fiery tempered Lady Marian. Grimacing as he hid himself in a blackberry thicket, he soon became distracted by the abundance of blackberries to temporarily forget about listening to his master's conversation the lady.

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked, her eyes first lighting up at seeing Robin step from behind a tree, then smoulder when she remembered she was angry at him.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Robin asked charmingly, hiding his nervousness behind a cocky demeanor. "I thought your father taught you better manners, Wren."

"Don't call me that. We're not children anymore, Robin."

"So you keep reminding me, telling me to 'grow up' the way you do."

"What do you want?"

Much was right, Robin was thinking. She looked beautiful, dressed in her snug fitting white woolen gown, with her hair up. Robin preferred it down, his fingers practically itching to touch its warm silkiness, but he understood why she preferred to hide how short it was.

Looking at her, he forgot what he wanted to say.

The way he was gazing at her made Marian nervous, but she hid the feeling behind another wave of anger. "What's wrong with you, Robin?" she asked, counting off a thousand likely answers in her head. "If you can't at least speak to me, then stand aside. I have places to be."

"Such as my house? What? Has the gallant Sir Guy invited you to dinner?"

"As it happens, yes. He's entertaining a boyhood friend."

"I'd believe you, if I thought he had one."

"He does, for your information."

"Another snake, like the sheriff?"

"No. A kind, thoughtful, intelligent man. Quite different from the company you keep."

"I thought I told you, Marian! Insult me all you like, but don't speak a word against my men, until you get to know them."

"Like your sly little Saracen?"

"I didn't come here to talk about Djaq," Robin insisted, his words turning Much's attention away from the berries stuffed in his cheeks. "I came to ask you a question."

"Alright. What?"

Robin sighed. He was holding Vesper's reins, looking up at Marian while she sat above him, astride her horse. So close, and yet the gulf between them was enormous.

"You remember the sheriff's iron ore mine," Robin began, seriously. "Was I right, Marian, to destroy it?"

His question surprised her just as much as it did Much. immediately, she forgot her anger, sympathizing with his feelings and concern.

"Robin, of course you were right! Think of all the men who died underground, so the sheriff could have iron, to make weapons!"

"Iron could be used for tools, to make people's work easier, to help them. Mines could be safe, or safer. Men could earn an honest living, and feed their families again."

"In an ideal world, yes. But Nottingham is not ideal, Robin. Not under Vaisey."

"I want to open that mine again, Marian, but I don't know how to do it, unless there were safer methods. And I don't want Vaisey, or Gisbourne, to profit."

Their eyes held each other's gaze, neither seeing nor hearing anything else but one another. At last, Marian spoke.

"Let me see what I can learn," she told him, kindly. "I've met...I've met a man who is highly intelligent. Let me ask him what he thinks."

"Thank you. You're going to Locksley?"

"I have to. I'm sorry, Robin."

Robin looked away, in the direction of his home. "Very well, then," he said, sadly. "Goodbye, Marian."

Releasing Vesper's reins, he turned and disappeared into the forest before Marian could even open her mouth to call his name.

A rustle in the blackberry bush startled her, and she sighed in relief when she saw it was only Much.

"Unbelievable!" Much announced, covered in leaves and blackberry juice. Pulling off his serf's cap to swat away a bee, he called out, "Shoo! Shoo!" and then, satisfied, he turned to Marian and said, "I can't believe he didn't tell you how nice you look! For you do look nice, Marian."

"Thank you, Much," she said, sadly.

"And...and what's worse, he didn't say one word why he really came here to see you!"

"He didn't? What did he really want, Much?"

"Well, let me tell you! I shouldn't be surprised, though, knowing Robin. He never says anything he ought to, you know, when it comes to his feelings."

"Believe me, I do know that."

"You're not the only one, you know, Marian, who's been waiting for years to hear how he really feels! He never talks to me, either! Never! After everything we've been through together, too! You'd think-"

"He loves you, Much. He loves you like a brother."

"Yes! Well, it would be nice to hear that from him, once in a while."

"What does he say to Djaq?" Marian asked, forcing the words out. "She doesn't impress me as someone who would fall for his dribble."

"Djaq! Yes! That's exactly what I want to talk to you about, Marian, I mean, milady! You just listen to me!"


	134. Chapter 134

"It's true, milady," Much told a sad faced Marian, on her way to Locksley Manor to have dinner with Gisbourne and his guest, Lambert. "Djaq made the whole thing up, between her and Robin! She told us she led you to believe there was a relationship when there isn't one! Well, she told Robin. But I was standing right beside him, so you could say she told me, too."

"So, Djaq means no more to him than any other member of his gang?"

"Less than some...myself, for instance! But that's right! We all thought she was a boy at first, when she was locked in that cart with all the other Saracen slaves expected to work down the sheriff's mine. By the time we learned she wasn't a lad, she was already one of the lads, so, you see, she's a lad, to Robin, and to the rest of us. Remind me to ask her why she tried to fool you, Marian."

"I suspect she was meddling. Trying to force me to admit to something that simply doesn't hold true any more."

"What? I don't understand."

"Never mind then, Much. I need to go."

"WHAT? You mean, you're riding off to Gisbourne, when you just learned that Robin...?"

"Robin what, Much? Your information doesn't change anything."

"But, but, but...!"

"Goodbye."

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You and Robin have...you have...you have the deepest, best, most wonderful feelings for each other, and you're throwing them all away! Unbelievable!"

"Had, Much. A very long time ago."

"I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything! But, if I had someone as special to me as Robin is to you, I wouldn't go throwing her away, just because I'm proud and stubborn, which I'm not, I'm proud to say! Well, maybe not proud... Grateful! Yes, that's better! I'm grateful to say, I'm not proud. Or stubborn. Like you. And Robin. There! I've said it!"

Biting her lips, Marian swung herself onto her saddle. Then, breathing a sorrowful sigh, she looked down upon Much and said, "Robin always says you mean well, and I'm sure you do. And if you ever do find someone special, Much, I'm sure she'll treasure you, as you deserve. But I need to go now. Guy is not a man to be kept waiting."

"But, but, but...! He won't hurt you, will he, milady?"

"I can handle him, Much. Don't worry about me."

"You sound just like my master! Wake up, Marian, I mean, milady! You know you two belong together!"

"Goodbye, Much," she told him, fighting back tears.

Steering Vesper to face toward Locksley, Marian almost shivered as Much's final pleading words cut right through her.

"He speaks your name, in his dreams, Marian! When he's not having nightmares remembering Acre, that Hell on Earth, he's calling out your name, or murmuring it, in a voice full of longing! You ought to hear him! He might have given you up to fight for the king, and for God, to recover Jerusalem, but he never forgot you, Marian!"

Much's revelations were too much for her to handle. Without another word, she dug her heels into her horse's ribs and was off, trying to put as much distance between herself and the truth as she was putting between herself and the man who was proclaiming that truth.

If it were only true, what then? She couldn't desert her father! Besides, it wasn't. Robin would have told her himself. He certainly had plenty of opportunities to do so.

She hated crying, and fought back her tears, struggling to put Much's declarations out of her mind. She needed to keep her wits about her, when facing Gisbourne. She needed to be careful of her tongue, and stay alert, watching and listening for anything that might indicate an evil scheme of the sheriff's, so she could stop it.

Recalling Lambert's presence at dinner, Marian breathed a sigh of relief. It would be easier, in her present state of mind and raw nerves, not to have to dine alone with Guy. Somehow, she would ask Lambert about the mine, as she'd promised Robin she would.

Her heart felt heavy, as she remembered the sadness in Robin's eyes when he'd asked her about the mine. All he wanted was to help others, and he looked so beaten down, so tired, and hungry! The sheriff had turned the people against him, yet he wouldn't give up, sacrificing everything for their welfare.

Setting her chin, Marian vowed she would do whatever she could to win back the people's love for the man who was their help and their hero.


	135. Chapter 135

It always felt odd these days, entering Robin's house, when there was another master in his place. So many things were just as they'd always been, such as Thornton's respectful, affectionate greeting, yet so much had changed.

Aside from the obvious difference of Gisbourne's black and yellow hangings replacing the Huntington green and gold, still present in Robin's hunting lodge at Bonchurch, the very atmosphere was vastly different. Everyone, from each Locksley villager to the last of Robin's servants, was on edge, quiet, and fearful. And of course, there was the never-ending presence of Gisbourne's guards, rude, bullying, and ominous.

_This used to be such a relaxed, happy place,_ Marian thought, _always with a promissory undercurrent of excitement, as if something wonderful was about to happen._

And wonderful things had always seemed to happen here, with Robin masterminding them, making every day as joyful as a holiday.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Marian apologized to Lambert, who greeted her as Thornton took her cloak. "Where is Sir Guy?"

"Guy hasn't returned from Nottingham yet," Lambert explained, "so you needn't worry about being late. He'll be sorry he wasn't here to greet you. I've never seen him so nervous, as he was ordering the preparations for this dinner. He's completely smitten by you, milady."

Marian looked almost guilty, not being able to return Gisbourne's feelings toward her. "Well, since he's absent, you and I can have a nice, long talk," Marian said, smiling up at Lambert.

Lambert seemed to have been instructed what to do, should he need to serve as host while the sheriff kept Guy away. Offering Marian a chair, he then sat down across from her, while Thornton poured them each a goblet of wine.

"Tell me about your life in Yorkshire," Marian began pleasantly, sipping her wine.

"You mean, of course, Guy's life in Yorkshire," Lambert responded.

"Am I so transparent, or are you just brilliant?"

"Neither, milady. I know Guy well enough to guess, no matter how strong his feelings are toward you, he hasn't told you a thing about his youth or childhood. I cannot tell you, either, in respect to him. Suffice it to say, it was a miserable time, better left unspoken and forgotten."

"I am sorry," Marian said, sincerely. "I didn't mean to pry." Shifting her mood, she continued. "There is something else I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

Placing her nearly full wine goblet on a side table, Marian looked at Lambert and said, "I have a...a friend, who's interested in helping people who used to be employed in a local iron ore mine. The mine was unsafe, however, and was shut down. I was wondering whether you might know of a way to reopen it, under far safer conditions? Or, better yet, better, faster, safer methods?"

Before Lambert could answer, Guy of Gisbourne strode through the door, into his hall. Despite Marian's brave words to Much, her heart constricted in fear, yet her manner betrayed none of her feelings.

"Marian," Guy breathed, his voice low and possessive. "I trust Lambert has been entertaining you."

"He's been a perfect host," she answered, smiling. "We were enjoying a very nice conversation."

Gisbourne's steely blue eyes darted jealously back and forth between his betrothed and his half-brother. Satisfied there was nothing intimate between the two, he relaxed as much as he ever allowed himself to do, then said, somewhat awkwardly, "I trust you like the wine. Do the flowers on my table please you? I would have ordered blossoms in your favorite color, but I realized I don't know what it is."

"That's kind of you, Guy," Marian said, somewhat touched by his gentlemanly attempt to please her.

_Lambert truly is a good influence, _she believed, hesitantly warming to the tall, handsome man she was pledged to marry. With Lambert's help, perhaps it really would be possible to lead Guy to choose goodness, defeat the sheriff, and save Nottinghamshire.

"Green," she told him, warmly. "My favorite color is green."

Gisbourne could not hide his sneer. _Green! The main color on the arms of the Earl of Huntington! Hood's color!_

"Green doesn't suit you," he told her. "I prefer you in that red gown you wore at my party announcing our engagement."

Any tender feelings Marian had been cultivating toward the man died with his blunt rudeness, and she silently vowed that the next gown she bought would be green. "I hope I pass inspection in this," she told him, laughing haughtily.

"I would like to see you wear more color," Gisbourne told her. "Though not green."

Lambert cleared his throat, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room. "When can we expect to eat?" he asked Guy. "I, for one, am hungry."


	136. Chapter 136

"I've been thinking over your problem," Lambert said to Marian over dinner, "and I think I've come up with a solution."

Betraying none of her anxiety over Gisbourne hearing a "problem" mentioned, Marian took a small sip of wine, allowing time to come up with an excuse.

"Problem?" Gisbourne snarled, menacingly. "Marian, as your betrothed, I should be the one to solve all your problems. What have you been discussing with my friend?"

A little half smile was all it took to make Guy melt before her eyes. _You see, Robin, I can handle him! Though, of course, I'm glad you aren't here, watching me do it._

"Lambert and I were talking about your iron ore mine," she told Gisbourne, seemingly sincere. "It was so wrong of Hood to destroy it, but typical of the outlaw. I was only wondering if Lambert, being so well versed in science, could come up with a way to reopen it for you."

"Impossible," Gisbourne told her, moved by her beauty, and her desire to help him.

"Not really, Guy," Lambert interjected. "Have you ever heard of a weapon the Saracens use, called Greek Fire?"

"I've seen...I've heard of it," Gisbourne said, catching himself just before admitting he'd watched it destroy one of Philip of France's ships. It wouldn't do to blurt out his secret failed mission to the Holy Land! He needed to guard himself more carefully with Marian, and not let her beauty distract him. Pushing away his wine, he asked, "What, in the name of the King, does Greek Fire have to do with the sheriff's mine?"

"What _is_ Greek Fire?" Marian asked, highly interested.

Lambert grew excited. "It's a terrible weapon," he told her, "consisting of black powder, or a liquid form, that contains a charge, and then explodes, destroying everything it touches."

"It sounds horrific," Marian breathed, while Gisbourne sat back, his eyes boring into her.

"As a weapon, it is," Lambert agreed. "But I've often thought of what good it might do, in the hands of good people."

"You're a dreamer!" Marian said approvingly, with a lovely, genuine smile.

_If your brother can be a dreamer, then maybe, so can you, Guy! _she was thinking, not realizing she wanted to turn Gisbourne into another Robin.

"Watch out, Lambert," Guy warned him. "There's no place for dreamers in the real world."

"I disagree," Marian told him, being careful to maintain her smile. "Do not dreamers make the world a better place, Guy?"

"If they're not crushed by those in power first," he told her. "I say, save the dreaming for women, and let men take care of the world. Dreaming is fine, if a woman dreams of the children she'll bear."

The look he gave her made her blush, despite her resolve to stay in control.

He was so powerfully built, and so intense, that any hint of the marriage bed they would one day share sent shivers through her.

Lambert rescued her by drawing the conversation back to his plan. "You mentioned, Guy, that you'd like to be the one to solve your lady's problems. I believe you can. I have been studying Greek Fire, and am certain I can come up with its formula. But to do so, I shall need funds. That's where you come in."

The mention of money brought a sneer to Gisbourne's handsome face.

"Will it help the miners?" Marian asked. "Reopen the mine, under safer conditions?"

"It will be safe, as long as the miners respect Greek Fire, and use it carefully. It can blast through earth, and rock, eliminating the need to dig, thus lightening their workload, and bringing iron ore to the service."

"I'll contribute funds," Marian told him, her cheeks flushing with excitement.

"Can you really create Greek Fire, Lambert?" Gisbourne asked, his mind reeling with possibilities of power and death.

"I believe so," Lambert told him.

"Well then, my wealth is at your disposal. Now, Marian," he said, pushing away his chair and rising. "It's a lovely night. Will you be so kind as to give me the pleasure of your company, in a moonlit stroll?"

Marian gulped, then smiled her acceptance up at him.


	137. Chapter 137

It seemed incredible to Marian, but not a single villager in Locksley was outdoors enjoying such a lovely, mild evening, as she and Guy walked on Robin's property.

"Why are the people of the village cooped up indoors?" she asked the man who would one day be her husband. "It never used to be like this."

"What?" he asked, suspiciously. "When Hood was lord?"

Marian caught her breath, realizing her blunder. "I...I only meant, when he was at war, before you and the sheriff arrived in the shire. People would be outdoors, visiting. Children would be running about, playing."

She remembered nostalgically the many evenings when she'd been a child, playing Hunt the Fox or Blind Man's Bluff with Robin, Much, and other children of Locksley. Their games had seemed even more thrilling in semi-darkness, before parents called the other children in to bed, and her father would escort her home.

But tonight, Locksley seemed a dead village, for the only people outdoors consisted of herself, Guy, and a handful of his guards.

"I happen to appreciate the privacy their absence allows us," Gisbourne told her, striving for an intimacy that made her distinctly uncomfortable. "What good is a stroll in the moonlight, with a mob of filthy peasants loitering about?"

When he made a move to hold her around her waist and draw her close, Marian pulled away, removing his hands. "Please, Guy," she begged, nervously.

Rejected, Gisbourne grew angry. Reminding himself she would no longer be able to tell him "No," once she was legally his, he commented sneeringly, "Besides, they need to be sleeping. God knows I'll wake them up early enough tomorrow to work my land, the lazy good-for-nothings."

"The people of Locksley are not lazy!" Marian passionately objected.

"You haven't watched them work lately, the slackers," he told her.

"If they seem lazy, it's only because they need nourishment! They're hungry!"

Gisbourne sniffed distastefully, then stepped closer, so he could look directly down on her. "Your concern for the poor is commendable, but misplaced. One day, I'll see you turn all that passion on me, and all that tender-hearted concern on the children you'll bear me, as Lady Gisbourne."

"Guy," Marian said quietly, uneasy as always when reminded of her fate, "do you remember the sermon Father Andrew preached last Sunday?"

He didn't, having only pretended to listen in church, but he said nothing.

"It described our Lord Jesus Christ," Marian explained, changing her tactic toward him, "and how He always met and exceeded people's needs. He fed the hungry, and healed the sick. He loved the poor, and gave everything for them, even His life."

"I know what the Bible teaches, Marian," Guy said condescendingly. "What's your point?"

"My point is, we, who have been blessed, should strive to do no less, even though we cannot measure up. Some people...some lords...used to not only feed the poor, but gave them his best bread, his best meat, his best ale. And not just food, but...but himself! He gave them his friendship, his kindness, his concern! And, if need be, he would lay down his life for them!"

She hadn't meant to say any of it, but the words had spilled out, as she tried to change Gisbourne into the man she secretly loved.

"You had better be talking about your father, Marian," Guy threatened. "I know no other lord who is so misguided."

Marian swallowed back her fear, then lifted her chin, defiantly. "My father, of course. But I do not approve of you calling him misguided."

Gisbourne, happy to delude himself and accept her lie, sought to win back her approval by telling a lie of his own. "I apologize. I cannot often show it, Marian, but I admire your father, for his kindness."

Hope sprang to life in Marian's heart. "Well then, Guy," she said, smiling, "I admire _you_, for saying so."

"If you will not let me kiss you," he said, beginning to breathe heavily, "at least let me hold your hand. It does wear my ring, after all."

Smiling almost coquettishly, Marian gladly held out her hand. "I rather think it's _my_ ring now, Guy," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked, for she'd suddenly gasped and withdrawn her hand from his hot grasp.

"Nothing," she said guiltily, looking anywhere except at the pair of handsome blue eyes she'd just noticed, staring jealously at her through the trees. "Would you mind bringing me my horse? As you said, Guy, you must be up early tomorrow, and so must I. It's time I rode home, and went to bed."

"Marian, stay. Share my bed, tonight. We're engaged. The Church looks with a blind eye upon those who are contracted to one another."

"Guy...I..."

At that moment, an arrow sizzled past Gisbourne's cheek, so close it grazed it, searing off his light stubble.

"Hood!" Gisbourne bellowed, swearing under his breath as his hand flew to his burning cheek. "Guards! Hood's in Locksley! After him!"


	138. Chapter 138

_Don't run in a straight line,_ Robin reminded himself as he dashed away from Gisbourne and his guards, who were armed with bows to bring him down and swords to finish him off. _Men can't hit an unpredictably moving target_. _Well, other men can't._

His pride in his skill with the bow only served to heighten the struggle going on within him. _Stop running. Stop being hunted, like an animal. Turn, and shoot. Kill him. He deserves to die._

The consuming hatred he'd felt toward Gisbourne when he discovered he was the traitor responsible for trying to kill the king, thereby ending the Peace Pact being negotiated in the Holy Land, came flooding back in waves. _How many more men will die, on both sides, because of your cowardly act of Treason, Traitor? _On top of that, images of Locksley's kind, hardworking, once happy people, now crushed, terrified, brutalized by their tall, sneering, monstrous master tortured Robin's thoughts, along with the conflicting, equally heart wrenching image of that same monster wooing and winning Marian's heart, mind, and body.

_You smiled at him! Really smiled, and held out your hand! You believed him!_

_Turn, and shoot. One arrow, and it's done. Consider it self-defense. After all, he's trying to kill me._

_No._ He wouldn't kill, wouldn't spill Gisbourne's vile blood, when it wasn't absolutely necessary. He was not God, to decide who should live and who should die. But it took all his will not to stop, turn, and do it.

Sucking air into his near bursting lungs, Robin tumbled purposely into one of the many hiding places his gang had fashioned in the forest, disappearing from Gisbourne and his guards in an instant.

"Where is he?" Gisbourne quietly snarled, reining his lathered horse to a stop. "Where did he go?"

His guards sat upon their exhausted mounts, eyes wide with fear. "My lord," the boldest of them ventured, "we need to turn back. We've never been this deep, off the roads, into the forest. It's said these woods are filled with fey folk, who can snatch a grown man away, in an instant!"

Furious, Gisbourne roared out an oath. "Fools!" he then bellowed. "Find Hood, now! Search every inch of this forest! We don't leave this place, until we drag Hood's broken, bleeding body out of here! He dies, today."

A white feathered arrow hissed by Gisbourne's nose, nearly giving him a scar to match the one Robin's arrow had previously seared on his cheek.

"His men!" Gisbourne breathed, gulping back fear.

Gisbourne's men froze, terrified that none of them would make it out of the forest alive.

A second arrow, sizzling far too close for comfort, decided their master. "Retreat!" Gisbourne ordered, steering his horse around to lead the way home.

Once their horse's thundering hoofbeats could no longer be heard, Robin threw back his cover of leaves, and emerged from his hiding hole. Much, panting with anxiety, ran forward to greet him.

"Thank you, my friend," Robin told him, seriously.

"Are you alright?" Much asked.

Rather than answering with his customary brisk nod of his head, Robin surprised Much by blinking back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Master?" Much asked.

Robin didn't seem able to answer, or even move. He merely stood, helplessly looking at Much, his eyes pleading, the picture of despair.

In two steps, Much closed the gap between them and held his friend in a brotherly embrace, letting him silently cry out the anguish grieving his broken heart.


	139. Chapter 139

The next several days were torture for Marian, for she knew Robin was jealous and angry. He stayed away, avoiding her, and she was far too proud to go to him. Besides, she tried telling herself, he had no right to feel so, when she'd done nothing wrong.

_The evening of Guy's dinner party, Marian had refused to leave Locksley until Guy returned, feigning concern over him when in actuality, her every thought and prayer were for Robin's safety. While waiting, she'd had the opportunity to tell Lambert about the outlaw Guy was_ _hunting._

_"Tales of him have reached Yorkshire," Lambert informed her, "though I never realized he was real. I always considered him a hero, not an enemy."_

_More and more, Marian liked the quiet, thoughtful man seated beside her, though he lacked_ _warmth and charm. "Don't let Guy hear you say that," she cautioned, unable to relax until she knew Robin's fate. Just to be safe, she added, "Robin Hood may champion the poor, but_ _it's at your bro...your friend's expense. Surely there are better ways to help those in need, than breaking the law and defying the sheriff."_

_"Such as invention, and science," Lambert agreed. "With Guy's and your help, Lady Marian, I hope to do just that."_

_"You're a good man," Marian told him, sincerely._

Lambert was indeed, a good man, Marian mused a few days later, riding over the bridge into Nottingham.

The destitute who had no other roof over their heads other than the wooden bridge she was crossing on Vesper's back, actually looked cheerful today, which surprised her. She also noticed there were noticeably fewer of them, which worried her so much, she reined her horse and asked a guard, "Where have some of the families gone, who used to live here?"

"Neighboring villages, Your Ladyship," the guard explained, to her vast relief. "Somehow, they've been placed in homes, family by family. If this keeps up, there won't be any more worthless sots dirtying up our bridge."

_Robin! How do you do it? God bless you, but for Heaven's sake, be careful!_

One final glance at the families she longed to feed by night as the Nightwatchman, but couldn't since they were always under the watchful eyes of Nottingham guards, alerted her as to why they seemed cheerful this Thursday. A glint of sunlight struck a coin clasped tightly in an old man's gnarled fingers.

_So! Robin must be here, today, in Nottingham, passing out money! _

Marian's heart beat faster, and she knew not whether to run toward, or away from the town.

Never one to run away, she took a deep, steadying breath, then clicked her tongue to signal Vesper forward.

Where was he? The crowd was thick with people, most of them smiling, which was an unusual sight these dark, grim days.

She felt his eyes on her, before she saw him. Proudly lifting her chin, she turned, and met his accusing gaze. There were swarms of people surrounding him and Much, but to Marian, it seemed as if she and Robin were alone in the marketplace.

_Enough! _she told herself. _Since you insist upon being so stubborn and difficult, we might as well have this out now. _

Quickly locating a draped stall where they might hold a few moments of unobserved conversation, Marian signalled to Robin with her eyes to follow her within its shelter, then waited for him, with pounding heart. But it was Much who anxiously drew back the hanging cloth and faced her, not Robin.

"What do you want, milady?" he asked her, more brisk than polite.

"I wanted to speak to Robin," she told him, though it cost her to say it.

"Robin's busy, as if you couldn't tell. He sent me, instead. He wants to know if...if..."

"If what?" she cried out, impatient and frustrated.

"I forgot! Oh, I hate this! Just a moment! I'll be back! Don't go anywhere!"

Alone once more, Marian clenched and unclenched her fists, hating this moment even more than Much could possibly hate it.

Unknowingly, her eyes lit up for the briefest instant, when she saw Robin pull back the drape and step inside. Just as quickly, however, her face hardened, to match the cold pride eminating from his handsome stare.

"Well, Marian," he coldly began, "what's so important that you steal time away from your gallant fiance, to waste time with me?"

It took all her breeding to stop her jaw from dropping open.


	140. Chapter 140

"How dare you?" Marian demanded of Robin. "You know very well I don't want to marry him."

"You didn't, at first," he answered back, superior and snide. "But that appears to be changing, doesn't it, with his generous gifts, and his dinner parties, and his blatant lies."

"I was trying to change him, to help your people! _You_ shouldn't have been spying! What lies?" she asked at last, once his accusation registered.

"The lie he told, claiming to admire your father, for one. If I'd have known it was that easy to thaw you, I'd have complimented your father a lot more, years ago."

"Grow up," Marian almost spat at him.

What did he mean, "thaw her?" she wondered. She knew she hadn't needed "thawing" when she'd been engaged to Robin. If anything, she'd been far more warm and passionate than was perhaps proper, for a young lady of her station. She grew even more angry under his implication, accented by the smug look on his face.

"Are you such a cad, then, that you would have paid my noble father empty compliments, to try to steal my virtue?" she couldn't help asking.

"They wouldn't have been empty. I really do admire your father. But you know me. Judge for yourself. I'm only pointing out Gisbourne's plan," Robin answered, still overwhelmingly smug. "Isn't that what the gallant Sir Guy was attempting? 'Stay with me tonight,' " he quoted, perfectly mimicking Gisbourne's low, breathy voice. " 'The Church turns a blind eye on-' "

"Shut up!" Marian barked.

"What would you have answered him, Marian, if my arrow hadn't interrupted the tender scene?"

"How dare you? You know very well I'd have refused him, though it's no concern of yours."

"No concern?"

Her words had turned the tables, giving her the upper hand.

Robin, leaning on his bow, suddenly looked stricken, like a small boy whose prized toy was snatched away. "You smiled at him, and held out your hand," he accused in a bewildered tone, as if she'd committed the worst sin imaginable.

The hurt in his eyes unsettled her. Longing to take his cheeks in her hands and confess her heart's true feelings, Marian held back, protecting herself from reopening the wound Robin had caused when he left for battle.

He didn't let her see his hurt for long. As quickly as it had appeared, the look was gone, replaced by proud disdain.

That look made it easy for Marian to readjust her own mask of proud, uncaring scorn. "Since you insist upon spying on me," she coldly announced, "I suggest you get used to watching me hold out my hand to Guy, in a gesture of friendship."

"Friendship?" he cried, not believing what he'd heard. "You can't be friends with a vicious, unprincipled, murdering traitor, Marian! Besides, I hardly think _friendship_ is what he's after."

"He's changing, Robin," she insisted, longing for his good opinion, though she wouldn't admit it to herself. "I'm softening him. I'm awakening his conscience, his kindness. Your people won't have to suffer anymore, once he's...what?"

His snide laughter stopped her flow of words, making her uneasy.

"He has no conscience, Marian," Robin smirked, stepping nearer. "Believe me, that's not what your smiles and handholding will awaken in him, and he definitely won't 'soften.' "

"How dare you?" she asked again, blushing angrily at his implication.

Robin regretted his words, finding them rude and unworthy of her esteem, which he longed to hold. But he wouldn't apologize, not during this argument.

"Tell me one thing," he asked, through clenched teeth, his eyes hard and deadly serious.

Taking her silence for assent, he pressed on. "Why do you believe him over me, about his plot to kill the King?"

Marian's jaw finally did drop open, for his blunt question threw her completely off guard.

"I don't, necessarily," she admitted, flustered. Recovering her outward composure, she continued, "I haven't asked him for the truth yet."

"And he'll be so forthcoming and honest," Robin said mockingly. Showing his anger, he shouted, "I thought you would have learned by now! A man who suffers no qualms about killing will have no difficulty, telling a lie!"

Before Marian could think of an answer, the drape was pulled back, revealing a startled, anxious Much. "Master, shh!" he warned. "Everyone in the marketplace can hear you! Let's go!"

"One moment, Much," Robin said, coolly. Turning back to Marian, he delivered one final thrust. "You're too astute not to know what I said is true. You just can't admit it, because you're moved by him, aren't you?"

He couldn't bring himself to say the word "stirred." Not yet. The memory of Gisbourne boasting it was still too raw.

"I don't know what to believe," Marian told him, ignoring the question he really wanted her to answer. "After all, I learned my lesson, believing all _your_ promises."

Her final thrust cut Robin so deeply, he reeled backward a step, then recovered himself.

"Master, let's go!" Much frantically repeated.

"One more thing," Marian hastened to add, feeling she'd won the argument. "I've solved your problem about the mine, if you care."

"How?" Robin asked, amazed.

"You'll see soon enough," she bragged, borrowing words from his mouth that never failed to infuriate her.

So saying, she swept past him and Much, threw back the drape, and stepped boldly into the marketplace, walking away with her head held high and a spring in her step, knowing his bewildered, amazed eyes were following her every step.


	141. Chapter 141

The cloudy, dreary day soon became a cold, blustery night. Robin stared grimly into the flames of Much's campfire, unable to draw upon happy thoughts of Marian to warm him.

"Wind!" Much complained. "I hate wind! Well, at least the people of Nottingham will go to bed tonight with full bellies, thanks to you," he added, trying to cheer his friend.

"Thanks to _us," _Robin reminded him. Looking up from the flames, he let his eyes scan each face huddled around the fire, from the huge and shaggy Little John to the diminutive, pretty Djaq. "I couldn't do it without you," he told them. "All of you. I thank you, my friends. We are making a difference."

While Much ranted on and on about the sheriff and Gisbourne, Robin determined within himself to stop appearing so glum. It was miserably cold in the forest tonight, and his mood didn't help the already fragile morale. He owed his men, who daily risked their lives trusting his commands, his very best. Besides, he was by nature optimistic, preferring to hope and plan, rather than choose to give up and despair.

He would win her back, somehow, away from Gisbourne. He loved her, and believed she must still love him. She had to know they belonged together, or else she surely would have married while he'd been away. She hadn't lacked for suitors, but she'd turned them all away, even his friend, Roger of Stoke.

He'd think of something before the king returned, meanwhile continuing his mission to help the poor and defy the sheriff. Slowly, he gave his friends one of his brilliant smiles, making them all take heart.

"That's a relief!" Much announced. "For a minute there, I thought you were in one of your moods!"

"What's Marian's plan with the mine, Robin?" Will asked, looking up from his whittling.

"She isn't talking, at least not yet, but I trust her, Will," Robin answered. "Marian can work wonders."

"Work wonders," Allan repeated, in a strange giddy manner. "I'd like to see her work her wonders here."

"Watch it," Robin snapped.

"Were you being funny?" Much asked Allan. "You didn't say, 'I'm not being funny,' so I assume, you were. At least, you were trying to be. Funny, that is. You failed, for your information, I think you'll find."

Allan responded by laughing hysterically, causing Will and Djaq to exchange looks.

"You gotta be the ugliest wench I've ever seen," Allan chortled, pointing at Little John.

John growled fiercely and raised his staff, but Robin soothed him with by raising his hand and saying, "It's alright, John. He's not himself." Fearing Allan might have suffered a blow to his head earlier that day in Nottingham, he gently asked, "Allan? Are you alright?"

"I'm great!" Allan grinned.

"You're drunk!" Much accused.

"You're stupid!" Allan countered back.

Pulling himself up to his full height, Much shook with indignation, speechless to think of a suitable comeback. "Why don't you just jigger off?" he cried at last, proud of himself.

"He's not drunk, Much," Robin said, concerned. "I don't smell any alcohol. Djaq?"

The small Saracen stepped forward and made a quick appraisal of Allan, who lunged at her in a failed attempt to grab her around her waist, not being coordinated enough in his current state to succeed. "The dusky Queen of Night!" Allan declared, giddily.

Will rose and stood over his oddly behaving friend, his silence far more threatening than any of Much's rants.

"And we're all her stars!" Allan continued, rising and skipping around the firepit. "Twinkling in the sky!"

"Robin," Djaq told him, taking her leader aside. "It's not drink, but something similar." Handing him something, she said, "Look! He has been eating mushrooms, a variety that causes a state very similar to drunkenness. He must not have any more! They will make him see things that are not there."

Robin sighed, relieved to know the cause of Allan's crazy behavior. "No more of these for you," he told him, opening his hand to reveal the mushroom Allan had been eating. "And no mushrooms for any of you!" he warned the rest of his men. "Most of them are poisonous, and after eating a few of these," he added, tossing the mushroom into the fire, "you won't be able to tell the difference."

"Mushrooms?" Much cried out, aghast. "Those mushrooms? That is revolting!"

"It's foolish, anyway," Robin clarified. "No matter how bored any of you get, here in the forest, come see me before you decide to alter your minds with fungus."

He needed his men to keep their wits, to stay united against the sheriff. A gang full of men with mushroom-induced delusions was the last thing he needed.

"Better help him get to sleep, John," Robin advised, puffing the air from his cheeks. "He might trip and fall in the fire."

"Hurt, he will be," Little John declared, doubling up his fist.


	142. Chapter 142

Pulling her bed covers more tightly around her, Marian snuggled deeper into her bed, trying to get warm.

"Oh, Robin," she sighed. "You must be miserable tonight, in the forest."

_"It's alright,"_ his wonderful voice assured her, from the depths of her memory. _"You take my cloak, Marian. You're shivering."_

Marian lay on her back, staring with unblinking eyes at her ceiling, remembering that New Year's Eve night years ago, when she'd been so foolishly in love, she'd snuck from her room in her night-clothes, just to be with Robin when the church bells tolled midnight, signalling the start of a new year.

_"It's beautiful,"_ _she'd breathed, finding the starlit, snow-covered_ _world_ _a magical place, in his company._

_"Yes, you are,"_ _he'd agreed, in his own curious blending of teasing and romance._

_His roan colored stallion snorted a thick cloud, and Marian could see her own breath, and Robin's, on the cold winter air. But she didn't feel cold, not with the warmth of his body_ _before her on his horse, and his cloak on her back. Mostly, though, the warmth in her heart made her forget the chill of the night._

_Reining his horse on a hilltop outside Nottingham, he leaped from the saddle, then lifted her to the ground, holding her in his arms until she reminded him she wanted to look out over the town, even though the sight was nothing compared to gazing deeply into his incredible blue eyes. _

_"Will your cloak cover us both?" she'd asked. "Your lips are turning blue!"_

_"Warm them for me?" he asked, leaning down to steal a kiss. _

_He was irresistible, and Marian poured out her heart as they kissed, not stopping even when the church bells began pealing midnight. Their kiss lasted on and on, all the way through the twelfth toll of the bells, and beyond, barely even hearing what they'd come to witness. But it didn't matter. It was wonderful. _

_"Happy New Year, Marian," Robin had said, smiling down at her with an adoring look._

_"You'd better take me home," she realized, hating the thought of her father's alarm, should he awaken and learn she had snuck out. _

And now, of course, she was still sneaking out at night, hiding her deeds as the Nightwatchman as much as she could, to spare her father worry.

"I miss you," Marian whispered now, hating the feel of tears welling up in her eyes. "Robin, how I miss you!"

...

"Gisbourne! If it isn't your leper friend! Come to plead the case of the poor, hmm, Missy?"

Marian kept her composure, ignoring Sheriff Vaisey's taunts the following day, when she appeared in Nottingham, wanting to question Guy about Lambert's progress to help the miners.

Guy really was a handsome man, she reminded herself, even if his heart was crusted over in blackness, and he sorely lacked Robin's charm and humor and good nature. He would never gain those endearing qualities, but he could change, to become kind and loving, generous to the poor and gentle to all. He was already brave, wasn't he? And he feared and worshipped God, as he should. Didn't he? Marian wondered, trying once again to put a brave face on her impending nuptials.

"Please don't let me disturb you," she apologized, perking up her ears to listen for any schemes the sheriff might pass along to Guy. "I only wanted to see Guy, as soon as you're finished discussing business matters."

"Finished!" Vaisey announced, bitterly. "Or, that is, nearly so. Tell me, Gisbourne, hmm, how is Operation Robbing Hood progressing? Peasants ready to turn him in for the reward money yet?"

"No, my lord," Gisbourne growled. "Despite all our efforts to discredit him, they still insist on worshipping the loser."

"It's because he gives them things," Vaisey announced. "Money that ought to be in my coffers! Has he stolen from you yet, Missy, hmm? Or from your father?""

"He has," Marian admitted, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she remembered Robin's lips on her hand, and his sparking touch as he slid Gisbourne's ring off her finger.

Vaisey's eyes bored into her face, seeking the truth. _He mustn't suspect, _she told herself, wondering at the same time what exactly she was trying so desperately to hide.

_Not my feelings, _she lied to herself. _Just my assistance. That's all. _

But Guy was talking, explaining something to the sheriff, and she needed to calm her racing thoughts and listen.

"With respect, my lord sheriff," Guy was saying, "I have been busy with another, more important matter, than Operation Robbing Hood."

"More important?" Vaisey screamed. "What's so important, Gisbourne, hmm, that it dwarfs MY devious plan? Will it capture Robin Hood? Will it deliver his pretty little face, on his pretty little body, into my hands? Will it, Gisbourne? Hmm?"

"It will achieve all our aims, my lord," Gisbourne explained, causing Marian to visibly stiffen.

Vaisey stopped ranting, and stood staring up at Gisbourne, his eyes threatening to pop from their sockets. "You had better not be lying, Gisbourne," he warned. "Though I don't believe you, distracted as you've been lately, since you announced your betrothal. See me in my private chambers, in ten minutes! I might have a reward for you, if your news pleases me! I might even let you touch my prized bird!"

So saying, he strode past his guards, ordering, "Out of my way, you blithering oafs!" exiting the Great Hall as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Once he had gone, Marian turned to a blanch faced Gisbourne, not suspecting the reason he looked so pale.

"May I ask you a question?" she began abruptly, knowing they hadn't much time.

"Of course," Gisbourne answered.

The question that came out of her mouth surprised her just as much as it did Gisbourne, for it had nothing to do with the mine, nor Gisbourne's statement to the sheriff concerning achieving "all their aims."

"Why didn't you go to war?" she suddenly asked.

"What are you asking, Marian?" Guy wanted to know.

"I mean," she continued, looking him straight in the eye, "why aren't you a Crusader? You're a knight. You're young. The king needed every man available, to help him reclaim Jerusalem."

Guy narrowed his eyes as he studied her. "You're not questioning my courage, are you, Marian?" he asked, his voice low and steely as his sword.

"Of course not!"

"What, then? My loyalty, to the king?"

That was it, of course, she realized. Guy wouldn't have wanted to fight for King Richard, when he favored Prince John. Still, she wondered how he couldn't have been swept up in "Crusader Fever," that caused every brave young Englishman long to "take the cross" and fight for the Lionheart. If she'd been a man, she'd have dropped everything and gone to war.

The thought made her shut her eyes, as realization hit her. Was she admitting now, that Robin had been right to leave her, and seek Glory on distant battlefields? No! Of course not! Yet, even while denying it, she recognized she looked down upon Gisbourne, for not fighting for the king.

"How is Lambert's research faring?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"That is what I'm planning to discuss with the sheriff," Guy answered her. "Lambert has discovered the formula for Greek Fire."

"Guy, that's wonderful!" Marian cried, truly delighted. "Think how it will help the miners!"

The joy in her eyes made Gisbourne forget about the ordeal he was about to face. With any luck, his news would please the sheriff enough to make him not punish him in his rear end, which is what Gisbourne feared was about to transpire upstairs.

"Lambert's ready to make a demonstration," Guy told her. Wanting to restate his claim on her, he moved closer, tracing the exposed skin on her shoulder with one hot finger. "I thought I told you green doesn't suit you," he reminded her, his voice heavy with desire. "I was wrong. You look...perfect."

Marian couldn't stop herself from stepping away. "Thank you, Guy," she said, her voice sounding small in her ears. "About the demonstration. I hope I'm invited?"

Gisbourne answered by flashing one of his extremely rare smiles her direction. It made her shudder.


	143. Chapter 143

Devastated, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks, Marian felt almost doubly guilty from experiencing a deep sense of peace, being held once again in Robin's arms. Lambert was dead, her plan to save him ruined, and all because Guy of Gisbourne proved himself the traitor Robin claimed he was. She had no right to feel happy when she felt so sad, yet she couldn't help feeling she'd come home, never wanting to leave his arms ever again.

_"Loyalties are sometimes divided_," Gisbourne had told her, and some of the tears she shed now were for those divided loyalties. Robin's loyalty to her, and to his king and country, had served to tear them apart. Her loyalty to him, whom she believed didn't need her, and to her father, who did, kept her from joining his fight in the forest. She wept silently not only for Lambert, and her crushed delusions of Gisbourne, but also for the life and the love she could not have with the man who was holding her so lovingly.

"Go on," she said to him at last, when her tears were nearly cried out. "Tell me I was wrong, and you were right. You've earned it."

"Shh," he soothed, without a trace of self-righteous gloating. "You did nothing wrong. Your plan to save Lambert was sound. It's not your fault, Marian."

Because of all their arguments since he'd returned from war, she'd forgotten how perfectly gentle and kind he could be. And understanding. His kindness brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Robin, it is!" she argued. "Lambert would still be alive, if I hadn't trusted-"

"Shh. I know how you feel, but you mustn't blame yourself. I went along with your plan, because I respected it."

"Why don't you just go on, and throw it in my face how wrong I was to trust Gisbourne? Isn't that what you want to say?"

By way of an answer, Robin led her to a fallen log, inviting her to sit beside him. Turning his gorgeous, sorrow-filled eyes on her face, he softly explained, "A good man is dead, through no fault of yours. Don't let it eat you up, Marian. I said I knew how you feel, because it's true. There have been many who have died, due to mistakes on my part."

"Not you," she corrected. "You save people. You saved Will and Allan! That's why you're here, and not home, where you belong."

"I've also seen men die, because of me."

"What men?"

"Allan's brother Tom, for one."

"Robin! You can't blame yourself for his death! The sheriff moved the hanging forward by an hour, remember? Anyway, no other man in the world would have risked his life to try to save him."

"I failed him, and his two friends, not to mention Allan. Then, there was Joe Lacey. You were there with me, Marian. I couldn't save him from Gisbourne's blade."

The mention of the traitorous man she was doomed to marry made her stiffen and look away, preparing herself for the tongue lashing she knew she deserved, concerning Gisbourne. But it still didn't come.

_You are too good-hearted and kind, Robin, _she thought. _Upbraid me; don't comfort me, when I haven't earned it! _

"And there were others, in the Holy Land," he told her, unburdening his heart with thoughts he preferred left unspoken. "Men I should have been able to save, but couldn't."

"Tell me," she asked him, awestruck.

Wiping her remaining tears from her cheeks, he sighed, then said, "I don't know where to begin. There were so many."

Sensing the depth of his sorrow, Marian took on his role of comforter, bravely telling him, "It was a worthy Crusade, Robin. You were right to go, to try to free Jerusalem."

"Was I?" he asked, staring at her, tense with emotion.

"You doubt it?" she asked, just as tense as he. "You love war, and glory!"

"No, I don't. Not any more. I love..." His voice trailed off.

"Who?" she asked, her voice tremulous. "Who is it you love, Robin, if not glory?"

"I love..." he began again, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes?" she gulped, when he once more hesitated.

"I love England, and her people," he told her, before admitting the all important truth. "I love-"

Raised voices of his gang, arguing over Lambert's journal, interrupted his confession. Without thinking, Robin slipped his hand into Marian's, entwining his fingers naturally through hers, the way he always used to hold her hand years before, and led her toward his men, who were gathered around the campfire.


	144. Chapter 144

In spite of her sorrow over Lambert's death, Marian couldn't help feeling exultant. She and Robin had come to an understanding, and her heart soared.

He hadn't actually said it, but she knew he loved her...had always loved her, just as deeply as she loved him. Somehow, everything was going to be alright, and they would be together.

She kept her distance from Gisbourne, enduring one brief, heated exchange with him over her not wearing her engagement ring, though it weighed down her hand once more. His thinly veiled threat toward her father kept it on her finger, like a ball and chain. But she didn't care. Robin was her present...her future...and she trusted that together, they would think of a way out of her dilemma.

He'd destroyed the barrels of black powder, and had told her he would burn Lambert's ledger for her, even though she knew he didn't want to. It was a matter of divided loyalties once again, pure and simple. Robin had agreed to sacrifice his loyalty to his promise to Lambert to preserve his work, along with his feeling of moral obligation toward protecting knowledge and progress, all because of her fear that the sheriff might get his grasping little hands on the work. And although Marian suffered a twinge of guilt over Robin's sacrifice, all in all, she slept better at night, believing the ledger no longer existed.

But as days dragged by into weeks, and she didn't see him, Marian began to doubt Robin's heart once again.

Why didn't he come? Of course, it was dangerous, to both of them, but that hadn't stopped him before! Where was he? Was he hurt, or ill? Or worse yet, captured?

Time dragged slowly on, and her hair grew longer, and still he didn't appear, not even when she rode Vesper through the forest, seeking him.

He didn't love her, after all. She'd been mistaken, once again. And just as she'd done years before, she cried silent, bitter tears into her pillow at night, until she was sick of feeling sorry for herself. Donning her Nightwatchman costume and her resolve, she ventured forth into the night to help others, blocking out her pain.

...

Missing Marian so much it physically hurt, Robin kept from her, though he secretly kept tabs on her safety and welfare.

Assured that she and her father continued free from harm, Robin remained busy, helping the poor by thwarting the sheriff.

He wasn't ready to face Marian, lest she ask him point-blank if he'd burned Lambert's ledger. He refused to lie to her, and even though he'd kept his promise by throwing it into the fire, he'd been secretly glad when he'd spied Djaq pulling it out. Greek Fire was definitely a double-edged sword, depending on who used it. Knowledge of it should exist, Robin felt certain, for it could be used for good as well as for evil. But his conscience smote him for only keeping his promise to Marian in technicality, not in fact.

Besides, he was preoccupied with his men, some of whom were beginning to get restless.

Much, always the same, had changed since he'd rejoined the gang. Believing himself in love with that girl...Eve, Robin thought her name was, Much moped about and was even more forgetful than ever.

Worse than that, Allan had taken to eating mushrooms again, and had passed along his habit to Little John. It was a method of escape, Robin knew, but a potentially dangerous one.

Robin fully understood his friends' need to escape...escape from boredom and from loss. Allan still grieved his brother's death, and John had almost lost it when he'd learned his wife and son were living with Luke the Bowmaker. But Robin knew mushrooms were not the answer.

"Alright men," he called to them. "Work to do."

Good works toward the people who needed them would help fill the void, Robin decided. Thank God Will and Djaq were smart enough to find their own healthy ways of coping.

"What work, Master?" Much asked, torn between eagerness and anxiety.

"The sheriff is up to something, and we need to find out what it is," Robin told his men, who had gathered around him.

"Want me to ask around, at the Trip?" Allan volunteered.

"The Trip?" Much exploded. "Unbelievable! You just want to get drunk and...and...I'm not saying anything!"

"Nobody's going to the Trip," Robin told them, "but we are heading to Nottingham."

"Get ready to be swarmed," Allan told Little John. "I'm not bein' funny, but every time we show our faces there, the mob comes out, with their hands out."

"Some of us _will_ be passing out money, Allan," Robin told him. "Any volunteers for that job?"

"Me," Little John growled.

Robin noticed Will looking at Djaq, the young carpenter wanting to work alongside the pretty Saracen. But it wouldn't be safe, Robin felt. Nor would a pairing of Allan and John, not at this stage.

"Djaq, will you help him?" Robin asked. "I need Allan and Will with me."

"What about me?" Much asked anxiously. "Don't you need me, Master?"

"That goes without saying, my friend," Robin told him, flashing his winning grin. "Of course I need you!"

"Well, you might have said so!" Much complained, temporarily forgetting Eve in his pleasure.

"What will we do in Nottingham, Robin," Will asked, "while John and Djaq pass out money?"

Robin's grin widened. "We will be begging for it," he explained, cryptically, wearing the look Much always claimed meant Trouble.


	145. Chapter 145

"Oh, I hate this!"

Much wrinkled his nose in disgust at the foul, stale odor coming from his disguise. "Unbelievable! You expect us to be...to be...What's the word that means unnoticed?"

"Discreet," Robin told him, pulling the hood of his leper's robe lower over his forehead. "Surreptitious. Invisible."

"I don't see how we can be...can be...be surrup-whatever and all that, with bells tied around our ankles!"

"Shut up!" Allan warned him. "For a leper who's supposed to be meek and humble, you're full of hot air!"

"Well! And you're full of-"

"Shh!" Robin warned, raising a hand meant to calm them. "Allan's right, Much. If we're going to pull this off, we need to act like lepers."

"What are the bells for, Robin?" Will asked.

Without taking his eyes off the scene unfolding in Nottingham Castle's outer bailey, Robin explained. "In the Holy Land, lepers are required to wear bells, to warn people they're coming."

Allan couldn't help scoffing. "Not bein' funny, but isn't announcing our entrance something we normally try to avoid? Do you really think the sheriff will welcome a gang of lepers anywhere near him?" In his best Vaisey impersonation, Allan mocked, " 'Come in! Sit down! Have some cakes and ale! Don't let my birds peck your eyes out, not until I recognize you anyway, and hang you by your necks!' "

"Nobody's getting hanged, Allan," Robin assured him. "Trust me!"

"I still don't see why we have to wear these revolting disguises," Much complained. "Wouldn't it be easier to simply sneak into the castle, the way we always do, and spy on the sheriff that way?"

"It would," Robin agreed. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Before Allan, Much, or Will could answer with their objections, Robin defended his plan, clarifying, "We're safer this way. Trust me! Nobody, least of all the sheriff, will look twice at a band of lepers. In fact, as soon as we're detected, everyone in Nottingham will look the other way! Nobody wants to look upon their fellow-man suffering such a fate. There's the sheriff! Come on, lads! Work to do! Shuffle your feet, and whatever you do, keep your faces hidden!"

Robin's plan was twofold. He really did hope his men would "earn" fat purses from Nottingham's privileged by begging, the contents of which he would then turn over to the poor, but mostly he wanted to be able to get close the sheriff, and discover what evil he was currently plotting. Not having seen nor heard from Marian lately made him realize just how much he depended on her to keep him informed.

Marian! In spite of ordering his men to keep their faces hidden, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in her simple, woolen gown, and he forgot his mission for a few moments, revelling in the exquisite beauty of her expressive eyes, her lustrous skin, her ruby lips, her proud carriage, and her perfect curves.

Robin could have rejoiced in the sight of her, but he didn't. Something was upsetting her, he realized, noting the frown on her pouting lips. Unhappiness dwelt in Marian's eyes, and Robin took it upon himself to know the reason.

He was able to venture a guess, when Guy of Gisbourne strode past him, taking his place possessively at Marian's side. Scowling, Robin urged every muscle in his lithe, taut body to listen.

"Your father did not come?" Gisbourne hazarded a guess, trying to win back her regard with interested concern.

"He was not up to listening to whatever you and the sheriff have planned," she coldly answered him, "no more than I am."

Robin's lips curled into a smile. _Take that, Gisbourne, _he smirked. _She'll never love you, no matter how hard you try, with all your clumsy attempts at wooing._

All at once, Sheriff Vaisey's gloating voice broke through Robin's thoughts.

"Ah! Gisbourne! Making nicey nicey with your leper friend, hmm?"

The mention of the word "leper" brought Robin back to his senses. Quickly, he scanned the crowd, spotting John and Djaq blending furtively into the populace, handing out coins, while Will, Much, and Allan shuffled slowly through the crowd, which parted and scattered at their approach.

Just as Robin had predicted, the people of Nottingham averted their eyes from his men, safe in their leper disguises. Deciding it was past time he joined them, Robin cast one last look in Marian's direction, catching his breath when her eyes met and held his.

He saw her flush upon recognizing him, the color flooding her cheeks most attractively. He needed to be more careful, lest he also draw Gisbourne's attention.

There were few things he liked so well as being bold, especially with Marian as his audience, and so, lifting up a voice seemingly weakened by disease, he croaked aloud, "Alms! Gentlemen, Ladies of Nottingham! Take pity on a poor soul and spare a ha'penny!"

A fake fit of coughing drew all eyes away from him, just as he desired. All eyes, that is, except for Marian's. Hers first shot him an urgent, questioning look, then rolled upward and around, as her expression hardened.

"Take this!" Martin of Aylesbury's voice quavered in fear, as he tossed a full purse at Robin's feet. "Just go, and leave us alone!" More purses rained at Robin's feet, not out of charity, but as a means to send him away.

_Very generous, Aylesbury,_ Robin thought smugly to himself. _Let's see if Gisbourne can match your generosity._

His jealousy made him bolder than he ought to have been, for he began shuffling right up to Gisbourne.

"What are these lepers doing here?" Vaisey demanded, angrily.

Gisbourne sneered an answer. "They appear to be begging, my lord."

"I KNOW THEY'RE BEGGING!" the sheriff screamed. "Somebody, get them out of here! GUARDS! GUARDS! Get those lepers out of my castle, or I'll lock you in a cell with them!"

When the guards wouldn't budge, too frightened to get too close to the "lepers," Robin, having reached the platform that held Gisbourne, the sheriff, and Marian, pretended to suffer another fit of coughing, then wheezed, "Alms, my lord sheriff?"

"I'm not going to pay _you_," the sheriff sneered, disgustedly.

"Pay him, Guy," Marian ordered, unable to resist taking part in the game. "After all, it's only by the grace of God we aren't afflicted."

Angrily, but wanting to please her, Gisbourne pulled forth a few coins and flung them to the ground at Robin's feet. "Go!" he fumed, barely daring to breathe what he believed was infected air.

"Rest assured, your generosity will buy me another bandage or two," Robin mockingly said. Bending down, he scooped up the three coins Gisbourne had spared, kissing them as he managed an audacious wink directed at Marian.

So smitten was he, Robin didn't notice Much's anxiety bubble over, with just cause. The sheriff's eagle eyes had recognized Robin's round, tight little backside as the outlaw bent down to pick up the coins.

"Not so fast, my friend," Vaisey ordered, his voice oily with evil excitement. "Watch and learn, Gisbourne! This is how you really kiss a leper!"


	146. Chapter 146

"Time to disappear!" Robin's voice sang out, causing his men to scatter and run.

The eager glow in Vaisey's eyes warned him he'd been recognized, and there was nothing to do but give up the game and dash away.

"Guards! Guards!" Vaisey screamed, while Gisbourne stood by, looking angry and confused. "It's Hood! AFTER HIM!"

As guards closed in around him, Robin did the one sure thing he could think of to divert their attention. Wishing he had his bow, Robin called cheekily out, "Don't worry, Sheriff! I'm not really sick. In fact, I'm right as rain!" Untying the bursting purse he'd begged from Aylesbury, Robin lifted it high above his head and shook out its contents, showering silver coins onto the ground.

"Payday, boys!" one of the guards shouted, bending down to scoop up as much money as he could.

Gisbourne bit back obscenities, due to Marian's presence, but Vaisey was less polite. Roaring out a stream of curses, Vaisey jumped from the platform and began kicking his guards, who continued gathering coins, in spite of the Sheriff's onslaught. Gisbourne drew forth his sword, but it was too late. Robin Hood and his men had made their way through the portcullis, kicking up their heels as they ran away.

"An all too familiar view, Gisbourne," Vaisey fumed, his eyes bulging from their sockets as they followed Robin's backside. "Pretty as it is."

"Pretty, my lord sheriff?" Marian asked, innocent of Vaisey's feelings toward "Hood."

Gisbourne sneered in disgust. "He stole your nobles' tax monies! With respect, my lord, how are we going to pay for...?"

"Pay for what?" Marian couldn't help asking.

"One word, Gisbourne," Vaisey answered, ignoring the "leper's" queries. Standing on his toes to whisper into Gisbourne's ear so the leper wouldn't hear, he hissed the word, "Ransom."

...

"Unhappy," Allan sniffled to Little John later that afternoon, both men celebrating the gang's successful mission by secretly munching on mushrooms.

"No unhappy," Little John grinned back, euphoric. "Happy."

"Not us," Allan replied. "Robin. He needs cheering up."

"Give him some mushrooms."

"Won't work. He won't eat 'em. What he needs is his woman."

Little John looked stricken for a moment, remembering how Alice was now sharing Luke the Bowmaker's bed and board. Rising unsteadily to his enormous feet, he threw back his head and bellowed forth a wild anguished cry.

"More mushrooms?" Allan offered.

When John had regained his happy, confused state, Allan continued his discussion. "We gotta help Robin, Big Man," he decided. "Much isn't the only one who can help him."

"Help Robin," Little John agreed.

"Right. Here's what we do," Allan decided, fueled by the mushrooms' effects. "We go find Marian, and tell her what Robin won't. We ask her to marry him, 'stead of Gisbourne."

"She might say 'no,' " Little John realized.

"Not bein' funny, but no woman's ever said 'no' to me. Come on. Where do you think Marian's hidin'?"

"Locksley," Little John decided, thinking only of Alice.


	147. Chapter 147

Kate, the potter of Locksley's daughter, shook her scraggly blond head as she pulled up her bucket from a well. Staggering as she lugged it back toward her mother's cottage, Kate stopped and placed it on the ground, astonished to see two of Robin's men openly strolling toward her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Allan and Little John. "If Gisbourne's men see you-"

"Lookin' for Lady Marian," Allan answered her, unconcerned for his safety. "You seen her? We got somethin' to say."

"Something to ask the lass," Little John echoed.

Kate scowled. "She's not here, and you shouldn't be, either. Outlaws aren't welcome here. You know that."

"Gotta find Marian," Allan insisted, his face lit up in a vapid grin.

"She's no here," Little John reminded him. Kate shuddered at the grin the giant wore on his face, finding it a frightful sight.

Allan, not about to give up, decided, "Well, we gotta find someone. Gotta cheer up Robin."

"What's wrong with Robin?" Kate asked, pulling the two men around the side of a cottage, where they would be better hidden.

"He's no happy. Boo hoo," Little John surprisingly answered, still wearing his gruesome grin.

"Say, Big Man," Allan interjected, "I got an idea. I always find one woman's as good as another, so why don't we ask this one here to marry Robin?"

Kate couldn't believe her ears. "What did you say?" she asked, awestruck.

"Robin wants to marry you," Allan told her. Turning to John, he boasted, "There! Was that so hard? Robin should of said it months ago."

Kate still couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Marry him?" she asked, her voice a squeak.

Twisting a finger in his ear, Allan grimaced before answering, "Well, he doesn't wanna marry me, or John here. Why not you? You're a woman, right?"

"Allan," Little John warned, "I no think-"

"Of course I'll marry him!" Kate cried, delighted. "I better go talk to the priest about posting the marriage banns! And I guess it means I'll have to live in the forest, but I won't be an outlaw. Go back to Sherwood, and tell Robin I'm coming. How will I find him?"

"He's about so tall, with brown hair, and an arrow of quivers on his back," Allan said, confusing her.

"I know what he looks like," Kate whined. "That's why I'm marrying him! And it's a quiver of arrows, not the other way 'round. What I meant was, how will I find his camp, in Sherwood?"

"Shh," Allan grinned. "It's a secret."

"Big secret," Little John echoed.

"Big forest," Allan added.

Kate's thrill at their news made her forgive them their odd behavior. All the same, she suddenly grew suspicious. "You're not fooling me, are you?" she whined.

"Not bein' funny, but no," Allan answered. "We're not bein' funny."

"You swear it, that Robin wants to marry me? Why did he send you to tell me, instead of asking me himself?"

"Don't know. Didn't think you'd say yes, right, John?"

"Robin no talks when he should," Little John explained.

"That's right!" Allan agreed, impressed. "Much is always complainin' about him not talkin', though Much talks enough for the pair of them."

"Well, I don't care!" cried a jubilant Kate. "You tell him I'll marry him, but have him come get me, after I get the banns posted. I want everybody to know, Robin wants to marry me! Won't the other girls hate me when they hear? Especially the future Lady Gisbourne!"

"Who's that?" Allan asked.

"Stupid!" Kate teased, playfully slapping his arm. "Lady Marian, of course!"

"Oh, that's right! Say John, wasn't there somethin' we were gonna tell her?"


	148. Chapter 148

Little John couldn't shake his uneasy, nagging feeling that, under the influence of forest mushrooms, he and Allan had done something wrong. But, for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Don't lose any sleep over it, Big Man," Allan advised, wearing his sunny, lopsided grin. "Whatever we did, I'm sure I've done worse."

"That's no help," John grumbled.

"Alright lads," Robin's voice rang cheerfully out, interrupting their private conversation. "Work to do!"

"What, again?" Allan good-naturedly complained. "Not bein' funny, but didn't even The Man Upstairs take a day off, once in a while?"

"On the seventh day, He rested." Much, who loved his Bible stories, was happy to inform them all. "After He created, you know...everything."

"Everything?" Allan repeated, unable to resist a chance to goad Much. "Even..." His grin widened as he choose Much's own word for waste. "Even poop?"

Will frowned, tired of his friends' immature arguments when Robin was offering them another opportunity to help the poor and right injustice. But Robin understood that Allan would be more eager to help after he'd enjoyed a bit of fun at Much's expense. And so, the rightful Lord of Locksley watched and waited.

Much was so shocked by Allan's blasphemous charge, he could only sputter unintelligible syllables, exploding them from outraged lips. "You are revolting!" he finally managed to say.

"It is a brilliant system of elimination," Djaq calmly informed them.

"What?" Allan scoffed. "S# *'s brilliant?"

"Yes. Only an intelligent Creator could have designed such a perfectly complex system for taking in, using, and eliminating fuel."

"You see!" Much proclaimed, pointing triumphantly at Allan. "Wait a minute!" he realized, looking crestfallen at Djaq. "You're not...you're not..."

"Didn't you learn anything in the Holy Land?" Robin teased his loyal friend, with affection.

"I learned to empty my boots of scorpions and spiders, before I stepped into them in the morning! I also learned to manage you, when you were in one of your moods."

Chuckling, Robin was swift to redirect the conversation. "Muslims and Jews share our belief in the same benevolent Creator, Much," Robin reminded him. "Djaq's faith isn't that different from ours."

"Then why are we fighting so much?" Much exploded. "Not Djaq and me, or even him," he said, pointing at Allan, who objected with an, "Oi! What did I do?"

"You know what you did," Much scolded. "I was talking about Muslims and Jews and...and us."

Clapping a hand on Much's shoulder, Robin tried to explain. "It's complicated."

His tone turned somewhat sad, as he wished everyone could be as simple as his pure-hearted best friend. "Let's just keep praying for peace." Brushing aside his wistfulness, he brightened and told his gathered men, "We collected quite a stash in Nottingham yesterday, and the sooner we get it into the hands of people who are hungry, the better. Prince John's raising taxes on the villages again, and so..." Dropping several bags of divided money at his men's feet, he continued, "This should cover the increase and put food on their tables."

_As well as keep the money out of the sheriff's grubby little hands, _Robin was thinking, wondering again what Vaisey might be planning. He decided it was time to call on his beautiful spy, to see if she knew anything. With a light, eager heart, he routed himself east, toward Knighton.

...

_Marriage banns. _Marian chided herself for a sinking heart when she spied the newly posted marriage banns on a pillar in Nottingham, right next to a wanted poster of Robin. _Don't be a fool, _she scolded herself. _It's wonderful news, for the people about to be married. I'm sure the bride wasn't forced to accept, under duress._

The all-too familiar tread of heavy footsteps accompanied by a jangle of spurs informed her that her intended, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, had seen her ride into town, and was quickly approaching. She continued stroking Vesper's nose, refusing to turn and greet the man who mistook obsession for love.

"Hello, Marian," Guy greeted her. "Have you seen the marriage banns?"

At that, Marian couldn't ignore him and spun around. _Why would Guy show interest in marriage banns? Surely, he hasn't posted ours, setting a date and time for the wedding? _A dreadful panic gripped her heart.

"Looks like Hood still believes he's a member of society, instead of a filthy outlaw," Guy gloated, sniffing. "We caught the girl, and have her locked in the dungeon. Won't be long until she tells us where Hood's made his camp. Either that, or he'll walk right into the sheriff's trap, trying to save his bride."

"Bride? Guy! What are you saying? What bride?"

"You haven't read the banns? They're posted everywhere. I suggest you read for yourself."

Taking his advice, Marian approached the newly posted bann, resisting the urge to once again gaze at the image of Robin on his wanted poster. Anyway, the drawing didn't do him justice. Instead, she quickly ran her eyes over the jaw-dropping words on the marriage bann, getting one of the most unlikely surprises of her life.


	149. Chapter 149

"So, this Esmerelda, with all her charms I just told you about, has all the men standin' up and takin' notice, if you know what I mean. But she's gotta make a choice, so she narrows it down to three different gents."

"Believe me, two's more than enough," Robin sighed, listening to Allan's ribald tale as the two men headed toward Knighton Hall. A full moon illuminated their path, but they kept safely hidden in the shadows.

Robin, finding Marian out when he'd arrived earlier in the day, discovered he couldn't keep away any longer. Convincing himself he crucially needed to see her to learn whatever news she might know concerning the sheriff's plans, he headed toward Knighton after dark, taking Allan with him, to Much's chagrin. Robin would have preferred going alone, but he knew Allan had been sampling mushrooms again, influencing Little John to do the same, and he needed them to stop.

Only half-listening to Allan's story, Robin was waiting for an opportunity to broach the subject of mushrooms, hopefully finding the right words to secure Allan's promise to abstain from them. But Allan's next twist in his storyline gathered Robin's full attention.

"So Esmerelda decides the way to choose is to hold an archery competition, and make hay with the winner."

"Now that," Robin said, "is a smart woman! Any chance you can clean up your story, and tell it to Lady Marian?"

"I might. Not bein' funny, though, but it wouldn't do any good. She'd think you made it up. But anyway, all three gents were good shots, so nobody knew who would win. The first gent shoots, and THUMP!, hits the target, right in the center. The second gent shoots, THUMP!, and splits his arrow. The third gent, THUMP! THUMP!, he shoots the other two gents right between their eyes, so of course, he's the winner."

Robin, appreciating the irony, threw back his head and laughed, wishing it could be that easy to dispose of Gisbourne.

"So, anyway, he and Esmerelda fall into bed, and have a grand time! They stay there for forty days and forty nights, and every morning, when the sun rises, and so does his-"

"Shh!"

They could see Knighton Hall by this time, and Robin's instincts alerted him they were not alone. Melting back into the trees, Allan waited, hand on sword hilt, while Robin's eyes scanned the area.

Gisbourne! Robin realized how dangerously close they had come to walking right into him!

Luckily, Sir Guy seemed unaware of their presence. Indeed, every nerve in his body, every thought in his head, was focused entirely on Marian's lighted window.

"Oi! He's a bloody Peepin' Tom!" Allan whispered, laughing.

But Robin did not find the situation at all laughable. Moonlight lit up Gisbourne's face, showing the throbbing vein in his forehead, his intense, unblinking eyes, his taut jaw and thin lips drawn back, dry, itching, thirsting.

Robin looked quickly at Marian's window, wondering exactly what Gisbourne could see. Her shutters were drawn, but not completely. If a man stood at Gisbourne's spot, he might be able to...

Red hot fury shot through Robin. Before Allan knew what was happening, Robin charged Gisbourne, throwing himself upon him and tackling him to the ground.


	150. Chapter 150

"Beat the hell outta him!" Allan cheered, though Robin hardly needed any urging on to do so.

Straddling Gisbourne's chest, Robin pounded the man's surprised face again and again with his fists, showing no mercy. "Spying on a lady in her bedchamber?" Robin snarled. "Not very gallant, you filthy swine."

Despite being pummeled by Robin's unrelenting blows to his face, Gisbourne managed to draw forth his dagger, a small, curved blade he'd picked up on his failed secret mission to the Holy Land. A single jab to Robin's thigh enabled Gisbourne to break free.

Standing, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the outlaw, who lay on his back upon the ground, clutching his thigh.

"Sheriff wants you taken alive," Gisbourne sneered. "But too bad, I don't. Say your prayers, Hood."

"Say yours. Allan, NOW!"

Without warning, Gisbourne found himself attacked from behind by one of Hood's men, the fast talking one Hood had saved from the gallows months before.

This man was no knight, no one of rank who had any right to wield a sword, especially not a sword once belonging to Gisbourne. Guy recognized it as one Hood had stolen from him, and now it was turned against him in a peasant's hands with savage ferocity.

"Drop your weapons," Robin's voice commanded, and Gisbourne saw, out of the corner of his eye, Hood standing, arrow nocked to his bow, pointed straight at him. Having no choice, he threw his sword to the ground, while the low-bred outlaw sheathed his in his sword belt.

"Well fought, Allan," Hood's hated voice said smugly. "Now, where did you say that man in your story shot his two rivals?"

"Right between their eyes," the other outlaw answered, mirthfully amused, though out of breath.

Gisbourne hated being trapped by Hood and one of his cronies. "You won't shoot me, Hood," he sneered. "Everybody knows you've lost your taste for bloodshed."

"I have," Robin agreed. A slow wicked grin stretched across his face. "But he hasn't."

"You want me to kill him?" Allan asked, eager to do the job.

Gisbourne's fear was delicious in Robin's eyes. Smirking at his enemy's helplessness, the archer offered nothing more than an unpleasant chuckle under his breath.

Robin's rage was boiling over, however, and he dropped his smirking manner along with his bow. Striding toward Gisbourne, so that he met him face to face, he demanded, "What were you doing, looking in the lady's window?"

"You seem to forget, Hood, Marian is mine! She has accepted me! I'll soon have the sanction of the Church, to look on her naked body whenever it pleases me. And not just look, either."

"She'll never be yours," Robin vowed.

"What are you doing on her father's property, Hood? Trying to steal a glimpse of her marble flesh, yourself? Go back to your bride, Hood, if you can find her!"

"What bride?"

"You've come down in the world, marrying one of your own peasants!"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Sir Edward's voice was distraught and alarmed, and Robin turned apologetic, respectful eyes on the kind, old man who stood shivering before them, looking frail and vulnerable in his nightclothes.

"Apologies, sir, for the disturbance," Robin said, sincerely. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I caught these filthy outlaws on your land," Gisbourne triumphantly told his future father-in-law, "trying to peer into Marian's room."

Edward, bewildered, wasn't sure what to do. He was no fool, knowing quite well that Robin sometimes still paid secret visits to his daughter, with her approval. He also knew the young man would never try to "peer" into Marian's room without her knowledge or consent. But it would be her death, as well as his own, if Gisbourne so much as guessed at their dealings with one another.

"Get off my land!" Edward shouted at Robin. "You're not welcome here!"

"He's not going anywhere, alone," Gisbourne sneered. "With your help, I'm taking him to Nottingham."


	151. Chapter 151

"Sorry to disappoint you, Gisbourne," Robin said mockingly, with a threatening undertone, "but my friend and I must decline your offer to accompany you to Nottingham."

Breaking into a wolfish grin, Robin pulled his Saracen scimitar from its sheath.

Furious, Gisbourne reached for his own sword, then roared out an oath when he remembered he was unarmed, having thrown his sword to the ground at Hood's command.

"This isn't over, Hood," he snarled, enraged that Hood had gotten the better of him, yet again. "I won't forget you, either," he promised, sneering at Allan, who was slowly backing away, pointing his sword at Gisbourne.

"I'm flattered," Allan smirked.

Robin, with his light, nimble tread, backed toward his bow, then reached down to retrieve it. Upon rising, he suddenly felt the world begin to spin as he grew dizzy, completely losing his equilibrium. His spilled blood from Gisbourne's wound to his thigh affected him all at once, and he stood still, about to swoon, willing the world to stop spinning before his dazed stare.

"Go," Robin ordered Allan, weakly.

Robin's temporary state of helplessness gave Gisbourne the chance he needed. Picking up a heavy stone, Gisbourne hurled it at his enemy, striking him in the center of his forehead. "Run, Allan," was all Robin managed to say before dropping to the ground.

Allan had no desire to leave his friend and leader, yet self-protective instincts and common sense made him turn and run. Gisbourne wouldn't kill Robin with Sir Edward looking on, Allan knew, and the best way to free him wouldn't be trying to fight Gisbourne alone, but with the entire gang by his side. All the same, Allan felt lower than he had in months while he ran for help.

Gisbourne, with sword restored to its sheath, stood over Robin Hood, glaring triumphantly down at his enemy, longing to kill him. But, knowing Sir Edward was watching, he contented himself by delivering a series of brutal, kicking blows upon the fallen outlaw's head and ribs.

"Stop, Sir Guy!" Edward cried, horrified at the assault upon the young gentleman he'd watched grow up. "He's down! There's no further need to harm him!"

Guy didn't appreciate taking orders from an old man he didn't respect. But all the same, he was Marian's father, and Gisbourne didn't want her to hear of this. "Bring me some rope," he barked. "We'll tie him up and take him to the sheriff."

...

Unbeknownst to Guy, Marian had no need to hear of the night's events, watching them all from her window, from the moment she'd heard her father's cry of alarm. Closing her shutters tightly, she removed the feminine, filmy nightdress she'd only recently donned, exchanging it for her Nightwatchman costume.

She knew that Allan was running to fetch Robin's gang, but she feared there was no time to lose. It was up to her to save Robin. But how?

Marian quickly thought of two possible plans. She could either wait upon the road and ambush Gisbourne on his way to Nottingham, or wait until Robin was locked in the dungeon, and break him out. A series of guards was certainly less daunting than one Sir Guy of Gisbourne, especially when her father's terrified eyes would be watching. Pocketing her snake-shaped lock pick, Marian choose the second option.

...

Sheriff Vaisey immediately forgave Gisbourne for disturbing his sleep, when he saw the magnificent prize his Sergeant-At-Arms had brought him.

"Oh! This is good! This is good! Gisbourne! However did you capture our elusive Little Robin Red Breast, hmm? I suppose you'll be wanting the reward money."

"Watching Hood die is all the reward I want," Gisbourne sneered.

"Very good, Gisbourne!"

By this time, Robin had awakened, and stood silently before Gisbourne and Sheriff Vaisey, wrists and ankles bound. His head was pounding, his thigh throbbing, yet he didn't despair. He was sure Allan would soon bring his gang to rescue him.

Vaisey skipped before him, his black silk pajamas and sandals covered by a long, flowing, open, feather-trimmed robe, worthy of a Madam in a whore house. The man was practically drooling, so excited was he at the prospect of Hood's imminent execution.

"I won't sleep a wink tonight," the sheriff gloated. "Neither will you, Hood, I think! Throw him in the cell with his bride! Enjoy her, Hood, while you can. In the morning, you'll both hang."

Panic seized Robin, as he pictured Marian locked in a dungeon cell. He shot anxious eyes at her poor father, still clad in his night-clothes. What had happened while he had been unconscious? Had Marian tried, unsuccessfully, to save him?

As Gisbourne led him away to his cell, Robin's thoughts were racing, trying to come up with a plan to save her, before his men could arrive.


	152. Chapter 152

"Enjoy your wedding night, Hood," Sheriff Vaisey gloated, after Gisbourne shoved the outlaw into a dark dungeon cell. "After all, it will be your last night on Earth! I'd love to stay and toast the happy couple, but I've no stomach for leper brides. Come, Gisbourne! Let's celebrate Hood's impending death together!" Laughing maniacially at the sound of the cell door clanking shut, Vaisey trippingly led Gisbourne up the dungeon steps, a marriage song on his lips.

"Marian?" Robin's voice called out in the darkness, seeking the woman he believed to be locked up with him.

"It's me! I'm here!" a whiney voice answered, disappointing him. "Robin! I knew you'd come save me!"

Robin's initial disappointment turned to relief, then to bafflement, at finding Kate instead of Marian locked up with him in his cell.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Gisbourne, the nasty bastard, had me thrown in here."

"But why?"

"Why do you think? For collaborating with outlaws, due to us getting married."

"WHAT?"

"But everything's fine now. I knew you'd come, Robin!" Ducking her blond head under his bound wrists, Kate emerged up against Robin's chest, within the circle of his arms, staring hopefully up at him. "Now, how the hell are you going to spring us out of here, so we can have our wedding?"

"Kate," Robin began anxiously, trying to think up a way to extricate the girl from his unwilling embrace. "I swear to you, I'll get us out of here, but there isn't going to be any wedding. What led you to think there was? If I said anything to mislead you, I'm sorry."

Hearing her world crashing down around her, Kate paled under her already pasty complexion. "There will so be a wedding!" she insisted. "Your men told me!"

"Which men?" Robin asked, wondering if he was in the midst of yet another nightmare.

"Allan and Little John," Kate informed him, still wrapped in his bound arms. "Allan swore they weren't fooling! Damn him!" Fighting back bitter tears, she whined, "It was all a joke, and now I'm going to hang for it."

"Shh," Robin said, comfortingly. "No one's going to hang. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it."

Kate lifted her face, trying in vain to reach for his lips.

But Robin had no desire to kiss the girl. She already had feelings for him, he knew, but his feelings toward her were purely of a protective nature, as the rightful lord of her village. Trying to lighten the mood, he gently teased, "Why would you agree to marry me? I'm not much of a catch, you know. I'm an outlaw."

"I don't believe you'll save me," Kate whined, her bitter disappointment making her even more unpleasant than usual. "I don't trust you at all, anymore."

"I can't say that I blame you, after what happened. But we will get out, and when we do, I _will _talk to Allan and John, and they will apologize to you."

Laying her cheek on his chest, Kate closed her tear-filled eyes and wept, while Robin tried to soothe her.

"What will I do?" she asked pathetically, at last.

"I'll clear your name, somehow," Robin promised, "and you can return to your family."

"How will you, an outlaw, clear my name?"

"I know someone who can," he promised. "Shh. Everything's going to be alright."

Robin waited patiently, letting the village girl weep on his chest.

"The sheriff might as well hang me," Kate whined. "My life is over."

"Kate, listen." Gently, Robin tried to offer her the best advice he knew. " 'To every man there is a purpose that he sets up in his life,' " he told her. " 'Let yours be the doing of all good deeds.' "

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"It's a saying...something I read once, that guides me. Trust me, it helps."

"But what does it mean?"

"It means you have an opportunity to find your purpose in life, Kate. Let it be something that benefits others."

"Like the Nightwatchman?"

Robin caught his breath, then broke into one of his incandescent smiles. "That's right," he realized, his heart swelling. "Just like the Nightwatchman."

_It's like you were made for me, Marian, _he was thinking. _Even our purpose in life is the same. Don't marry Gisbourne. Marry me._

He worried about her being the Nightwatchman, worried she'd be captured or, worse yet, shot on sight. She didn't need to take such risks, he believed, yet he was impressed she did. He felt proud to love her.

Kate was still sniveling, but he'd done all he could to try to comfort her. What he needed to do now, was to extricate her from his body, so he could think up a plan to break them both out of the dungeon.

"Are you alright?" he asked her kindly. "Again, I'm sorry, Kate. Someday, a man worthy of you will come calling, and-"

"Right," she snapped, hurt by his rejection.

An awkward silence followed, with Kate seeming in no hurry to duck back under his bound wrists and leave his embrace. Instead, she wriggled even closer to him, once again laying her head on his chest.

With a resigned sigh, Robin patiently waited for her to grow tired of leaning against him. Darting his eyes back and forth over their heads, he tried to think up a plan to escape.

A sudden thud made Kate jump, then clutch at Robin's biceps.

It was in this cozy-looking embrace that the Nightwatchman discovered them in their cell.


	153. Chapter 153

Robin's heart began pounding wildly, just as it did every time he unexpectantly caught sight of Marian.

Kate, too, was excited. Clutching Robin's biceps even tighter, she began jumping up and down and squealing, "We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!"

"Shh!" Robin warned her, annoyed lest her squealing bring the guards. But no guards came. The Nightwatchman had punched them all temporarily senseless.

Robin watched in amazement, as Marian used a lock pick to open their cell.

"Thank you," he breathed, gazing lovingly at her. "You wouldn't be carrying anything on you to undo my bonds, by any chance?"

Without a word, the Nightwatchman reached into her boot and pulled forth a knife.

"You're well trained," Robin grinned, smugly, after she cut through his bonds. "So, you were listening, all those years ago."

Already furious at finding Robin seemingly embracing Kate, Marian's eyes flashed fire behind her mask. _How dare he try to take credit for her thinking ahead? Did his arrogance know no limits? Well, she'd done her part. He and his scraggly blond bride were free. They could show themselves out._

All the same, she grew angrier still when he tried to do just that. "Get behind me," Robin told both women, leading the way up the stairs. "Better let me have that knife."

In answer, Marian plunged it back into her boot, then, glaring daggers at him, pushed her way to the front.

Kate watched, confused, as Robin and the Nightwatchman skirmished for the lead, pushing against each other. "Get behind me," Robin ordered, for the second time. "I've done this before, you know."

But the Nightwatchman wasn't about to yield. Marian felt she'd earned the right to lead, and she resented Robin trying to take over now. She longed to give him a piece of her mind, but couldn't speak a word, lest Kate learn her identity. Never had she despised the girl as much as she did at this moment.

Robin's leg wound, coupled with his good and generous nature, made him yield the position of leader first. "Very well," he grinned, his heart overflowing, amused by her stubbornness. "You go first."

His gallant gesture infuriated her further. It was as if he were saying, "Ladies first." All the same, Marian took the lead.

Robin was determined to stay right at her heels. Though unarmed, he was prepared to protect her from any danger, forgetting she had single-handedly slugged her way in. He also forgot about Kate.

Climbing the dungeon steps, Robin was amazed and impressed by the number of unconscious guards in their path. "What happened?" he whispered in Marian's ear. "One look at you, and they passed out, from your beauty?"

He meant it to be charming, but Marian wasn't buying. _How could he joke at a time like this? And how dare he belittle her skill as a warrior, as if she wasn't good for anything but to stand around and look beautiful? He had some nerve!_ Her anger sparked and flamed within her breast.

Kate was following Robin just as closely as he was following Marian. The three moved almost as one, climbing stairs while they stepped their way over fallen guards.

Nearly having reached the way out of the dungeon, Kate couldn't resist spitting in the face of a guard. Before any of them knew what was happening, the guard revived and sliced through the air with his sword, catching one side of Marian's thigh.

With a furious grunt, Robin kicked him in his gut, sending the man tumbling down the steps.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Marian, his heart stopping at the sight of a red-stained gash on her trousers.

A curt nod of her head told him the wound was merely a scratch. Still, he hated that she had been threatened and hurt. Trying to lighten the mood, Robin teased, "I'll show you my wound, if you show me yours."

It was the wrong thing to say. Marian shot him a glare so fierce, he felt he'd be safer facing the armed guard again. Enjoying her anger, he broke into a delighted snicker, which only made her more angry, if that was possible.

A surprise met them at the very top of the steps, in the form of Robin's amazed gang.

"This is a rescue!" Much happily announced. Then, spying the Nightwatchman, he blurted out, "Oh! Hello, Mar-"

"SHH!" Robin ordered, indicating Kate with his eyes.

"Sorry!" Much apologized. "What's she doing here? Kate...I mean. Not, you know, the Night-"

"Much!" Robin warned again.

"I'll shut up," his friend realized, chagrined, though delighted the rescue was going so smoothly.

Robin knew they were wasting time, but he wanted to thank Marian one more time, before parting company. But when he looked for her, he discovered she had already gone. His heart sank.

There was nothing to do but take Kate with them, back to their make-shift camp, and let Djaq tend his wound, then pay another late-night call to Knighton, to thank his deliverer, and ask her to clear Kate's name. Then, first thing tomorrow, he'd deal with Allan and Little John, for their prank against Kate. Already, he was certain mushrooms figured into it.

"Well met, my friends," Robin grinned. "Come on, lads. Let's go home."


	154. Chapter 154

_If you do not allow yourself to feel, how can you be a real man?_

Marian's own words, spoken to Robin one magical night when he'd burst into her castle bedchamber to hide, came back to her now, as if to mock her.

"I don't care," she spoke aloud in her bedchamber, washing her new wound. "It hurts too much, to feel."

It was easier to make her heart a block of ice, so she wouldn't have to deal with her devastation over Robin's surprising marriage to Kate. _Coward,_ she chided herself, cringing slightly from the stinging pain in her thigh.

But the physical pain was nothing, compared to what she was trying to banish from her heart.

Why would Robin marry Kate? It was impossible! He couldn't love that whiney, attention-seeking, mean-spirited, deluded, immature girl, surely! Marian could think of nothing to commend her, except perhaps a healthy dose of stupidity that might possibly pass for courage. She could recall Robin once commenting that Kate was brave. Love was known to be blind, but still! Kate!

They'd known the potter's daughter all her life, having grown up with her. Kate had always been a nuisance, following Robin around with her hard little eyes, by turns hating and worshipping him. _Rather like myself,_ Marian thought, directing her anger inward. _I'm as big a fool as she is._

_At least he won't hang. Not this morning, anyway. _

She was glad she'd rescued him. He was a bright beacon of hope for the people, with his generous spirit, sunny smile, kind words, and brave, selfless deeds. Everything seemed brighter, in his presence. The shire needed him. She needed him.

Why shouldn't he marry, now that she herself was engaged to another man? He was certainly passionate and romantic! Marian knew that all too well, from experience. He'd make a wonderful husband, she couldn't help thinking, so fun-loving and true, tender and brave. Not to mention honest, fair, clever, charming...always putting the needs of others ahead of his own. And as for being a father! He had such a wonderful way with children!

Angry tears threatened to spill from Marian's eyes. Blinking them back, she steeled her heart again, willing herself not to feel. Not to think, even.

But why Kate? Robin would never marry her, unless...

Oh, no. That was it. He had to marry her.

One thing Marian never doubted was Robin's honor. If he had made a mistake, and...and Kate became pregnant, he would marry her, and spend the rest of his life working to be a good husband and father.

Marian couldn't stop her thoughts from picturing Robin kissing Kate, an image that made her shudder.

Had that horrible girl really tasted his lips, and much more besides? It seemed inconceivable, yet what other explanation could there be?

Clutching the folds of her nightdress above the wound on her thigh, Marian held a damp cloth to her wound, closing her eyes. Without meaning to, she puckered her lips, remembering the feel and taste of his tender, eager mouth covering hers.

The unexpected sound of a pebble landing near her feet made her snap open her eyes and jump.

"Sorry," Robin's voice called softly out, from the ledge just outside her window. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Dropping the folds of her gown, Marian blushed in anger and mortification, hoping he hadn't seen her bare leg.

He'd caught a glimpse, liking very much what he'd seen, but had looked quickly away, out of honor and respect. He was no Gisbourne, after all, to oogle her in secret, no matter how lovely and shapely he found her.

"How's your wound?" he asked, still outside her window.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, not wanting to awaken her father.

"I came to thank you," he said, sincerely. "And to ask a favor."

"Get out!"

"I'm not in!"

Striding across the room, Marian reached both arms through her window and shoved Robin as hard as she could. The impact made him take several staggering steps backwards, until he slipped off her roof and landed, on his tailbone, in a pile of hay.

"Marian, what did I do?" he asked, sprawled upon the ground.

"Congratulations, on everything," was the only answer she gave him, before slamming her shutters closed.


	155. Chapter 155

Shaking with emotion, Marian forced herself to take several deep, steadying breaths before slowly turning away from her window, after slamming her shutters closed.

Her heart nearly stopped beating, when she caught sight of who was standing just inside her door.

"How did you-?" she gasped, angrily.

On the surface, Robin's grin was sheepish, but Marian knew him well enough to spy its underlying smug self-satisfaction. "Novel thing," he answered, pleasantly. "I used the front door."

"That was still fast," she commented, still somewhat in shock from his sudden appearance in her room. "You must have flown up the stairs."

Robin found himself basking in her loveliness. She was clad in a sleeveless white nightdress, gathered under and between her perfect breasts, reminding him of some legendary goddess. But which one? Venus, the captivating Goddess of Love, or Diana, the chaste huntress? Or was she Athena, Goddess of Wisdom? All three, he decided.

_Take up your bow, Diana,_ he was thinking, _and come hunt with me in the forest, as we used to before our world fell apart._

Taking a few steps toward her, he was, as usual, charming, witty, and completely self-assured. "You know what they say," he said, looking irresistible. "No sense letting grass grow under your feet."

"Well, you can't have my floorboards under your feet, either. Get out."

"Marian, wait! Whatever I've done to anger you, I'm sorry. At least, tell me what it is, so I can make amends."

"It's too late for amends, Robin. Goodnight."

"It's never too late! Please, Marian! I'm sorry I laughed at you, in the castle. You were wonderful! It's only...your stubbornness matched my own, and I loved it."

"You admit you're stubborn? That's a first."

"I prefer to say, 'determined.' But I'll admit to stubborn, if it'll clear things up between us."

"There's nothing to clear. Now, go. Much and Kate must be worried sick over your absence."

She was trembling, not from cold, but from emotion. But Robin didn't realize that. Gallantly, he picked up her robe and held it for her to slip into.

Frowning, Marian snatched it from him, shoving her arms into its sleeves.

"About Kate," Robin said, hiding the sting he felt from her rejection. "I need your help, Marian. I need you to clear her name with the sheriff and Gisbourne, so she can go home."

Marian lifted her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You don't want her with you?" she asked, haughtily. "That must be the quickest honeymoon on record."

At last, Robin understood the source of Marian's anger. Part of him wanted to laugh, because it was so absurd that Marian would believe what the marriage banns announced. But his laughter was snuffed out by the obvious pain she was trying so hard to hide. Growing tender and gentle, Robin softly asked, "You didn't believe the marriage banns, did you, Wren? They weren't true. It was all a big mistake."

His voice, so warm and tender, was a caress. Marian's throat went dry, and her heart began pounding so fiercely she grew dizzy. "A mistake?" she managed to ask, swallowing.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read, you know. Especially about me."

"So it's not true? You're not going to marry Kate?"

"How could I, when there's someone else completely perfect for me?"

He was gazing at her with a look so sincere and adoring, Marian found it hard to breathe.

"Don't," she told him, sadly. "Not unless you mean it."

Instead of words, he answered by continuing his adoring gaze. A few steps closed the gap between them, and, barely daring to breathe, Robin leaned slowly toward her, his lips reaching for hers.

Closing her eyes, Marian lifted her face, every inch of her thirsting for him. Their lips barely brushed, but they both felt the magic before being forced to quickly break apart. Both of them had heard Sir Edward's voice shouting, "No!"

"Forgive me, sir," Robin said, facing Marian's father, who stood framed in her doorway. "I meant no disrespect to your daughter."

Ignoring him, Lord Knighton turned upon Marian. "Do you make it a habit, young lady," he asked, accusingly, "to entertain young men in your bedchamber?"

Marian, cheeks flaming, maintained her dignity and composure. "You know I do not," she reminded him, curtly.

"Yet this is the second time in one night I have found men lurking in or around your room!"

"I came uninvited, sir," Robin tried to explain. "I needed to thank your daughter for rescuing me from the dungeon."

Edward paled, then gripped the folds of his robe. "You rescued him?" he asked Marian, needing to sit. "You're not hurt, I hope."

"I'm fine," Marian told him, lying about her wound.

Noticing how frail the old man seemed, both Robin and Marian took hold of an arm, and led him to a seat. When Edward recovered from his surprise, he told Robin, "I'm glad you're safe, young man. A word with you, alone. Bid my daughter goodnight."

"Goodnight, Marian," Robin said, with a happy sigh.

Marian smiled her goodnight back at him, her heart racing with joy and hope.

Carefully, Robin guided Sir Edward to the hallway just outside Marian's door, then turned respectfully to listen.

"Robin, I'm overjoyed that you're safe," Edward began. "But all the same, you mustn't put my daughter's life in danger."

"I wouldn't, sir," Robin promised.

"You do, every time you show your face here. The safest thing, the best thing for Marian, is for you to keep away. Is that understood?"

Robin hesitated, but recognized the truth of Sir Edward's words. "It is," he admited, grudgingly.

"Good. Now, goodnight and Godspeed, Robin. Please, try to be safe, and stop taking so many risks."

"I have to take them," Robin insisted, passionately. "If I don't, people will suffer."

"If you do, you'll find a rope around your neck, I fear. At least, don't put one around Marian's. She is everything to me. She is my world."

Robin, sighing again, this time sadly, felt he must agree. "I give you my word, sir," he told the older gentleman. "As much as possible, I swear to you, I will stay away."


	156. Chapter 156

"Your price is still too high," Sir Guy of Gisbourne said sneeringly to the horse trader.

Guy hated the short, stocky, ignorant tradesman he was forced to barter with...hated his bulldog jowls and his dirty, ragged fingernails. If it weren't for the magnificent stallion the man was selling, Guy would never allow himself to engage in any dealings with such a foul person.

"That's my final offer," the horse dealer stated, firmly. "Take it or leave it. Of course, if you can't afford this horse, I could show you several others-"

His words were cut short by Gisbourne's strong hand gripping his collar, and the cold feel of steel biting into his exposed throat.

"Knock off a hundred pounds, and we have a deal."

"Of course, Sir Guy! Whatever you say! A hundred pounds less! Yes!"

Satisfied, Gisbourne released the trembling man, then sheathed his sword, sniffing.

_Jealous of a horse, Gisbourne? _

The memory of Vaisey's mocking voice continued to taunt him, long after the words had been spoken.

_Buy her something. A trinket or two. Women are like animals, Gisbourne. They want to know you can provide for them. It's a nesting thing._

Trinkets hadn't worked. Gisbourne had wasted far too much of his ill-gotten wealth on trinkets she despised and rejected, never achieving his aim to win her. Her rejection of his gifts infuriated him, making him feel less of a man. Dirty. Unworthy. Angry.

But she wouldn't reject this gift.

Even by knocking off a hundred pounds, the horse cost Gisbourne far more than he could afford. But no matter. The sheriff's scheme to ransom the filthy, heathen Saracen prince would more than compensate Gisbourne for his trouble, filling his coffers and giving him wealth no woman could refuse. It would be worth everything, just to see Marian smile upon him once again.

He'd made such progress, thawing her, stirring her even, until Lambert had to go and ruin things with his betrayal!

_You forced me to have you killed, Lambert, _Guy was thinking, furious and attaching blame to his dead half-brother. _How dare you betray me, by giving my enemy your ledger?_

Betrayal...the worst sin a man could commit. _I'm glad you're dead. I hope it hurt. I hope your death dragged on and on, making you suffer. Torturing you, Traitor._

Traitor! Guy could almost hear Locksley's angry, smug little voice shouting out the accusation against him.

"The biggest regret of my life is I failed to kill you at Acre," Gisbourne sneered to an invisible Robin Hood. "Even more than my regret at failing to kill the King."

_A failure! That's what you are! A failure as a son, a failure to the proud heritage of the Gisbournes! I'm ashamed of you! You'll never amount to anything! _

Guy closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memory of his drunken father's wounding words.

"Look at me now!" he sneered, to the ghost haunting his memories. "I am Lord of Locksley! I am second-in-command of this shire! Twenty-four men tremble to fulfill my every command! Power and position beyond all measure will soon be mine! And not only that...soon, I will take my incomparable bride to my bed, and she will fill my house with sons. Sons from my loins! No one, not even you, will laugh at me behind my back. Not even the sheriff."

Yes, the stallion would surely do the trick, and please the difficult woman he'd set his heart and mind upon winning. The thought of her warm, white flesh in his bed, under his hands, under his lips, that flesh he'd glimpsed by night through her window, made his breathing heavy, and his loins swell and burn. Leaning against a wall, Gisbourne took deep, panting breaths, dreaming of what he wanted to do to her.


	157. Chapter 157

Marian loved everything about the stables at Knighton Hall, right down to the smells and the nine-year-old hired stable boy.

"You're free to go, Daniel," she said with a smile, pressing a coin into the chipmunk-cheeked boy's small, dirty palm. "I'd like to groom my new horse myself."

"Thank you, milady." Daniel was only to happy to dash away, to find his friends and play "Robin Hood" in the forest.

Happily content, Marian watched him go, then turned her full attention upon the magnificent stallion she'd recently received from Guy of Gisbourne.

"I don't know what to call you yet," she murmured to her horse, as she brushed his glossy dark coat. "But don't worry. I'll think of something spectacular, to suit you."

The horse was undeniably the most beautiful animal she'd ever owned. In fact, he was the most wonderful gift she'd ever received. He was exactly what she needed, to cheer her up, and stop her thoughts from obsessing over Robin.

She'd seen Robin only once, since that magical night when her father had interrupted their almost-kiss. She'd been in the marketplace in Nottingham, feeling distressed and bewildered because he had yet to pay her another visit on her property, when she spied him with Much, hiding beneath their cloaks, lurking nearby. Her heart had leapt for joy at the sight of him, and she'd been hoping for a followup kiss and words of endearment, but she hoped in vain. While Much kept watch, Robin was all business, reminding her of her promise to clear Kate's name. And once she'd agreed, he disappeared into the woodwork, as if she meant no more to him than the tradesmen selling their wares. Her heart sank.

How had she been so foolish, as to believe everything was right again between them?

Days dragged by, and he didn't come. He didn't care, after all.

It was all a game to him, a romantic game he was all too good at, and when he grew tired of playing it, he only came to see her when he needed her help. "You're not the man I thought you were, if you enjoy trifling with my heart," she whispered, thinking of him. "I won't let you, ever again. I'm not one of those giggling, foolish girls who think you hang the moon, Robin of Locksley, just because..."

She broke off, counting off in her mind all his obvious attractions, both hating and loving him for them.

"You do have feelings for me, I know you do, Robin," she murmured softly, as she brushed her horse. "Just not very deep ones."

Gisbourne was another story. With all his faults, she believed that his feelings for her were genuine.

Guy had appeared utterly miserable, stricken even, when she'd turned cold after Lambert's death. If he hadn't been so cruel, refusing to rescue his half-brother, Marian might have felt sorry for him. She only hoped he was sorry, regretting what he'd done.

Guy had been almost gentle when he'd presented her with the horse. She hadn't liked being blindfolded, but Guy had seemed almost timid, so anxious to please her. "Humor me," he'd said. "Put him through his paces."

And she had only been too happy to oblige, unable to resist such a magnificent horse. And when she returned home upon his back, she found Guy waiting for her.

"You'll keep him?" he'd asked, and she'd answered with a quick kiss on his cheek, and a blushing "Thank you."

He wasn't Robin, but Robin wasn't hers to love anymore. Like it or not, and she didn't like it, Gisbourne was hers, and she decided she had better make the best of it.

Marian felt sure there was hope for Guy, if he would only break away from the sheriff's evil influence. If she could get him to stand up against Sheriff Vaisey, everyone in the shire would benefit.

A familiar, beloved voice, the voice that whispered lovely things to her in her dreams, broke the stables' silence, startling her.

"Don't tell me the Nightwatchman's been dipping into the profits," Robin challenged, stepping into the open.


	158. Chapter 158

He had never felt this way before.

Guy of Gisbourne couldn't even glance at one of the filthy Locksley peasant women churning cream into butter, without thinking of Marian. "Churn me between your milk-white thighs," he would think burningly, overcome by lust.

Everything he saw or thought about now was inflamed by his heated desires for the beautiful young woman he longed to possess. King Richard couldn't return soon enough.

Gisbourne snorted out a sneering laugh. Odd, that he should long for the king's return, while Locksley dreaded it. To think, a mere woman had turned the tables..._the _woman. Gisbourne doubted she even guessed at her power.

The sheriff chided him for being lovesick, openly mocked him for it. Well, Vaisey's mockery was nothing new. All the same, Guy was angry at himself for letting his burning urges get in the way of his duties.

Torn between his desire to to take her to the marriage bed a virgin, and needing to take her now, Gisbourne was a mass of raw nerves, unable to sleep or eat.

The sheriff was right. He was lovesick. All he could do was continue to woo her, even though she had already agreed to be his.

Hood barely even counted anymore. Initially, Gisbourne had wanted the woman because she'd once been _his,_ thereby proving she was the best catch in England. She was pleasing to the eye, and a would be a worthy mate, a chaste lady with an untarnished reputation, a fine pedigree, and a house and lands she stood to inherit. But his feelings had changed. He _needed _to own her, body and soul. He felt consumed by her.

For a time, he tried to exorcise his lust by taking other women to his bed, but it did not help. He only despised them, burning even more fiercely for Marian.

The only thing that helped at all was brutality toward the lowlifes in his village, Hood's people, the scum of Locksley. Their fear and suffering gave him a brief respite from his own suffering. And so, he stepped up his cruelty, making them suffer, daily.

Well, he would have her, the day the king returned. Breathing hot, heavy, ragged breaths, he let his mind dwell on images of him crushing her naked body to his, at last finding release from his torment by dreaming of all the things he would do to her.

...

_"You would know, if you gave me a gift. As it is, you only come out of the woodwork when you want something. Well?"_

Satisfied that Marian would help him discover the identity of the stranger in the castle, Robin left the stables at Knighton, musing over Marian's challenge.

He wished he could restart the interview, keeping his jealousy in check, taking back the ugly insinuations he had made. She had every right to answer him in anger, after what he had implied.

He'd been taken aback by the magnificence of Gisbourne's gift to her, jealous that he didn't stand a chance to compete with it.

Yet the Marian he knew wasn't shallow, to be won by gifts, no matter how impressive. What had really angered her, he realized, was his absence. His neglect.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he trotted homeward, to the forest. "I promised your father, I'd stay away."

He meant to keep his promise, only appearing on her property when it was absolutely necessary, like today. But that wouldn't stop him from inviting her to visit him!

Hope sprung to life in Robin's heart, as he formulated a plan.

His plan would need to wait, however. First, he needed to learn who was visiting the sheriff, and take care of his terrified men. John and Allan had traded mushrooms for unfounded, irrational fear, all over a mask!

And as for Harold...Robin didn't want Marian to know he kept a former Crusader caged, like an animal, in his camp. He needed to find help for him, so his mind could begin to heal.

He had no idea how, but he'd think of something. At least he'd assigned Much to look after him.

Much, with his kind, tender heart, and his own personal knowledge of the horrors of war, was already doing more for Harold than he realized. Robin wished he himself could face his memories and help the man, but he didn't feel strong enough. If he did, or even if his men guessed his weakness, he felt he wouldn't be able to lead.

He longed to be able to talk to Marian about this. Of all the people in the world, Marian had always been there to listen, to help and guide him, whenever he'd faced a problem. But not this time. Robin didn't want to open up and mention the horrors of war to her. It was better she never knew of them.

No, he'd have to deal with his own demons alone, and let Much handle Harold.

Breathing a silent prayer, he thanked God for his loyal friend, and his true, pure heart, wishing he could be more like him.


	159. Chapter 159

"What are you doing?" Marian demanded of the short, stocky man who was leading her new horse out of her stables. "You can't just barge in here, and steal my horse!"

"Not stealing, Your Ladyship," the man calmly informed her. "Repossessing. Come along, Rodney."

"Rodney? His name can't be Rodney!"

"Call him whatever you will. Just don't call him yours, not any longer. Rodney belongs to me, since Sir Guy can't pay."

_"Enjoy the horse while you can. I have a feeling he's about to be repossessed."_

Robin's smug, gloating words, accompanied by his teasing, snickering laughter came back to her now, causing her to fume. "Why do you always have to be right?" she thought, gritting her teeth.

She stood hopelessly by outside her house, watching the horse trader disappear down a bend in the lane, taking her new horse with him. Breathing out a long, disappointed sigh, she turned, reentered her home, and slowly climbed the stairs.

She had barely set foot inside her room when she was startled by an arrow streaking through her window.

Plunging into the wooden door frame, not one foot from her nose, the arrow throbbed noisily until it was still.

Marian hadn't moved a muscle, so surprised was she by the unexpected missive. For the arrow carried a message, she noticed, tied and wrapped around its shaft, just beneath its head.

"If you've come to gloat, you might at least show your face," she said, striding across her room and speaking through her open window.

But Robin was nowhere in sight.

Dying from curiosity, Marian returned to the arrow and pulled it from her door frame. "And how do you expect me to explain that hole to my father?" she asked, out loud, somehow feeling completely cheered up. "You'd better send Will to repair it. Well, let's see what gloating words you've come up with, to rub in my face."

But the message didn't contain a single word of smug, gloating satisfaction. Instead, it was a courteously worded invitation, written in very small print. Spreading it out, Marian began to read.

"_My dear Marian, You are cordially invited to attend a late-night supper tonight at an undisclosed location in Sherwood Forest. Please agree to honour us with your presence. No effort will be spared to make the night one you'll always remember. I will send one of my men to fetch you just after Compline, if you will wait for him under the large oak on the western edge of your property, where you once crippled me by stomping on my foot. No doubt I had it coming. Until tonight, I remain, yours, Robin" _

Disappointment over the horse was completely forgotten, and for the rest of the day, Marian found she couldn't stop smiling.

...

Marian was surprised at how nervously excited she felt, waiting under the oak tree, for one of Robin's men to appear and escort her into the forest. She hoped it would be Much, for she'd known him all her life and felt entirely comfortable in his presence. But when Will Scarlet stepped out of the nighttime shadows, she breathed a quick sigh of relief.

She'd known Will forever, too, though not as closely as she knew Much. Will would be quiet and respectful, a perfect escort, as opposed to Much, who would talk her ears off.

Marian had dressed very carefully, choosing her deep orange gown with the golden ornamentation over her bust. She wore her hair down and loose, enjoying the feel of it on her neck, glad that it had nearly grown back. She found herself having to take little running steps to keep up with Will's long strides, but it suited her to move quickly, to burn off some of the dancing excitement in her heart.

Even before they reached Robin's camp, Marian could smell the delicious odor of roasted venison. "The king won't approve, when he learns Robin's been shooting his deer," she reproved Will.

"As Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington, Robin has every right to kill as many deer as he pleases," Will reminded her, loyally defending his rightful lord, outlaw leader, and true friend.

"Besides," Robin said with a dazzling smile, stepping forward to welcome her, "I hardly think King Richard will object to one deer, when he hears my other crimes. Thank you for coming, Marian."

"How could I refuse such an eloquently worded invitation? How's your foot? I'd forgotten all about that time I stomped on it."

"Ah, it healed years ago. I'm sorry about your horse. I saw the man take it."

Marian watched and waited for a sign of gloating, but Robin seemed truly sincere in his sympathy.

"I didn't even have a chance to name him," she blurted out.

"Not bein' funny," the voice of Allan a Dale called out, from his place near the fire, "but I'd call him 'Lucky,' bein' mounted by you."

When Robin and Marian both shot him warning looks, he hastened to explain, "Oi! I meant because she's such a good rider!"

"Why not call him 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow,' or better still, 'Never Trust Gisbourne?' "

Marian knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Robin had to rub it in her face. She knew she shouldn't have come. Angry, she spun around and began to walk away.

"Marian, wait!" Robin called, catching up to her. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"I should have known better, than to let myself be the brunt of your jokes, Robin of Locksley," she answered him, continuing to walk away as briskly as she could.

"You're not the brunt of our jokes," Allan called after her. "We already got Much for that."

"Very funny!" Much complained, sweating from being so close to the fire, basting the roasting deer.

"Marian, please, don't go," Robin begged, keeping pace with her. "I promise not to ruin the evening by saying another word about the horse, or about Gisbourne. Please, stay, Marian. It would mean so much to me, if you got to truly know my men."

He looked so appealing, so handsome in the moonlight, that she felt herself weakening.

She'd been looking forward all day to this moment, she reminded herself, barely nibbling at her supper, and he'd obviously gone to so much trouble to please her, shooting a deer, and decorating the camp with garlands of flowers.

"Very well," she agreed, smiling shyly up at him. "I'll stay."


	160. Chapter 160

Marian hadn't felt so happy in years, as she felt tonight sitting beside Robin in his forest camp.

Robin was a perfect host, polite, charming, funny, sincere, attending to her every need. And all the while, the smile on his face and the glow in his eyes when he looked at her, told her she'd been wrong in thinking his feelings for her didn't run deep.

"Be careful," she warned her heart. And then, "I don't care! If I'm a fool for loving him so hopelessly, so be it! I just mustn't let him see, is all."

And so, unsuccessfully, she tried to hide her feelings.

The venison was delicious, the wine superb, but Marian barely tasted it, so transported was she by the depths of Robin's handsome blue eyes, the incandescence of his smile, and the warm stirrings within her from the golden tones of his voice.

Robin had said that he wanted her to "truly get to know his men," and she felt it was time she gave them a chance, rather than judge them so harshly.

Much, of course, she'd known from childhood, and she was pleased that he was silently performing his role as servant, working hard to help make his beloved master's dinner a success. Yet she worried for him, too, for Much, who loved to eat, hadn't sat down with the rest of them to enjoy the feast he'd worked so hard to prepare.

"Aren't you hungry, Much?" she asked, kindly.

"Me? Hungry? Oh! Well, yes! But I need to make certain you have everything you need first, milady, before I-"

"Sit down, Much," Robin said smiling, aware for the first time that Much was still working. "I'll take care of our guest."

"Thank you!"

Luckily for Marian's ears, Much didn't begin to chatter endlessly on, he was so happily engaged in stuffing his mouth full of venison.

Marian turned her attention to Djaq, fascinated by the pretty young Saracen woman who lived in the forest with a group of men, and fought beside them, fearlessly. She found her to be quiet, sincere, highly intelligent, yet possessing a sense of fun that could give even Allan a run for his money. She found that she liked her.

"May I ask you a question?" she ventured, hoping not to offend her. "Do you miss your home, and want to return?"

"I do not want to go back, while the fighting rages on," Djaq replied. "My family is gone, and so, I make my home here, alongside my friends, who are my family now."

"Are you happy?" Marian wondered.

Djaq did not hesitate. "I am happy to help the poor who need us. I have never done as much good as I do now, under Robin's leadership. These are good men, and yes, I can honestly tell you that I am happy."

"You have a purpose," Marian realized, understanding.

" 'Let yours be the doing of all good deeds.' "

Marian watched, uncomfortably, as Djaq's eyes met and held Robin's in mutual understanding and regard. "Pardon?" she asked, hating how weak her voice sounded.

To her surprise, Robin took one of her hands in his and began gently stroking its top with his thumb. Looking deeply into her eyes, as if he were imparting something really important, he told her, "It's from the Quran. A saying my men and I try to live by. I think you do, too."

The touch of his hand and the intimacy in his eyes and voice made speech difficult for Marian.

Between bites, Much at last spoke up. "That doesn't mean we don't still try to 'Love our God with our whole heart, and love our neighbor as ourselves.' Depending, of course, who that neighbor is."

"And do you still try to 'Love thine enemy?' " Marian teased him.

"WHAT?" Much exploded. "Surely, we don't have to...Unbelievable! Do we, master? Please tell me, we're not commanded to...?"

"I'm afraid it's true, Much," Robin grinned at him. Turning grim, he added, "Though it takes a better man than I, to love-"

He broke off, remembering his promise to Marian, not to mention Gisbourne's name.

To break the tension she felt her words had caused, Marian turned her attention toward Little John. Robin still held her hand in his.

"We've met before," she said to the giant. "Do you remember?"

Everyone looked at John, wondering.

John had not been drinking wine, but ale loosened his lips. "The lass struck me down with my own staff," he explained, in good humor. "A strong arm she has."

Wide eyed and laughing, Robin looked to Marian to explain.

"He tried to rob me, he and his friend, while you were on Crusade," she told everyone.

"Roy," Little John clarified with affection, almost past hurting for the brutal death of the man who had been like a son to him. "The lass rode alone into our forest, then fell in the stream, in winter, and I fished her out. She thanked me by knocking me senseless."

"So, you see, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Marian told Robin, proudly.

"I can't believe a big brute like John let a woman get the best of him!" Allan snorted with laughter. "If I'd been along, that wouldn'ta happened!"

"Don't be so sure," Marian warned him, smiling. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

She was having a marvelous time. Without thinking, she squeezed Robin's hand, gazing fondly into his eyes.

_Stay with me, Marian, _Robin was thinking, gazing longingly back at her. _Stay with me, and be my love._

But he knew she wouldn't, not even if he begged her on bended knee. Her father needed her, and her father would always come first.

They were alike in so many ways, he realized, thinking again how perfectly designed they were for one another. Her duty toward her father wasn't so different from his, toward his king, that had driven them apart in the first place.


	161. Chapter 161

Marian tried to hide her disappointment when Robin kindly informed her that Will and Little John would see her safely home.

_Why not you? _she wondered. _It would be so wonderful, were you to walk me home!_

In the past, nothing could have stopped him from seizing the opportunity of stealing a few moments alone with her, especially after such a...Marian could only describe the evening in Sherwood as a romantic reunion. What game was he playing?

But she was wrong. Robin wasn't playing games.

Being an honorable gentleman, Robin had not mentioned his promise to her father to keep away from their property, as much as possible. He did, however, desperately want to kiss her goodnight, before bidding her goodbye.

"Thank you for coming, Marian," he said to her, trying to master the yearning in his voice.

"Thank _you_," she responded, just as breathlessly. "I wouldn't have missed it. It was lovely."

"And so are you."

The very air seemed charged with magic, and everything around them seemed to melt away, leaving them the only two people in the world. Their eyes drank in each other's smiling, adoring faces, and Marian felt a thrill tingle throughout her entire being, when Robin's calloused thumb began to gently stroke her cheek. She gave an involuntary gasp of longing and opened to him like a flower, when his thumb caught the bottom of her chin, lifting her face as his slowly lowered, to kiss her.

"Master?" Much asked, bursting in upon them. "Oh! Sorry! I just wanted to tell you, I've finished packing up the leftover venison, so John and Will can drop it off after they've taken Marian home."

"Thank you, Much," Robin sighed, puffing the air from his cheeks in an effort to maintain his patience.

Marian was perhaps even more put out by Much inadvertently spoiling their kiss, yet Robin's good nature rubbed off on her, when he shot her an amused grin, followed by a wink.

"Well, I'd best be getting home," she smiled, while Much stood loyally by Robin's side, unconsciously adopting his master's stance.

"Will, John, are you ready?" Robin called, contenting himself with a quick kiss on Marian's hand, accompanied by an impudent grin.

...

Marian was pleased that she no longer felt uncomfortable in Little John's presence.

The man, beneath his gruff, intimidating exterior, had a kind, gentle, generous heart, and Marian felt honored to finally know him. She sensed an overwhelming sadness within him that he worked hard to conquer, and she admired his bravery, having known loss and sadness herself.

But all that was over, now that she and Robin had made up.

The trip home was quiet, as Marian knew it would be, in Will and Little John's company. Neither man was known to waste words.

When they'd nearly reached Knighton, Marian said to them, "If you don't mind, I could help you deliver the meat."

"Robin wants you home safe," Little John insisted. But Will was more amenable.

"Do you mean, as the Nightwatchman?" he asked.

"Yes. Surely, three can do the work more quickly than two. If you'll give me some of the packages Much wrapped, I could deliver them tonight."

"No," Little John growled.

"It's a good idea, John," Will told him. "She's been the Nightwatchman for years. She...she used to bring us food, and medicine. Thank you for doing that, milady."

"Will, please. Call me Marian. We're friends now, I think."

"You helped keep us alive, you know. I owe my life to you, as much as I do to Robin."

Marian was extremely touched. "I'm sorry it wasn't enough," she said, her voice catching, as they both thought of his mother.

Little John wasn't happy, but he knew the lass well enough already to know he was beaten. "Here," he grumbled, handing her a few packages. "But no going to Locksley!"

"Don't worry," Marian smiled back at him. "Believe me, I have no desire to feel the sting of Gisbourne's sword or dagger again."

Indeed, she still nursed a slight limp from Gisbourne's wound to her thigh.

"You're not really going to marry him, are you?" Will asked her.

Marian felt her throat go dry, as it always seemed to, when confronted with her future. "We'll see," she answered, bravely. "Let's hope the King won't return, until Someone thinks of a way out."

Will smiled shyly back at her, knowing "Someone" referred to Robin. "He'll come up with something," he assured her.

Standing guard, Will and Little John watched as Marian, dressed so elegantly, pulled herself up like a boy on the bar outside her window, then climbed into her room. John cracked a smile when he noticed her wearing leggings underneath her fine gown.

She was a wise, practical lass, for all her finery. Her, he liked.

Will thought fondly of Djaq. Both women could fight like men, yet were entirely feminine. He sighed, already deeply in love with the pretty Saracen maiden.

John couldn't help thinking of Kate, who had recently spent time in their gang. Marian might sometimes dress like a boy, yet she always seemed a lady, while Kate, in her lavender gown and braid across the top of her head, tried desperately to appear feminine, yet moved and swore and acted like a boy. A whiney, bratty, attention-seeking boy, but womanly, she was not. John grimaced, shuddering.

"Come on, John," Will coaxed, rescuing the giant from his ghastly thoughts. "As Robin says, it's time to spread a bit of happiness."


	162. Chapter 162

Sheriff Vaisey eyed the form of his Senior Lieutenant, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, from behind, licking his lips with perverted pleasure at the strong thighs and tight buttocks beneath their black leather casings, then frowned scornfully at Gisbourne's slumped shoulders and hanging head. His lieutenant presented a picture of abject despair.

Vaisey crept nearer. "Boo!" he teased, almost in Gisbourne's ear.

Drawing his sword, Gisbourne wheeled around in threatening fury, then angrily sheathed it when he recognized his tormentor.

"What's the matter, Gisbourne, hmm?" Vaisey asked, mockingly. "Peasants still don't like you very much? Wish Robin Hood could be Lord of the Manor again?"

"This has nothing to do with Hood," Gisbourne bit back.

"No? Well, it SHOULD! If you'd stop being such a moon struck ninny, suffering over a LEPER, we might catch Hood, and put ME out of MY misery!"

"With respect, my lord, we have captured Hood more times than most men can count, yet he still-"

"Well, la dee dah dee dah!" Thrusting a finger in Gisbourne's face, the sheriff threatened, "Word of advice, Gisbourne! Take your Lady Leper Friend NOW, and end your lovesick sufferings! I've had it with her distracting you!"

"We will marry when the king returns, my lord."

"When the king returns?" Suddenly, Vaisey's sneer turned to joy, and his eyes lit up, as a plan struck him. "Oh, yes! This is good, this is good!"

When he spied Lady Marian enter the room, Vaisey was already in an excited, devious mood. "Oh!" he cried, delightedly. "Speak of the devil, hmm, Gisbourne? If it isn't your Lady Leper Friend now! Have fun! The tongue-lashing she gives you over losing the horse will be just a foretaste of what you can expect when she becomes your wife! Enjoy!"

With a hearty, mocking laugh, Vaisey almost skipped past Marian, out the door.

"The sheriff certainly seems to be in a good mood," Marian began, wondering what would be the best way to uncover the scheme he might he planning.

She was still in a state of near-euphoria, walking on air after last night's romantic supper in Sherwood. Wanting to further help Robin and his men, after delivering several packages of left-over venison during the night, she'd come to Nottingham to see if she might learn information she could share with Robin.

"The sheriff enjoys mocking me at every turn," Gisbourne confessed to her, with an angry sigh.

"He doesn't appreciate you," she suggested, seizing an opportunity to break Gisbourne away from the sheriff's evil influence. "Why do you follow him, so loyally?"

Gisbourne did not answer. How could he tell the woman he longed to marry, that without the sheriff, he had nothing? Defensively, he sneered at her, "I suppose you've come to complain about the filthy horse trader, showing up at your house? Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"No, Guy!"

Marian hadn't considered that Gisbourne might kill a tradesman, who was only doing his job. "I appreciate you giving me the horse," she began, thinking quickly. "But, as I told you, I could not accept him. I returned him, yesterday morning. I hope you're not angry with me."

When Gisbourne searched her eyes, mistrustingly, she quickly added, "Besides, I'll be able to enjoy a whole stable of perfectly pedigreed horses, when I'm Lady Locksley."

"Lady Locksley? You mean, of course, Lady Gisbourne."

"Of course."

She couldn't shake the guilty feeling that she was deceiving Robin by her words, but she silently reminded herself, "Maybe I will be Lady Locksley one day, wife to the _real_ Lord of the Manor." The thought made her heart beat as if it were skipping rope. Euphoria returned, and she couldn't help smiling.

Gisbourne saw the smile with its lovely accompanying dimple, believing it all for him. His heart began beating faster, as well.

"You," he whispered, leaning his face close to hers, "are a liar."

Fear gripped Marian, at his all too true accusation. "I-" she stammered, nervously, wishing she were armed. "Guy, I only meant-"

"I know what you meant," he sighed, hotly, more in love with her than ever. "You were trying to spare me embarrassment, for my gift being repossessed. And I thought you would try to scold me, as the sheriff claimed."

"The sheriff is rarely right, you know," Marian reminded him, extremely relieved.

Unable to help himself, Gisbourne seized her around her waist and pulled her roughly to him. "Marian," he breathed, his breath hot on her cheek. "Be with me, now."

His hands were hot through her gown, grasping and powerfully possessive. She felt as though she were being strangled, though his hands weren't on her throat but only around her waist.

Pulling them off her, Marian struggled to be free from his amorous clutches. "Guy, I...Not now, please. I need to go."

To her vast relief, he released her.

He was at war within himself, burning for her, yet wanting her to be a virgin when he took her to the marriage bed. Both were trembling; she from fear, he from desire.

"My father is unwell," she begged her excuses, forgetting all about her plan to spy on the sheriff, in her hurry to get away. "I need to see to him."

"Would you like me to send my physician?" Guy asked her. "He lives in Batley Street."

"No, thank you. That's kind, but he only needs rest. Goodbye."

After she'd gone, elusive to him as a fabled unicorn, Gisbourne closed his eyes, seeing her in his imagination. He let his mind dwell on every lovely inch of her, especially the contours of her body. The perfect woman!

The sheriff had mocked that she would scold him for being unable to pay for the horse, yet she had come in kindness, with a lie to spare him humiliation. Never had he been treated to such kindness, such understanding!

To be understood, that was what he realized he'd never had, and craved, perhaps even more strongly than he craved her warm, silky, voluptuous flesh.

A faint scent of her perfume lingered, firing his senses. He pictured himself inhaling that perfume from between her breasts...from between her thighs.

She was perfect. She was pure and kind, desirable in every way. His union with her would wash away his sins, for didn't God regard husband and wife as one? He wouldn't burn in hell for his sins after all, but could do as he liked, and his sin wouldn't taint him as long as she remained pure, in heart if not in body. For her body would be his. All of her would be his.

Gisbourne found himself transfixed, frozen, and unable to think of anything except Marian.

Unwillingly, her simple lie to save a tradesman had changed Gisbourne's feelings toward her, making them stronger still, merging his feelings of lust and obsession to feelings of actual, true, consuming love.


	163. Chapter 163

"Quit your snivelling," Gisbourne sneered to the terrified young woman, curled up crying in the fetal position on the floor of his bedchamber. He hated it when they snivelled. Relacing his trousers and falling, exhausted, into bed, he issued one final order.

"Get out!"

It was the king's fault, he told himself, before succumbing to sleep. If the king would hurry up and return, he wouldn't be forced to spend himself on unworthy whores, like this servant he'd ordered his men to bring him.

As if it helped ease the burning in his loins. Well, tomorrow would help. Tomorrow would bring the annual tax gathering, and the means necessary to collect it. One corner of Gisbourne's mouth turned up in a delighted sneer, as he fell asleep anticipating the suffering he would inflict on the filthy peasants of Locksley.

After all, when he hurt them, he was really hurting Hood.

...

Hugging her arms tightly against her chest, Bridget Thornton tried not to tremble or cry any more, as she made her way back to the servants' quarters, clad only in her torn chemise. It had been her turn to "rub the master's feet," as he sneeringly called it, and at all costs, she mustn't let her father know. What could he do, after all? Her father was an old man, and the only servant in Locksley Gisbourne deigned to speak a civil word to. She doubted Gisbourne even knew she was his steward's daughter.

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she made her way down the staircase, cringing from pain at every step while struggling to shut out the lewd laughter from Gisbourne's guards. She would hide her plight from her father. After all, it was better to stay silent and take it, then to challenge Gisbourne, and die.

If only the king would return, and restore good Master Robin to his rightful place, and end everyone's sufferings!

What those sufferings would be on the morrow, when yearly taxes became due, Bridget could only guess.

...

The following morning dawned cloudy and gloomy, just the kind of weather Robin feared would dampen Little John's spirits.

Much didn't like it that Robin had taken to inviting John, rather than himself, on scouting missions. Though, he had to admit, he was glad it was John who got knocked to the ground from Lambert's black powder, instead of himself.

"It's because I talk too much, isn't it?" he asked Robin. "I knew it! I knew you think I talk too much!"

"Well, silence is a valuable quality on a scouting mission, Much."

"I can be silent! Watch me! I'm closing my lips! There! Not a word! See? Or should it be 'listen?' "

"Much, it's not your talking...well, hardly," Robin explained, smiling with indulgence and affection at his best friend. "John needs me."

"And you think I don't?"

"_You_ haven't been eating mushrooms."

"Oh! So that's what this is about? I keep away from all sorts of...sorts of...temptations! Yes, that's the word! And you reward John, who doesn't? The world is wrong!"

"John has troubles we don't know about," Robin explained. "He might not share them, but I know it helps, just to have a friend by his side."

Robin hoped Much would pick up on his veiled thanks for standing by his side, even when he wouldn't open up revealing his own troubles. But Much remained clueless.

"It's because of you, that I know to _do_ this," Robin told him, causing Much's chest to puff out with pride.

"Well! Alright then! If you're sure it's because John needs you, and not because I...I talk."

"Ready, John?" Robin called, eager to begin their scouting mission.

Together, they set off, neither man having any idea what tragic events would unfold that day.


	164. Chapter 164

He was here!

She wouldn't need to go in search of him in the forest, to let him know about the transport of the revenue monies. No, he was here, audaciously parading himself right under Gisbourne's nose, though disguised in a guard uniform. It was wonderful, completely unexpected, and the moment she caught sight of him, her heart began to sing.

Yet, was it truly so unexpected, after all? With so many men under arrest, and the sheriff hinting about his devious "entertainment," it only stood to reason that Robin would place himself in the thick of danger, to rescue others. Especially when those others numbered many from Locksley, not to mention Little John.

Yes, he was here, waiting outside her door, and it was wonderful!

"Marian, be with me."

Guy's hot breath on her neck, his scalding hands beneath their black leather seizing her around her waist, pulling her against his strong thighs, brought her back to the present moment. She had completely forgotten him, in her elation at seeing Robin.

And now, with this fresh assault upon her chastity, she almost forgot Robin.

She was trembling, hating herself for her weakness. Whatever allure Guy of Gisbourne once held over her had been lost when she'd come face to face with his cruelty, when he allowed Lambert to die. Denying her love for Robin, bullied and threatened into her betrothal, she'd tried making the best of things, hoping her influence might change Gisbourne, even when confronted time and again by his brutality. And one day, unless Robin or she could work a miracle, or God would provide one, she would be forced to become this man's wife, sharing his life and his bed.

His obsessive passion for her consumed him, and threatened to consume her in a terrifying way. No wonder she trembled.

Pulling his hands off her, she struggled to tell him, "Guy, not now."

_Not ever, if I can help it,_ she was thinking, gathering strength in her anger against him._ Didn't I tell you I was a little tired, and unwell? _

She wanted him gone. She wanted to see Robin.

And so, as soon as Gisbourne departed, she flew to her door to look for the man she wanted, hoping he'd be there. Not finding him, she reentered her room, shutting the heavy door behind her with a disappointed sigh.

"Please don't send me away," the voice she adored teasingly implored her, somehow materializing within the room. "We really should be spending more time together."

Ecstatic once more, she turned to look upon him smiling back at her, finding him wonderful though somewhat ridiculous in his guard's uniform, cradling his helmet under one arm, with his forest worn threadbare trousers displayed from his knees down.

"You have some nerve, parading yourself under Gisbourne's nose," she scolded him, wishing she could say something kinder, though not knowing what to say. "Aren't you concerned he'll recognize you?"

Pushing back the chain mail hood off his head, Robin smirked and answered, "I would be, if I thought he had any brains. As it is, he's so stupid, he can't tell the Nightwatchman is a woman."

"You couldn't tell, either," Marian reminded him, wanting nothing so much as to run her fingers through his mussed up hair, only to straighten it, she lied to herself. "May I remind you, you fought with me, rolling with me down a hill, and you didn't recognize me."

"If I'd known, that roll would have been a lot more fun!"

"Grow up."

_Why must there always be tension between us?_ Marian wondered, frustrated. _I was so pleased to see you. I still am! Why can't we say what we really want to, to one another? Why must I be stern, and you flippant? Why do we hide our true feelings?_

Robin, she noticed, had grown as serious as she. Sitting side by side, she longed to reach out and clasp his hand in hers. But of course, she didn't. Instead, she asked him his purpose and plan in being here, gently scolding him for wanting to do so much with so few, worried for his safety.

She took pleasure sitting by his side, knowing she could help him by telling him of the lockpick she had hidden outside the dungeon, and the news of the revenue money. She longed to do more, almost as much as she longed for him to declare his feelings. They shone in his eyes when he looked at her, but why wouldn't he speak?


End file.
